Sang froid
by Sillia
Summary: Post T7. A la fin de la guerre, Harry accepte de mauvaise grâce de se rendre chez un psychomage. Pour parler. Même s'il se demande bien de quoi. Un jour, il y croise quelqu'un qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à trouver là. Slash HPDM.
1. Les indélicatesses

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Résumé** : Post T7. Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue. A la fin de la guerre, Harry accepte de mauvaise grâce de se rendre chez un psychomage. Pour parler. Même s'il se demande bien de quoi. Un jour, il y croise quelqu'un qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à trouver là. Slash HPDM.

* * *

**SANG FROID**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Les indélicatesses**

Le soleil s'inclinait sur l'horizon, projetant ses rayons ambrés contre les fenêtres closes du Terrier. Une brise tiède balayait les herbes hautes du jardin, produisant un son étrange et aérien, semblable à un chuchotement. Harry était allongé à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne, les bras croisés sur la nuque, les yeux fermés, à peine visible depuis la maison. Un carnet reposait à côté de lui, abandonné près de sa hanche.

Le mois de juillet était à peine entamé. Et pourtant, Harry avait froid. Tout le temps. Comme si on l'avait arrosé d'une eau pêchée sous la glace, et que ça lui avait transpercé la chair, les os, et figé le sang. Dans ces moments-là, même le jet brûlant de la douche ne l'aidait pas à se réchauffer, et il n'était pas rare, le soir venu, de le voir déambuler dans la maison emmitouflé dans un pull d'hiver. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était malade, n'est-ce pas ? Il était mort. Un peu. Il fallait bien que ça ait enrayé quelque chose dans les mécanismes bien huilés de son corps d'adolescent...

Bien sûr, ses amis s'inquiétaient. Et _beaucoup trop_. Souvent, il surprenait Hermione en train de le dévisager avec cette même expression soupçonneuse qu'elle avait eu après la mort de Sirius. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'effondre, faute de pouvoir encore tenir debout. Et si Harry avait finalement accepté d'aller voir « _l'extraordinaire »_ psychomage qu'elle lui recommandait avec un enthousiasme suspect, c'était uniquement pour qu'elle lui lâche la grappe. Pas parce qu'il pensait avoir besoin d'être guéri de quoi que ce soit.

C'est ainsi qu'un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Harry s'était retrouvé bon gré mal gré dans ce cabinet si étroit et si sombre qu'il aurait pu le rendre immédiatement claustrophobe. Étrange. Les patients n'étaient-ils pas censés être _déjà _névrosés ? Il s'était assis dans un fauteuil en vieux cuir noir, face à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle avait un visage sévère, des lunettes en forme d'ailes de papillon, et des cheveux lisses et foncés coupés au carré. Rien, chez elle, n'incitait à vouloir vomir ses confidences. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? _

Elle se posait visiblement la même question que lui...

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir, Mr Potter ?

- Parce que ma meilleure amie me l'a demandé, avait-il répondu. Elle s'inquiète. Elle me trouve trop… silencieux.

- Et vous pensez que c'est le cas ?

Harry avait haussé les épaules.

- Je crois qu'on est tous un peu plus silencieux, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est surprenant. Ou inquiétant. Ou bizarre.

- A cause de la guerre.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Et Harry s'était dit que n'importe quelle personne dotée d'un minimum de jugeote serait arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle, sans pour autant posséder le cabinet le plus réputé du Chemin de Traverse. Il perdait son temps.

- Oui. A cause de la guerre. Il me semble évident que les choses ne peuvent plus être comme avant. _Moi-même_, je ne peux pas être comme avant. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais mal. Et ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai besoin d'être ici.

- Parlez-moi de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, avait-elle continué en griffonnant quelque chose dans son carnet.

Bien sûr, Harry savait ce qu'il aurait eu _envie_ de lui dire. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme ça. Les noirceurs infinies de la forêt interdite devaient rester enterrées là-bas. Point final.

- Vous ne voulez pas en parler, avait-elle constaté.

- Il n'y a rien a dire. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, c'est tout.

- Est-ce que cela vous perturbe, de l'avoir tué ?

Harry avait planté ses yeux froids dans les siens.

- Je n'ai aucun remords, avait-il dit d'une voix dure. Voldemort méritait de mourir.

- Mais tuer un homme, surtout lorsque l'on est aussi jeune que vous l'êtes, ce n'est jamais quelque chose de facile.

- Croyez-moi, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus vraiment un homme, avait répliqué Harry, irrité. Et parmi toutes les choses que j'ai eu à faire cette nuit-là, lui ôter la vie a sans aucun doute été la plus... _facile_. A supporter, j'entends. Et je n'ai aucun mal à vivre avec ce souvenir-là, ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de dormir, Mr Potter ? lui avait-elle demandé, sans se départir de ce calme professionnel qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. La mort de vos proches ?

- Il est certain que ça ne m'aide pas à faire de beaux rêves ! avait rétorqué Harry en essuyant ses mains moites dans son jean. Croyez-moi, on ne s'habitue jamais à voir mourir les gens autour de soi.

- Quelle est la perte qui vous a le plus affecté ?

- J'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose qui se mesure.

- Pourtant, le chagrin est proportionnel à l'attachement, lui avait-elle expliqué. Il est parfaitement normal de davantage pleurer la mort du frère de votre meilleur ami que celle d'un étudiant à qui vous n'aviez même jamais parlé.

Harry avait brièvement fermé les yeux.

- Alors... mes parents, avait-il finalement murmuré. Parce qu'ils m'ont toujours manqué, toute ma vie, peut-être même encore plus maintenant qu'avant.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Parce qu'il ne me reste plus personne pour me parler d'eux. Parce que tout ce qui me reliait à eux a disparu et parfois, j'ai peur de réussir à les oublier. Ou de douter qu'ils ont même existé. Et il y a Sirius. Mon parrain. Sa mort à lui, c'était comme si mes parents mourraient une deuxième fois.

- Mais lui non plus n'est pas mort à Poudlard, pendant les combats, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, Harry avait chassé la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et secoué la tête, sourcils froncés.

- Pourtant, au moment de la mort de votre parrain, votre amie n'était pas inquiète pour vous au point de vous envoyer me voir.

- Je… non… non, je ne crois pas…

- Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé, Mr Potter ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là, à Poudlard, pour que, cette fois-ci, vous vous retrouviez devant moi, tellement réticent à l'idée de me parler ? Aidez-moi à comprendre…

- Pourquoi _voulez_-vous comprendre ?

- C'est mon métier, Mr Potter, et vous me payez pour ça.

Harry avait eu un sourire glacial.

- N'ayez pas mauvaise conscience. L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Cette dernière réflexion lui avait échappé avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la retenir mais il aurait aussi bien pu lui demander l'heure qu'elle n'aurait pas montré plus d'émotion.

- J'ai appris que vous aviez décidé de retourner à Poudlard, à la rentrée. Est-ce que cela vous angoisse, de retourner sur les lieux de la dernière bataille ?

- Pas vraiment, avait distraitement répondu Harry. Ce sera certainement plus difficile pour Ron… et pour Ginny…

- Ginny est votre petite-amie…

- Je vois que vous êtes bien renseignée.

Elle avait eu un bref sourire, un peu sec.

- Parlez-moi d'elle.

Les doigts de Harry s'étaient crispés autour de son genou.

- Ginny est en deuil. Elle pleure son frère. Et moi… moi, je suis... disons que l'atmosphère n'est pas tout à fait propice à la romance…

- Vous vous êtes éloignés, depuis la fin de la guerre ?

- Oui, sans doute, mais c'est juste un passage, avait-il éludé. Elle a besoin de temps pour dire au revoir à Fred et moi, j'ai besoin de temps pour…

Il avait fait une pause, cherchant ses mots.

- Pour ? l'avait-elle encouragé, penchée vers lui, l'expression soudain avide, comme s'il s'apprêtait à révéler quelque chose de capital.

- J'ai besoin de temps, c'est tout.

La pendule fixée au mur avait émis un court tintement métallique, indiquant que l'heure du rendez-vous touchait à sa fin. Soulagé, Harry s'était levé d'un bond, et le cuir du fauteuil avait couiné.

- J'aimerais vous revoir la semaine prochaine, Mr Potter, avait-elle dit en griffonnant à nouveau quelque chose du bout de sa plume. Et en attendant, je voudrais que vous teniez un journal…

- Un journal ? s'était écrié Harry, bouche bée. C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Ce journal, personne n'y aura accès à part vous. Pas même moi. Écrivez-y ce que vous voulez, déchargez-vous de ce qui vous fait souffrir. Et puisque vous ne voulez pas parler, écrire peut être une très bonne alternative.

- Sauf qu'il n'y a _rien _qui me fait souffrir, s'était brusqué Harry.

- Évidemment, avait-elle répondu en se levant à son tour. A la semaine prochaine. Et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai demandé.

Harry avait fait oui de la tête, davantage parce qu'il voulait sortir le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit que parce qu'il avait l'intention de suivre ses conseils. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient à la terrasse bondée d'un café, sous un parasol vert, quelques achats déposés en pile sur un coin de la table. Harry s'était laissé tombé sur la troisième chaise, l'air maussade. Ron avait aussitôt retiré sa main de celle d'Hermione. Son visage était souriant, ouvert, mais ses yeux cernés semblaient un peu éteints.

- Alors ? avait demandé Hermione en lui tendant un verre de soda qu'elle avait commandé pour lui.

Harry avait avalé une longue gorgée du liquide pétillant et leur avait raconté son entretien avec la psychomage.

- Vraiment bizarre cette bonne femme ! s'était exclamé Ron et Hermione lui avait lancé un regard agacé.

- Au contraire, je crois que c'est une très bonne idée.

- Tu penses vraiment que je suis le genre de personne à tenir un journal ? avait répliqué Harry d'une voix offensée.

- Il n'y a rien de dégradant à tenir un journal, Harry, avait-elle dit d'une voix patiente. Et peut-être que ça pourrait t'aider.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que je n'ai pas besoin d'être aidé ? Est-ce que _vous_, vous ressentez le besoin de pleurnicher sur votre sort dans un pathétique journal intime ? Et pourtant, vous avez vécu la même guerre que moi !

- Nous avons peut-être vécu la même guerre, Harry, mais nous n'avons pas vécu ce que tu as vécu dans la forêt interdite ! Peu de gens auraient eu le courage de se laisser… tuer… comme tu l'as fait. Parfois, j'essaye d'imaginer ce que tu as pu ressentir et ça me semble insupportable, parce que c'était comme… comme un suicide. Tu ne pouvais pas en sortir indemne, Harry ! Et en souffrir ne veut pas dire que tu es faible !

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai gaspillé mes gallions chez cette incompétente alors qu'il me suffisait de te demander une consultation, avait répondu Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui avait tendu une cage recouverte d'un sommaire emballage violet, un sourire plein d'anticipation lui fendant le visage.

- Cadeau. De la part de Ron et moi.

- Ce n'ai pas encore mon anniversaire, avait-il objecté, perplexe, mais Hermione avait balayé sa remarque d'un simple geste de la main.

Il s'était vite retrouvé nez à nez avec un hibou ressemblant à une peluche. Il était plus proche du gabarit de Coq que de celui d'Hedwige. Son plumage mordoré était hérissé. La tête penchée sur le côté, il l'avait observé en faisant cligner ses yeux d'ambre et Harry avait senti une bouffée d'affection l'envahir. Il avait glissé son doigt entre les barreaux de la cage et le bec du hibou s'était gentiment refermé autour de son ongle.

- Hermione trouvait son côté ébouriffé attendrissant, avait dit Ron. Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes plutôt bien assortis, tous les deux.

Il avait accompagné sa dernière remarque d'un geste du doigt en direction des cheveux de Harry et celui-ci avait souri, touché par l'attention de ses amis.

- Merci. _Vraiment_.

- Un conseil, vieux, baptise-le avant de rentrer, sinon c'est Ginny qui va s'empresser de le faire et reconnais qu'elle a un goût douteux. En matière de noms, je veux dire.

Sur ce point, Harry ne pouvait pas le contredire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Edwin ? avait-il soufflé, son doigt caressant l'oiseau entre ses deux yeux ronds.

Ses amis n'avaient rien trouvé à redire. Un peu plus tard, juste avant de rentrer au Terrier et non sans s'être senti complètement ridicule, Harry avait été acheté un carnet dans une papeterie du Chemin de Traverse, qu'il s'était empressé de jeter dans son chaudron neuf, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'il ne lui explose à la figure. En retournant au Chaudron Baveur, ils étaient passé devant le magasin fermé des jumeaux et si Ron avait tout fait pour ne même pas y jeter un coup d'œil, Harry avait tristement contemplé la porte close et les vitrines vides.

**0°0°0**

Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses souvenirs, Harry poussa un soupir et se retourna, de telle sorte qu'il se trouvait désormais étendu sur le ventre. D'un geste réticent de la main, il attrapa le carnet, tourna la première page et lissa machinalement le papier. Il se saisit du crayon, hésita quelques instants et inscrivit la date au coin de la page.

_**5 juillet.**_

Et maintenant quoi ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait écrire dans un journal et il se voyait mal demander des conseils à Ginny, sachant que cela aurait été de très mauvais goût…

Le crayon courut avec hâte sur le papier mais dès qu'il traça les premiers mots, Harry secoua la tête, étouffa un ricanement incrédule, murmura un sort en agitant sa baguette et la page redevint vierge. Il se sentait complètement ridicule. Agacé, il se frotta distraitement les yeux et reprit le crayon.

_Je me souviens qu'un soir, _écrivit Harry en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, _lorsque j'avais neuf ans, Dudley a profité de l'absence de ses parents pour me mettre au défi de regarder avec lui un film d'horreur que Piers Polkins lui avait prêté la veille à l'école. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il était déjà caché derrière le canapé du salon. Je voyais sa grosse tête blonde réapparaître de temps à autre au dessus du dossier, mais jamais bien longtemps. Moi, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de l'écran. Je me rappelle l'immonde bestiole qui sortait tout à coup du ventre d'un pauvre type qui hurlait à plein poumons. Bizarrement, c'est exactement comme ça que je me sens aujourd'hui. Comme le pauvre type avec la bête dans le ventre._

Harry entendit un bruissement non loin de lui et leva brusquement la tête. Ginny marchait dans sa direction, pieds nus. Elle faisait de grands pas pour enjamber les herbes hautes du jardin, tenant d'une main le bas de sa robe d'été. Harry la trouva belle. Le jaune pâle du vêtement, le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux, le blanc laiteux de sa peau. Il referma le carnet et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Le dîner est servi, lui dit Ginny avec un sourire

Harry nettoya son jean des herbes qui s'y étaient accrochées. Ginny se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et en retira quelques unes de ses cheveux.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence vers la maison, côte à côte, Harry sentit la main fraîche de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne. Surpris par ce brusque signe d'affection, il la pressa doucement.

- Ce serait bien si on pouvait parler, Harry, après le dîner, murmura Ginny alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'engouffrer dans la demi-obscurité de la cuisine.

Harry lâcha aussitôt sa main et hocha la tête avec appréhension. De quoi pouvait elle bien vouloir lui parler ? Est-ce qu'elle avait finalement décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas pour petit ami d'un type qui avait besoin d'aller s'épancher chez un psy ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête, s'esclaffa Ginny en lui embrassant gentiment le coin de la bouche. Ce n'est rien de grave.

- Un indice, peut-être ? suggéra Harry en haussant les sourcils.

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux brillants, et se pencha à nouveau vers lui.

- Pas d'indice, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Comme tous les soirs, le dîner se déroulait dans un silence tellement épais que Harry aurait pu le toucher du doigt. On n'entendait seulement résonner le faible tintement des couverts. Bruits de porcelaine et bruits de mastication. Pas un mot. Harry gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur son assiette, car regarder les Weasley lui était trop pénible. Il y avait cette chaise restée vide, en bout de table, qui les narguait sans cesse.

L'absence de Fred leur brûlait les poumons. Les premiers jours, Molly avait même involontairement dressé son couvert, avant d'éclater en longs sanglots silencieux. Plus maintenant. Ni le couvert de Fred, ni le couvert de George. Car celui-ci ne sortait plus que rarement de sa chambre et ne mangeait jamais avec eux. Harry l'entendait parfois descendre dans la cuisine au milieu de la nuit, quand lui-même ne dormait pas.

Monsieur Weasley souleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux, soupira. Peut-être estima-t-il qu'il était temps, enfin, de dire quelque chose, de briser le silence.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous fait de votre journée, les enfants ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Et bien, Harry est allé voir...

Ron poussa alors un cri de douleur et Harry comprit qu'Hermione venait de lui écraser le pied sous la table.

- Pour s'acheter un chaudron neuf, haleta Ron.

Il lança un regard offusqué à Hermione.

- Oh, répondit Monsieur Weasley en regardant Harry avec perplexité. C'est... très intéressant...

Harry haussa les épaules et se leva précipitamment avec son assiette vide. Il venait de comprendre, à la manière dont le regard de Percy s'était soudain illuminé à la mention du mot _chaudron_, qu'il était extrêmement dangereux pour lui de s'éterniser à table. Ginny l'imita aussitôt.

- On était pas censé joué aux échecs ? s'exclama Ron en plissant suspicieusement les yeux.

- Plus tard, Ron, répondit Harry en déposant son assiette dans l'évier.

- C'est ça, _plus tard_, Ron, répéta Hermione en lui adressant un regard appuyé.

**0°0°0**

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu, quand elle lui avait dit vouloir _parler_. Car ils ne s'étaient pas dit un seul mot. La porte de la chambre à peine refermée, Ginny l'avait tiré à elle et embrassé. Rien d'inhabituel en soit. Sauf que depuis son anniversaire, l'année précédente, elle ne l'avait plus jamais embrassé comma ça. Il y avait toujours eu de la retenue dans leurs baisers, de la maladresse, comme s'ils avaient du mal à se reconnaître. Harry s'était même demandé si elle ne s'était pas lassée de lui.

Il avait maintenant sa réponse.

Et c'était réconfortant. La sentir aussi vivante dans ses bras. Aussi abandonnée. Sous ses doigts caressants, la peau de Ginny était douce, brûlante. Et c'était un peu étrange, un peu violent, ce contraste avec la sienne, tellement _tellement _froide. Était-ce son imagination ? Il se demandait comment elle pouvait ne pas le sentir, sur son visage qu'elle touchait, sur ses lèvres qu'elle embrassait. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait _été _?

L'intrusion du souvenir l'incita à lâcher prise. Il la repoussa doucement, hors d'haleine.

- Tu voulais me parler ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle en jouant avec les plis de son tee-shirt.

Harry sentait le bout de ses doigts appuyer contre son ventre. Et ça le déconcentrait.

- J'avais juste envie qu'on soit seuls, continua-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux sombres. Ron s'obstine à vouloir t'accaparer. Il n'a rien de mieux à faire avec sa copine ?

Il rit. Les doigts de Ginny, toujours posés sur son estomac, tressautèrent.

- Je crois qu'il a peur que je fasse des choses... _inappropriées_... avec toi.

- Dommage, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant encore un peu. Parce que c'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête.

**0°0°0**

Ginny dormait, coincée contre son corps, ses jambes emmêlées avec les siennes. Parce que son lit était minuscule. Harry, lui, était allongé sur le dos, si près du bord qu'un seul mouvement, même infime, aurait risqué de le faire basculer. La tête de Ginny reposait sur sa poitrine, juste sous son menton. Ses cheveux roux lui chatouillaient le nez, le menton, et lui donnaient envie d'éternuer. Mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Pas risquer de la réveiller. C'était égoïste, _vraiment_. Et pas chevaleresque pour un sou. Mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de lui parler.

Pas maintenant.

Il fallait d'abord qu'il sache quoi penser de qu'ils avaient fait. Etait-il heureux, mal à l'aise, déconcerté ? En tout cas, _inapproprié_, ça oui, ça l'avait été. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, nom de nom ? Dans la maison de ses parents, avec toute sa famille à côté... il avait fallu qu'il soit _sacrément _stupide. Mais il n'avait pas eu envie de résister. Ni à ses caresses, ni à ses baisers. Quand elle l'avait poussé sur le lit, il aurait encore pu lui dire d'attendre, qu'il n'était pas prêt. Mais quels garçons disaient ce genre de choses ?

Et puis, il y avait eu son regard.

Les larmes au bord de ses yeux alors qu'elle le tenait contre elle, en elle, les jambes serrées autour de lui. Affolé, Harry avait cru lui avoir fait mal. Mais non, ce n'était pas ce genre de larmes. Elle l'avait rassuré, apaisé, embrassé. Et il avait compris l'engagement que c'était pour elle. Et pour lui ? Est-ce que c'était le même ? Harry se sentait tellement monstrueux de ne pas en être sûr.

Après... ça avait été étonnant comme une première fois. Et très agréable, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Son corps avait aimé. Mais sa tête un peu moins. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Comme tous les adolescents, il l'avait imaginée, cette première fois, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu... déçu. Mais c'était sa faute. Il avait sûrement été maladroit, impatient, indélicat. Oui, c'était possible. Il refusait de penser qu'il avait pu faire l'amour avec Ginny pour de mauvaises raisons. Car coucher avec quelqu'un pour se prouver que l'on est vivant, c'était pire que tout, non ?

Il ferma les yeux. Calma sa respiration. Le sommeil s'installa doucement et les cauchemars avec lui. Il rêvait souvent de serpents gigantesques. De leur peau rugueuse et glacée. Comme la sienne. Ils lui parlaient parfois, dans ses rêves, mais Harry, désormais, ne comprenait plus ce qu'ils lui disaient... Il avait éjecté cette partie-là de lui.

_En es-tu certain ?_ disait une petite voix perfide, quelque part dans sa tête. Harry, chaque fois, la faisait taire.

**0°0°0**

Tôt ce matin-là, Harry s'extirpa du lit avant que Ginny ne se soit réveillée.

Il souleva le bras qui lui barrait la poitrine, le reposa précautionneusement sur l'oreiller, enfila jean et tee-shirt. Il se glissa hors de la chambre et hors de la maison silencieuse. Il était si tôt que dehors, le ciel était pâle, presque blanc. Harry s'installa à la table de jardin. La tête dans les mains, il écouta un moment le bruissement du vent dans les arbres, le pépiement des oiseaux, et sentit le carnet, toujours dissimulé au fond de sa poche. Il le sortit, l'ouvrit, et se mit alors à écrire frénétiquement. Sans même réfléchir.

_**6 juillet**_

_J'ai tué le monstre en moi._

_Je crois._

_Celui qui vivait dans mon ventre, dans ma tête, se repaissait de mes émotions, parasitait mes sentiments, mes réactions. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour me regarder dans la glace sans avoir peur de voir mon visage se transformer, mes yeux devenir rouges comme les siens. Parfois, je me demande ce qui pendant toutes ces années a été moi et ce qui a été Voldemort. Ma colère, mon impulsivité. Était-ce lui ?_

_Je me souviens de ce que le médaillon nous faisait, à moi, à Hermione, à Ron. Il pulsait contre ma peau. Il nous changeait, nous rendant irascibles, méchants, à fleur de peau... et j'avais la même chose, le même morceau d'âme, coincé en moi._

Une porte claqua dans son dos. Harry sursauta violemment et croisa les bras sur le carnet pour le dissimuler.

Dans sa chemise de nuit enfantine, les cheveux défaits, emmêlés, les yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil, Ginny le regardait et fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu es là, dit-elle froidement.

Il essaya de sourire, hocha la tête.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, dit-il précipitamment.

_Mauvaise réponse_, pensa-t-il aussitôt en se mordant la langue.

- Rien ? répéta-t-elle, dangereusement calme. Et si tu ne fais _rien_, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté en haut, avec moi ? Tu pensais que ça me ferait plaisir de me réveiller dans un lit vide, peut-être ?

- Non... mais... j'avais besoin de prendre l'air... et...

- De mieux en mieux, siffla-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- Gin, j'ai fait un cauchemar et...

- Oh, pitié ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant ses bras nus au-dessus de sa tête. Ne me sers pas ce genre d'excuses, Harry ! Surtout pas toi ! Si tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé, dis-le moi simplement !

- Ce n'est pas ça...

- Alors c'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais de mieux à faire ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour répondre, mais la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Madame Weasley, un panier de linge sous le bras, les regarda tour à tour.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Harry prenait l'air, railla Ginny.

Furieuse, elle tourna alors les talons et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison.

**0°0°0**

Harry était assis dans la salle d'attente du cabinet et lisait un magasine de Quidditch en attendant son tour. Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur le papier glacé. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit. Et de ne plus toucher à son journal. Il lui avait déjà causé bien assez de soucis. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, sagement assis dans sa chaise en rotin ? Il se sentait même un peu... impatient.

_Plus vite j'y suis, plus vite c'est terminé,_ essaya-t-il de se persuader en tournant distraitement une page. _Voilà pourquoi je suis impatient._

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis son premier rendez-vous.

Une semaine cauchemardesque.

Ginny avait visiblement décidé de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Elle le snobait constamment, passait à côté de lui sans le voir et lui claquait la porte au nez quand il essayait laborieusement de s'expliquer. Mais expliquer quoi ? Qu'il avait eu peur ? De lui-même autant que du virage que prenait leur relation ? Bien sûr, cela n'excusait pas tout. Il était suffisamment lucide pour admettre qu'il s'était comporté comme un beau salaud.

Heureusement pour lui, Ron n'était au courant de rien. Il avait même l'air un peu soulagé du froid polaire qui s'était installé entre eux. Harry remerciait tous les jours Merlin que son meilleur ami ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Si Ron avait été aussi perspicace qu'Hermione, Harry se serait déjà retrouvé à la rue avec un bon coup de pied au cul - dans le meilleur des cas.

- Connerie de journal, marmonna Harry en tournant vivement les pages du magazine, réalisant qu'il datait de l'année précédente.

Il le jeta sur le dessus de la pile et s'aperçut en levant la tête qu'il n'était plus le seul patient à faire le pied de grue dans la salle d'attente. Assis en face de lui, Draco Malfoy l'observait en silence, les jambes croisées, le visage serein. Seuls ses sourcils blancs en accents circonflexes laissaient deviner qu'il avait entendu Harry grommeler.

Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre et ne s'en était pas plus mal porté. Que sa mère lui ait sauvé la vie était une chose, importante peut-être, il en convenait, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Malfoy n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus courts qu'il se les rappelait. Il avait renoncé à les plaquer vers l'arrière et cela lui donnait l'air nettement moins aristocratique. Et snob. Pour le reste, c'était toujours... _Malfoy_. Ses yeux pâles, son menton en pointe. Ses joues étaient un peu rougies, comme échauffées, et Harry imaginait volontiers un effet du soleil. Malfoy était bien le genre d'abruti à avoir la peau trop fragile et trop blanche pour bronzer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'exclama Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La brusquerie de son ton ne sembla pas l'émouvoir outre mesure.

- La même chose que toi, je suppose, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Il regarda brièvement sa montre. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée. Une petite sorcière replète sortit du cabinet en se tamponnant les joues avec un mouchoir brodé qui étouffait mal le bruit de ses sanglots. Harry leva les yeux au plafond en se tassant sur sa chaise. Il lui sembla que de son côté, Malfoy détournait la tête pour masquer un sourire moqueur.

- M. Potter, l'appela la psychomage d'un ton pressant, et Harry se leva avec une réticence toute volontaire, comme si on s'apprêtait à le pendre sur la place publique.

Il passa devant Malfoy en traînant les pieds et celui-ci, contre toute attente, se pencha en avant et lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

- Tu aurais le temps d'aller boire un café... après ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

De surprise, Harry s'arrêta net. Méfiant, il baissa un instant les yeux sur la main de Malfoy si tranquillement posée sur son bras et s'étonna de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait sur sa peau trop froide.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'empoisonner ton café, lâcha Malfoy d'un ton irrité en retirant sa main.

- Ce serait bien la première fois, répondit Harry.

Malfoy fit claquer sa langue avec agacement.

- Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry pesa le pour et le contre, chercha la ruse dans les yeux gris de Malfoy, et décida qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre, qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de fâcheux dans un endroit public. Il accepta d'un bref mouvement de la tête.

Harry se glissa alors dans le bureau à demi-éclairé et la psychomage referma sèchement la porte dans son dos.

- Vous connaissez M. Malfoy ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Malheureusement, répondit Harry.

Elle réajusta ses lunettes et lui fit signe de prendre place.

- Vous n'êtes pas amis, constata-t-elle alors qu'il obtempérait.

- Avec lui ? s'exclama Harry en portant une main à son cœur. Vous m'avez bien regardé ? Ce type ne se contente _jamais _d'être prodigieusement agaçant. Il faut aussi qu'il soit rigide, prétentieux, insultant et lâche...

- Pourtant, vous venez d'accepter de le rejoindre.

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler. Je suis curieux.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- On a toujours été ennemis, lui et moi, expliqua Harry. D'abord par manque d'affinités et puis par principe. Et finalement à cause des choix qu'il a fait, pendant la guerre. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait presque l'air cordial, ce qui est, soit dit en passant, complètement bizarre et flippant. Alors ça m'intrigue. A ma place, ça ne vous intriguerait pas ?

- Ce n'est pas à vous de poser les questions, M. Potter...

Harry leva les deux mains devant lui.

- Désolé, dit-il en croisant les jambes, mais ce simple geste lui rappela la posture de Malfoy, dans la salle d'attente, et il les décroisa aussitôt.

- Bien, s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant son dossier. Avez-vous écrit ?

- Un peu, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Et qu'avez-vous ressenti en écrivant ?

- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-il en regardant ses mains. Que c'était pire qu'avant. Je crois. Alors j'ai arrêté...

Elle hocha la tête, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

- Qu'avez-vous fait cette semaine ?

- Rien de particulier, dit-il en détournant si vite les yeux qu'elle fut obligé de voir leur mouvement fuyant - tout comme elle vit la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues.

- Ce n'est pas une réaction normale pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait de particulier, dit-elle.

Harry soupira. Et puis il raconta. Tout. Du moins tout ce qui concernait Ginny. Et seulement ça. Il savait qu'elle serait la seule à ne pas le juger. Quand il eut terminé son récit, pas un seul muscle de son visage sévère n'avait bougé. Elle était toujours immobile, impassible.

- Je crois que tout cela n'a rien à voir avec votre amie, ou avec ce que vous ressentez pour elle, dit elle finalement en le regardant dans les yeux. Le problème, c'est vous, M. Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris par son manque de délicatesse.

- Moi ? répéta-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oui, vous.

Le tintement de l'horloge résonna dans le bureau et Harry retint à grand peine un grognement de frustration.

- Nous poursuivrons cette conversation la semaine prochaine, si vous le voulez bien, dit-elle en se levant. Voilà qui devrait vous donner envie de revenir.

Pour la première fois, elle s'autorisa un demi-sourire.

_C'est ça_, pensa Harry en repoussant violemment sa chaise. Il appréciait très moyennement l'idée qu'elle ménage le suspense sur son dos.

**0°0°0**

Malfoy s'assit face à lui avec un léger soupir.

Les cheveux presque blancs qui balayaient son front retombèrent immédiatement dans ses yeux et il les écarta d'un geste désinvolte. Il ôta sa veste noire, dont il recouvrit le dossier de sa chaise. En dessous, il portait une chemise claire à manches longues et Harry se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir chaud, pour ne même pas _transpirer._ Lui-même sentait une fine pellicule de sueur lui recouvrir le front, et pourtant, il ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt. Un très vieux tee-shirt, d'ailleurs. Beaucoup trop large et dépourvu de forme. Où l'avait-il déniché celui-là ? Au fond de quelle armoire ? A côté de Malfoy, il devait ressembler à un troll.

Le café était situé juste à côté du cabinet. Et c'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle il l'avait choisi. Il était petit, il sentait la poussière et le renfermé, les murs étaient ternes, les peintures défraîchies. Il aurait pu passer devant sans le voir. Tous les autres le faisaient. Le pas empressé, leurs emplettes coincées sous le bras. Harry avait observé leur ballet incessant, assis près de la fenêtre, le soleil dans les yeux. Il n'avait eu que ça à faire.

Il avait attendu Malfoy _une heure_, le temps qu'avait duré sa propre consultation, et il se demandait encore pourquoi il perdait ainsi son temps. Il n'avait cessé de regarder la pendule. Le serveur s'était approché à plusieurs reprises, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait boire. Chaque fois, Harry avait répondu qu'il attendait _quelqu'un_. Au sourire faussement complice qu'il lui avait adressé, le serveur avait certainement cru qu'il s'agissait de sa petite-amie. _Perdu ! _Il n'avait plus de petite-amie.

- Est-ce que, toi aussi, en sortant de là, tu penses à toutes les choses utiles que tu aurais pu faire à la place ? demanda Malfoy en remontant les manches de sa chemise au-dessus de ses coudes.

Il croisa les bras sur le bois rayé de leur table. Ses doigts suivirent machinalement le dessin des zébrures et des inscriptions. Le ton de sa voix avait été poli, un peu las peut-être, mais sans aucune animosité. Harry se retourna discrètement pour être certain que c'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait.

- Arrête ton cirque, Potter, tu veux bien ? railla Malfoy en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise. C'est à toi que je parle.

Secouant la tête avec un peu d'agacement, il leva une main vers le serveur qui les regardait avec intérêt, accoudé au comptoir.

- Deux cafés, commanda-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Aussitôt, Harry se pencha un peu vers lui, le regard mauvais.

- Tu ne m'as même pas demandé si je _voulais_ un café, rétorqua-t-il avec une mauvaise foi plus qu'évidente.

- Est-ce que tu veux un café ? lui demanda Malfoy d'une voix très calme.

- _Oui_.

Malfoy haussa les sourcils.

- C'était pour le principe, grommela Harry avec un mouvement d'épaules.

- Tu es vraiment un chieur, Potter, tu sais ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, ou de même savoir _comment_ répliquer car le serveur arrivait déjà avec leur commande. Harry laissa tomber un sucre dans sa tasse minuscule et quelques gouttes de son café noir furent projetées sur le devant de son tee-shirt.

- Merde ! jura-t-il à voix basse.

Il jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil mortifié à Malfoy. Avec un sourire en coin, celui-ci lui tendait une serviette en papier.

- A moins que tu ne préfères un bavoir, s'amusa-t-il et Harry la lui arracha des mains en grommelant une insulte que Malfoy n'entendit pas.

- Il me semble que tu voulais me parler, dit-il en essuyant vigoureusement son tee-shirt, et bien vas-y, je t'écoute. C'est même la seule raison pour laquelle je suis là...

- Tu vas finir par y faire un trou, tu sais, à force de t'acharner comme ça.

- Ta gueule, répliqua Harry.

Malfoy éclata d'un rire clair et Harry lui lança un regard furibond qui l'incita à se taire.

- Crache le morceau.

Malfoy soupira, remuant distraitement son café avec sa cuillère.

- MacGonagall a accepté que je retourne à Poudlard pour faire ma septième année. Seulement il se trouve que je n'ai plus de baguette. Je pourrais aller en racheter une, ça ne serait pas vraiment un problème, mais je sais que tu as la mienne... sans doute que tu t'en sers, ou peut-être pas, mais elle est... _était _à moi... et j'y suis habituée...

Harry cligna des yeux.

Il oubliait souvent que la baguette dont il se servait tous les jours n'était pas la sienne. Avec le temps, il avait même réussi à oublier qu'elle avait été celle de _Malfoy_. Il s'y était un peu attaché. Malgré lui. Elle lui semblait même plus familière que la sienne. Plus amicale, aussi, que cette baguette qu'il ne parvenait plus à utiliser. La jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Maintenant il savait pourquoi elle l'avait si aisément choisi ! Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas _lui_ qu'elle avait voulu comme possesseur, mais le morceau d'âme du monstre qu'il abritait...

Il sortit la baguette de sa poche et la déposa sur la table, entre leurs deux tasses à moitié pleines. Il vit les yeux de Malfoy se rétrécir d'envie à sa vue. Il avança une main vers elle, comme s'il avait voulu la toucher, puis il crispa le poing et le ramena vers lui.

- Reprends-là, s'entendit dire Harry. Elle n'a jamais été vraiment à moi.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Puisque je te le dis, répondit Harry.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, Malfoy l'attrapa avec autant de précaution que s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui brûle les doigts et lorsqu'il la fit disparaître dans l'une de ses poches, Harry sentit quelque chose comme de la tristesse lui obstruer la gorge.

- Merci, lui dit Malfoy en le dévisageant. Pour ça et pour... tu sais...

Harry savait. Il se souvenait des flammes desquelles il l'avait sauvé.

- Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, non ?

Il y avait un peu de provocation dans sa voix.

- Pas sûr, non, répondit Malfoy avec un semblant de sourire.

- C'est aussi ce que je me disais.

Harry souriait un peu, lui aussi, mais il avait la tête baissée, pour que Malfoy ne le voit pas.

Ils replongèrent alors chacun dans leurs pensées et finirent leur café en silence.

Un silence presque confortable.

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Est ce que tu as froid ?

**Chapitre 2**

**Est-ce que tu as froid ?**

Il aurait du aller ailleurs.

Harry soupira.

Il porta distraitement une cuillère de crème glacée à sa bouche, faillit tout recracher. Combien de temps était-elle restée enfermée dans sa boîte ? Des cristaux acides de givre craquaient sous ses dents. Un puissant arôme de papier mâché lui envahissait la bouche, imprégnant son palais. Il avala une longue gorgée d'eau pour s'en défaire, priant pour ne pas se trouver affublé d'une intoxication alimentaire en rentrant au Terrier.

_Une excellente façon de finir en beauté une excellente semaine,_ pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Il s'était installé exactement au même endroit que la semaine précédente. Même table contre la fenêtre, même vue panoramique sur la rue, même odeur âcre de poussière. Mais cette fois, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait emmené un livre. Comme s'il avait planifié d'attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Attendre _qui_ ?

En sortant de sa consultation, il avait croisé Malfoy sur le trottoir. Ce dernier lui avait adressé un bref signe de tête avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle d'attente. Pas de regard meurtrier, pas d'insulte au bord des lèvres, pas d'amertume sur le bout de la langue. Il l'avait frôlé en passant et Harry ne s'était même pas écarté. Avant, il aurait fait un bond pour qu'il ne le touche pas ou l'aurait poussé pour l'envoyer valdinguer contre le mur. Il avait si souvent eu envie de lui faire mal...

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Lui ? Malfoy ? Les circonstances ?

Harry tourna une page de son livre, le menton posé sur sa main. Il avait définitivement délaissé la crème glacée. Elle fondait au fond de sa coupe ouvragée, chauffée par un rayon de soleil.

Harry regarda sa montre. Une heure maintenant qu'il était là. Ses yeux quittèrent son livre pour errer sur la ruelle, la parcourir, la fouiller. Son regard s'attarda sur une jolie fille aux cheveux bruns, qui se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux yeux gris croisèrent les siens dans la vitrine. Malfoy s'arrêta si brusquement que la sorcière qui marchait derrière lui manqua de le percuter. Il l'observa quelques secondes, immobile comme une statue, et Harry détourna les yeux, comme pris en faute. Il fixa à nouveau son livre, s'interdit de bouger, et feignit de ne pas entendre le tintement vieillot de la porte.

Avait-il attendu _Malfoy_ ?

Absurde ! Il n'avait simplement pas envie de retourner au Terrier. Pas tout de suite. Alors, oui, bien sûr, il aurait pu aller ailleurs, ailleurs où il n'aurait pas risqué de croiser Malfoy, mais...

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda la voix traînante et familière.

- Pourquoi ici ? répondit Harry en relevant la tête. Il y a de la place ailleurs, non ?

Il n'avait peut-être plus envie de lui faire mal mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait, ou voulait, lui être particulièrement agréable.

- Cette chaise est libre, dit-il. Et c'est cette chaise que je veux.

Harry pouvait renifler l'ironie dans sa voix.

- Et qui te dit que je n'attends pas quelqu'un ?

- Ici ? rétorqua Malfoy, amusé. A part moi, je ne vois pas qui tu pourrais attendre.

Il tira sur la chaise et s'y assit négligemment.

- Tu m'attendais, non ?

- Certainement pas ! répliqua Harry. Je lisais.

- A l'envers ? rit Malfoy. J'ai du sous-estimer les performances de tes binocles !

Harry baissa les yeux sur son livre et sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Son livre était bel et bien _à l'envers_. Une heure qu'il regardait dans le vide comme un crétin ! Malfoy avança une main et rabattit la couverture. Ses yeux se rétrécirent en déchiffrant le titre puis se levèrent avec amusement vers le plafond.

- Tu n'en as jamais marre ? s'exclama-t-il.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il se sentait soudain aussi idiot, aussi humilié. Il aurait pu lui dire la vérité, que c'était le premier livre – et le seul, qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Ron ou que _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ était l'unique bouquin qu'il aimait vraiment et dont il ne se laissait pas. Lire un roman ? Sa vie entière en était un ! Un livre d'école ? C'était les vacances, bordel ! Oui, il aurait pu lui dire tout ça, mais cela aurait été, déjà, une manière de se justifier. Et il ne lui devait rien.

- Si tu es venu pour m'insulter, tu peux te lever tout de suite et partir !

- Je ne t'ai pas insulté, répondit tranquillement Malfoy.

- Tu ne m'as pas insulté ? répéta Harry, indigné. Tiens donc ! Tu ne te serais pas montré plus respectueux si tu avais remis en cause ma capacité à lire !

- Tu veux dire que tu _sais_ lire ? sourit Malfoy. Et moi qui croyais que tu regardais juste les images !

- Tu sais quoi ? répliqua Harry. Vas te faire foutre !

Les yeux de Malfoy s'ouvrirent, feignant l'innocence.

- Pourquoi tant d'hostilité, Potter ? minauda-t-il. Tu ne vois donc pas que, _moi_, j'ai rentré mes griffes ?

- J'ai eu une mauvaise journée, marmonna Harry. Et une très mauvaise semaine. Sans compter que cette bonne femme m'horripile presque autant que toi. _Une heure_ il lui a fallu pour m'expliquer que j'étais « sentimentalement instable » « psychologiquement fragile » et qu'il était normal que j'aie besoin de temps pour me « reconstruire.» Non mais franchement ! Elle s'attendait à quoi avec sa boîte de mouchoir sur le bureau ? A ce que je pleure ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air, moi, d'avoir besoin de me reconstruire ?

Malfoy se mordait les lèvres, retenant un rire.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il, mais par contre, pour ce qui est d'être instable...

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, furieux d'avoir laissé échapper tout ce babillage sans queue ni tête, alors que face à lui, Malfoy souriait maintenant si largement que Harry pouvait voir ses dents blanches et bien rangées. Stupide _stupide_ Malfoy !

- Qui te force à y aller ? lui demanda celui-ci.

- Hermione, grommela-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement d'aller se faire voir ? Tu as pourtant l'air de faire ça très bien.

- Tu as déjà essayé de dire à Hermione d'aller se faire voir ? s'esclaffa Harry avant de brusquement se rappeler qu'il lui avait souvent dit bien pire que ça.

- Mais tu lui _parles_ ? s'étonna Malfoy, sourcils haussés.

- A qui ? Hermione ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

- Mais non, crétin. A la psy.

- Un peu, oui, dit évasivement Harry. Pas toi ?

- Non, pas moi.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, alors, si tu ne lui parles pas ?

- Je dors, dit-il avec un sourire de travers. Son divan est très confortable.

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Il devait avoir l'air ahuri d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Et elle te laisse faire ?

Son indignation fit rire Malfoy.

- Je la paye, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Tout de même...

- Quoi ? dit Malfoy en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Saint-Potter trouve ça immoral ?

- Non, répliqua Harry. C'est juste que j'aurais bien voulu en avoir l'idée moi-même.

Malfoy sourit. Ses yeux gris se plissèrent.

- Bon, tu as fini de manger ?

Harry jeta un regard dégoûté à sa glace fondue, hocha la tête et sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean. Il en extrayait déjà quelques pièces quand Malfoy posa sa main sur son poignet pour arrêter son geste.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne paierais pas. Tu n'as rien mangé.

- Tu veux dire que je devrais simplement me lever et partir ? Comme ça ?

- Exactement.

- Mais ça, pour le coup, ce serait immoral, non ?

- Et alors ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait d'immoral dans ta vie, Potter ?

_Si,_ pensa-t-il en retenant un rictus. _J'ai couché avec Ginny et le lendemain matin, je n'avais plus rien à lui dire. Je me suis enfui au petit matin comme un voleur. Je ne lui parle pas, je ne lui explique pas, je fais l'autruche. Je ne lui ai même pas dit que j'étais désolé. Bon sang, les garçons ne sont-ils pas censés ne penser qu'au sexe à longueur de journée ? Moi, ça ne m'a même pas donné envie de recommencer._

- Tu sais que si on fait ça, je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir ici, dit-il en chassant ses pensées. Et toi non plus.

Malfoy se pencha un peu vers lui.

- Il y a d'autres endroits où on peut aller, dit-il avec naturel.

Harry trouva sa réflexion un peu étrange, surtout la manière dont avait sonné ce _on _à ses oreilles_,_ un peu comme lorsque Ron disait « allez, Harry, on va jouer au Quidditch ? » Étaient-ils en train de devenir des _amis_ ? Il faillit grimacer. C'était plus qu'absurde. C'était complètement ridicule. Autant essayer de marier l'eau et le feu ou de faire du blanc avec du noir. Harry haïssait Malfoy. Et Malfoy le méprisait. S'ils agissaient comme des êtres civilisés c'était simplement parce qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public et que le serveur les regardait...

Malfoy retira vivement sa main de son bras et la frotta vigoureusement avec celle qui, jusque là, reposait encore sur sa cuisse. Malfoy l'avait touché et ça le dégoûtait. Génial. Il se retrouvait _enfin _en terrain connu.

- Est-ce que tu as froid ? lui demanda Malfoy, prenant Harry au dépourvu.

Il semblait un peu étonné.

- Non, mentit Harry. Pourquoi ?

- Ta peau est glacée. C'est... _bizarre_.

Harry en lâcha les pièces qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle roulèrent sur le carrelage avec un tintement aigu et jusqu'au comptoir contre lequel elles buttèrent et qui arrêta net leur course folle. Malfoy _l'_avait senti, ce froid qui l'engourdissait comme s'il vivait continuellement à l'intérieur d'un frigo. Il n'était donc pas fou ! Mais était-il vraiment plus rassurant que ce ne soit pas juste un effet de son imagination ?

- Je n'ai pas froid, répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche et Malfoy haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et le serveur, qui avait ramassé les pièces perdues de Harry avec un naturel déconcertant, leur adressa un signe de tête pour les remercier.

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, Malfoy se pencha vers Harry.

- Tu lui as donné un pourboire, dit-il d'un ton de reproche.

- Malgré moi, protesta Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Malfoy secoua la tête.

- Pathétique, Potter. _Vraiment _pathétique.

**0°0°0**

Ils marchaient à présent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Silencieux. A peine mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être vus ensemble. La rue était bondée, bruyante. Malfoy avait chaussé ses lunettes de soleil. Il marchait tête haute, comme s'il était tout à fait normal et naturel qu'il se ballade aux côtés d'Harry Potter. Ses mains disparaissaient dans les poches de son pantalon gris clair. Harry essaya d'imaginer ce que pouvaient se dire à l'oreille les deux filles de Poudlard qu'ils venaient juste de croiser.

Potter et Malfoy. Ensemble. Il y avait de quoi en perdre son latin.

- Pourquoi tu es sympa avec moi ? demanda Harry. Je n'ai pas d'autre baguette à te rendre, tu sais.

Malfoy tourna la tête vers lui. Ses lunettes empêchaient Harry de voir l'expression de ses yeux.

- Tu penses que si j'ai été _sympa_ avec toi la semaine dernière, c'était uniquement pour la récupérer?

Harry haussa un peu les épaules, la bouche pincée. C'était sa manière de dire que oui, en effet, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé. Ce qu'il pensait toujours.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, affirma Harry.

- Non.

- Et moi non plus je t'aime pas. Pas du tout.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie ?

- Peut-être, répondit évasivement Malfoy. Ou peut-être parce que j'étais là, dans la cour du château, quand on a ramené ton corps inanimé de la forêt. Et que te voir mort ne m'a pas particulièrement fait plaisir. Ou peut-être qu'il est simplement temps que je... change. Et que c'est la manière la plus radicale que j'ai trouvé. Mais quelle que soit la raison, l'expérience n'est pas aussi désagréable que je l'aurais cru.

- Je suis une _expérience_ ?

Malfoy éclata de rire.

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible, Potter ! Pourquoi tu ne retiens pas plutôt ce que j'ai dit avant. Ou après.

- Que ce n'était pas désagréable ?

- Par exemple.

- Ça a presque l'air de t'étonner !

- Ça m'étonne, avoua Malfoy. Je pensais que tu serais insupportable. Et ne te méprends pas, tu _es _insupportable. Mais ça m'amuse.

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin.

- A ton tour, dit-il. Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'attendais.

Harry soupira.

- Peut-être que moi aussi, j'ai envie de changer.

- Pourtant, personne n'a envie que tu changes. Je me trompe ?

- C'est justement ça le problème. La guerre est finie. Depuis peu de temps, d'accord, mais est-ce que tu as vu comment ils me regardent tous ? Comme si, à tout moment, j'allais voler au secours de la première mémé à qui on aurait fauché son sac à main ? Mais je ne suis pas un super-héros en collants, bordel de merde ! Peut-être même que, sorti de cette guerre, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien !

Malfoy riait à gorge déployée.

- Quoi ? gronda Harry.

- T'imaginer en collants était très divertissant, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Harry essaya de lui frapper le bras mais Malfoy eut le réflexe de se dérober.

- Et donc, continua Malfoy, si je suis ton raisonnement tordu, t'afficher avec moi te permettrait de ternir ton image de saint ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ternir mon image de saint, Malfoy. Je fais ça très bien tout seul.

- Ça ne répond donc pas à ma question. _Pourquoi _tu m'attendais ?

- Je ne t'attendais pas, c'est la vérité.

- Potter ! s'exclama Malfoy d'un ton impatient.

Harry capitula.

- Disons que jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses, je ne savais pas que je t'attendais, avoua-t-il sans oser le regarder. Je n'ai pas de meilleure réponse.

Il leva les yeux et vit que Malfoy affichait un drôle de sourire satisfait.

- Allons manger une _vraie_ glace, déclara celui-ci en tirant sur sa manche pour le forcer à le suivre jusqu'à la terrasse du glacier le plus proche.

Sans même protester, Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise abritée par l'ombre d'un parasol et Malfoy s'assit à son tour. Il retira ses lunettes et les plaça sur le sommet de sa tête d'un mouvement qui ramena ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Harry commanda une simple glace au chocolat noir, alors que Malfoy faisait délibérément poireauter la serveuse en plein soleil, demandant maintes précisions inutiles sur tel ou tel parfum, hésitant entre le litchi et la grenade - _mais n'était-ce pas trop sucré ? _- pour finalement choisir la même chose que Harry. Celui-ci trouva son attitude totalement snobe et condescendante, mais au sourire goguenard que Malfoy lui adressa quand elle eut le dos tourné, il comprit que pour lui, tout cela n'était finalement qu'un jeu.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, toi aussi, que tu devrais partir ? lui demanda Malfoy en plongeant sa cuillère dans la crème glacée.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui demander qui était ce _elle_. Pour lui non plus, elle n'avait souvent pas de nom et pas plus de visage. Elle était un _elle_ indifférencié, un _elle_ qu'ils avaient en commun, avec Malfoy. Une présence un peu étrange dans leur vie qui les avait rapproché.

Il hocha la tête et imita la voix détachée de la psy.

- Monsieur Potter, je crois que c'est d'un peu d'isolement dont vous avez besoin. Pourquoi ne prenez vous pas quelques jours de vacances, _seul_ ?

- Est-ce que tu vas le faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Harry. Mais c'est vrai que c'est tentant.

Il avala une cuillère et poussa un soupir de contentement. C'était sucré, fondant, parfait.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de partir, toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle pense que ma mère m'étouffe.

- Et c'est le cas ?

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

- Oui, objectivement, ma mère m'étouffe.

- Elle m'a sauvée la vie, tu sais.

- Je sais, Potter, elle m'a raconté.

- Tout ? demanda Harry, en se tortillant un peu sur sa chaise.

- Tout, oui, dit-il en le regardant de ses yeux qui ne cillaient pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas mort ?

Harry baissa aussitôt les siens.

- Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ?

C'était la première fois qu'il le formulait ainsi. Aussi abruptement. Mais c'était sa plus grande peur. La plus noire de toutes, la plus secrète.

- D'où tu sors une idée pareille ? s'exclama Malfoy, abasourdi.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry tendit le bras au-dessus de la table, saisit la main de Malfoy et la recouvrit presque entièrement de la sienne. Ses doigts se plièrent sur les siens. Ils étaient chauds. Ça irradiait jusque dans ses veines.

- Est-ce que tu le sens ? souffla Harry en se penchant.

Malfoy fronçait les sourcils.

- Le froid ? insista Harry. Est-ce que tu le sens ?

Malfoy pressa un peu ses doigts, hocha la tête, une seule fois, et Harry relâcha brusquement sa main, réalisant que de l'extérieur, cela avait du ressembler à un geste tendre. Presque un geste d'amoureux.

- Est-ce que tu lui as dit, à la psy ?

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Toi tu dors, moi je ne lui dis jamais rien d'important. C'est comme ça.

Il regarda alors sa montre et soupira. Il était bien plus tard qu'il ne l'avait cru. Où avait donc filé le temps ?

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il, presque à contrecœur.

Il repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Malfoy, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il le regardait. Juste ça.

- A la semaine prochaine ? demanda Harry.

Le visage de Malfoy sembla se détendre. Il eut même un léger sourire en coin.

- A la semaine prochaine, Potter, dit-il.

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. Drôle d'effet

**Chapitre 3**

**Drôle d'effet**

Harry rentra au Terrier avec, au creux de l'estomac, un bien curieux sentiment de liberté. C'était comme s'il était sur le point de _basculer_. Le bout de ses orteils reposait à quelques millimètres d'une ligne imaginaire. S'apprêtait-il à la franchir ? À tomber en chute libre ? L'avait-il déjà fait ? Il se dit qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Parce que le goût d'interdit lui paraissait délicieux. C'était celui du chocolat, l'odeur des pièces de monnaie sur ses doigts et même celle, fraîche et élégante, qu'avait laissée la main de Malfoy sur la sienne. Le froid, dans ses veines, ne lui semblait même plus aussi froid. Ni aussi terrifiant. C'était bête, vraiment, un tel chamboulement pour une stupide conversation avec Malfoy !

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il était en train de chantonner un air moldu que lorsque Hermione le lui fit sèchement remarquer. Elle était installée sur la terrasse, un livre dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te rendre aussi heureux ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'aimable.

Harry recomposa aussitôt l'expression de son visage. _Solennel, Harry. N'aie surtout pas l'air heureux, ça pourrait être choquant. _Souvent, ce n'était pas très difficile, pour lui, d'avoir l'air triste. Parce qu'il l'était. Parce que la mort de Fred, de Remus et de Tonks, avait creusé un trou dans son corps, et que ça faisait mal. En permanence.

- Rien de spécial, dit-il. C'est une belle journée, c'est tout.

Le regard d'Hermione se fit noir.

- Alors Ginny avait raison, dit-elle en fermant son livre avec un claquement sec. Tu t'en fiches.

Ce que Harry, lui, ferma, ce fut lui-même.

- Elle t'a dit.

- Bien sûr qu'elle m'a dit ! s'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bond, comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça. Elle était allongée sur son lit en train de pleurer et... bon sang, Harry, comment as-tu pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Après tout ce que vous avez traversé ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu es plein de choses, Harry, ça j'en conviens volontiers : tu es impulsif, et colérique... mais _con_, ça je n'aurais jamais cru !

Les yeux ronds, Harry faillit éclater de rire. _Hermione l'avait traité de con. _Et c'était tellement surprenant, ça lui ressemblait si peu, qu'il sentit l'hilarité le gagner à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Il se mordit la langue. Car son amie luttait visiblement pour tarir le flot d'insultes qui cherchait à sortir de sa gorge.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle avec un geste désabusé. C'est tellement loin de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répondit Harry. Tu n'as jamais couché avec moi, que je sache !

- Encore heureux ! cria Hermione, indignée. Mais je te connais, Harry. Et je sais que tu aimes Ginny.

- Si tu en es sûre, tant mieux pour toi.

- Parce tu ne l'es pas ?

- Non, Hermione, je ne le suis pas.

Il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire, à présent.

- Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Que je te rappelle le temps que tu as passé à l'espionner sur ta carte, parce que ça te rassurait de savoir où elle était ?

- Je m'en souviens, dit-il doucement.

Elle lui enfonça un doigt dans la poitrine.

- Mais tu as quand même couché avec elle ! Et tu vois, j'imagine comment j'aurais réagi si Ron m'avait fait un coup pareil et j'ai envie de te mettre ma main dans la figure.

Son visage, maintenant, était exaspéré et dur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle, voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, ne se doutant pas un instant qu'il arrivait à peine à respirer, que tout était devenu étroit, serré, oppressant, dans sa gorge et sa poitrine. Je n'en parlerai pas à Ron ! Ginny m'a dit de ne pas le faire et je tiendrai ma promesse ! Je crois qu'elle sait aussi bien que moi qu'il n'hésiterait pas à sectionner une certaine _partie_ de ton anatomie que tu as décidément l'air de manier avec un peu trop de légèreté !

Sur ce, elle tourna vivement les talons, attrapa d'une main le livre qu'elle avait abandonné sur sa chaise et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant Harry avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte et une pierre dans l'estomac. Au goût d'interdit, dans sa bouche, s'était soudain ajouté un peu d'amertume... celle de la culpabilité.

Mais était-il normal, à cet instant, alors que ses poumons se rétrécissaient, bloquant l'air dans sa gorge, qu'il regrette d'avoir quitté Malfoy si tôt ? De ne pas avoir prolongé leur conversation ?

Il secoua la tête.

**0°0°0**

_Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire..._

Il prit une profonde inspiration, leva la main et frappa.

Une fois. Deux fois. Rien.

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, pensa qu'au moins, personne ne pourrait dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé. Il commençait à faire demi-tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ginny le regardait, et sans dire un mot, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il la suivit en regardant tout et n'importe quoi, sauf son visage...

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Il faillit dire « non, rien » mais se mordit violemment la langue.

- Te parler.

Il évitait ses yeux, maintenant.

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi, dit Harry.

- Peut-être. Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

- Je regrette, dit-il d'une traite en regardant ses chaussures. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du faire l'amour avec toi. Ça te rend malheureuse, je le vois bien, et... et...

- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois, Harry ? s'exclama-t-elle, éberluée. Qu'avoir fait l'amour avec toi me rend malheureuse ?

Il haussa les épaules. Et contre toute attente, Ginny éclata de rire. Mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux. C'était un rire qui faisait mal aux tympans. Car aigu, dépourvu de tout humour. Et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me rend malheureuse, Harry. C'est la manière dont tu as réagi. Après. Comme si... comme si ce n'était pas important pour toi. Comme si on pouvait tout effacer, tout oublier. _Hop_, il ne s'est rien passé.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny.

Encore ce rire, ce rire qui hérissait comme un ongle sur un tableau noir. Harry eut envie de se boucher les oreilles.

- _Pourquoi ? _dit-elle alors d'une voix qui se brisa un peu. Est-ce que ça vient de moi, Harry ? Est-ce que je t'ai déçu ?

Harry secoua vivement la tête. Il ne supportait pas sa détresse. Et encore moins d'en être la cause. Il s'avança vers elle, prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Ce n'est pas toi, Ginny, je te le promets. C'est juste que je ne suis pas... prêt. A tout ça. Toi et moi. Être un couple.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Bien sûr que si. J'ai simplement besoin de temps pour... faire le point.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- De la guerre, Harry, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Depuis ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, tu n'es plus le même... tu es absent, distant... Pourquoi ?

Elle lui caressa les mains. Et Harry eut envie de les retirer. Car il n'était pas question qu'il lui raconte quoi que ce soit. Il s'était juré qu'elle ne saurait jamais rien. Ni qu'il avait abrité l'âme de Voldemort, ni qu'il s'était presque suicidé. Elle serait aussi dégoûtée qu'il l'était. Peut-être même aurait-elle peur que ce ne soit pas vraiment lui qui l'ait aimé... mais _l'autre,_ cet autre lui-même, fait d'un peu de lui et d'un peu du monstre. Sinon comment expliquer que depuis qu'il était libre, délivré de cette âme qui n'était pas la sienne, il ne ressentait plus cet amour, même quand il le cherchait ?

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, la caressa délicatement, et se rapprocha encore un peu de lui. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre sa tempe et l'embrassa. Un frôlement. Une caresse. C'était doux et tendre, mais ça ne le soulageait pas.

- Parle-moi, Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Un nouveau baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Il ferma les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle rit un peu. Et c'était à nouveau son rire à elle.

- Toi, murmura-t-elle. Ta peau. Ton odeur.

- Rien d'autre ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses baisers avaient déjà glissé dans son cou, où ils se faisaient plus pressants, plus passionnés, et Harry la saisit par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Rien d'autre, tu es sûre ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Je sais pas... n'importe quoi... quelque chose d'inhabituel...

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, le regard dans le vague. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sens rien ?

- Harry, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu me racontes ! protesta-t-elle.

- Il m'a juste touché le bras et l'a immédiatement senti... mais toi... toi tu m'embrasses, et tu ne le sens pas. Pourquoi ?

- Qui ça _il_ ?

Il secoua la tête, comme pour sortir d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar.

- Rien. Personne.

- Tu m'inquiètes, Harry, tu sais.

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et s'éloigna d'elle.

- Je suis fatigué, Ginny. Juste fatigué. Et je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de vacances. De m'éloigner, de changer d'horizons. J'ai besoin de ça. Sinon, je vais finir par péter un plomb.

- Tu as raison, répondit Ginny, inquiète. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Et que ce n'est pas non plus facile pour Hermione. Que tous les deux, vous devez avoir l'impression de vivre dans un tombeau. Et qu'avec la mort de Fred, on est plus vraiment nous mêmes. Mais il nous faut du temps, tu comprends ? Et si tu as besoin de partir un peu, pour faire le point, comme tu le dis, alors fais-le. Mais je ne pourrai pas venir avec toi. Je ne peux pas laisser maman.

- Je sais.

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, hein, pour mériter quelqu'un comme toi ?

- Rien, murmura-t-elle. C'est juste que je t'aime.

Harry aurait pu en pleurer.

**0°0°0**

Cette nuit-là, Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il grelottait au fond de son lit et savait que ce n'était pas normal, pas du tout. Dès le lendemain matin, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et attrapa un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna quelques mots : _il faut que je te vois. RDV dans une heure. Lieu habituel. HP. _Il fit s'envoler son minuscule hibou par la lucarne, le gratifiant au passage d'une légère caresse sur son plumage ébouriffé.

- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Ron cinquante minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

- J'ai une course à faire.

- Une _course_ ? répéta Ron, qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

Harry hocha la tête et marmonna un _hum _évasif.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Non, Ron. C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je voudrais juste acheter un cadeau à Ginny. Et ça risque d'être long. Et mortellement ennuyeux.

C'était la seule chose qui lui était passée par la tête et il se fustigea aussitôt : qu'est-ce que penserait Ron s'il revenait les mains vides ?

- Comme tu veux, marmonna son ami, sans se départir de son regard suspicieux. Pourquoi Hermione te fait la tête ?

- Elle ne me fait pas la tête.

- Si.

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? dit Harry avec un geste d'impuissance. Demande-lui pourquoi elle me fait la tête ! Moi je n'ai rien remarqué !

- Tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir remarqué, Harry ! A table, par exemple, ce matin, tu lui as demandé le pain et...

- Elle m'a passé le beurre, acheva Harry en roulant des yeux. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une preuve de quoi que ce soit.

- Il s'est écrasé sur ta main et elle a éclaté de rire. Même _moi _je me suis rendu compte qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. D'ailleurs, depuis ce matin, elle t'évite comme la peste.

- Et bien tu devrais me remercier, répliqua Harry. Parce que ça vous laisse plus de temps pour roucouler,

- Tu es bizarre en ce moment, tu sais ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais après tes séances chez la psy ? lui demanda encore Ron.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que tu ne rentres jamais directement. Hier, il t'a fallu deux heures.

- Est-ce que tu m'espionnes ?

- Non, Harry, je m'inquiète.

Harry faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que _tout le monde _s'inquiétait pour lui ?

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit-il en sortant, sourd aux protestations de son meilleur ami.

**0°0°0**

Quand Harry arriva à leur lieu de rendez-vous, courant presque, Malfoy était déjà là. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, mèche dans l'œil et mains dans les poches. Il se tenait adossé contre le mur, près de la devanture du café. Son air nonchalant et dégagé ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Tu es venu, dit Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le soulagement perçait dans sa voix. C'était pathétique.

- Visiblement.

Harry s'apprêtait à pousser la porte du café lorsque Malfoy le tira en arrière par le col de son tee-shirt.

- Oh non, Potter ! Pas question que je remette un seul morceau d'orteil dans cet endroit ! On va plutôt marcher. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Rien.

- Parfait.

Alors, comme la veille, ils marchèrent. Côte à côte et en silence. Et le calme envahissait Harry. C'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène, une étrange sérénité qui lui tombait dessus et l'enveloppait comme un manteau. Il en était presque mal à l'aise.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Malfoy. Tu m'as fait venir et tu ne dis rien. Et tu as l'air... _nerveux_. Plus que nerveux, même. Mais c'est peut-être juste ton état naturel.

- Je peux te poser une question ? s'enquit Harry en se tordant les mains. Est-ce que tu l'as vraiment senti ? Je veux dire... le froid, sur ma peau.

- Je crois, oui.

- Et comment c'était ?

- J'en sais rien. Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

- Alors touche-moi.

Malfoy s'arrêta net, souleva ses lunettes et le regarda avec des yeux immenses.

- Pardon ?

- Touche-moi, répéta Harry

- Je n'ai pas _envie _de te _toucher_, Potter !

- Pourtant, tu l'as déjà fait.

- Malencontreusement, oui, pour t'empêcher de payer.

- Mais à ce moment-là, ça ne t'a pas dérangé.

- Parce que je n'y pensais pas.

- Et bien n'y pense pas. Fait-le. _S'il te plaît._

Malfoy fit la grimace.

- Et où veux tu que je te touche ? Pas les mains, je te préviens. Pas les bras non plus. Encore moins le visage.

- Ce qui nous laisse ? s'impatienta Harry.

Malfoy soupira.

- Bon, le bras alors...

Il tendit sa main, tourna son visage sur le côté, la bouche exagérément tordue de dégoût et Harry savait parfaitement qu'il surjouait. Et puis sa main se posa sur son avant-bras et Harry la regarda, si blanche sur sa peau bronzée. Ses longs doigts recourbés suivaient l'arrondi de son bras. Harry chercha des yeux les ondes de chaleur que sa main dégageait, comme s'il s'était attendu à une réaction chimique, à voir apparaître de la fumée, quelque chose.

- Alors ?

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? répondit Malfoy sans retirer sa main, le front plissé par la concentration. Froid, oui, sans doute un peu, mais pas non plus la banquise, Potter ! Je sais pas pourquoi tu me fais tout ce cinéma...

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Harry, qui se sentait à présent très stupide. Une crise aiguë de paranoïa. Je crois.

- Si tu penses que tu as un problème, Potter - ce dont je ne doute pas - tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un qui a les compétences requises pour t'aider. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je ne suis pas médicomage. Je ne suis pas psy. Et je ne suis pas ton ami.

Harry plissa les yeux.

- Tu peux arrêter de me toucher, Malfoy.

- J'allais le faire.

Il retira sa main et Harry perdit aussitôt de la chaleur. Non, tout ça n'était pas _normal_.

- Alors c'est tout ? dit Malfoy. Tu m'as seulement fait venir pour _ça_ ?

- A quoi tu t'étais attendu ? répondit Harry en regardant ses chaussures.

- A ce que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, maintenant que tu es là, dit Malfoy, l'air enjoué. Et qu'à cause de toi, je suis là aussi. Tu as envie de faire quelque chose ?

- Je dois acheter un cadeau à Ginny.

- Je voulais dire quelque chose _d'intéressant_. Savais-tu, par exemple, qu'il y a un nouveau balai dans la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch ? Et qu'il est tout simplement _phénoménal _?

Il se pencha vers Harry, baissa la voix.

- Et que mon père m'a promis de me l'acheter pour la rentrée ?

Malfoy vit certainement une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de Harry, car son sourire s'élargit.

- J'en étais sûr, fanfaronna-t-il en se remettant à marcher, forçant Harry à courir pour le rattraper. Il suffit de dire _balai_ pour t'attirer comme une mouche avec de la confiture.

- Je ne suis pas une mouche, s'offusqua Harry.

- Tu en as pourtant l'allure.

Du doigt, il désigna ses lunettes.

Harry s'enferma dans un silence boudeur duquel il sortit bien malgré lui quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'y pouvait pas grand chose, si sa curiosité le titillait ainsi...

- Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment le Quidditch ? demanda-t-il, le nez collé contre la vitre de la boutique, les yeux arrondis d'ébahissement, car le balai était _vraiment _phénoménal, et élégant, racé, puissant.

- Évidemment.

- Pourtant j'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais entré dans l'équipe que pour être en concurrence avec moi... et me pourrir la vie... accessoirement...

- C'était le cas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aimais pas le Quidditch.

Harry le crut, car Malfoy regardait le balai avec autant d'envie que lui.

- Oh, Potty, s'exclama-t-il, rêveur. Tu vas morfler cette année.

- Le balai ne fait pas tout, répliqua Harry avec un sourire narquois. Il faut le talent qui va avec. Et crois-moi, Malfoy, tu en manques incontestablement.

Malfoy lui lança un regard faussement outré.

Ils firent le tour du magasin, regardant et commentant chaque objet qu'ils y trouvaient, s'extasiant sur les performances du nouveau balai de compétition et furent bientôt à court de prétexte pour y rester plus longtemps. En sortant du magasin, Harry savait qu'il devait partir, qu'il le fallait, même s'il n'en avait pas réellement envie. Il ne pouvait pas éveiller encore davantage la suspicion de ses amis.

- Tu as oublié le cadeau, pour ta rouquine, dit Malfoy.

- Tant pis, soupira Harry. Je dirais à Ron que je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Tu ne cherchais pas vraiment, hein ?

- Non. Non, pas vraiment...

Malfoy lui sourit. Et ce sourire là lui fit un drôle d'effet, là, dans l'estomac. Pendant quelques secondes, le froid disparut complètement. Et pourtant, Malfoy ne l'avait même pas touché...

**A suivre...**


	4. Le hasard fait bien les choses

**Chapitre 4**

**Le hasard fait bien les choses**

Malgré lui, Harry était curieux.

Au fond, il se demandait si Malfoy lui avait vraiment dit la vérité ou si son petit discours pompeux n'avait été qu'une fanfaronnade de plus.

Il y avait effectivement un divan dans le cabinet de la psychomage, là, coincé entre une lampe sur pied et une plante verte, un divan d'aspect formel, presque austère et fait d'un cuir noir luisant. La première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds chez la psy, il s'était dirigé directement dans sa direction, le pas décidé, mais elle lui avait sèchement désigné le fauteuil, face à son bureau. Et il avait été déçu. Parce que s'il devait avoir l'indécence de lui déballer sa vie, autant qu'il le fasse en suivant le protocole – ou le folklore, cela aurait au moins eu le mérite d'être d'amusant.

- Pas le divan ? lui avait-il demandé.

- Vous regardez trop la télévision des moldus, M. Potter, avait-elle répondu en s'asseyant.

Que Malfoy soit non seulement parvenu à s'y allonger mais également à y _dormir_ lui semblait à présent invraisemblable. Et injuste. Est-ce qu'il l'avait payée, pour ça aussi ?

- A quoi pensez-vous ? lui demanda la psy.

Harry sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie.

- A Malfoy, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Elle nota quelque chose dans son grand cahier et Harry se pencha précipitamment vers l'avant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ? lui demanda-t-il, alarmé, en essayant de déchiffrer son écriture.

- Ce que vous venez de me dire.

- Que je pensais à Malfoy ? s'écria Harry, l'air horrifié. Mais en quoi ça mérite d'être mentionné ? C'était juste... je veux dire... je ne pensais pas à _Malfoy,_ pas en tant que _personne_, je pensais juste à quelque chose qu'il m'a dit... et...

Il soupira et se tut puis regarda le plafond en croisant les bras.

La vérité, c'était qu'il pensait souvent à Malfoy. Et à Malfoy en tant que _personne._ Pas seulement à ce qu'il lui avait dit lors d'une de leurs conversations - même si, à ça aussi, il y pensait souvent. Parfois, il comptait les jours qui le séparaient de sa nouvelle séance. Il se demandait où ils se rencontreraient, ce qu'ils se diraient, ce qu'ils feraient. Il imaginait des endroits, élaborait des sujets de conversations, construisait ses propres répliques dans sa tête...

Mais Harry n'était idiot. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il réagissait d'une manière aussi bizarre. Plus Ron et Hermione s'éloignaient de lui, plus Malfoy, lui, semblait se rapprocher. Il n'en voulait pas à ses amis. Il était même plutôt content pour eux. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, et que c'était tout neuf, fragile. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui dans leurs pattes. C'était comme ça. Mais cette nouvelle « amitié » avec Malfoy tombait à pic. Elle le faisait se sentir moins... seul.

- Vous vous voyez, de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda la psy..

- De temps en temps, oui, répondit distraitement Harry.

- Vous ne le trouvez plus « agaçant, prétentieux et rigide » ?

Harry eut un léger sourire.

- Si. Toujours. Mais ça ne me semble plus aussi rédhibitoire qu'avant.

- Expliquez-moi ça.

- Je crois que, souvent, c'est volontaire de sa part. Et qu'il en joue. Ce crétin sait parfaitement que ça me met hors de moi. Et ça l'amuse. Une fois qu'on a compris ça...

- Alors ça devient amusant pour vous aussi, termina-t-elle.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

- Vous avez l'impression qu'il vous comprend ?

Harry leva vers elle un regard surpris et se trémoussa un peu sur sa chaise.

- Oui... peut-être...

- Parce que lui aussi vient me voir ?

- Il y a ça, oui, mais pas seulement, expliqua Harry en grattant nerveusement l'arête de son nez. Disons, qu'il n'est pas proche de moi comme le sont mes amis et du coup, quand il me parle, il ne marche pas sur des œufs. Il n'a pas peur de plaisanter devant moi, de parler de la guerre et de me poser les questions que les autres refusent de me poser, même s'il en crèvent d'envie, par crainte de me voir m'effondrer ou éclater en sanglots...

Il rit un peu, pour se donner une contenance.

- Avez-vous pleuré depuis la fin de la guerre ?

- Pourquoi faire ? se défendit Harry.

- Vous soulager de votre chagrin.

_-_ Par rapport à quoi ?

- La mort de vos proches, par exemple.

Il baissa aussitôt la tête d'un air coupable. Non, il n'avait pas pleuré. Pas une seule fois, pas une seule larme. Ni pour Remus, ni pour Tonks, ni même pour Fred. Il n'y arrivait pas. A un moment ou un autre, sa glande lacrymale avait du se boucher.

- ça ne les ramènerait pas, marmonna-t-il.

- C'est certain, M. Potter. Mais nous sommes en train de parler de vous. Pas d'eux.

- De moi ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- De la manière dont vous barricadez vos émotions.

Il haussa vaguement les épaules alors qu'au dessus du bureau, la pendule cliquetait. Elle referma son cahier.

- Je suis plutôt satisfaite que vous vous voyiez, avec M. Malfoy, dit-elle en se levant lentement. Parce que pour ce qui est de barricader ses émotions, nous avons affaire à un champion toute catégorie. Je suppose que vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, qu'il dort ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas. Et devant la porte, elle lui tendit la main.

- Ne revenez pas la semaine prochaine, dit-elle alors qu'il la serrait brièvement.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Harry en clignant des yeux.

- Je veux que mercredi prochain, à cette même heure, vous soyez très loin de Londres. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

- Je ne saurais pas où aller, protesta Harry.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Le monde est vaste, non ? Alors bonnes vacances !

Harry lui dit merci par réflexe, avant de se demander de quoi, exactement, il était en train de la remercier. De vouloir l'exiler, peut-être ? Elle ouvrit la porte pour le laisser sortir et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement, sans prévenir. Il se sentait un peu essoufflé, fiévreux, et ses jambes lui paraissaient molles, comme faite d'une matière particulièrement souple et cotonneuse. Il devait vraiment couver quelque chose. Sans doute une grippe. Et qu'importe si la grippe n'était pas de saison. Quelle autre explication y avait-il à ses symptômes ?

Dans la salle d'attente, Malfoy était déjà là. Il regardait par la fenêtre, l'air distrait. Ses yeux captèrent les siens, les emprisonnèrent, semblèrent même sourire, et Harry détourna brusquement le regard, à cause de la sensation qu'il y avait dans son estomac, comme s'il avait raté une marche, sauté dans le vide. Il détourna les yeux trop vite, sans doute, car Malfoy fronça un peu les sourcils. Mais ne le voyait-il pas, qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ?

Malfoy se leva et Harry remarqua avec étonnement qu'il ne portait qu'un jean et un simple tee-shirt kaki avec un col en V. Il ne l'avait jamais vu habillé de manière aussi _ordinaire_, même si, quand on y regardait de plus près, ses vêtements paraissait sans doute un peu trop bien coupés pour être passe-partout. Il paraissait ainsi plus mince, plus abordable. Surtout plus abordable. Pourtant, Harry passa près de lui sans oser le regarder. Mais il sentit la main de Malfoy frôler la sienne et y glisser quelque chose. Et quand Harry se retourna, la peau comme hérissée, la porte s'était déjà refermée derrière lui.

Alors Harry regarda dans sa main et y découvrit un morceau de papier.

Il le déplia avec impatience.

_Attend-moi dans une heure au Chaudron Baveur._

Harry glissa le mot dans sa poche en souriant comme un imbécile.

**0°0°0**

Harry se tenait à l'écart du brouhaha, perché sur un tabouret. Les coudes appuyés sur le bar, il sirotait une bièraubeurre, sa main libre pianotant nerveusement sur le bois du comptoir. Qu'est-ce que fabriquait Malfoy ? Il s'était perdu, pas réveillé, l'avait oublié ? A peine eut-il le temps de penser tout cela que Malfoy tirait le tabouret à côté du sien et s'y installait silencieusement. Harry se sentit _vraiment_ stupide, mais il n'en montra rien.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pas mal, oui, répondit Malfoy en baillant.

Il adressa un signe de la main à l'aubergiste mais celui-ci feignit de n'avoir rien remarqué. Il prétendit s'intéresser à une sorcière endimanchée qui venait tout juste d'arriver et ne vint pas prendre sa commande. Malfoy poussa un petit soupir désabusé, laissa platement retomber sa main et crispa le poing sur le comptoir. Harry poussa alors son propre verre dans sa direction, parce que la triste mine de Malfoy le rendait un peu triste, lui aussi.

Malfoy le dévisagea pendant quelques longues secondes et Harry soutint son regard, sans ciller. Il n'avait jamais vraiment _regardé_ ses yeux. Avaient-ils toujours été aussi... clairs, aussi intenses ? Ils rappelaient à Harry les ciels d'hiver. Gris. Un peu froids. Et ce froid, mêlé au sien, le brûlait un peu. Malfoy le libéra de son regard et accepta le verre tendu. Il fit mine de porter un toast et but une longue gorgée de bièraubeurre. Lorsqu'il reposa la choppe sur la table, Harry la regarda d'un drôle d'air. L'idée de pouvoir, s'il le voulait – mais pourquoi le voudrait-il ? - poser ses lèvres à l'endroit précis où Malfoy avait déjà posé les siennes lui faisait un effet pour le moins _bizarre_.

- Peut-être que je devrais faire une sorte de déclaration publique, dit Harry en s'éclaircissant la gorge, les joues un peu rouges. Tu sais, pour qu'ils sachent que ta mère m'a sauvé la vie. Ils arrêteraient de te traiter comme un paria, non ?

- Pas sûr que ça serve à quelque chose...

- Mais tu n'as tué personne !

- Moi peut-être. Mais mon père si.

Il souffla sur la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes.

- On peut parler d'autre chose, s'il te plaît ?

Harry hocha la tête et réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Je suis censé partir en vacances, dit-il platement.

Malfoy rit un peu. Ses épaules se secouèrent.

- Elle t'a fait le même coup, hein ?

- Je ne sais même pas où aller, marmonna Harry.

- Choisis au hasard.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

Malfoy lui jeta un regard en coin et grimaça.

- Il faut tout t'apprendre, Potter. C'est désespérant.

Il se leva en poussant un soupir dramatique, traversa la pièce avec naturel et attrapa le globe jauni qui se trouvait sur l'une des étagères de l'auberge, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Il revint avec la sphère, souffla la poussière qui la maculait et la posa finalement devant Harry.

- Maintenant, tu dois promettre de t'en remettre au hasard, dit Malfoy d'un air solennel.

- Et si je tombe en plein milieu de l'océan ?

- Et bien tu t'achèteras un scaphandre, sourit Malfoy en poussant un peu plus le globe vers lui. Allez Potter, respire un bon coup et promets, sinon je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je promets ! capitula Harry.

Il tendit la main droite, inspira, ferma les yeux et d'un geste vif, il fit tourner le globe. Il posa ensuite son doigt sur la surface légèrement rugueuse de la sphère et rouvrit les yeux. Il faillit éclater de rire.

- L'Angleterre, ironisa-t-il. Zut... ce n'est pas très loin de Londres.

- Ton doigt n'est pas sur l'Angleterre, constata Malfoy en se penchant.

- Non, c'est vrai, mon doigt est sur la Manche, consentit Harry en roulant des yeux.

- Exact. Soulève ta main.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Malfoy le toisa d'un air sévère et Harry s'exécuta. Avec étonnement, il découvrit que juste sous son doigt, il y n'y avait pas seulement la mer. Il y avait aussi une île triangulaire, minuscule certes, mais bien visible.

- _Guernesey_ _?_ murmura-t-il.

- Tu vois... pas si mal, dit Malfoy en attrapant le globe. Maintenant, à mon tour.

Il ferma les yeux, l'imita, et pendant que la sphère tournait indéfiniment dans le vide, projetant un peu de sa poussière sur le comptoir et dans le verre de Harry, celui-ci observa le profil ciselé de Malfoy, l'arête droite de son nez, le réseau bleuté des veines, sur ses paupières, et les deux ou trois minuscules tâches de rousseurs que le soleil avait du disperser sur ses pommettes et qu'il perdrait sans doute à la fin de l'été... une fille le trouverait beau, il en était certain, mais _lui_, avait-il le droit de le penser ?

- Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama Malfoy avec un sourire sournois.

Son doigt s'était immobilisé à quelques millimètres de là où s'était arrêté celui de Harry.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! l'accusa celui-ci en reprenant brutalement ses esprits.

Malfoy posa une main sur son cœur.

- Comment j'aurais pu ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais tu l'as fait exprès.

Malfoy feignit à nouveau l'innocence. Mais Harry, lui, était outré. Il croisa les bras d'un air buté.

- J'irai nulle part avec toi.

- Tu as promis.

- Et alors ?

- Une promesse est une promesse.

Il avait l'air très content de lui. Et cela exaspérait Harry.

- Tu oublies que la psy a dit qu'on devait partir seuls, s'obstina-t-il.

- Et depuis quand tu écoutes la psy, toi ?

Il lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule et Harry faillit tomber de son tabouret.

- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, Potter. Je suis sûr que ça va être... _intéressant_.

Malfoy sauta de sa propre chaise et se pencha vers lui, l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur. Quand il parla, le visage fendu d'un large sourire, son haleine lui frôla l'oreille.

- Prépare tes bagages.

- C'est ça, grommela Harry. Cours toujours.

Le rire joyeux de Malfoy s'évanouit dans l'air alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas presque aérien et quittait le Chaudron Baveur. A nouveau seul, Harry fit doucement glisser son doigt sur la sphère. Partir avec lui ? Après tout... pourquoi pas ? Ce qui lui faisait finalement le plus peur, c'était que plus il y pensait, plus il en avait envie. L'idée de partir seul lui déplaisait même davantage que celle de partir avec Malfoy. Il donna une dernière impulsion sur le globe, qui se mit à tournoyer à toute vitesse, puis quitta l'auberge, le cœur encore un peu plus léger.

**0°0°0**

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Harry faillit recracher ses céréales en voyant un majestueux hibou faire claquer son bec à plusieurs reprises contre la vitre du Terrier. Mme Weasley se leva de table pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et le hibou vint se percher sur le dossier de la chaise de Harry. Sous le regard curieux de ses amis, il détacha en vitesse le morceau de parchemin suspendu à la patte de l'oiseau.

- On dirait le hibou de Malfoy, ricana Ron en tartinant son pain de marmelade. Tu sais, cet espèce de grand machin prétentieux qui lui apportait toujours pleins de colis, à Poudlard ? Quand on y pense... même son hibou avait de grands airs de trou du cul...

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, se rendit brusquement compte qu'il était sur le point de défendre Malfoy. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Ron fronça les sourcils et s'immobilisa, sa tartine à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche grande ouverte.

_- C'est_ le hibou de Malfoy ? s'exclama-t-il, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Ne soit pas stupide, le sermonna Hermione en essuyant vigoureusement la confiture que Ron avait fait couler sur la nappe. Pourquoi Malfoy écrirait à Harry ?

- Pas faux, dit Ron en mordant dans sa tartine.

Mais à la manière dont elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, Harry devina qu'Hermione était loin d'être dupe. Elle avait peut-être même reconnu le hibou de Malfoy avant lui. Elle avait toujours été plus observatrice et plus perspicace que Ron et lui-même réunis.

- Tu ne lis pas ta lettre ? lui demanda Ginny à l'autre bout de la table.

- Si... si... tout de suite...

Épié par au moins trois paires d'yeux, il déplia le parchemin et vit qu'un billet de train lui était tombé sur les genoux. Il déchiffra rapidement les quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte.

_Tu vois, tu n'as plus d'excuses, Potter._

_Je t'attends demain à 11h à la gare de King's Cross, voie habituelle._

_Et, nom d'un hippogriffe, fait tes bagages !_

_DM_

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Mais tout le monde, maintenant, le regardait, et il se retint, se mordant l'intérieur de ses joues pour même s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression de ne faire que ça, se retenir, sans arrête. Et c'était frustrant. De se retenir de sourire, de rire... de penser à Malfoy...

- C'est juste mon billet de train, expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Ton billet pour aller où ? lui demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Tu sais... mes vacances...

- Et tu pars où ?

- Guernesey, dit-il évasivement.

Il espérait que personne ne relèverait, qu'il aurait droit à un « hum » indifférent comme il en obtenait souvent ces derniers temps. Et après tout, qui connaissait cette petite île insignifiante perdue au milieu d'une mer tout aussi ennuyeuse ? La Manche, ce n'était certainement pas le Pacifique ! C'était loin d'être aussi bleu ou exotique. Et si Guernesey avait été la petite sœur d'Hawaï, il était sûr et certain que tout le monde l'aurait su ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mis son fichu doigt sur Hawaï, d'ailleurs ?

Il avait espéré, très fort, que tout le monde fasse semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, mais sur sa chaise, Mme Weasley s'était vivement redressée, comme si on l'avait brusquement tirée d'un rêve.

- C'est là qu'Arthur et moi avons passé notre lune de miel ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant une main à plat contre sa cage thoracique.

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent discrètement et levèrent les yeux vers le plafond. C'était visiblement loin d'être la première fois qu'ils entendaient cette histoire.

- C'est un endroit _tellement _romantique ! ajouta Mme Weasley en soupirant. La côte est si belle, si sauvage, et même le parfum de l'air semble différent. Pourquoi n'y emmènerais-tu pas Ginny, mon chéri ?

Harry faillit se taper le front contre la table.

- Maman ! protesta Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna Mme Weasley.

- Rien, marmonna Ginny. Évidemment.

- Il y a une ville exclusivement sorcière là-bas, n'est-ce pas, Mme Weasley ? s'intéressa Hermione.

- Oui, approuva Mme Weasley, une petite ville côtière. Très mignonne et très touristique. Presque trop, si tu veux mon avis.

- Pourquoi tu as choisi d'aller là-bas, s'étonna Hermione. Tu n'aimes pas les gens.

Harry eut un haussement d'épaules incertain, décidant que _Malfoy a choisi pour moi_, n'était en aucun cas la bonne réponse.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas te sentir seul, là-bas, mon chéri ?

- Certain, Mme Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire que c'était ici, dans sa maison d'ordinaire si pleine de vie, sa maison qui avait si souvent été la sienne, qu'il se sentait aujourd'hui le plus seul ? Et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

**0°0°0**

Le lendemain matin, Harry dévala les escaliers, un grand sac à dos en toile accroché à son épaule. Il se sentait à la fois excité et anxieux, exactement comme avant sa toute première rentrée à Poudlard. Sauf, bien sûr, qu'il n'allait pas à Poudlard. Il partait en vacances. Avec Malfoy.

Andromeda Tonks se trouvait dans la cuisine, un bébé dans les bras, et Harry laissa tomber son sac sur le sol avec un immense sourire.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais envie de voir Teddy avant de partir, lui dit Andromeda en l'apercevant.

Teddy arborait ce jour-là son habituelle chevelure turquoise - sa préférée. Il tendit joyeusement les bras vers lui, battant furieusement des pieds et Harry le saisit aussitôt autour de la taille. Teddy gesticula un peu dans ses bras et ses doigts malhabiles tirèrent sans douceur sur ses cheveux. Il le regardait avec des yeux rieurs et, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il tendit ses petites mains potelées pour attraper la branche de ses lunettes, anticipant déjà le moment où Harry repousserait gentiment sa main ou placerait les lunettes sur le sommet de sa tête, hors d'atteinte.

Harry embrassa la joue de l'enfant puis le tint à bout de bras.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Mais tu vas me manquer, tu sais, dit-il en frottant son nez contre sa joue.

Teddy prit un air sérieux, comme s'il avait compris le sens de ses paroles.

- Mais je ne pars pas longtemps, ajouta Harry, pour le rassurer. Promis.

- Ne rate pas ton train, lui dit Mme Weasley.

Harry posa Teddy sur le sol et replaça son sac sur son épaule.

- Alors je file !

Teddy lui adressa un dernier sourire édenté et Harry referma la porte du Terrier derrière lui. Il s'y adossa un moment, les yeux fermés, la respiration irrégulière. Déjà la sensation d'oppression diminuait.

**0°0°0 **

La gare de King's Cross était bondée et bruyante. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se frayer un chemin dans la foule pressée et encore davantage à passer la barrière sans se faire remarquer. Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années ne le quittait pas des yeux et tirait sur la manche de son père toutes les trente secondes en le désignant du doigt. Il avait du attendre qu'elle finisse par se lasser pour enfin pouvoir disparaître de l'autre côté...

Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ Malfoy l'attendait en tapant du pied, l'air furieux.

- 10h53. Bravo Potter !

- Le train est là, grommela Harry en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

- Tu n'as pas oublié ton billet au moins ?

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié mon billet.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Mon sac.

- On ne part pas trois mois Potter, protesta Malfoy avec un soupir exagéré. Seulement _une_ semaine ! Tu es pire qu'une gonzesse, ma parole !

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires qui prennent autant de place, expliqua Harry, c'est la tente.

- La tente ? répéta Malfoy en clignant des yeux.

Harry haussa un peu les épaules.

_- La tente ?_

- Oui. La tente.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec une tente, Potter ?

- Du camping.

Malfoy eut un mouvement de recul.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

_- _Non, dit Harry, perplexe.

- C'est _forcément_ une plaisanterie, Potter, dit Malfoy en éclatant de rire.

- Non, répéta Harry. Où est-ce que toi tu vas dormir ?

- J'ai réservé un hôtel, répondit Malfoy en scrutant son sac. Et ne me dis pas qu'e_n plus_, tu t'es encombré d'une tente moldue ?

- Si.

- Je peux te laisser sur le quai ?

- On prend le même train Malfoy, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va passer les mêmes vacances ! répliqua Harry en se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers la portière. D'ailleurs tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on prend le _train_ pour aller sur une _île_ ?

- On est des sorciers ou on est pas des sorciers, Potter ? Le train traverse la mer. Par le fond.

Harry se statufia sur la première marche.

- Je peux rester sur le quai ?

- Fais pas ta chochotte, Potter, répondit Malfoy en le poussant vers l'avant, alors que, dans le lointain, un dernier coup de sifflet retentissait. Tu veux que le train parte sans moi ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ça ?

Harry grimpa les dernière marches et derrière lui Malfoy grommela.

- Du camping ! Non mais je te jure !

Harry pouvait imaginer son air agacé et snob, et en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, il se dit que ces vacances risquaient effectivement d'être fort intéressantes et que le hasard – si hasard il y avait eu – ne faisait finalement pas si mal les choses...

**A SUIVRE...**


	5. Trop de questions

**Chapitre 5**

**Trop de questions**

Le train avait finalement quitté la gare.

La masse des sorciers entassés sur le quai, avec leurs bras qui s'agitaient en direction des voyageurs, disparaissait à présent, emportée par un nuage de fumée noirâtre. Avec un long soupir, Harry renonça à essayer de hisser son sac sur les filets à bagages. Trop lourd. Et définitivement trop encombrant. Sans compter qu'au lieu de l'aider, Malfoy le regardait s'affaisser sous son poids avec un petit air narquois beaucoup trop familier. Celui de Poudlard.

Harry laissa son sac retomber sur le sol, le souffle court, et se tourna vers Malfoy, qui s'examinait désormais pensivement les ongles.

- Un coup de main, c'est trop te demander ? siffla Harry, les poings fermés sur les hanches.

Malfoy leva la tête avec l'air innocent d'un chérubin.

- Oui, répondit-il tranquillement en croisant ses jambes.

- Tu as peur de te casser un ongle ?

- Non, Potter. Je veux juste que tu admettes que l'idée de la tente était stupide.

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! rugit Harry en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans son sac.

Malfoy haussa simplement les épaules.

- Je sais, admit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Et l'idée de la tente n'était _pas_ stupide ! renchérit Harry.

- Si. Mais tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt. Et tout seul. 1) Quand tu réaliseras que tu ne sais pas l'installer. 2) Quand tu n'arriveras pas à dormir parce que tu auras trop mal au dos. 3) Quand tu subiras le vent et, si tu es particulièrement malchanceux, la pluie...

Harry avait tout fait pour conserver un visage lisse et sans expression, mais il avait senti le sang déserter ses joues. Parce que même s'il ne l'aurait avoué à Malfoy pour rien au monde, il lui fallait bien admettre - au moins à lui-même - qu'il ne savait _pas_ installer une tente. Il avait juste imaginé que ce serait... _facile_. Qu'elle se monterait le temps d'un claquement de doigts. Ou d'un coup de baguette magique.

Sourcils arqués, Malfoy lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Tu regrettes déjà, hein ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Harry en se laissant tomber sur sa banquette. Au moins, ce sera... pittoresque.

Malfoy ricana.

- Pittoresque ? Folklorique, tu veux dire. Mais je promets de ne pas me moquer de toi. Et en cas d'orage, tu pourras toujours venir camper au pied de mon lit _moelleux_ et _confortable_. Peut-être même que je te laisserais utiliser mon _immense_ baignoire quand tu en auras marre de te doucher à l'eau glacée...

- Dans tes rêves, grommela Harry en croisant les bras, boudeur.

Pour se consoler, il ouvrit son sac par le haut et en sortit un impressionnant paquet de sucreries.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te gaver tout le voyage ? s'exclama Malfoy, horrifié.

- Si, répondit Harry en arrachant la patte d'une chocogrenouille avec ses incisives.

La bouche de Malfoy se plissa d'écœurement.

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment, après ça, tu peux encore avoir l'air aussi famélique ?

- Je suis mince, protesta Harry. Pas famélique.

- Non. _Je_ suis mince. Toi tu es famélique.

La bouche pleine, Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il s'apprêtait à siffler son insulte favorite quand Malfoy le devança de quelques fractions de secondes.

_- Vas-te faire foutre_, l'imita-t-il d'une voix haut perchée.

Harry lui lança aussitôt une poignée de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue au visage et Malfoy éclata de rire en se protégeant le visage de ses mains, un rire clair d'une spontanéité qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup, lui qui semblait toujours tout contrôler. Les projectiles envoyés par Harry s'éparpillèrent sur le sol et Malfoy se pencha en avant pour en attraper un qu'il essuya vigoureusement dans son pantalon et mit finalement dans sa bouche.

- Ah... crumble, dit-il avec contentement.

Harry piocha dans sa propre boîte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de dégoût.

- Anchois, grimaça-t-il.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et Malfoy secoua la tête d'un air faussement navré.

- Tu es tellement malchanceux, Potter. Je suis sûr qu'il va pleuvoir.

**0°0°0**

Allongé sur sa banquette, Harry lisait tranquillement le guide touristique qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans le train. De son côté, Malfoy tapait impatiemment du pied depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, attendant visiblement que Harry se décide à réagir, au moins pour lui hurler dessus, mais Harry l'ignorait, feignant la surdité, ce qui ne faisait que l'agacer davantage et amplifier les battements répétitifs de sa chaussure. Finalement incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, Harry soupira et posa le livre ouvert sur son estomac.

- Quoi ? dit-il.

- Je m'ennuie, répondit Malfoy.

- Tu n'as qu'à dormir.

- Pas envie.

- Lis, alors.

- Pas envie non plus.

Harry leva les bras vers le plafond avec impuissance.

- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée...

- Toi peut-être. Mais moi si.

Son sourire s'était fait un brin perfide.

- On va jouer à un jeu, Potter.

- Sûrement pas, rétorqua Harry. Tu ne vois pas que je lis ?

- Si, répliqua Malfoy en lui arrachant le livre des mains. Et c'est assez _ahurissant_ de ta part. Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de tenir un livre à l'endroit...

Il feuilleta le guide quelques minutes, ses yeux bondissant à toute vitesse d'une ligne à l'autre.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de ces conneries ?

Il referma le livre et le jeta sur la banquette, sourd au « eh ! » de protestation de Harry.

- Voilà ce que je te propose : chacun pose une question à l'autre à tour de rôle. Une question à laquelle il est obligé de répondre, bien entendu. Et on a le droit de parler de tout, sans exception. Pas de tabous. Parce que si on doit se supporter une semaine, autant qu'on apprenne à se connaître.

- Je n'ai aucune envie que tu me poses des questions !

- Peut-être. Mais par contre, tu as très envie de m'en poser...

Harry considéra la chose pendant quelques minutes avant de décider qu'il avait raison. Une fois de plus. Il y avait des tas de choses qu'il avait envie de savoir sur lui, des choses qu'on ne glisse jamais facilement dans une conversation...

Il soupira, avouant ainsi sa défaite.

- D'accord.

- Je suis bon joueur. Je te laisse commencer.

Toujours allongé, Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Tu dors vraiment chez la psy ? demanda-t-il. Ou c'était juste pour frimer ?

- Ça te travaille, hein ? s'exclama Malfoy avec un grand sourire. Et bien, sache, mon cher Potter, que, oui, je dors vraiment chez la psy. Je crois qu'elle préfère me voir profondément endormi plutôt qu'assis à son bureau en train de la dévisager sans rien dire. Ça l'a met très mal à l'aise. Forcément. ça met _tout de monde _mal à l'aise. Et de toute façon, je n'ai rien à lui raconter...

- Quand je pense qu'elle ne m'a même pas laissé m'y allonger ! grogna Harry.

- Quelle est la chose la plus embarrassante que tu lui ai avoué ?

Harry envisagea de ne pas répondre à cette question horriblement personnelle. Puis renonça.

- Je lui ai parlé de Ginny.

Malfoy plissa les yeux.

- Et ?

- Et j'ai répondu à ta question. C'est à mon tour. Pourquoi tu vas chez la psy si tu ne lui parles pas ?

- C'est très simple. J'y vais parce que ma mère m'y oblige. Ou parce que ça me permet de sortir du Manoir. Choisis la réponse que tu préfères. Quel était le problème, avec ta copine ?

Harry soupira. Il l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres, cette question.

- On a... rompu. Plus ou moins.

Malfoy haussa les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas embarrassant.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas embarrassant. Tu as une petite-amie ?

- Non, répondit rapidement Malfoy avant de se pencher un peu plus vers l'avant, le regard scrutateur. Je suis sûr que ce qui est embrassant, Potter, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez rompus...

- J'ai... foiré... _quelque chose_... que je n'aurais jamais du foirer...

Malfoy siffla.

- Voilà qui est énigmatique.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir : la vérité, par exemple ?

- La vérité ? répéta Harry en élevant la voix. La vérité, c'est que j'ai couché avec elle, Malfoy... mais pour de _très_ mauvaises raisons... en tout cas pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle, ce qui, en soit, est _déjà_ une mauvaise raison. Elle l'a voulu parce qu'elle m'aimait, je l'ai fait pour me sentir... vivant. Ou pour juste sentir quelque chose, ne plus avoir l'impression d'être un cadavre à qui l'on aurait gracieusement donné la faculté de bouger et parler. Et tu vois... ça n'a même pas marché ! Le lendemain matin, je me sentais encore pire qu'avant !

Harry se renfonça dans son siège et regarda par la fenêtre, les oreilles brûlantes.

- Je n'en demandais pas tant, mais au moins c'est honnête, répondit Malfoy.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Question, Potter.

- Ton jeu est nul.

- Allez, Potter...

Harry soupira.

- Est-ce que ça t'a laissé une cicatrice ?

- Une cicatrice ?

- Tu sais... _sectumsempra_...

Malfoy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il souleva finalement son tee-shirt. Harry vit immédiatement la boursouflure rosée d'une longue cicatrice, sur son estomac, sa poitrine, comme si on avait essayé de le sectionner par le milieu. Harry ne pouvait détacher le regard de cette marque indélébile qu'il lui avait laissée sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle n'était pas repoussante. Non. A cause de tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Harry avait du mal à ne pas laisser ses yeux dériver, voyager, regarder ailleurs, plus haut ou plus bas...

Il faisait chaud, soudain, dans leur compartiment.

Malfoy rabattit son tee-shirt. Harry retrouva son souffle.

- Quel sort tu t'apprêtait à me lancer, toi ? demanda Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_- Doloris_... je crois...

Harry soupira. Le passé s'était invité entre eux comme un fantôme. Il n'était jamais loin. Jamais.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? dit-il doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « là » ?

- Avec moi. Dans ce train. Tu me détestes, non ?

- Je te détest_ais_.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Malfoy et pour la toute première fois depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, son regard sembla se dérober un peu, avant de finalement se planter dans le sien, direct et sans aucune concession. Pourquoi tu t'es laissé tuer ?

Harry eut un mouvement de recul et ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses propres genoux.

- Parce qu'il le fallait.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, Potter.

- Je... ça... ça je ne peux pas...

Il se leva brusquement et se cogna la tête contre les barres métallique du porte-bagage. Il jura.

- Je vais... faire un tour, bredouilla-t-il en se frottant le front.

- Potter attends, l'arrêta Malfoy en lui prenant le poignet.

Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il passa devant lui sans le regarder, tira violemment sur son bras pour le délivrer de la poigne de la main de Malfoy et gagna le couloir. Une fois dehors, il appuya sa tête contre le mur, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Une fois. Deux fois. Qu'était-il censé répondre à cette question ? « Je devais tuer Voldemort et Voldemort, c'était moi ? »

**0°0°0**

Lorsqu'il revint un quart d'heure plus tard, Malfoy n'avait pas bougé. Toujours assis sur sa banquette, penché vers l'avant, il avait le regard fixé sur le livre que Harry avait abandonné un peu plus tôt.

- Il est à l'envers, fit remarquer Harry.

Malfoy baissa les yeux et ses joues se colorèrent de rose. Il jeta nonchalamment le livre et se racla un peu la gorge.

- Ce doit être épidémique, dit-il avec une moue enfantine.

- A moins que ce ne soit moi qui aie une mauvaise influence sur toi...

Malfoy sourit.

- Tu as _toujours_ eu une mauvaise influence sur moi, dit-il avec de grimacer. Écoute... je n'aurais pas du te demander ça, tout à l'heure... je suis désolé.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Est-ce que _Draco Malfoy_ vient de me présenter des _excuses_ ?

Malfoy se renfrogna.

- Je peux les retirer immédiatement si tu veux.

- Non, répondit doucement Harry. Je les accepte. Permets-moi juste de les savourer un peu...

Il se rassit sur sa banquette et se gratta l'arrête du nez,

- C'est trop tôt... je ne peux pas en parler...

- Je sais.

La compréhension dans la voix de Malfoy lui fit un drôle d'effet. Elle la rendait plus basse, plus profonde. Et cette manière qu'il avait de le regarder ! Ses yeux le sondaient jusqu'à l'âme et même au delà, ses yeux transparents à travers lesquels Harry avait l'impression de voir très loin, lui aussi. Et il y avait le silence. Et Harry retenait son souffle... encore...

Le train s'engagea dans une descente. L'obscurité se fit, brusque, totale, et Harry sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- La mer...

- Oh...

Il ne savait pas exactement comment il avait imaginé la longue traversée en eaux profondes qui les attendait, sans doute comme quelque chose de féerique dont il se souviendrait plus tard avec enthousiasme, mais il n'y avait décidément rien de beau, rien de magique, dans ce qui les entourait à présent. Les lumières du train éclairaient la mer de lueurs fantomatiques, dessinant le contour d'objets mouvants et incertains. Le silence était oppressant... et le froid... le froid revenait, paralysant.

- Je crois que je suis en train de devenir claustrophobe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ?

- Pas... _ça_.

- Te connaissant, Potter, je suis sûr que tu avais en tête tout pleins de jolies petits coraux dans une mer turquoise et de jolis poissons multicolores tout autour...

- Ta gueule, Malfoy...

Malfoy rit et Harry s'allongea, un bras replié sous sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'on peut avoir le mal de mer dans un train ?

- Ta gueule, Potter...

**0°0°0**

C'était un rêve.

Forcément.

Il se regardait dans un miroir, un grand miroir sur pied dans une pièce obscure. Un lustre ancien plein de breloques baroques pendait au plafond, diffusant une lumière vacillante. Il regardait dans le miroir le jeune homme de dix-huit ans qu'il était. Un peu maigrichon. Pas très grand. Les lunettes. La cicatrice.

Il appuya sa main sur le front de son reflet.

Et sa main se mit à brûler. Il poussa un petit cri, tenta de la retirer. Mais sa peau semblait avoir fondu sur la glace.

Et dans son estomac quelque chose, soudain, remuait. Ce n'était pas le genre de sensation que l'on éprouve quand on est amoureux, c'était... réel, et vivant. Et froid. Et la _chose_ dans son ventre semblait remonter lentement dans sa gorge, très lentement. Et Harry étouffait. Il porta ses deux mains à son estomac puis à son cou, hoqueta.

Et dans la glace, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités, Harry vit de sa gorge sortir la tête fine et luisante du serpent... le serpent qui vivait à l'intérieur de lui...

**0°0°0**

Il avait certainement crié dans son sommeil. Parce que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ne sachant plus vraiment où il se trouvait, Malfoy se tenait penché au-dessus de lui, sourcils froncés, et lui secouait l'épaule.

- Je vais vomir, s'exclama Harry en se redressant, une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

- Oh non, Potter, répondit Malfoy. Non, non, non et non. Tu inspires, tu souffles. Mais tu ne me vomis pas dessus.

- J'ai besoin d'air.

- Il n'y en a pas.

- Je sais ! s'écria Harry en se levant. Parce qu'on ne peut pas ouvrir ces putains de fenêtres à la con ! Et parce que c'est _tellement_ amusant de traverser une putain de mer dans un putain de train ! Amusant, mon cul, oui !

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans leur compartiment.

- Si tu dis encore une fois putain, je te colle une baffe.

- Et pour quelle raison ? Excès de vulgarité ?

- Respire.

- Je ne _peux_ pas ! répliqua Harry en se frottant la gorge. J'étouffe !

Malfoy lui saisit le visage à deux mains.

- Respire. Doucement.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Un murmure doux comme une caresse. Et ses mains sur son visage fiévreux étaient fermes, pas vraiment gentilles, mais chaudes. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il sentait bon.

- C'était un cauchemar, disait Malfoy. _Juste_ un cauchemar.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

Il capta des senteurs masculines et raffinées, ferma paresseusement les yeux, inspira.

- Je n'ai vu aucun serpent, rétorqua Malfoy d'une voix un peu brusque en le repoussant vers l'arrière.

Harry papillonna des yeux.

- J'ai parlé d'un serpent ?

- Oui, dans ton sommeil.

Malfoy le lâcha sans vraiment de douceur. Et Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'il le laisse. Il aurait même volontiers reprit ses mains pour les remettre sur son visage. Parce que c'était réconfortant et agréable. Il savait que ce n'était pas une réaction normale, pour un garçon, d'avoir envie qu'un autre garçon le touche, et qu'il n'aurait jamais du le penser, le vouloir...

- On est presque arrivé, dit Malfoy en se rasseyant.

Harry l'imita, calmé, les mains toujours en appui sur son estomac. La nausée n'avait pas disparu.

- Pas trop tôt.

- Un peu d'enthousiasme, c'est trop te demander ? soupira Malfoy.

- Après avoir rêvé qu'un serpent me grignotait les entrailles ? répliqua Harry. Laisse-moi réfléchir une minute... oui, c'est trop me demander.

Le front de Malfoy se plissa.

- Tu fais des rêves bizarres, Potter.

- Tu trouves ? ironisa Harry.

- Mais j'ai toujours su que ton cerveau ne fonctionnait pas correctement, ajouta Malfoy. Pas étonnant que tu finisses chez le psy...

- Et c'est vrai que le tien est _tellement_ équilibré ! persifla Harry en plissant les yeux. Rappelle-moi où est-ce qu'on s'est retrouvés déjà ?

Malfoy sourit.

Sans ralentir, le train aborda alors une remontée en piquet à laquelle Harry n'était pas du tout préparé. Il fut violemment projeté vers l'avant, perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur Malfoy. Il aurait du faire un bond en arrière. Au lieu de ça, il resta étalé sur lui, comme paralysé... par son odeur dans ses narines, par son visage si proche du sien, ses yeux qui avaient envahis tout son champs de vision.

- Tu m'écrases...

- Qu...quoi ? bredouilla Harry.

- Tu m'écrases, Potter !

Et pourtant, il ne le repoussait pas, ne faisait aucun geste pour se dégager. Il aurait pu. Il aurait _du_...

Harry sortit de son immobilisme lorsque la lumière du jour, violente et inattendue, s'invita soudainement dans leur compartiment. Ils avaient regagné la terre ferme. Et Harry se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ou ne faisait pas. Et il fit le bond en arrière qu'il aurait du effectuer bien avant...

Il retourna à sa place, le visage brûlant et regarda par la fenêtre.

La mer étincelait sous le soleil. La côte se découpait, verdoyante et sauvage. C'était beau. Encore plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il risqua un léger coup d'œil vers Malfoy, dont le visage était tourné vers le soleil.

Malfoy sentit son regard et tourna les yeux dans sa direction.

Il lui sourit un peu.

- Ne te reste plus qu'à trouver un endroit où planter ta tente, Potter !

**A SUIVRE...**


	6. L'air du large

**Chapitre 6**

**L'air du large**

Le train arrêta sa course dans un crissement de ferraille abrutissant. Un nuage de fumée recouvrait le ciel d'été de son voile noir. Comme à Londres, mais dans un autre ciel. Malfoy sauta sur le quai, le pas aérien, son sac nonchalamment jeté sur l'épaule. Harry l'aurait volontiers imité, s'il n'avait eu peur que le poids de ses bagages ne l'écrase au sol. Il peina dans les escaliers, soufflant et suant.

Le soleil déclinait déjà au-dessus de la gare. Ses rayons oranges et vifs éblouirent Harry. Il posa sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux pour les protéger. Devant lui, Malfoy se frayait déjà un chemin dans la cohue bruyante des voyageurs. Harry ne voyait plus que sa silhouette mince et ses cheveux blonds.

Il pouvait décider de le suivre. Ou pas. Et ça, il ne l'avait pas encore décidé. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Il s'était dit : on verra bien le moment venu. Et le moment était là.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre lorsque Malfoy se retourna. Il le dévisagea. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il revint sur ses pas en quelques grandes enjambées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Potter ? Le déluge ?

- Je ne veux pas dormir à l'hôtel.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, oui. Mais je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce qui te dérange, dans le concept ? La perspective de bien dormir ?

- J'ai envie de faire un truc que je n'ai jamais fait...

- Et tu as déjà dormi dans un hôtel quatre étoiles ?

- Non, admit Harry, un peu à contre-coeur. Mais dis-moi quels genres d'ados font ça ? Partir sur un coup de tête pour aller se vautrer dans le luxe ? Je veux dire... à moins d'être riche et snob...

- Je _suis_ riche et snob, Potter. Je _vais_ dormir à l'hôtel.

- Comme tu veux, marmonna Harry en croisant obstinément les bras.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne viens pas avec moi ? demanda Malfoy, sourcils haussés.

- C'est ça. Vas-y tout seul, dans ton hôtel de riche.

Malfoy papillonna des yeux, l'air incrédule.

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu vas vraiment aller faire du _camping_ ? Planter ta tente au milieu de nulle part et te laver dans l'eau de mer ?

Harry hocha la tête, l'air bien plus déterminé qu'il ne l'était réellement.

- Parfait, s'exclama Malfoy d'un ton sec. Bonnes vacances.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il regarda s'éloigner Malfoy en mâchouillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il aurait préféré qu'il reste avec lui.

Passer une semaine sur cette île inconnue ne l'enchantait plus du tout, maintenant qu'il y était seul. Il repensait à ses cauchemars, à ses nuits agitées, à son sang glacé, et cela lui donnait envie de courir après Malfoy pour le supplier de revenir. C'était pitoyable. Mais il l'aurait fait. S'il n'avait eu ni orgueil, ni dignité. Mais il était ce qu'il était. Leur relation aussi. Potter et Malfoy. Les ennemis de toujours. Même si moins qu'avant. Capituler l'aurait rendu faible à ses yeux. Et il voulait croire qu'il ne l'était pas. Ou qu'il était capable de le cacher.

Il reprit son sac en soupirant et quitta la gare.

La ville était située en bordure de mer. Façades blanches, toits d'ardoise, rues pavées. Il longea la côte, un oeil avide sur les voiles des bateaux, et inspira à pleins poumons l'air tiède, salé, de la mer. Malgré toutes ses appréhensions, l'endroit lui plaisait infiniment. Il sourit en voyant les touristes revenir de la plage, parasols bariolés sous le bras et coups de soleil partout ailleurs.

L'un des enfants le regarda et donna des coups de coude à sa soeur.

- Regarde ! Regarde ! C'est Harry Potter !

Si jusque là, Harry avait pu oublier qu'il se trouvait au coeur d'une ville sorcière, il fut ramené à la réalité par cette apostrophe. Il rabattit vivement sa frange sur son front et rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Bon sang, où avait-il eu la tête ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à emporter des lunettes de soleil ? S'il avait su, il serait parti à l'autre bout du monde, pas dans l'île la plus visitée par les sorciers anglais ! Foutu Malfoy ! C'était son idée, après tout.

Il posa une main sur son ventre. Son estomac criait famine et, tout enthousiasme retombé, il décida de s'installer à la terrasse d'un restaurant, face au bord de mer. Les vacanciers y mangeaient et chahutaient dans une cacophonie de cris et de rires alcoolisés. Harry les enviait. Il avait la même jeunesse qu'eux. Et pourtant, il se sentait si vieux, si amer.

Il posa son sac sur la chaise en face de lui et plongea son visage dans le menu. Ses yeux sautaient d'une ligne à l'autre, indécis. Il avait presque perdu l'appétit.

- Je peux ? fit bientôt une voix familière au-dessus de lui.

Harry leva les yeux. Malfoy se tenait debout à côté de sa table.

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne te cherchais pas, répondit Malfoy. Mais cette ville est ridiculement petite.

- Et ton hôtel ?

- J'ai déposé mes affaires et je suis ressorti, dit Malfoy avec un haussement d'épaules. Je crevais de faim. Et,_ bien sûr,_ il a fallu que je tombe sur toi. Mais si tu veux, je peux te laisser dîner en tête à tête avec ton sac...

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- Sa conversation est très limitée.

Malfoy se laissa tomber sur la chaise, en face de lui. Il avait pris le temps de se changer et de prendre une douche. Tee- shirt et veste noirs, jean délavé, il était outrageusement séduisant, et Harry sentait son parfum entêtant lui effleurer les narines. Ça et son regard sur lui, longtemps. Il baissa les yeux pour se dérober.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry en se trémoussant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Rien. Tu as commandé ?

- Non, pas encore. Je ne...

Malfoy ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il leva la main vers la serveuse qui déambulait entre les tables.

- Une bouteille de vin blanc. Deux plateaux de fruits de mer.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

- M'empêcher de quoi ? demanda Malfoy d'un ton innocent.

- De choisir à ma place, grommela Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aime les fruits de mer ?

Visiblement peu enchantée à l'idée de les servir toute la soirée, la serveuse leur amena leur bouteille en traînant les pieds. Malfoy respira le liquide blanc qui tanguait au fond de son verre et le fit tournoyer, les yeux plissés. Il le goûta longuement.

- Définitivement pas assez frais, tiqua-t-il. Mais je suppose que ça ira.

- Arrête ton cirque, Malfoy. Tout le monde se fiche, ici, que tu sois un aristocrate.

Malfoy haussa les épaules et leva son verre dans sa direction.

- A nos vacances ?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Un peu trop longtemps peut-être.

- A nos vacances, murmura-t-il.

Ils mangèrent des coquillages dont Harry ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Et ils burent. Beaucoup trop, sans doute. Car Harry n'avait pas l'habitude. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Et c'était sans doute pour ça, aussi, qu'il parlait autant. Et qu'il riait. Malfoy n'était pas son ami. Loin de là. Il n'aurait jamais du avoir autant de choses à lui dire et rien à partager avec lui. Mais se remémorer Poudlard, c'était mieux qu'une thérapie, mieux qu'une séance chez sa psy. Se souvenir des cours, des profs, pas de la guerre – jamais de la guerre, mais, plutôt, de toutes ces idioties qu'ils s'étaient infligés.

Malfoy pleurait presque de rire.

- Attends, attends, ça me revient, s'écria-t-il en terminant son verre d'une seule gorgée. _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin. Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est..._

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, cherchant visiblement la suite.

- Il est... ?

- Divin, acheva Harry avec une grimace mortifiée.

- _Divin ? _Tu es sûr de ça ? minauda Malfoy avec un petit sourire. N'empêche qu'une telle humiliation, on ne doit pas s'en remettre facilement, hein ?

- Dit celui qui est sorti avec Pansy Parkinson ! répliqua Harry.

- Sauf que je ne suis _jamais_ sorti avec Pansy Parkinson.

- Vraiment ? Et le bal, en quatrième année, c'était quoi ?

- Une couverture. Il me fallait bien une cavalière, et elle s'est proposée, c'est tout. Mais tu imagines bien que si j'avais développé un quelconque intérêt pour les filles, j'aurais eu bien meilleur goût...

Le ton était pompeux.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas intéressé par les filles ? demanda Harry.

Malfoy pinça les lèvres, irrité. Contre Harry ou contre lui-même, c'était difficile à dire.

- Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ?

- Euh, non, non, pas du tout, répondit Harry en se grattant le sommet de la tête avec perplexité. Mais si tu n'es pas intéressé par les filles, tu es intéressé par... quoi ?

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Les hippogriffes, Potter, dit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

- Les hippogriffes, répéta bêtement Harry.

Malfoy éclata de rire. Secouant la tête, il se resservit un verre plein. Ils avaient déjà largement entamé leur deuxième bouteille de vin et Harry avait la tête qui tournait. Malfoy la reposa un peu brutalement sur la table et poussa un soupir mélodramatique.

- Par les garçons, Potter. Je suis gay, quoi.

- Oh, fit Harry, abasourdi – qu'il lui fasse un tel aveu autant que de ce qu'il impliquait.

Malfoy plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais.

- « Oh » quoi ?

- Rien, se défendit Harry. C'est juste que je ne m'en serais jamais douté.

- Tu vois, ça ne m'étonne pas. Après tout, tu as la perspicacité d'un poisson rouge, Potter.

C'était vrai. Il ne voyait jamais rien, ne comprenait pas, même ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait même bêtement imaginé que Malfoy avait été jaloux, de lui et de Ginny, parce que Ginny était belle, et parce que Malfoy avait toujours été jaloux de tout ce qu'il avait.

C'était tellement stupide !

D'ailleurs, Malfoy ne s'était jamais vraiment affiché avec une fille, quelle qu'elle soit. Que Pansy lui ai caressé les cheveux, dans le train, ou qu'elle l'ait accompagné au bal, ne voulait visiblement rien dire. Et il n'avait jamais tenu une fille par la main dans les couloirs du château. Un garçon non plus, bien sûr. Mais il comprenait pourquoi. Il y avait tellement de gens que ça choquait.

Pas lui. Lui, il s'en fichait. Il essaya d'imaginer. Malfoy. Avec un garçon. S'embrassant au détour d'un couloir. Mais il chassa l'image. Car il n'aimait pas l'impression qu'elle lui faisait.

- Demain, continuait Malfoy, lorsque je serais à nouveau sobre et lucide, je regretterais certainement de t'avoir dit ça à _toi_. Si je me souviens de quelque chose. Mais tu ne diras rien à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

Malfoy croisa les bras.

- Je sais exactement ce que tu dois te dire, Potter, marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu te dis : « voilà donc pourquoi Malfoy a toujours été une chochotte ! »

Son rire était devenu grinçant.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je me dis.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu te dis, alors, mon petit Potty ? Heureusement qu'il ne dort pas dans la même tente que moi ? Qu'il garde ses mains au-dessus de la table, que je puisse les surveiller ? Tu peux te rassurer, vas, tu n'es absolument pas mon genre.

- Je suis si moche que ça ?

De surprise, Malfoy recracha la gorgée qu'il venait d'avaler. Il s'essuya le menton dans sa serviette.

- L'idée que je puisse te trouver moche te chagrine ?

- Pas du tout ! s'offusqua Harry. C'est juste que tu es tellement catégorique ! C'est vexant !

- Allons, allons, ne me fait pas une crise de confiance, Potter. Laisse-moi te regarder un peu.

Il remonta les manches de sa veste et se pencha vers lui. Son regard brillant, un peu vitreux, glissa sur lui, lentement, passant en revue chacun des détails de son visage. Cheveux, cicatrice, nez, bouche. Il évitait juste ses yeux. Et Harry était mal à l'aise. Il avait hâte qu'il arrête son inspection. Pas qu'il soit angoissé du résultat. Mais il ne pouvait plus ni bouger, ni respirer. Il avait les joues rouges, les mains serrées sur la table, et Malfoy sourit.

- J'ai vu pire, déclara-t-il en se renfonçant dans sa chaise. J'ai même _baisé_ pire...

Harry se boucha les oreilles, horrifié.

- Alors ça, ce n'était vraiment pas utile !

Malfoy éclata de rire et frotta longuement ses yeux avec les paumes de ses mains.

- Désolé. J'ai trop bu.

Il s'étira en baillant.

- Bon, on va faire un tour sur la plage ?

Au-dessus de la ville, la nuit était devenue noire. Dans le ciel d'encre, les étoiles semblaient infiniment nombreuses et brillantes.

- Je sais pas, hésita Harry. Il est un peu tard, non ?

- Et tu as une tente à planter, s'amusa Malfoy.

- Aussi.

Harry sentait la torpeur l'engourdir. C'était l'alcool, le voyage, l'heure tardive. Il était épuisé. Et à présent, sa tente lui paraissait un bien stupide fardeau.

- L'hôtel est juste à côté, dit Malfoy, comme s'il l'avait entendu penser. Je veux bien te laisser dormir par terre, pour cette nuit. Tu te trouveras un camping demain.

Harry croisa les bras, boudeur.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait boire, hein ? Pour être certain d'avoir le dernier mot ?

- Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- C'est bon, Malfoy, tu as gagné. Je veux bien dormir par terre. Mais juste ce soir.

Malfoy lui sembla un peu trop satisfait à son goût, lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant. Mais il ne dit rien. Et le silence, entre eux, s'installa doucement. Harry l'appréciait. Leur silence, le bruit des vagues. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures en arrivant sur la plage. Le sable était rugueux, pas vraiment agréable, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en plaignit. La marée avait emmenée la mer loin des berges. Et le sable devenait vite humide et froid. Ils trempèrent leur pieds dans l'écume glaciale. Les lumières et les sons de la ville leur parvenaient à présent de très loin, comme étouffés par le noir de la nuit, et par l'immensité du large.

Un souffle de vent les balaya et Malfoy écarta les bras avec jubilation, le visage levé vers le ciel. Il poussa un cri semblable à un rugissement. Puis il passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de Harry, qui sursauta.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça incroyable ?

- Si, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

- Toi qui cherchais tellement à te sentir vivant, hein, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Oui il se sentait vivant. Indéniablement. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était le grand air, les vagues qui léchaient ses pieds nus, la sensation grisante d'être seuls au monde... ou le bras de Malfoy autour de lui.

- Allez viens, dit Malfoy en le tirant par le poignet. Je crois qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Il lui glissa une oeillade perfide.

- Le premier arrivé a gagné le droit dormir sur le lit.

Et il s'élança.

- Connard ! s'écria Harry.

Il crut entendre le rire de Malfoy lui répondre dans l'obscurité.

Son énorme sac, perché sur son épaule, l'empêchait de courir. Et ça, Malfoy le savait pertinemment.

Lorsque Harry gagna péniblement le ponton, ce dernier l'attendait, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, assis sur un banc, près des escaliers de pierre qui menaient à la plage.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé, le sermonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi j'aurais essayé ? Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me prêter ton lit.

- C'est vrai, admit Malfoy en se levant.

L'hôtel se trouvait au fond d'une petite cour pavée. De l'extérieur, il ne payait pas de mine. Et la chambre de Malfoy n'était ni aussi grande, ni aussi luxueuse qu'il l'avait imaginé. Elle avait un charme familial, des tons de beige et des étoffes moelleuses. Il aurait tué pour pouvoir s'étendre sur le couvre-lit.

- Ce n'est pas un hôtel quatre étoiles, dit Harry en regardant autour de lui.

- Je sais.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Harry, il soupira.

- Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je parte, dit-il en ouvrant sa valise. Ils trouvaient que c'était une idée à la con, que si je voulais des vacances, je n'avais qu'à attendre un peu et partir avec eux en Italie, ou en Grèce, ou je ne sais où. Mais je me suis obstiné et ils m'ont dit « si tu y vas, tu te démerdes avec _ton_ argent. » Et de l'argent qui soit à moi, je n'en ai pas tant que ça, tu vois...

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil, près de la commode en bois ancien.

- Tes parents sont durs avec toi, non ?

- Durs, je sais pas. Ils ont été élevé d'une certaine manière. Mon père surtout. Et ils reproduisent ça avec moi, en imaginant que c'est pour mon bien. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne m'aiment pas. Au contraire, ils m'aiment _trop_. Tellement qu'ils m'étouffent, qu'ils ont du mal à me laisser faire quoi que ce soit sans eux...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu profites de mon état d'ébriété pour me faire parler, c'est très serpentard et très indigne, ça, Potter.

Harry haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien.

- Tu peux prendre la salle de bains en premier.

Malfoy lui tourna les dos. Il retira sa veste, son tee-shirt. Harry empoigna aussitôt son sac pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain, le coeur battant. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, ferma les yeux, pour ne plus voir le dos pâle de Malfoy. Sa cambrure. Sa peau. Il secoua la tête. Bon sang, l'alcool le rendait cinglé. Lorsqu'il osa passer sa tête hors de la pièce, il vit que Malfoy était déjà couché sur le côté, emmitouflé à l'intérieur des couvertures. Il avait l'air de dormir. Et Harry se sentit soulagé.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé. Il n'était pas confortable. Mais c'était toujours mieux que par terre.

- Évite les cauchemars, cette nuit, d'accord ? dit Malfoy.

Harry, qui avait cru qu'il dormait, sursauta violemment.

- Je ne fais pas exprès. Mais je ferais de mon mieux.

- Et ne ronfle pas.

- Je ne ronfle _jamais_.

Harry vit sa tête blonde et ébouriffée émerger de sous l'enchevêtrement des couvertures. Son air ensommeillé avait quelque chose d'un peu attendrissant, de pas très Malfoy.

- C'est exactement ce que disent les ronfleurs, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ta gueule, Malfoy !

Il se recoucha.

- Bonne nuit, Potter.

**A SUIVRE...**


	7. Des bleus à l'âme

**Chapitre 7**

**Des bleus à l'âme**

Harry se réveilla avec un sursaut.

Ses cauchemars de la nuit avaient absorbé tout ce que le vin lui avait laissé de lucidité. Il ne savait plus où il était. Il avait froid et il avait chaud. Les deux à la fois. Il suffoquait. Sa bouche était sèche, sa langue râpeuse. Chaque goulée d'air l'asséchait un peu plus. Il porta une main à sa gorge et frotta. Mais rien ne changea. Il faisait toujours sombre. Et il avait toujours froid. Son dos, maltraité par la finesse des coussins et les ressorts du canapé, lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait envie de gémir, de se rouler en boule, de se rendormir.

Il avait oublié les images de ses rêves. Et c'était mieux comme ça. Parce qu'il avait vu assez de serpents. Et trop de fois les yeux rouges de Voldemort, dans son miroir.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il lui semblait entendre le bruit d'une respiration, un bruit haché et incroyablement proche. Soudain, il vit une forme noire et une peu floue penchée au-dessus de lui. Il poussa un cri de terreur en repoussant ses couvertures avec ses pieds, prêt à s'enfuir. Il reçut aussitôt la lumière du plafonnier dans les yeux. Et une flopée d'eau glacée sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- J'avais dit : _pas de cauchemar_.

C'était Malfoy. Cet _abruti_ de Malfoy. Il le regardait, debout au pied du canapé, les mains sur les hanches. Son tee-shirt était froissé et ses longues jambes blanches dépassaient du short en coton noir qu'il portait pour dormir. Harry remarqua le vase qu'il tenait à la main. Vide. Bien sûr. Puisque l'eau qu'il contenait, Harry l'avait reçu en pleine figure.

- Tu es _malade _! s'exclama celui-ci en s'essuyant les joues et le front. Je suis trempé !

- Tu as crié.

- Et alors ?

- Mes oreilles sont fragiles.

Harry roula des yeux, agacé, et se redressa péniblement.

- Et puis tu n'arrêtais pas de parler, ajouta Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Que tu me trouvais brillant, supérieurement intelligent, physiquement inégalable. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

- Ah ah, s'exclama Harry en se laissant retomber contre ses oreillers. Quelle heure il est ?

- Quatre heures et des poussières, répondit Malfoy d'un ton presque joyeux.

Harry bailla longuement. Il se sentait épuisé, courbatu et glacé. Mais Malfoy, lui, était apparemment en pleine forme. Et disposé à converser. Il s'assit au bout du canapé et chaussa les lunettes que Harry avait abandonné par terre, à côté de son sac. Il croisa les jambes et feignit d'attraper un crayon qui se serait trouvé coincé derrière son oreille.

- Bien, Monsieur Potter, dit-il en remontant les lunettes sur son nez, racontez-moi votre cauchemar. Une fille, vous me dites ? Ah... rousse. Mauvais signe. Et _nue_ ? Hum, hum. Des tâches de rousseur ? _Partout ? _Que vous disait-elle ? Ah, je vois... c'est embêtant... répétez que je puisse le noter : _« Harry, par Merlin, pourquoi m'as-tu donné de l'herpès au lieu d'un orgasme ? »_

Indigné, Harry lui donna un violent coup dans le bras avec son pied.

- C'est bas, Malfoy, et mesquin, _vraiment_, de détourner mes confidences pour te foutre de ma gueule.

Malfoy avait du mal à s'arrêter de rire.

_Quel crétin ! _pensa Harry en détournant la tête, le nez en l'air.

- Oh, tu boudes, Potty ? s'amusa Malfoy en tendant le bras pour lui pincer la joue.

Harry repoussa ses mains avec empressement.

- Ne me touche pas ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Depuis l'autre bout du canapé, où il était assis en tailleur, Malfoy lui lança un regard un peu pensif et s'humecta les lèvres. Il retira les lunettes qu'il portait toujours de travers sur le nez, les replia tranquillement et les lui tendit.

- Tu as parlé de Voldemort.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Quand ça ?

- Pendant que tu dormais. Au début, tu as juste crié quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à _laissez-moi._ Et puis tu as commencé à t'agiter dans tous les sens et tu as dit _je vous en supplie, sortez_.

- Et c'est tout ? répliqua Harry.

Son indifférence était une bravade. Et une bravade pas très courageuse. Mais il savait ce que ces mots signifiaient. Il avait rêvé du miroir, encore. Avec son visage, dedans, mais les yeux d'un autre. Un autre qui avait été lui et qui le terrifiait. Le rouge à la place du vert.

Il frissonna.

- Oui, c'est tout, répondit Malfoy. J'ai eu peur que tu finisses par te crever un oeil à force de te débattre comme un forcené. Alors je t'ai secoué. Et arrosé.

- Les rêves ne veulent rien dire, marmonna Harry.

Malfoy haussa les sourcils.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Bien sûr que je le crois.

Malfoy hocha vaguement la tête. Il regarda ses mains d'un air hésitant.

- Tu y penses souvent, toi, à la guerre ?

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à une question aussi directe et personnelle. Il avait envie de l'éluder, de fermer les yeux, de se rendormir, peut-être, bien au chaud dans son déni. Mais Malfoy continuait à le regarder. Et dans ses yeux, Harry vit que la question n'avait pas été facile à poser.

- Oui, répondit-il sans détour. Tous les jours. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Malfoy se mordit la lèvre.

- Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, un peu de travers, un peu sans trop savoir comment faire, chacun à l'extrémité opposée du canapé. Harry toussota mais ne dit rien de plus. Parce que tout était dit. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils se comprenaient, enfin, lui et Malfoy. Il y avait de quoi sourire. Ou pas ne pas y croire. Ou ne pas comprendre.

Si Ron l'apprenait, il en avalerait sa langue.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dans la forêt ?

Harry eut une expression de panique pure.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, lui dit Malfoy d'une voix étonnamment gentille.

Harry le savait. Mais il en avait envie. Parler avant que le moment ne passe. Avant qu'il ne recommence à penser que personne ne pouvait comprendre.

- Voldemort avait séparé son âme en sept, dit-il. Sept morceaux qu'il avait dispersé et enfermé dans des objets qui symbolisaient quelque chose pour son esprit tordu. Et l'un d'eux s'est trouvé involontairement coincé à l'intérieur de mon corps, à cause du sort qui l'a fait disparaître, lorsque j'avais un an. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour que Voldemort meurt, il fallait détruire _tous_ les morceaux de son âme. Ce qui voulait dire que je devais mourir, moi aussi. Que je devais le laisser me tuer. Une connerie de sacrifice, quoi.

Malfoy semblait interdit, pétrifié. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- C'est _horrible_, s'écria-t-il finalement, eberlué.

- Je sais, murmura Harry.

- Mais tu as survécu.

- Visiblement, oui.

- _Comment ?_

Harry sourit doucement.

- C'est compliqué, dit-il. Peut-être qu'un jour, je te raconterai. Mais pas ce soir.

- Tu devrais te sécher, murmura Malfoy. Sinon tu vas attraper la mort.

Il grimaça et se frotta les yeux, comme si le choix de ses mots lui avait semblé un peu hasardeux. Mais Harry ne s'offusqua pas. Il alla chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain et se frotta les cheveux et le visage.

- Je peux te poser une question, moi aussi ? dit-il en revenant dans la chambre. Est-ce que tu m'avais reconnu ? Chez toi, quand on s'est fait capturer ?

- Évidemment, Potter, que je t'avais reconnu.

- Mais tu as dit que tu n'étais pas sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je savais ce qui t'attendait. Voldemort vivait chez moi, Potter. J'ai eu le temps de voir un certain nombre de personnes se faire torturer. Et mourir. Et je n'ai jamais souhaité ça à personne. Même à toi.

Harry n'avait jamais pensé à ça. A tout ce que Malfoy avait vécu, subi et vu pendant la guerre.

Malfoy s'étira longuement. Il renifla l'air autour de lui.

- Je crois qu'on a assez remué la terre et les souvenirs pour aujourd'hui... ça pue.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire et frotta son dos raide et endolori.

- Tu peux dormir avec moi, si tu veux, dit Malfoy en se faufilant sous ses couvertures. Mon lit est assez grand pour trois. Tu auras l'impression d'être tout seul. Sauf si je te donne un coup en dormant. Mais je te jure que ce serait involontaire...

De là où Harry se trouvait, debout au milieu de la chambre dans son pyjama trop court, son lit semblait infiniment confortable. Le moelleux du matelas, la chaleur des couvertures, le bombement des oreillers. Il se tordit les mains.

- Je...

Malfoy leva ses yeux vers le plafond.

- Je ne te toucherai pas, Potter. Tu n'as pas oublié, quand même ?

- Je ne suis pas ton genre.

- Dix points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, si tu préfères le canapé...

Malfoy ferma les yeux, comme s'il n'était plus dans la pièce, comme s'il s'était évaporé.

Harry ravala sa fierté, déposa les armes au pied du lit. A quoi servait de lutter contre la tentation du confort ? Il souleva le coin de la couverture et se glissa sous les draps. Il inspira. Il était allongé à un mètre du corps de son ennemi de toujours. Pétrifié. Le mot était plus juste. Parce que c'était bizarre. _Vraiment_ bizarre. Et pourtant, Malfoy lui tournait le dos. Il ne voyait que sa masse de cheveux blond. Rien d'autre. Mais sous les draps, il sentait la chaleur de son corps.

- Je peux éteindre ?

Harry lui adressa un _hum _ensommeillé et le noir se fit autour d'eux.

- Je te préviens, Potter. Un bruit et je te jette du lit.

Harry était bien trop fatigué pour répondre.

**0°0°0 **

Le soleil était haut, déjà, quand Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait jour dans la chambre. Mais ce ne fut pas la première chose qu'il vit. Non, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut Malfoy. Qui dormait encore, à côté de lui, son visage tourné vers le sien. Il semblait étrangement paisible et vulnérable dans son sommeil. Sa bouche était entrouverte. Une mèche de cheveu tombait sur son oeil clos, jusque sur l'arête de son nez.

Il y avait des tâches de rousseur, sur ses pommettes. Et Harry trouvait ça joli. Il avait _toujours_ trouvé ça joli. Même chez Ginny. Elle avait la peau presque aussi blanche que celle de Malfoy. Blanche et délicate. Les petites marques rousses, dessus, partout, il les avait embrassé du bout des lèvres, jusqu'à s'en épuiser. Celles de Malfoy étaient si peu nombreuses et si discrètes qu'il pouvait les compter en quelques secondes.

Il plissa les paupières. Sept sur la pommette droite.

Et juste à ce moment-là, Malfoy ouvrit grand les yeux.

Harry ne vit plus que du gris, soudain.

- Potter, dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?

- C'est toi qui as dit que je pouvais...

- Ah oui... maintenant que tu le dis, ça me revient... je crois...

Il se massa les tempes.

- Toi aussi tu as l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par quelque chose de particulièrement lourd et volumineux ? Hagrid, peut-être ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Pas vraiment.

Les bras en croix, le drap entortillé autour de ses mollets, Malfoy ferma à nouveau les yeux. Comme s'il avait du mal à laisser le sommeil le quitter.

- Je meurs de faim.

Il bailla, se frotta les yeux, se redressa. Il s'adossa contre ses oreillers et commanda deux petits-déjeuners par l'interphone situé au-dessus de la table de nuit, avec sa voix cassée et rocailleuse du matin. Ses cheveux étaient un véritable nid de corneilles. Et Harry eut envie de sourire.

Ils mangèrent en silence, assis en tailleur sur le lit. Le pain, le bacon, les oeufs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, aujourd'hui ? demanda Malfoy. _A part_ planter ta tente dans le trou du cul du monde ?

Harry avala ses oeufs de travers et toussa bruyamment.

- Ne salis pas mes draps, siffla Malfoy.

- J'ai envie de me baigner. Je crois.

- Parfait. Moi aussi. Et comme j'ai _aussi_ envie de te voir t'acharner avec tes piquets et ta toile de tente, je propose qu'on prenne une douche et que je t'accompagne.

Il fit une pause.

- Pas _ensemble_ la douche, Potter, ne me fais pas une syncope, nom de nom !

**0°0°0 **

Il fallait sortir de la ville.

La route était étroite, caillouteuse, la vue plongeante, le paysage sauvage, et la mer infiniment bleue. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il huma l'air, laissa les embruns gonfler ses poumons, les purifier de tout ce qui l'avait encrassé. Il avait passé tant de journées à retenir son souffle qu'il avait presque oublié comment faire. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Ni du sel, ni du silence.

- J'ai mal aux pieds, fit une voix boudeuse, à côté de lui.

Harry soupira.

Les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son jean, les yeux dissimulés derrière ses lunettes noires, Malfoy avançait à contrecoeur. Et le lui faisait savoir. Souvent. Il n'avait pourtant pas de sac sur le dos, _lui_.

- On est presque arrivé, dit Harry, agacé.

- Avoue que tu es perdu.

- Je ne suis _pas_ perdu ! Dans le guide, il est écrit : au carrefour, prenez le chemin de terre, à droite, sur deux kilomètres. Et on a certainement pas fait deux kilomètres.

- On aurait dit.

- Bon sang, Malfoy ! Tu n'as jamais utilisé tes pieds ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Te déplacer. Par exemple.

- Pas besoin de pieds quand on a un chauffeur, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules un peu hautain. Maintenant éclaire-moi, Potter : pourquoi as-tu mis un chapeau aussi ridicule ?

- Il n'est pas ridicule, le contredit Harry.

- Alors il va falloir que tu revois la définition du mot dans le dictionnaire.

Harry croisa les bras avec mauvaise humeur.

Il était onze heures. Le soleil était haut au-dessus d'eux et éblouissant. Il tapait dur sur leurs épaules. Et c'était Ron qui le lui avait solennellement prêté, ce bob noir qu'il avait ramené d'Égypte quelques années plus tôt. Il n'était esthétiquement pas très agréable à l'oeil – en particulier les deux pyramides jaunes, sur le devant - mais au moins, il ne se paierait pas d'insolation.

Malfoy cachait mal son sourire, chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

- Dommage qu'on ait pas Creevey sous la main pour immortaliser ça.

- Colin est _mort_.

- Ah oui.

Malfoy ne s'était pas départi de son sourire agaçant. Et Harry était... agacé. Inévitablement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser son ressentiment bien longtemps. Au bout du chemin, les barrières blanches du terrain de camping venaient tout juste d'émerger d'un buisson fourni.

Harry poussa un cri triomphant.

- Je t'avais bien dit que je savais où on allait ! s'écria-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Modère ton enthousiasme, si ça ne te dérange pas, grommela Malfoy en se massant le flanc.

Harry ignora ses bougonnements et poussa la barrière. Il paya son emplacement auprès d'une petite sorcière joviale vêtue d'un paréo bleu ciel, puis il emprunta un chemin de terre battue, à travers les arbres. Il passa à côté des tentes multicolores – et absurdes, des autres vacanciers, Malfoy sur les talons. Son emplacement était un simple bout de terre, petit, mais bien situé. Quand il sortirait de sa tente, le matin, il aurait vue sur la mer.

Parfait.

Il posa son barda sur la pelouse et se frotta les mains.

Le plus dur restait à faire.

Il sortit précautionneusement la tente de son sac et lissa la toile beige de la main, ses deux genoux posés dans l'herbe. Il essuya la sueur qui suintait sur son front avec son avant-bras. Hermione avait fait ça des dizaines de fois pendant l'année qu'ils avaient passé loin de chez eux, à dormir n'importe où, et à avoir peur. Il n'était ni stupide, ni empoté. Il pouvait y arriver sans elle pour lui tenir la main. Et il ne laisserait pas Malfoy et son sourire débile le déstabiliser.

Harry inspira.

Il brandit sa baguette et prononça la formule d'une voix décidée qui ne tremblait pas. La toile s'éleva dans les airs et retomba sur le sol avec un bruit de craquement. Elle formait un cône parfait.

Il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et fit volte-face. Derrière lui, Malfoy le regardait aussi, l'air pas du tout impressionné.

- Tu as vu ça ? s'exclama Harry, très fier de lui. Du premier coup !

- Même pas drôle, marmonna celui-ci. On va se baigner ?

Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il contempla son oeuvre.

Et qu'importe si vue de là, sa tente avait l'air tellement... minuscule.

**0°0°0**

La mer était froide, glacée. Et Harry n'envisageait pas d'y mettre quoi que ce soit d'autre que le bout de ses orteils. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Et il tenait à ses membres.

Pas Malfoy.

Mais Malfoy était... fou. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il avait ôté ses vêtements avec un empressement d'enfant et s'était plongé dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, sans même laisser le temps à sa peau d'apprivoiser la morsure.

Harry avait entr'aperçu la cicatrice sur le plat de son estomac, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le bleu mouvant de l'eau. Le rouge, la boursouflure. Il avait eu honte d'en être l'auteur, de l'avoir... _abimé_.

Malfoy semblait ne pas remarquer les gens qui la fixaient avec curiosité. Leur insistance, les questions, il ne voyait rien. Il marchait droit, fier, regardait le monde d'en haut, comme s'il n'y avait rien sur son ventre, rien d'autre que des kilomètres de peau.

Mais peut-être qu'il faisait semblant. Il l'avait fait si souvent. Semblant d'être un mangemort heureux de son sort, semblant que rien ne le touchait, semblant de ne pas être fragile...

Et c'était bête, _vraiment_, mais Harry le regardait, il voyait l'eau qui scintillait sur son visage, le soleil dans ses cheveux et il avait presque envie de... pleurer. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, rien contrôler. C'était là, dans sa gorge et ça l'envahissait. Alors il baissa la tête, debout, immobile au milieu des bruits, des cris, des éclaboussures, avec les vagues sur les pieds et le coeur dans la bouche.

_Pourquoi ? _

Pourquoi cette impression de gâchis, soudain, qui lui attaquait le ventre ?

- Tu viens, oui ou merde ? s'exclama Malfoy.

Il faisait des ronds, dans l'eau, avec ses bras.

- Merde, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Malfoy roula des yeux et fit la planche, les bras en croix.

- Je vais me mettre un peu au soleil, dit Harry en élevant la voix, pour qu'il l'entende. J'ai froid.

C'était vrai. Ses pieds étaient devenus insensibles, comme s'ils s'étaient détachés de son corps.

Heureusement qu'il avait gardé son tee-shirt.

- Comme tu veux.

Malfoy fronçait les sourcils, un peu. Et puis il disparut sous l'eau et Harry retourna sur le sable.

Il slaloma entre les serviettes et les parasols, faillit écraser un château de sable, évita de justesse un ballon, un enfant qui volait au ras du sol sur un balai miniature, et une fille en bikini rose qui s'était mise en travers de son chemin – allez savoir pourquoi. Il ôta son tee-shirt et s'allongea sur le ventre, le visage dans le creux de ses bras croisés, le soleil lui chauffant le dos.

- Harry Potter ? fit une voix au-dessus de lui.

Il leva la tête avec réticence. C'était la fille en bikini rose.

- Harry Potter ? répéta-t-elle, plus lentement, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

- Non.

Elle lui adressa une moue amusée.

- _Si._

- Non, persista Harry.

- Je crois que si...

Harry sentit la colère bouillir et lui échauffer les joues. Il ne pouvait pas être _tranquille_ ? Rien qu'une fois dans sa vie ? Même en vacances ?

- Alors, on drague, Luke ?

C'était Malfoy et sa voix traînante, sa voix qui insistait sur un prénom qui n'était pas le sien. Il dégoulinait sur le sable et sa peau était pleine de chair de poule. Il attrapa une serviette dans son sac et se frictionna les cheveux. Ses yeux riaient.

La fille lui jeta un coup d'oeil, qui dériva inévitablement vers la longue cicatrice.

Elle rougit.

- _Luke_ _?_ dit-elle avec un rire idiot. Ah... oh... désolé... j'ai cru... j'ai confondu...

Elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, répliqua Malfoy. C'était une dinde.

Il déploya sa serviette sur le sol et s'allongea à côté de lui.

- C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rappelle pourquoi je suis homo...

- Peut-être que je devrais le devenir, dit Harry, qui regardait la fille s'éloigner en remuant le bassin. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais les filles m'agacent. Souvent.

- Amen, s'amusa Malfoy.

Harry lui lança une poignée de sable.

- Oh, ta gueule, dit-il en reposant sa tête dans ses bras.

Ils se transformèrent en lézard le reste de l'après-midi. Ils parlèrent un peu, de choses sans importance. Mais la plupart du temps, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Le soir tomba doucement, le soleil disparut derrière un pan de falaise et ils eurent froids. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme.

- Tu manges avec moi ? demanda Harry.

- Pas ce soir.

- Pas ce soir, répéta Harry, qui ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait sa déception.

- Non, ce soir j'ai envie de danser. Draguer. Et plus si affinités.

Harry regarda ailleurs. Ailleurs que vers Malfoy qui se rhabillait.

- Et je ne peux pas venir ?

Malfoy sourit.

- Non, tu ne peux pas venir, Potter. Mais il doit bien y avoir une soirée karaoké dans ton camping, non ?

- Vas te faire foutre.

- C'est le but, oui, répliqua Malfoy en s'éloignant. A demain.

Harry replia sa serviette et la fourra dans son sac en marmonnant : « C'est ça, à demain ! Connard ! » Il était d'une bien étrange humeur quand il reprit la route du camping : un peu de tristesse, un peu du monstre qui revenait sournoisement se loger dans sa poitrine. Il avait mal aux jambes et mal aux épaules, là où il avait pris un énorme coup de soleil. Il avait faim. Et il n'avait pas envie d'être seul.

Il acheta un paquet de chips dans la boutique du camping et s'enferma dans le cocon de sa tente. Le sol était dur. Trop dur. Le lit de Malfoy lui manquait.

_N'importe quoi,_ se fustigea-t-il en remontant son sac de couchage jusque sous son menton.

**0°0°0**

- Potter ?

Harry papillonna des yeux, l'esprit embrumé.

- _Potter ?_

La voix était toujours là, impatiente et impérieuse. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Sauf s'il dormait encore. Il se redressa péniblement et souleva un pan de la toile, pour se trouver nez à nez avec Malfoy. _Évidemment_. Il se tenait le ventre, le bras replié contre son estomac. Sa lèvre paraissait fendue et le sang gouttait sur son menton. Sa joue droite était terriblement enflée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'exclama Harry, horrifié.

- Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit jusqu'à présent et ne devient jamais homo, dit Malfoy avec un pauvre sourire. Tu me laisses entrer ?

- Ma tente est minuscule.

- Je ne prendrais pas de place. Promis.

Harry hésita un peu mais le laissa passer. Malfoy s'allongea à côté de lui, si près qu'il le touchait, si près que son flanc était collé contre le sien. Harry avait arrêté de respirer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Il y avait des types bourrés, à la sortie du bar. Ces connards m'ont traité de tapette. Et moi aussi j'avais trop bu. Alors au lieu de la fermer, je les ai provoqué. J'ai répliqué que je pouvais leur faire tout un tas de trucs tellement vulgaires que je ne te les répéterai pas. Et je me suis pris un bon paquet de sorts sur le coin de la tronche.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Son sourire était amer.

Harry soupira et saisit sa baguette, qui reposait sous son oreiller.

- Laisse-moi soigner ça.

Malfoy acquiesça et tourna vers lui son visage tuméfié. Harry inspecta ses blessures. Il toucha du bout de ses doigts la bosse rougeâtre, sur sa joue et écarta les cheveux qui tombaient sur son front.

- Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte, murmura-t-il. C'est pas joli.

Malfoy ouvrit les yeux. Son regard était fixe, étrange.

- Quoi ? dit Harry.

- Tu es trop gentil avec moi.

- Pas _trop_. On est amis maintenant, non ?

Malfoy ne répondit rien.

- _Non ? _répéta anxieusement Harry.

- Si, chuchota Malfoy. C'est juste bizarre de te l'entendre dire.

Ses blessures se refermèrent doucement. Et Harry se rallongea. Il se sentait plus serein. Plus serein que lorsqu'il avait été seul couché au même endroit.

- Tu as un deuxième oreiller ? lui demanda Malfoy.

- Non. Mais je peux te prêter un pull, si tu veux.

Harry fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un vieux pull-over. Malfoy l'accepta et le tassa sous sa tête. Dans la semi-pénombre, il sembla renifler un instant la laine sur laquelle il avait posé sa joue. Et puis il se pencha vers Harry. Celui-ci le sentit se rapprocher. Est-ce que c'était _lui_ qu'il reniflait à présent ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vérifiais. Si c'était toi qui sentais bon, comme ça.

Harry cligna des yeux, hébété, les oreilles brûlantes.

- Et ? s'entendit-il demander.

- Et c'était toi.

Malfoy sourit et referma ses yeux.

**A SUIVRE...**


	8. Et après ?

**Chapitre 8**

**Et après ?**

Le vent se leva bien avant l'aube. Allongé dans le noir sans bouger, Harry écoutait la violence des rafales, les yeux fixés au plafond.

La toile vibrait.

Dans le lointain, résonnaient les voix amusées de quelques couche-tard : leur écho étouffé, leurs rires qui dégringolaient. Harry les imaginait titubant dans la nuit, les vêtements gonflés de vent.

A côté de lui, Malfoy dormait comme un bienheureux. Ivre. Sa respiration était forte, bruyante, pleine d'une lourdeur alcoolisée. Presque un ronflement. Il se tenait toujours appuyé contre son flanc. Et cela seul avait suffit à l'empêcher de dormir. Même s'il avait fini par ne plus rien sentir. La chaleur qui remontait le long de sa jambe, dans sa hanche et dans son bras, il lui semblait maintenant que c'était la sienne, la sienne depuis le début. Sauf qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, que dans son corps à lui, il n'y avait que du froid, du vide qui résonne, et du sang comme de la neige fondue.

_Ne pas penser à ça..._

Sous la tente, le noir n'était pas total au point de ne rien pouvoir distinguer. Dehors, il y avait la lueur de la lune et celle, bien plus vive et bien plus blanche, des lampadaires qui bordaient les allées du camping.

Avant que le vent ne se lève, la nuit avait été tiède, douce, et Malfoy n'avait pas voulu de couverture. Il dormait dans ses vêtements froissés et tâchés de sang, la bouche entrouverte, un peu frissonnant. Son tee-shirt se soulevait lorsque son ventre se gonflait d'oxygène. Harry voyait un début de peau, à la lisière de la ceinture. Du blanc et du rose, comme sur la plage. Ses yeux contemplèrent et prirent la fuite. Dans leur panique, ils tombèrent sur un petit objet noir et rectangulaire, tombé de la poche arrière du pantalon de Malfoy. Il s'agissait d'un carnet. Un carnet comme le sien.

Ses doigts le démangeaient de curiosité. Le cuir était lisse et doux comme de la peau. Harry se souvenait n'avoir écrit que deux fois dans le sien – deux fois de trop. Mais Malfoy, lui, avait noirci des pages et des pages à l'encre noire, de son écriture fine et serrée...

Harry regardait les pages défiler sous son pouce, abasourdi.

_Juste la première, _se dit-il._ Juste un coup d'oeil._

Il inspira.

_« Ce n'est pas de mon plein gré que je commence la rédaction de ce journal. Il est évident qu'une idée aussi absurde, aussi ridicule, ne m'aurait même jamais effleuré. C'est la psy, chez qui ma mère m'a emmené hier, qui l'a exigé. Elle a dit que ce serait « mon traitement pour me guérir de moi-même » et si j'ai accepté, ce n'est certainement pas parce que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir besoin d'être guéri. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'est tout._

_Ce n'est pas non plus de son plein gré que ma mère m'a emmené voir une psychomage. Si elle avait pu éviter de le faire, elle l'aurait fait. Cela se voyait à la façon dont sa bouche se tordait convulsivement. Dans la salle d'attente, elle tournait nerveusement les pages d'un magazine people tout en me jetant de petits regards en coin, les talons aiguilles de ses escarpins martelant le parquet. Quand nos yeux ont fini par se croiser, elle m'a fait un sourire d'excuse qui semblait vouloir dire : je te jure que si je n'étais pas obligée, je me tirerais avec toi vite-fait-bien-fait._

_Mais elle non plus n'avait pas le choix._

_C'était la condition ultime, exigé par le ministère, pour que je retourne à Poudlard._

_Et je le voulais. Je le voulais plus que tout. »_

Harry referma le carnet, honteux, horrifié. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lire, voler, violer, pas après avoir affirmé qu'ils étaient amis. C'était irrespectueux, incompréhensible, dégueulasse. Il aurait lui-même haï, étripé, quiconque se serait penché sur le sien...

Il reposa précipitamment le carnet là où il l'avait trouvé, contre la jambe de Malfoy. Et il tenta de l'oublier. D'oublier tout. Et même que Malfoy lui avait menti, dans le train. Sa mère ne l'y avait pas envoyé, chez la psy. C'était le ministère qui l'avait fait...

La respiration de Malfoy se fit plus douce, plus silencieuse. Il bougea un peu et son flanc quitta le sien. Quelques frissons hérissèrent la peau de Harry. Non pas qu'il lui manqua quelque chose, soudain, mais il n'était pas pressé que le froid se réveille et lui engourdisse les membres.

Harry tourna la tête.

Les yeux ensommeillés de Malfoy s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent. Lui. Et le pull roulé en boule contre sa joue. Se souvenait-il de ce qu'il avait dit à Harry, dans sa demi-conscience, son début d'ivresse ? Et de s'être penché sur lui pour respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux ?

Harry s'en souvenait. Il s'en souvenait trop.

- J'ai mal au dos, dit Malfoy en grimaçant. Pas toi ?

- Si, un peu, répondit Harry.

Il croisa les mains sur son estomac, entortilla nerveusement ses doigts. Malfoy semblait dresser l'oreille, écouter les prémices de l'orage qui se préparait.

- Pourquoi tu es venu, cette nuit ? demanda Harry doucement.

- Pourquoi je suis venu ?

Il semblait perplexe. Au point de répéter la question. Comme s'il se la posait à lui-même.

- Tu as marché deux kilomètres et demi avec ta gueule toute abîmée, insista Harry. En pleine nuit. Alors qu'hier, ça te semblait insurmontable. Et que tu n'étais pas ivre.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que ça t'emmerde à ce point, que je sois venu ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, se défendit Harry. Je suis juste... _surpris_... c'est tout...

- Pourtant c'est toi, hier, qui as dit qu'on était amis, non ?

- Oui... mais...

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que font les amis ?

La manière qu'avait Malfoy de mener les conversations l'agaçait, et il s'enfonça dans un silence boudeur. Mais l'agacement que Harry sentait enfler dans son estomac retomba brutalement lorsqu'il remarqua que les torsades de la laine de son pull s'étaient imprimées sur la joue droite de Malfoy, laissant des creux et des marques rouges sur sa peau claire que le soleil n'avait pas bruni, pas encore.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? lui demanda Malfoy, soupçonneux.

- Tu ronflais...

_- N'importe quoi ! s_'offusqua-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Harry se mit à rire. Mais pas longtemps. Une nouvelle rafale de vent, plus violente, venait de les secouer.

- Potter, dit Malfoy d'une voix atone, par pitié, dis-moi que tu as protégé ta tente...

Harry se gratta le sommet de la tête.

- Contre quoi ? demanda-t-il. Les intrusions ?

Malfoy ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules et secoua la tête.

Un grondement redoutable claqua au-dessus de leurs têtes, bientôt accompagné de trombes de pluies. La tente ne résista pas aux éléments. Pas plus de quelques secondes. Elle s'envola brutalement, les laissant tout deux vulnérables et glacés, exposés à la pluie douloureuse.

Malfoy se leva en jurant. Harry sauta hors de ses couvertures et empoigna son sac, luttant avec hargne contre la fermeture. La tente roulait déjà le long de la pente, vers la falaise, vers la mer, emportée par le vent. Il pouvait l'admettre, à présent : l'idée avait été foireuse, stupide, catastrophique. Depuis le début.

- Il faut transplaner, s'écria Malfoy qui se frottait les bras pour se réchauffer.

Il lui tendit la main.

Harry en fut interloqué. Mais il tendit la sienne.

Son pied rencontra quelque chose de dur. Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la langue. Le carnet, maculé de boue, était à demi dissimulé par les herbes. Harry se pencha pour le ramasser.

- C'est à toi ? demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Malfoy sembla se tendre. Ses yeux se plissèrent, indécis.

Et finalement... il secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix sèche. Remets-le par terre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. C'était tellement _absurde_. Mais il se tut. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Pas sans se trahir. Et Malfoy ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir lu, même une seule page de sa vie. Alors, le coeur gros, Harry reposa le carnet par terre, délicatement, dans l'herbe battue par la pluie. Il se sentait triste. A cause du regard de Malfoy qui se détourna trop vite. Et de sa posture rigide. Et de ses poings serrés.

- Dépêche-toi, s'impatienta celui-ci. A moins que la perspective d'une pneumonie ne te réjouisse.

Harry accepta sa main humide sans broncher. Il y blottit doucement la sienne. Chaleur. Douceur. Fermeté. Il y avait un peu de tout ça mélangé au creux de sa paume. Harry savait qu'il aurait du mal à la relâcher. Même la sensation d'aspiration ne lui parut pas désagréable.

Distrait, il perdit l'équilibre lorsque Malfoy le lâcha.

Il se releva, courbatu et grelottant. Ils étaient dans sa chambre d'hôtel, à l'abri des éléments.

Malfoy ne lui dit rien. Pas de reproche, pas d'acidité, pas de moquerie. Harry aurait volontiers ri de sa bêtise, de ses oublis, pour que l'atmosphère se relâche, mais d'un mouvement de tête qui repoussa ses mèches trempées, Malfoy désigna la porte de la salle de bain.

- Vas-y.

C'était un ordre. Et Harry ne protesta pas. Il devinait pourquoi Malfoy désirait être seul. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et fit couler l'eau de la douche dans le vide. Il attendit quelques minutes pour entrebâiller la porte à nouveau, tout doucement. Malfoy se tenait de dos devant la fenêtre ouverte. Il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel furieux.

- _Accio_ journal, dit-il.

Malfoy attendit.

Harry attendit avec lui.

Un sifflement. Et le journal se matérialisa dans la main ouverte, impatiente, de son propriétaire. Malfoy le tourna et le retourna, en essuya la boue avec le bas de son tee-shirt, les gestes emprunts d'une douceur que Harry ne lui avait jamais vue. Il baissa les yeux et referma la porte.

Cette nuit-là, il se recouchèrent sans vraiment se parler.

Malfoy ne semblait pas en colère. Juste indifférent. Il ne le regardait plus. Et c'était pire, pour Harry. Il se coucha sur le canapé et compta jusqu'à dix, pas pour s'endormir, mais pour ravaler cette stupide envie de pleurer qui le reprenait. Et puis d'une main, Malfoy souleva le coin de la couette, du côté du lit que Harry avait occupé la veille. Il l'invitait à le rejoindre. Sans un mot.

Harry avait les jambes tremblantes quand il se leva. Il s'allongea, osant à peine respirer.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Malfoy se tourna vers lui, les traits indéchiffrables.

- De quoi je t'en voudrais?

- Je sais pas. D'avoir oublié les sorts. Ruiné tes vêtements. Tu es bizarre.

Malfoy soupira.

- Je me fiche de mes vêtements, dit-il en regardant dans le vide.

- Oh, répondit Harry.

- Pourquoi tu as tout de suite pensé que ce carnet était à moi ?

Harry se pétrifia.

- Parce qu'il n'était pas à moi. Je suppose.

- Mais il aurait très bien pu avoir été ramené là par le vent. Pourtant, tout de suite, tu as dit : _c'est à toi ?_ Pourquoi ?

Harry se rongea nerveusement les ongles. Il pensa qu'il lui devait sans doute quelque chose. Pour cette page volée, pour apaiser sa honte. Alors il avoua. Un secret pour un secret.

- Parce que j'en ai un, moi aussi...

Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de Malfoy, Harry eut un rire nerveux.

- Tu sais, la psy, dit-il en regardant ses mains. Quand elle m'a demandé de partir, elle te l'avais demandé, à toi aussi. Alors comme elle m'a demandé d'écrire, j'ai pensé que peut-être... peut-être toi aussi...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Et après ça, il y eut un silence. Long et pénible. Malfoy le regarda sans ciller. Sa bouche pincée avait du mal à se détendre. Et ses yeux orageux semblaient hésiter, débattre. Vérité ou mensonge ? Aveu ou esquive ?

- Oui, dit-il finalement. Moi aussi.

Et il lui tourna le dos. Sans lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Et Harry dormit mal.

Pourtant, le lendemain matin, Malfoy avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. Le carnet fut oublié. Avait-il seulement existé ? Une fois douché et habillé, il entraîna Harry jusqu'à la réception de l'hôtel.

- Il vous resterait une chambre double ? demanda-t-il à la sorcière assise derrière le bureau. Mon ami va rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Elle lui tendit une nouvelle clé sans poser de question. Une nouvelle chambre. Deux lits. La déception de Harry le laissa pantelant.

- C'est quoi cette tête, Potter ? lui demanda Malfoy, une fois dehors.

Le soleil les éclaboussait, comme si le ciel n'avait jamais libéré l'élan furieux de la nuit.

- Quelle tête ?

- Cette tête là, toute fermée, fripée et mécontente. Tu as l'air constipé.

- J'ai mal dormi.

Malfoy posa une main sur la nuque de Harry, qui sentit une décharge électrique lui hérisser les cheveux.

- Tu as le droit d'être triste, tu sais, dit-il, plein de compassion. C'était ta tente après tout. Et je suis sûr qu'à ta place, moi aussi je serais inconsolable...

Il secoua la tête, accablé.

- Elle aura eu une vie un peu courte, c'est vrai, mais dis-toi qu'au moins, elle pourra se vanter d'avoir reçu le postérieur d'Harry Potter...

- Mon postérieur t'emmerde ! grommela Harry.

- Et ton postérieur est méchant ! le taquina Malfoy. Je ne lui veux pourtant que du bien.

Harry cacha son visage brûlant.

**0°0°0**

Le reste du séjour passa vite. Trop vite.

La plage tous les après-midi. Les ballades sur les falaises. Le restaurant le soir. Harry se goinfrait jusqu'à saturation et maux d'estomac, pendant qu'ils s'épuisaient à reparler de Poudlard, et s'épuisaient d'en rire. Un matin, ils empruntèrent des balais pour longer la côte et firent une course spectaculaire, les pieds au ras des vagues. Harry gagna. Mais de peu. Et toute l'après-midi, Malfoy certifia que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette _foutue mouette_, il l'aurait rattrapé sans difficulté.

La nuit, ils dormaient dans leurs deux lits séparés, chacun dans un coin opposé de la chambre. Mais ils se couchaient tard, parlaient jusqu'à des heures qui n'avaient rien de raisonnables.

Harry ne faisait presque plus de cauchemars.

La fin. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cela.

Il avait désormais la peau aussi brune que Malfoy l'avait gardé blanche. Tous les jours, il s'immunisait contre le soleil, les UVA, B - et pleins d'autres choses étranges que Harry n'avait ni retenu, ni écouté - en avalant des potions d'une couleur boueuse, répugnante. Harry se moquait de lui. Et Malfoy plissait le nez avec dédain.

- De toute façon, je ne bronze pas, lui avait-il dit. Et tant mieux. Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a rien de plus vulgaire.

- Même sur moi ? s'était inquiété Harry en se regardant dans le miroir.

Son hâle faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, la rendant plus intense, et le vert plus brillant. A force de manger tout et n'importe quoi dans des proportions pantagruéliques, il avait même pris un peu de poids. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir était presque flatteuse. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus eu un air aussi sain ? Et heureux ? Et insouciant ?

- Peut-être pas sur toi, non, avait dit Malfoy avec un haussement d'épaules.

Harry s'était bêtement senti flatté.

Ils étaient devenus presque inséparables. Un peu comme avec Ron. Mais... différent. Pas un meilleur ami, non, ni même vraiment un ami, quoiqu'il ait pu dire, mais... quoi exactement ? Quand il y pensait, qu'il essayait en vain de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il avait le vertige et l'estomac qui grondait.

Le dernier jour leur tomba dessus. Brutalement. Et avec lui, la nostalgie. Dernier bain, dernier soleil. Le sel qui colle et assèche, le sable qui s'invite dans tous les plis du corps, au moins encore une fois. Et puis le dernier verre en terrasse. Se regarder, trinquer. A quoi ? La fin des vacances ? Harry se demandait s'il n'allait pas fondre en larmes. Retour à la case Terrier. L'idée le déprimait.

- Et après ? demanda-t-il en reposant son verre.

Malfoy regardait vers la mer, derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

- Quoi, après ?

- Quand l'été sera fini, est-ce que tu me parleras toujours ?

- Et toi ?

- Pitié, ne réponds pas à une question par une autre question.

Malfoy siffla entre ses dents serrées.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? Est-ce que toi tu me laisseras te parler, à Poudlard, devant tes amis qui me détestent ?

Harry ne dit rien. Malfoy avait raison. Aurait-il seulement ce courage ?

- Tu vois...

Harry baissa les yeux, morose.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliqué ?

- C'est compliqué, c'est tout, déclara Malfoy. Mais réfléchis un peu : est-ce que ce serait aussi intense, si ça n'avait pas, aussi, quelque chose d'interdit ?

- Peut-être pas, admit Harry.

_Intense_. Le choix du mot le rendait groggy.

- On y pensera quand on y sera, acheva Malfoy d'un ton définitif. Et en attendant, sourit un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait plus jamais se revoir.

Harry hocha la tête. Il sourit. Et ils ne parlèrent plus de départ, ni de ce futur trop proche qui le terrifiait. Il le savait, pourtant, qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait gagné une guerre, bravé la mort bien plus d'une fois, mais _ça_, cette chose étrange qui papillonnait furieusement dans son estomac, qui rendait ses jambes molles et son souffle court, il ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Il n'était pas prêt.

Ils prirent le chemin de l'hôtel en silence. L'air était doux. La nuit était belle, tiède.

_Qu'elle ne se termine pas. Jamais._

Il avait envie de rester debout jusqu'à l'aube, de ne pas s'endormir, ne pas perdre de temps. Pas une seule seconde. Ils avaient encore des choses à se dire, non ? Et si après, tout s'arrêtait ?

- Tu es bien silencieux, dit Malfoy en le regardant.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, répondit Harry.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, donna un coup de pied dans un pavé.

- J'ai l'impression que ce sont mes premières _vraies_ vacances. Sans Voldemort. Et sans me dire que ce sont peut-être les dernières. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression que si je rentre, je replonge dedans, tête la première.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

- ça n'a pas de sens, hein ?

- Pourquoi ça n'aurait pas de sens ?

- Parce qu'il est mort. Parce que c'est fini.

- Peut-être, mais il y a encore les fantômes.

Harry le regarda avec surprise. C'était ça. Exactement ça.

- Oui, dit-il doucement. Il y a encore les fantômes.

Malfoy posa une main sur son épaule, la pressa un peu.

- Ils finiront bien par s'en aller.

Harry hocha la tête.

C'était ce que tout le monde lui disait. Tu verras, tout guérit avec le temps. Les plaies se pansent, se referment, cicatrisent, s'oublient.

Il voulait le croire. Croire qu'un jour, il n'aurait plus mal. Et que lorsqu'il penserait à ses parents, à Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Fred, il ne se souviendrait que du meilleur. Pas seulement de leur corps sans vie, de leurs yeux qui ne voyaient plus, de leur ombre qui disparaissait. Il oublierait le vide, l'abandon. Et avec le temps, il serait moins seul, il serait moins froid.

Oui, il avait envie de croire Malfoy.

Parce que sa main était douce.

- Qu'ils se dépêchent, murmura-t-il.

**0°0°0**

Le train, encore.

La ligne escarpée de la côte s'éloignait derrière la vitre encrassée de la fenêtre. Les mâts des bateaux, la mer étincelante comme un immense miroir. Harry ne pouvait pas regarder sans avoir envie de s'enfuir, se libérer. Pour y retourner. Descente en piquet. Le soleil disparut dans l'eau. Et lui aussi. Il faisait nuit sous la surface. Les ombres bougeaient.

Il frissonna.

Allongé sur sa banquette, Malfoy avait les yeux fermés.

- Pas de jeu, cette fois ? demanda Harry.

Un éclair gris, sous les paupières.

- Non, pas cette fois.

Il semblait un peu mélancolique, lui aussi. Et Harry n'insista pas. Il s'étendit sur sa propre banquette. Et finit par s'endormir.

Il rêva.

Les yeux rouges. Le serpent. Les sifflements dans sa tête et dans sa gorge. Un glissement glacé dans ses entrailles. Il se réveilla avec un sursaut, un hoquet, le front moite et collant. Il se frotta les yeux. Malfoy était accroupi près de lui. Il y avait un pli inquiet entre ses deux yeux.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui... je crois...

- On est presque arrivés.

Harry grommela. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps.

- Tu retournes chez la psy, mercredi prochain ? le questionna Malfoy en attrapant son sac.

Harry acquiesça.

- Moi aussi, dit Malfoy. Alors on se verra la semaine prochaine.

Cette perspective lui remontait le moral. Un peu. Il réussit même à sourire. Dehors, étaient apparus les toits gris de Londres. Les ardoises reflétaient le soleil de juillet. Gratte-ciels, voitures, bruit. Et puis la gare. Et puis le quai. Et le train à l'arrêt. Harry resta assis, pétrifié, alors que Malfoy regardait pas la fenêtre.

- Génial, ironisa-t-il en se retournant. Tes amis t'attendent. Ce qui veut dire que tu sors le premier.

Harry saisit son sac et se leva. Il se trémoussa un peu sur ses pieds. Il haïssait les au revoir. Et celui-ci n'aurait jamais du être aussi difficile.

- C'était... chouette...

Malfoy sourit.

- J'étais pourtant sûr qu'on finirait par s'étriper.

- Il faut croire qu'on a grandi.

Harry regarda ses mains, détailla ses ongles. A présent, les vacanciers se bousculaient dans les couloirs. On attendait le fracas des bagages et les pleurs des enfants.

- Tu devrais y aller, lui dit Malfoy.

Harry le savait.

Il regarda dans les yeux de Malfoy, qui souriait toujours. Ce n'était pas un sourire large, franc. Pas d'ironie dedans, pas d'amusement exagéré. C'était un demi-sourire qui se creusait sur le côté. Un peu tendu. Un peu tendre, aussi. Harry sentit quelque chose rugir dans son ventre. Avec une force qui le laissa pantois, qui transforma ses jambes en guimauve.

Il n'avait toujours pas fait un pas. Son sac pendait au bout de son bras gauche. Ses yeux étaient encore dans ceux de Malfoy. Et son pied avança. Mais pas vers la porte. Il avança vers Malfoy. Vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Il se regardait faire sans comprendre. Ce n'était pas lui, non, ça ne le pouvait pas. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Jamais. Ce n'était pas sa main qui avait attrapé la nuque pâle. Pas ses doigts qui s'étaient refermés sur les cheveux soyeux. Pas ses lèvres, non, qui s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes...

Non... il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Pas fermé les yeux. Pas senti la douceur, et la brûlure, et le souffle chaud. Pas aimé, pas voulu plus. Il n'aurait pas attendu. Une réponse, un mouvement.

Ce n'était pas lui.

Ou alors, il avait perdu l'esprit.

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Les bras ballants, le corps crispé, il ne l'embrassa pas en retour. Et quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, ceux de Malfoy étaient ronds, ébahis, incrédules...

Et Harry le lâcha, horrifié.

Il recula jusqu'à la porte.

Il s'enfuit.

Dans le couloir, il bouscula quelques sorciers. Ses oreilles sifflaient.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

**A SUIVRE...**


	9. Un baiser, ça ne veut rien dire

**Chapitre 9**

**Un baiser, ça ne veut rien dire...**

_**« 29 juillet.**_

_Je l'ai embrassé. » _

Ses doigts tremblèrent. Et Harry laissa tomber sa plume.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, respira leur moiteur maladive. L'encre imbibait le papier, formant de grandes auréoles noires. Mais les mots, eux, ne s'effaçaient pas.

Il avait embrassé Malfoy.

Il reprit la plume, la trempa dans l'encrier.

_"J'ai embrassé Malfoy,_ écrit-il lentement. _Draco. Et je ne suis plus capable de penser à autre chose qu'à sa bouche, son nez qui appuyait contre ma joue, son odeur. _

_Et son absence de réaction. _

_Je me suis enfui. J'ai sauté du train et je ne me suis pas retourné. Ron et Hermione étaient là, souriants. Ils avaient l'air contents de me voir - peut-être qu'ils l'étaient. Hermione m'a serrée trop fort. Elle m'a dit que je leur avais manqué. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'avais envie de tourner la tête, d'apercevoir quelque chose de lui à travers la vitre du wagon. Mais mes jambes étaient molles et je n'avais plus de courage. Je me disais : et si, de dégoût, il s'est essuyé la bouche ? _

_Pour m'effacer._

_Cette idée me terrorise, me révulse. Bien plus que celle de l'avoir embrassé. _

_Pourtant, j'aurais du vouloir qu'il m'efface, qu'il m'oublie. Un baiser ? Quel baiser ? Rien ne s'est passé. _

_Moi aussi je devrais avoir envie d'oublier. Que j'en ai eu envie. Et que je l'aurais bien embrassé encore, et plus longtemps, et différemment. _

_Je devrais me dégoûter. Ce serait une réaction saine, normale. Avoir peur. M'interroger à l'infini. Me rappeler les moqueries des garçons de mon dortoir, pour qui « pédé » est une plaisanterie graveleuse, une insulte. Et me secouer. Et me gifler. Vomir mes tripes. Retourner à mon hétérosexualité bien virile – que je n'aurais finalement fait que contourner, le temps d'une seconde et d'un baiser à sens unique. Mais un baiser ne veut rien dire. N'est-ce pas ?_

_C'est peut-être très Gryffondor, très impulsif, et très con, mais je crois que ça m'est égal. Je me dis que si je suis pédé... qu'il en soit ainsi. Au diable les autres. _

_J'ai peur d'autre chose. Je pense à lui. A ce qu'il n'a pas fait._

_Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas son genre. Comme une boutade, un moyen de me rassurer si d'aventure, j'avais eu peur de le laisser m'approcher. Mais plus tard, il a dit que je sentais bon. Il a ravalé sa fierté pour me laisser le soigner. Et parfois, dans ses yeux, dans ses plaisanteries, il me semble qu'il y avait de l'affection, de la tendresse..._

_Amis, c'était pourtant bien. Idéal. Et déjà très compliqué. Mais ce que j'ai fait... ce que j'ai fait...et si ça gâchait tout ? _

_Merlin, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder. » _

Harry referma le carnet.

Il cogna son front plusieurs fois contre le bureau de Ron. Dans la chambre orange de son meilleur ami, les volets étaient à demi-fermés. Le soleil dehors, les ombres dedans. Harry aurait préféré être dehors, dans le bruissement du vent. Il avait appris à aimer le soleil, ce qu'il avait fait à sa peau, devenue couleur de pain d'épice, et à celle de Draco, surtout, quand il lui tombait dessus, les rayons à la verticale.

Il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Il ordonna à son esprit de se taire.

_Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser. _

Trois coups à la porte.

- Harry ?

La voix d'Hermione et la porte qui s'ouvre. Harry se recomposa un visage neutre et afficha un sourire qui ne ressemblait à rien.

- Oh, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas. Tu écris.

Harry posa son coude sur le carnet et, prudemment, elle s'assit sur le lit de Ron.

- Ces vacances ne t'ont pas beaucoup aidé, hein ? déclara-t-elle en lissant les plis de sa jupe.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que ça fait à peine une heure que tu es rentré, Harry, et que tu t'es déjà enfermé. Tu ne veux rien nous raconter. Ça m'inquiète. D'autant plus que je te trouve ici, tout seul, en train d'écrire. Est-ce que ça s'est mal passé ?

- Au contraire, ça s'est très bien passé, répliqua Harry d'un ton acide.

- Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ?

- Non. Pas du tout.

- Bien. Parfait. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Absolument rien ! siffla Harry.

_Draco me manque. _

Voilà ce qui n'allait pas. C'était lancinant. Douloureux. Un trou à la place du coeur. Un champ de ruines là où tout avait été vivant, vibrant, pendant une semaine entière. La nostalgie, la mélancolie, c'était comme un ras de marée. Ça le laissait tremblant, fébrile, malade.

_Et maintenant je sais exactement pourquoi je n'avais aucune envie de revenir. _

Draco ressentait-il la même chose, là où il était ? Pensait-il à lui ?

Le Manoir. Harry se le rappelait fastueux mais lugubre. Rien – ni l'environnement où Draco avait grandi, ni ce qu'il avait toujours montré de lui, ne laissait présager sa personnalité souriante et lumineuse. Il la cachait si bien, l'enfouissait sous tant de couches de superficialité et d'arrogance. Mais Harry avait tout vu : sa main posée sur son épaule, sur son bras, ses taquineries, son rire.

Harry repoussa sa chaise. Hermione se leva aussi.

- Harry, parle-moi...

- Pour te dire quoi ?

- Ce qui ne va pas...

Harry avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

- J'ai déjà une psy, Hermione. Je n'ai pas, en plus, besoin d'un Saint-Bernard. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à sauver.

De regret et de honte, il se mordit la langue. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Impossible de ravaler ses mots. Il les avait vomi avec hargne. Et ils avaient déjà fait tout le mal dont ils étaient capables. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait cherché ?

Et maintenant, les yeux d'Hermione étaient humides, débordants, pleins d'incompréhension.

Harry tendit une main molle vers elle.

- Hermione, dit-il. Je suis désolée.

- Vas t'en, souffla-t-elle.

Harry quitta la chambre, dévala les escaliers, rata une ou deux marches, se rattrapa à la rambarde. Le bruit avait alerté Ron. Il passa la tête dans le couloir en l'entendant descendre.

- Une partie d'échecs, ça te dit ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non merci, répondit Harry.

- Quidditch, alors ?

- Désolé, Ron. Je vais prendre l'air deux minutes.

_J'étouffe._

Harry détala.

Un escalier de plus et le ciel par la fenêtre. En franchissant la porte du jardin, il faillit percuter Ginny. Elle portait une jolie robe verte, des bretelles toutes fines et des tâches de rousseur partout sur ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient lâchement remontés sur le bas de sa nuque. Ses yeux maquillés de noir. Elle était jolie. Et même plus que ça.

Est-ce que c'était pour lui ?

Elle sourit.

- Harry...

Il eut envie de se boucher les oreilles. L'émotion dans sa voix était insupportable.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire ?

_Je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Pas eu envie. Et de toute façon, il n'y avait plus de place. Malfoy avait déjà tout pris._

- Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ?

Incapable de trouver une réponse pertinente, Harry haussa les épaules.

Le sourire amusé de Ginny s'élargissait à mesure qu'elle le regardait.

- Qui êtes-vous, bel étranger, et qu'avez vous fait de mon Harry, un type tout maigre et pâlichon ?

Harry eut un rire affreusement nerveux.

« _Mon_ Harry. »

Il fit un geste flou en direction de son propre corps.

- Il est là.

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

- C'est ce que je vois, oui.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. Harry retint son souffle alors qu'elle nouait ses deux bras frêles sur sa nuque raide. Elle se serra contre lui. Il ne l'entoura pas. Pourtant, son corps était doux, tiède. Elle sentait bon. Les fleurs, les agrumes.

- Tu sens le soleil, dit-elle doucement.

Harry se crispa. Elle ne le remarqua pas.

- Tu m'as manqué, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il rêvait de s'enfuir. Encore. Guernesey semblait si loin. Son insouciance, sa liberté, ils les avaient abandonné sur un quai de gare, laissé dans un baiser trop court qu'il ne pouvait oublier.

Il remarqua à peine son visage levé, ses yeux bruns pleins de questions.

- Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?

Il aurait du réfléchir avant de répondre. Tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Plus peut-être. Se taire. Ou contourner la question. Et se montrer diplomate. Mais il était ce qu'il était. Harry. _Tellement_ maladroit...

- Pas vraiment.

Un murmure proche du silence. Mais l'oreille de Ginny se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche. Elle le lâcha et ses joues prirent une teinte rose vif. Si Harry ne craignait pas de larmes de sa part, il reconnaissait que sa colère pouvait être redoutable.

- Non ?

_- Si !_

Elle croisa les bras, le regard dangereux.

- Non ? Oui ? Est-ce que tu vas te décider ?

- Ginny...

La lassitude avec laquelle il prononça son prénom sembla l'atteindre bien plus que tout le reste. Elle comprit que c'était non. Difinitivement. Qu'elle ne lui avait pas manqué, que peut-être, il n'avait pas pensé à elle, pas regretté de l'avoir laissée derrière lui, de s'être évadée sans elle.

Et Harry réalisa que Ginny avait sans doute compté les jours qui les avaient séparés. Elle l'avait attendu. Quand lui l'avait déjà oubliée. Elle. Et même son corps qu'elle lui avait offert.

Pour la première fois, Harry vit de vraies larmes gonfler ses yeux. Brillantes. Douloureuses. Qu'avait-elle compris ?

- Alors c'est fini, c'est ça ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non ! s'écria Harry en secouant la tête jusqu'à se donner le tournis. Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Ce n'est pas toi, Ginny. C'est moi. Moi et les circonstances. Il y a trop de choses que je dois régler...

- Mais peut-être que lorsque tu les auras réglé, j'aurais arrêté de t'attendre.

- Je prends le risque, murmura Harry.

Elle hocha la tête, le visage résigné.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Elle disparut à l'intérieur de la maison et il resta seul au milieu des flaques de soleil. Celui-ci semblait différent, ici. Moins pur que celui de Guernesey. Plus violent. Harry posa son avant-bras au dessus de ses yeux, contre son front. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait.

La semaine allait être longue...

**0°0°0**

Elle ne le fut pas.

Hermione oublia sa méchanceté.

Ron n'en n'eut jamais vent.

Ginny partit chez une amie pour deux semaines.

Harry fit un effort.

Il accepta les séances intensives de révisions.

- Si nous voulons être à la hauteur, avait déclaré Hermione en dépliant leur planinng. Il faut réviser tout le programme de sixième année.

Ron et lui avaient grogné, protesté, capitulé. Elle s'était montré intransigeante. Mais efficace. Malgré les ronflements de Ron, qui feignait le sommeil, la tête dans son bras, et le regard de Harry qui dérivait vers la fenêtre.

Il leur parla de ses vacances. Raconta le train qui s'enfonçait sous la mer, la ville et ses façades blanches, la côte, la plage, les parasols qui pullulaient comme des champignons, la fille en bikini qui l'avait reconnu, le camping, la tempête, les baignades. Dans ses mots, il y avait été seul. Dans sa tête, partout, il y avait Malfoy...

Il joua aux échecs. Il joua au Quidditch. Il recommença à rire.

L'après-midi, ils allaient souvent se baigner dans le ruisseau, derrière les grands arbres du jardin. Allongé dans l'herbe, Harry regardait ses amis s'éclabousser, rire et hurler, et quand leurs poursuites s'achevaient en baisers, il détournait les yeux. Est-ce qu'il les enviait ? Pouvait-il imaginer vivre la même chose... avec Malfoy ? Se balader dans la campagne en lui tenant la main, lui voler un baiser, l'enlacer sous l'eau, s'allonger dans l'herbe à côté de lui et poser sa tête contre son torse...

Harry refoulait un gloussement. Les images, dans sa tête, étaient complètement absurdes.

**0°0°0**

Mercredi arriva.

31 juillet.

C'était son anniversaire mais Harry n'y pensait pas. Avoir dix-huit ans ne faisait pas le poids.

_Je vais revoir Draco._

Il s'habilla avec soin avant de partir. Un jean neuf. Un tee-shirt blanc. Il essaya de dompter ses cheveux, vérifia qu'il n'avait ni bouton sur le visage, ni aliment coincé entre les dents, ni mauvaise haleine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Ron qui le surprit à grimacer dans le miroir.

- Rien...

Ron sourit avec amusement.

- Elle est comment, ta psy ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Vieille.

- Alors pour qui est-ce que tu te pomponnes comme ça ?

- Je sais pas, répondit Harry. Moi-même ?

Cinq minutes avant l'heure de son rendez-vous, Harry paniqua. Accélération du pouls. Tachycardie. Il ne put se résoudre à pénétrer dans le cabinet. Il resta dehors à fixer la porte. Et se cacha au coin de la rue. Il resta là si longtemps qu'il aurait pu se fondre dans le béton. Jusqu'à l'apparition de Malfoy.

Il le repéra de loin. A sa démarche. Sa silhouette mince. Sa blondeur. Ses lunettes de soleil. Il portait une chemise bleu ciel, dont il avait remonté les manches juste au-dessus de ses coudes. Un jean de la même couleur.

Contrairement à Harry, il ne sembla pas se poser mille questions. Il retira simplement ses lunettes et les glissa dans la poche avant de sa chemise, souffla négligemment sur les mèches qui s'étaient glissées dans ses yeux et poussa la porte. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et disparut.

Harry attendit encore.

Une heure à trépigner dans l'ombre.

Et la porte se rouvrit. Et Malfoy sortit. Il avait l'air... contrarié. Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Lui ? Sa bouche se pinça et avec un haussement d'épaules, il chaussa ses lunettes et s'éloigna.

Sans réfléchir, Harry s'élança derrière lui.

Il le suivit, à une dizaine de mètres de distance, mit tous ses pas dans les siens, comme une ombre, se cachant dans les moments critiques où Malfoy avait l'air de vouloir se retourner.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde. C'était complètement invraisemblable. Draco s'était tout bonnement volatilisé. Avait-il transplané, comme ça, au milieu de la rue ? De dépit, Harry s'arrêta net, regarda à droite, à gauche, et donna un coup de pied rageur dans la protubérance d'un pavé.

- Merde ! jura-t-il. Merde, merde, merde et _merde _!

Une main venue de nulle part lui secoua l'épaule et il faillit hurler.

- Alors, Potter, on sèche sa thérapie ?

Harry fit volte-face. Malfoy se tenait juste derrière lui, sourcils haussés, bras croisés derrière le dos.

- Je me suis trompé d'heure.

- Et bien sûr, tu ne me suivais pas.

- Non, se défendit Harry d'un ton buté. _Pas du tout. _J'allais chez le glacier.

Malfoy se mordait la lèvre, luttant visiblement contre un fou rire.

- C'est de l'autre côté.

- Et alors ? grommela Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, si je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation ?

Malfoy eut un sourit narquois.

- Tu me suivais, affirma-t-il.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, souffla. Malfoy laissa libre court à son hilarité et le prit par le bras.

- Promets-moi de ne _jamais_ devenir Auror, tu veux bien ? Parce que je t'ai repéré à deux kilomètres. Mais c'était très drôle. Surtout le moment où je me suis retourné et où tu as plongé derrière une sorcière qui s'est mise à hurler : _« mais que faites-vous ? mais lâchez-moi ! »_

Il s'esclaffa à nouveau.

- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête ! Allons prendre un café !

Mortifié, Harry acquiesça en silence. Il s'installa à la terrasse la plus proche, les mains tremblantes. Malfoy commanda deux cafés et Harry le laissa faire sans protester. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait perdu sa voix, ses répliques. Il les avait pourtant répété des dizaines de fois. Devant la glace. Dans sa tête. Dans le silence de la nuit, lorsque Ron ronflait. Mais rien ne venait. Trou de mémoire. Le noir total. Malfoy sirotait son café, Harry ne touchait pas au sien. Ses doigts jouaient avec l'anse en porcelaine.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.

- Désolé ? De quoi ?

- Tu sais... dans le train... le baiser... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Malfoy haussa les épaules, récupéra le sucre, au fond de sa tasse, avec le bout de son doigt.

- Ce n'est rien, va. J'avais déjà oublié.

Les mains de Harry se crispèrent autour de sa tasse.

Malfoy avait... oublié. Voilà qui était hilarant. Harry ne pensait qu'à ça depuis une semaine. Et lui, monsieur, avait _oublié_. C'était vexant, insultant, désespérant. Il aurait bien creusé un trou sous terre. Pour disparaître, y passer le reste de sa vie.

Harry avait pourtant tout imaginé. Il s'était préparé à subir la colère et le mépris. Quelques railleries. Pourquoi pas, dans le meilleur des cas, un autre baiser... Mais l'oubli, jamais.

- Je ne voudrais pas que ça gâche quelque chose.

Malfoy croisa les bras et se pencha vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien gâcher ? dit-il en l'observant. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu es t'es laissé emporté par l'enthousiasme, voilà tout, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Mais qui sait, on t'avait peut-être jeté un sort de confusion...

Un sort de confusion... de mieux en mieux...

Harry déglutit et sourit pitoyablement.

- Peut-être, réussit-il à dire, la voix étranglée.

- N'en parlons plus, s'exclama Malfoy en agitant sa main devant son visage.

_Si ! _voulut crier Harry._ Si, au contraire, parlons-en !_

Mais Malfoy sortit un objet rectangulaire de la poche de son jean et l'agrandit d'un coup de baguette.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Harry en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

- Tu connais la date de mon anniversaire ?

_- Tout le monde_ connaît la date de ton anniversaire ! répondit Malfoy. Tiens, prends-le, c'est pour toi.

Harry arracha le papier et papillonna des yeux, ému. Il s'agissait d'un tableau. Draco avait du l'acheter dans son dos, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient encore à Guernesey. La peinture représentait le port qu'ils avaient si souvent arpenté. Les bateaux bougeaient dans la mer d'huile. Le camaïeu des nuages flottait dans le vent. Les mouettes s'invitaient sur le toit du phare.

Malfoy avait pensé à lui, là-bas...

Il avait prémédité.

- Je me suis dit que ça te manquerait moins.

La voix de Malfoy était étonnamment douce et Harry n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Il tendit la main, un peu au hasard, pressa son poignet, doucement.

- Je crois que ça me manque déjà, murmura Harry.

Il laissa sa main là. Elle y était bien. Au chaud.

- Je sais. A moi aussi.

Il sembla à Harry qu'il faisait un geste, infime, pour lui serrer la main. Mais peut-être qu'il l'imagina. Car Draco retira finalement la sienne.

Harry cligna des yeux.

- Merci.

Draco hocha la tête, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Je pars vendredi avec mes parents, dit-il. En Italie. Jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

La gorge de Harry se serra.

- Et tes séances ?

- La psy a rendu son bilan aujourd'hui.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu mettre dedans ? Que tu as fait une cure de sommeil efficace ?

Il lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

- Tu n'as jamais vraiment dormi, là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Harry.

Malfoy se leva en s'étirant.

- Crois ce que tu veux.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il resta assis, abattu. Draco partait. Loin. Combien de kilomètres, de distance et de jours interminables ? Il le laissait sans réponse, sans espoir, avec le goût amer de l'oubli.

Debout à côté de lui, Draco posa une main sur son épaule.

- On se voit à la rentrée ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Draco se pencha un peu plus. Sa main se fit à la fois plus douce et plus urgente.

- Fais à attention à toi, d'accord ?

Il s'éloigna.

Et Harry regarda dans le vide.

Il n'y avait plus que ça à regarder...

**A SUIVRE...**


	10. Je ne suis pas désolé

**Chapitre 10**

**Je ne suis pas désolé**

1er septembre.

Le soleil était voilé, il semblait fragile. L'été s'évanouissait, doucement, trop tôt, et sous la verrière de la gare, les ombres grandissaient.

Mais Harry était heureux de partir.

Bien sûr, Poudlard avait sûrement des cicatrices, mais elles ne l'effrayaient pas, quoi que prétende sa psy. Durant sa dernière séance, elle lui avait dit qu'un jour, tout ça le rattraperait. Et que ce serait comme une main sur sa gorge, que ça l'empêcherait de respirer. Elle disait que son chagrin n'était pas absent, juste en sommeil, comme une maladie, et que lorsque, finalement, il aurait arrêté d'attendre, de guetter, il se réveillerait. Elle le regardait à le transpercer, et Harry avait les yeux humides de ne pas les laisser cligner. Le voyait-elle, là, son chagrin, derrière ses pupilles, dans le blanc, le vert, le noir ?

Conneries !

« Pourquoi ne pleurez-vous pas ? »

ça le faisait tiquer. Ou ça le faisait sourire. S'il avait eu la réponse, aurait-il passé autant de temps chez elle ? Certainement pas.

Peut-être qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas besoin. Après tout, tout le monde ne pleurait pas...

Est-ce que Draco pleurait ?

Le quai bondé, bruyant, enfumé, ça lui rappelait ses vacances, son sac trop lourd, et Draco qui l'attendait en tapant du pied à côté de la portière du wagon. Mais pas d'anonymat, ici. Et pas de Draco. A la place, saluts des camarades, regards avides d'inconnus pour qui lui ne le serait jamais, admiration, curiosité.

« Regarde papa, c'est Harry Potter ! »

Rien à foutre.

Harry pensait à Draco. Un mois sans le voir. Autant parler d'éternité. Et plutôt en enfer. Le manque, voilà ce qui l'avait bouffé vivant pendant ces quatre longues semaines...

Il marchait à présent dans le couloir étroit derrière Ron et Hermione, qui se tenaient par la main.

- Plein, s'exclama son meilleur ami en passant la tête dans un énième compartiment. Merde alors.

Harry, lui, cherchait Draco partout où il le pouvait. Mais nulle trace de lui. Nulle part. Angoisse. Panique. Et s'il était resté en Italie ? Avaient-ils une école là-bas, pleine d'italiens gouailleurs et bronzés ?

- Eh, ça va pas Harry ? T'es tout pâle !

Hermione tapa sur le bras de Ron.

- Laisse-le un peu tranquille ! C'est normal que ça lui fasse bizarre de retourner à Poudlard.

Ron grogna. Un bruit qui ressemblait à une lamentation. Il regardait par dessus l'épaule de Harry.

- Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-il avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort. Tu n'aurais pas pu te noyer quelque part, pendant l'été, histoire de faire au monde une énorme faveur !

Harry sentit son coeur faire un saut périlleux et virevolter partout à la fois. Dans l'estomac, les entrailles, et la gorge, finalement, où il resta.

L'Italie n'avait pas gardé Draco.

Il aurait pu faire la danse de la joie - s'il avait su danser.

Un mois en Italie, mais Draco n'avait pas bronzé. Excessivement pâle. Excessivement élégant. Et les yeux transparents comme des billes de verre.

Il ne regardait pas Ron. Il le regardait lui, impassible et serein. Et Harry essaya de lui sourire. Un peu. Mais c'était dur, de sourire sans avoir l'air de le faire. Parce qu'il n'était pas censé sourire à Draco Malfoy. Et encore moins censé être heureux de le voir. Qui comprendrait ça ? Pansy Parkinson, qui lui tenait le bras ? Blaise Zabini, posté à sa droite ? Ses propres amis ?

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

- Mince alors, je ne t'ai pas manqué, Weasley ? dit-il d'une voix faussement attristée.

- A qui tu manquerais ?

Harry reçut un coup de coude dans la hanche.

- Hein, Harry ? insista Ron. A qui il pourrait bien manquer ?

_A moi. _

- Bon, c'est fini ? s'impatienta Hermione. Je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie de passer tout le voyage debout dans le couloir. Et au rythme où les compartiments se remplissent, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver ! Alors décidez-vous ! Une dernière insulte pour la route ? Oui ? Non ? Je sais pas, moi... quelque chose d'original : « Tu es pauvre, Weasmoche » « Et toi, de toute façon, tu n'es qu'une sale fouine »

Ron en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

- Mais Malfoy _est_ une sale fouine !

- Bien sûr, mon chéri.

Elle les dépassa, le nez en l'air.

Ron semblait outré. Harry, lui, avait juste envie de rire. Draco aussi. Ça se voyait à la manière dont il se mordait le coin de la bouche. Et Harry se souvint brusquement qu'il l'avait embrassé, cette bouche, et qu'elle était douce, incroyable.

Il baissa les yeux.

Mais Draco le frôla en passant, et Harry reçut son parfum dans les narines. C'était bref, inattendu, et ce qui l'était encore davantage, c'était la... sensation. Quelque chose de chaud se déversa dans ses veines, comme s'il s'était plongé dans un bain tiède, tête sous l'eau. Il aurait pu en ronronner de plaisir.

La main de Draco toucha la sienne. Elle y laissa un morceau de papier, comme bien des fois.

Ron et Hermione se disputaient devant. Ils l'avaient oublié, lui, derrière eux, et Harry le déplia.

_La soute à bagages dans un quart d'heure. _

_Prétexte une envie de pisser. Ou autre chose. _

_D._

Harry froissa le morceau de papier et le fourra dans la poche de son pantalon. Merlin, il ne fallait pas qu'il sourit. Ni qu'il saute. Ni qu'il crie. Ni qu'il danse stupidement.

_Respire !_

Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Ce qu'il avait _envie_ de lui dire.

Il fallait juste qu'il en trouve le courage...

**0°0°0**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry s'échappa de son compartiment.

Il en résonnait des clameurs et des rires en cascade. Mais Harry avait l'impression oppressante qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'oxygène pour qu'ils puissent tous respirer convenablement. Chaque souffle lui était pénible. Et il avait mal au ventre. Trop de chocogrenouilles, sans doute. Ou trop de stress. Trop de mots dans sa tête.

- Je vais pisser ! clama-t-il en sortant.

- Mais je t'en prie, Harry, s'amusa Seamus. Tu n'es qu'un homme après tout...

Harry referma la porte sur quelques plaisanteries graveleuses et compta ses pas jusqu'à la soute. Cet élan de rationalité empêchait la tachycardie... un peu...

_Cent soixante-quinze. _

Il se redressa, secoua bras et jambes comme s'il s'apprêtait à courir le cent mètres, souffla une première fois, une deuxième, et finalement, fit coulisser la porte.

Il faisait incroyablement sombre à l'intérieur. Une odeur de cuir, de poussière et d'humidité montait du sol et des parois, une odeur poisseuse et désagréable. Le roulis du train semblait amplifié, hérissant comme un ongle sur un tableau noir. Crissements, bruits métalliques et rouillés. Les malles des élèves étaient empilées les unes sur les autres, partout en équilibre instable, et Draco, se tenait assis sur l'une d'elle, les jambes pendues dans le vide, comme s'il ne craignait nullement de se faire écraser. Il portait déjà son uniforme, cravate verte et argent à peine serrée.

Il sourit de travers en le voyant approcher à pas prudents.

- Alors, comment était l'Italie ? demanda Harry.

Les lèvres de Draco s'incurvèrent encore un peu plus.

- Chaude.

L'intonation l'était aussi et Harry déglutit.

- Les italiens aussi ? plaisanta-t-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arête du nez.

- Sexy, les italiens, répondit Draco. Mais bruyants.

Harry eut un rire stupide qu'il réussit à taire, et pour se donner une contenance, même mensongère, il fit mine de regarder autour de lui.

- Je ne suis jamais venu ici.

- Vraiment ? Jamais bécoté personne dans un coin obscur ?

- Pas ici, non.

Draco haussa les sourcils, amusé.

- Dernière chance, alors.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Draco roula les siens.

- Je plaisantais.

- Je le savais, rétorqua Harry, en essayant de cacher sa déception.

Il soupira lourdement et enfonça ses mains au fond de ses poches.

- Tu sais... je voulais te parler... de quelque chose...

Draco croisa les bras.

- Je t'écoute, Harry.

Sa voix était douce. Sa manière de dire son nom, d'appuyer sur les syllabes, de les faire traîner.

- Je ne suis pas désolé, lâcha Harry sans le regarder.

- Tu n'es pas désolé, répéta Draco, perplexe. Voilà qui est cryptique.

- Avant que tu partes, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Tu sais, de t'avoir embrassé. Mais j'ai menti. Parce que je ne suis pas désolé.

- Oh.

Harry essaya de ne pas se laisser engloutir. Parce que ce n'était pas un _« oh »_ très agréable à entendre. C'était le _« oh »_ déstabilisé de quelqu'un qui ne s'est absolument pas attendu à ça et qui ne sait pas comment réagir. Mais il fallait qu'il continue. Regagner la surface. Respirer. Il suffisait qu'il s'accroche à son discours. A tous ces mots qu'il avait répété tant de fois.

Draco se frotta la nuque.

- Tu n'es pas désolé, répéta-t-il encore.

- Non. D'ailleurs si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Mais toi... tu ne m'as pas embrassé...

- Tu ne m'en as pas exactement laissé le temps.

- Mais si je t'avais laissé le temps, tu...

- Non. Je ne crois pas.

Le peu d'espoir qui animait encore Harry fondit comme neige au soleil.

- Parce que je ne suis pas ton genre...

- Ce n'est pas la question, Harry. Tu as un physique tout à fait acceptable.

_Acceptable._ Pouvait-il aller se pendre ?

Il détourna les yeux et Draco enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es très séduisant, Harry. Sincèrement. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es hétéro...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Tu n'avais pas une rouquine pour copine il y a encore quelques semaines ?

- On a rompu.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es prêt. Ce n'est pas _facile _d'être gay, tu ne sais absolument pas à quoi tu t'exposes. Mentir tout le temps et à tout le monde. Avoir peur d'être découvert. Si j'étais toi, je m'épargnerais ça... Bon sang, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez de problème ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai le choix ?

Draco secoua la tête. Il regardait vers la porte comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir.

- On a toujours le choix. Et de toute façon, toi et moi, ce serait trop... compliqué.

- Je trouve qu'on s'est plutôt bien entendus, jusque là.

Draco tira nerveusement sur sa cravate.

- Je n'aime pas les gens, Harry. En général. Je suis un solitaire. Le long terme, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire et je ne sais même pas comment on fait. Le cul, oui, ça je sais. Mais c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Mais je suis sûr que toi non plus, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Seulement, tu as peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Tant mieux pour toi, alors. Parce que _moi_ j'ai peur et je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer. J'ai peur de ce que je ressens, j'ai peur parce que c'est toi, nous, que c'est bizarre, inattendu, flippant, mais pas parce que tu as un... _pénis_...

Draco éclata de rire.

- Harry...

Harry fit un pas en avant, un pas vers lui, et Draco sembla vouloir reculer. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas.

- Et puis j'ai peur, aussi, que tu me repousses, continua Harry à voix basse. Et de tout perdre. Ton amitié. Le reste. Même si tu me diras qu'il n'y a pas de _reste_, qu'il n'y a rien, que je l'ai imaginé.

Encore un pas. Ses yeux fixés sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Et puis j'ai peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir t'embrasser...

Il sourit un peu, devant son air abasourdi.

- Mais j'ai envie. Et tant pis pour toi, Draco, parce que j'ai bien plus envie que je n'ai peur. J'ai envie de te toucher, j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses. Ou tu veux. Ou tu ne veux pas. Je m'en fous. J'ai envie de te sentir, et de te respirer, et d'être avec toi... ces quatre semaines, bordel Draco, ça a été l'enfer...

Draco avait les lèvres entrouvertes.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Harry.

- Tu as complètement disjoncté.

- C'est vrai. Complètement. Mais c'est ta faute. Tu as tout fait pour que ça arrive.

- Sûrement pas...

- Bien sûr que si. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Tais-toi.

Sa voix était faible. Un murmure tout au plus, mourant, presque inaudible.

- J'ai pensé à toi. Tout le temps.

- _Arrête_.

- La nuit, surtout. A cause du silence. Du froid. J'avais jamais froid quand tu étais là.

- Arrête ça, Harry ! Tout de suite !

- Tu ne veux pas _vraiment_ que j'arrête...

- Si, je te préviens... un pas de plus... un mot de plus... et...

- Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Draco eut un regard noir. Il tendit la main, l'attrapa violemment par le col de son tee-shirt et le secoua. Les pieds de Harry étaient ballottés au-dessus du sol, lui qui était si léger.

Harry était sûr qu'il allait le frapper.

Il l'avait trop poussé. A moins qu'il ne se soit trop menti, qu'il ait tout imaginé. L'affection de Draco. Peut-être qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu, qu'il avait tout inventé, juste parce que lui, il l'avait voulu. Des films, des kilomètres de films à l'eau de rose, romantiques à en vomir, voilà se qu'il s'était fabriqué pendant l'été, en regardant ses amis vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche...

La poigne de Draco était ferme et douloureuse. Sa bouche était pincée.

Sous son regard impérieux, Harry capitulait, il abandonnait tout à ses pieds.

Il se sentait nu et pathétique.

N'était-il pas risible, le grand Harry Potter ?

Pitoyable.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de parler.

- J'arrête, bredouilla Harry.

- _Parfait_.

Draco tira à nouveau sur son tee-shirt.

Mais pour le ramener vers lui.

Et un baiser... Harry en eut un.

Un baiser phénoménal.

Il n'y avait pas de douceur, dedans, pas d'hésitation, de tâtonnement sur les commissures, le bombement de la lèvre, pas de maladresse, la première seconde, quand on apprend une bouche inconnue. Non, Harry reçut tout d'un coup. Langue, salive, et c'était humide et délicieux. C'était sans concession, comme eux.

Draco était toujours perché sur sa malle et Harry se tenait à présent sur la pointe des pieds, pour être plus proche de lui. Merlin qu'il sentait bon ! Les mains de Draco avaient quitté son tee-shirt pour s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts tiraient sur les mèches rebelles. Et ça faisait mal. Qu'importe. Harry posa les siennes sur sa taille, sur la chemise blanche, à laquelle il s'accrocha. La langue de Draco s'enroula autour de la sienne, encore, jetant dans des frissons de désir dans tout son corps.

Que ça ne s'arrête pas...

Jamais...

Mais trop vite, Draco le lâcha, la bouche rouge, gonflée, et brillante.

Harry posa ses doigts sur la sienne, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils ne dirent rien, ne se regardèrent pas.

- Est-ce que... hum... est-ce que ça veut dire...

- Je ne sais pas, Harry, je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin... il faut que tu me laisses réfléchir...

- Mais...

- S'il te plaît, Harry, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi.

Pour la première fois, l'assurance, le détachement, que Draco portait sur lui comme un vêtement ou une seconde peau, s'écaillaient doucement. Il y avait eu la surprise, d'abord, et puis le déni, et à présent, il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un masque, sur son visage. Et c'était presque indécent à regarder. Ses yeux effarés. Son air perdu et effrayé.

Harry posa une main douce sur son genou. Il le pressa un peu. Mais à peine.

- D'accord...

Il quitta la pièce avec la sensation d'y laisser quelque chose de lui.

**0°0°0**

Draco ne le regarda plus.

Ni en descendant du train, ni au moment d'emprunter les calèches, ni dans la Grande Salle.

Il avait visiblement réfléchi, mais pas comme Harry l'avait espéré.

Harry ne toucha pas à la nourriture fastueuse qui avait empli son assiette d'or, n'écouta pas la répartition, ne parla à personne. Et ses amis le laissèrent tranquille. Pas un commentaire, pas un reproche. Parce que Poudlard avait des cicatrices, et blablabla. Harry n'en avait vu aucune. Elles avaient été si bien camouflé, maquillé, qu'elles en étaient devenues invisibles. Mais par contre il sentait toujours des picotements sous sa peau, là où Draco l'avait embrassé.

Un peu plus loin, Draco parlait avec ses amis. Il souriait malicieusement, riait à gorge déployée.

Comment faisait-il ?

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, s'exclama Dean, qui avait suivit son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fumé, MacGonagall, quand elle a nommé Malfoy préfet-en-chef ?

- Elle a peut-être voulu le récompenser pour son comportement héroïque pendant la guerre ? ironisa Neville.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Sauf lui. Et sauf Hermione.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas être courageux, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Et il faut bien des lâches pour maintenir l'équilibre universel, acheva Ron, provoquant une nouvelle vague d'hilarité. Tu te souviens Harry, quand il s'est mis à hurler aux mangemorts : « je suis avec vous, je suis avec vous ! »

- Il voulait juste sauver sa peau, dit sèchement Harry. Et si tu te souviens bien, Ron, sa mère a sauvé la mienne... et lui aussi... je suis sûr qu'il m'avait reconnu, quand on a été capturé, et les choses auraient pu vraiment mal tourner, s'il avait vendu la mèche...

- Tu ne peux pas être sûr de ça. Tu étais tellement bouffi, tu ne ressemblais à rien.

- Si ça t'arrange de le penser...

Le silence retomba autour de la table. Quelqu'un se racla nerveusement la gorge.

- Et donc, Harry, paraît que t'es allé à Guernesey ?

**0°0°0**

En sortant de la Grande Salle, la sensation désormais familière qu'on lui glissait quelque chose dans la main.

Il attendit d'être dans la sécurité de son dortoir pour déplier la note de Draco.

_Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre dans une heure._

Harry y aurait volontiers couru à l'instant même, abandonné tout - amis, affaires à peine déballées, mais ses compagnons de dortoir venaient tout juste de vider des quantités effarantes de confiseries sur le lit de Dean. La traditionnelle et mythique première nuit à Poudlard, faite de rires, de souvenirs de vacances et de crise de foie, Harry l'avait vécue assez souvent pour savoir qu'il ne serait jamais chez Draco dans une heure.

Il avait raison.

Il était presque deux heures du matin lorsque Ron se mit à ronfler.

Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa valise et se rua à l'extérieur du dortoir, le coeur lancé, et la carte du Maraudeur sous le bras. Les couloirs étaient froids, pleins de courants d'air, de silence, mais la porte de la chambre de Draco était encore entrouverte. Un centimètre qui ouvrait sur une obscurité implacable. Pas de lumière à l'intérieur, pas de bruit.

Peut-être qu'il était trop tard.

Harry la poussa doucement, avec appréhension.

Il faisait noir. Seulement la lune par la fenêtre. Draco était couché, torse nu, au milieu d'un amas de draps sombres. Il lui tournait le dos. Sans doute avait-il arrêté de l'attendre.

- Il t'en a fallu du temps...

- Désolé. Je... Ron ne voulait pas se coucher... et...

Draco se redressa un peu et tourna la tête vers lui. Dans l'obscurité, Harry ne voyait pas les traits de son visage.

- Tu vas rester planté là ?

Harry s'approcha.

Debout au pied du lit, il hésita longuement, intimidé, indécis, et Draco souleva le coin du drap. Harry se glissa à côté de lui, dans la chaleur étrange et savoureuse de ce lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il osait à peine respirer. Le déjà vu – voilà une impression vraiment bizarre. Mais dans la chambre d'hôtel, à Guernesey, il n'y avait pas eu cette ambiguïté entre eux, et pas le fantôme oppressant d'un baiser...

Draco avait repris sa place, le dos tourné. Le drap, remonté jusqu'à la taille, laissait au regard bien trop de choses : trop de peau, et dessous, trop de muscles qui se dessinaient. Harry tendit la main et du bout de ses doigts, il traça dans l'air, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la peau de Draco, les caresses qu'il aurait voulu avoir le courage de déposer vraiment. Il pouvait presque la sentir sur ses mains, à force de l'imaginer.

Et puis Draco se retourna.

Et ses bras l'enlacèrent.

Serré contre son corps, Harry enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il entoura sa taille et ses mains se serrèrent dans son dos, fort, leurs jambes emmêlées et caressantes.

Il aurait pu en pleurer. De le sentir si proche. Et des baisers que Draco déposaient dans son cou.

- Tu as réfléchi, murmura Harry.

Draco sourit contre sa peau.

- Est ce que tu vas m'embrasser, oui ou merde ?

Harry approcha son visage du sien. Quelques millimètres encore. Et puis plus rien. Plus d'espace, plus de vide. Et ce baiser là fut différent. Doux. Et tendre. Paresseux. Et plein d'effleurements. Draco mordillait sa lèvre inférieur, la caressait avec le bout de sa langue.

Draco se recula, mais garda sa main dans la sienne. Et distraitement il se mit à jouer avec ses doigts.

- Et tes vacances à toi ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé...

- Pas grand chose à en dire.

- Tu es retourné voir la psy ?

Harry hocha la tête et sourit.

- Trois fois. Elle m'a prédit une grande dépression.

Draco haussa les sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, acquiesça Harry. Elle m'a dit que j'étais beaucoup trop introverti, que je gardais tout. Et un jour, ça va me tomber dessus. Vlan ! Et je risque de ne même plus réussir à sortir de mon lit. Et manger sera un effort, parler, marcher. A part produire des quantités de larmes, mon corps risque d'être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit... évite d'être dans les parages quand ça arrivera...

Draco riait.

- Tu gardes tout ? _Toi ? _Merlin,_ e_lle aurait du te voir, aujourd'hui ! Elle aurait été fière de toi...

Il se pencha vers lui, posa ses lèvres sur son oreille.

- « J'ai envie te toucher... j'ai envie de t'embrasser... de te sentir... »

Harry se dégagea, riant à son tour, mais un peu nerveusement.

- C'est vilain de se moquer...

- Je ne me moque pas, répondit Draco. C'était mignon.

Son sourire devint diabolique.

- Où est-ce que tu avais envie de me toucher ?

- Je... n'y ai pas vraiment... réfléchi...

- Menteur...

Il tenait toujours sa main. Les yeux plongés au fond des siens, il la posa sur son propre visage.

- Ici ?

- Par exemple, balbutia Harry.

Ses doigts, guidés par Draco, caressèrent les paupières, le front lisse, les paumettes saillantes, la bouche ronde et douce, le menton légèrement pointu.

L'inconnu effrayait Harry, soudain, quoi qu'il ait pu dire de son courage et de ses envies. Toucher un corps qui ressemblait tant au sien, un corps sans poitrine, sans rondeurs et sans fragilité, c'était excitant, oui, parce que c'était celui de Draco, mais c'était aussi nouveau, terrifiant. Il avait peur d'être maladroit. De ne pas savoir comment faire...

Draco accompagna sa main plus bas, le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à son torse.

- Et là ?

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête.

Sa peau était tellement vaste. Et douce au delà des mots. Et des rondeurs, Harry en trouva, plein. Et des courbes à n'en plus finir, le long de sa taille et de ses hanches. Ses doigts rencontrèrent des résistances : les mamelons, le nombril, la cicatrice. Ils s'y attardèrent, presque tendrement. Ils la suivirent, de la clavicule à la hanche. Elle était douce, elle aussi. Plus douce que le reste. La texture était délicate comme une nouvelle peau.

- Et maintenant ?

Draco avait les yeux voilés.

La poigne sur sa main se resserra, alors que plus tôt, Draco l'avait laissée libre d'explorer, parcourir, à sa guise. Elle le guida plus bas, là où le ventre est chaud et rond, et puis là où le ventre disparaît sous la fabrique d'un dernier vêtement. Draco plongea la main de Harry sous le tissu, dans la toison douce et soyeuse...

- Touche-moi, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Harry avait l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et que les connexions de son cerveau avaient du mal à se faire...

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt, pas prêt à ça, pas prêt du tout...

- Draco...

Draco l'embrassa, avec suffisamment de force et de persuasion pour que Harry s'enhardisse.

Le sexe de Draco au creux de sa main, il y avait de quoi attraper le vertige, croire à un rêve, un fantasme abracadabrant duquel il allait se réveiller, pantelant et excité... mais le souffle lourd, là, dans son oreille, était bien réel...

Et ce fut curieusement facile. Justement parce que ce corps-là ressemblait tellement au sien. Il savait ce que, lui, aimait se faire...

Ses caresses devinrent instinctives, confiantes. Le rythme lent, ample, d'abord. Et puis, encouragés par les gémissements de Draco, ses gestes s'accélérèrent, s'emballèrent un peu...

- Putain Harry, grogna Draco, dont la respiration s'était faite plus forte.

Il s'écarta brutalement de lui, le souffle court. Frénétiquement, il ôta le tee-shirt de Harry, le pantalon de pyjama fluide qu'il portait encore et le boxer, enfin. Et puis il le ramena contre lui, l'embrassa à lui aspirer le souffle. Peau contre peau. Sexe contre sexe. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie...

Jusqu'à ce que Draco bouge. Avec lui, contre lui. Il lui attrapa les poignets, les maintint de chaque côté de sa tête. Et Harry crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Ce que son corps était en train de lui faire, il le découvrait, soudain. Ce n'étaient pourtant que des caresses. Mais cela n'avait décidément rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Ginny. Avec elle, cela avait été mécanique, presque sage, presque aussi vite oublié.

Mais _ça_...

Et Harry savait que ce qu'ils faisaient, là, maintenant, ce n'était que les prémices de ce qu'ils feraient un jour... bientôt, peut-être... si Draco ne changeait pas d'avis... et la simple idée de ce que ce serait, d'avoir Draco à l'intérieur de lui, accentua sa déraison, sa folie. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Draco et se cambra. Bouger encore, bouger ensemble. Et le plaisir déjà, trop tôt, qui grandissait dans son ventre.

- Draco...

Sa voix n'était pas plus qu'un murmure faible. Une supplique. Et Draco le mordit, à la naissance du cou. Harry l'attira contre lui, plus fort, ses jambes nouées dans le bas de son dos, jusqu'au déferlement.

Il se mordit violemment la langue alors que l'orgasme le secouait. Il poussa un cri rauque. Ses spasmes, inontrolables, enserrèrent Draco plus fort, et Harry le sentit jouir à son tour, trembler dans ses bras, gémir dans son cou...

Et l'immobilité, soudain. Et la moiteur. Les souffles hachés.

- Merlin, soupira Draco.

Harry ne dit rien. Le plaisir résonnait encore dans chaque pore de sa peau.

Bordel... c'était grandiose.

- Tu es toujours là ? s'amusa Draco en caressant les cheveux humides de Harry, sur son front.

- A peine.

Draco rit encore un peu.

Il se glissa sur le côté et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux emboîtés, l'un contre l'autre, comme des petites cuillères. L'image fit sourire Harry, alors que Draco posait une main tranquille sur sa hanche, dessinait des formes seulement connues de lui-même sur sa peau moite. Harry avait les yeux qui se fermaient. Il se sentait groggy.

- Bonne nuit, chuchuta Draco en lui embrassant l'oreille.

Harry sourit dans l'obscurité.

Ils auraient le temps de parler demain.

Ce soir, la nuit était trop douce.

**A SUIVRE...**


	11. Lui, moi, et personne d'autre

**Chapitre 11**

**Lui, moi, et personne d'autre**

Le soleil était haut, déjà, lorsque Harry se réveilla. Draco n'était plus là, et le lit lui parut immense. Il avait dormi comme un mort. Et en ouvrant les yeux, il se sentit comateux, engourdi. Et seul. Peut-être qu'il aurait du rester cadavre. Sans conscience, ni consistance. Un ectoplasme. Alors, il n'aurait pas eu à affronter l'absence de Draco, le lit plein de courants d'air, son épiderme gelée et grêlée de chair de poule.

Il tira le rideau du baldaquin et plissa douloureusement les yeux. La lumière était vive dans la chambre. Elle irritait ses pupilles. Les éclairs sur la pierre grise et les poutres en bois sombre, le miroitement des vitraux colorés de la fenêtre, qui projetaient une mosaïque vibrante de vert et de gris contre le plafond.

- Draco ? appela Harry d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

Pas de réponse.

Résistant tant bien que mal à la peur du rejet, il repoussa le drap et posa ses pieds sur le carrelage. De la pierre, ici aussi, irrégulière et froide comme un bloc de glace. Harry frissonna. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il se pencha et chercha frénétiquement ses vêtements au pied du lit.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? fit une voix traînante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Draco le regardait de loin, appuyé contre un mur, une serviette blanche lâchement enroulée autour de sa taille. Sa peau brillait d'humidité et ses cheveux mouillés étaient coiffés vers l'arrière, dégageant son visage. La main levée, il faisait tournoyer autour de son index le boxer noir que Harry avait porté la veille – et qu'il avait été si prompt à lui enlever.

- En effet, dit calmement Harry, bien que sa bouche se soit asséchée.

- Si tu le veux, il va falloir que tu viennes le chercher.

Harry se leva dignement, prenant soin de masquer son entrejambe avec ses deux mains.

- Pourquoi tu te caches ? lui demanda Draco.

Harry eut un mouvement d'épaules incertain.

- Je suis pudique, dit-il, et Draco éclata de rire.

- Allons Harry... j'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir...

- Tu n'as rien vu du tout. Il faisait nuit.

- Oh, je vois, s'exclama Draco avec un sourire en coin. Au petit matin, monsieur veut jouer les vierges effarouchées. C'est du joli.

- N'importe quoi. Je veux juste que tu me rendes mes fringues.

Harry essaya de ne pas se laisser attendrir par son sourire malicieux, et par ce regard, qui le déshabillait. Harry était pourtant déjà nu. Plus rien à enlever, juste la peau. Mais Draco le mangeait de ses yeux comme s'il y avait encore eu quelque chose à découvrir, en-dessous de l'épiderme. Voyait-il les battements qui gonflaient son coeur, le souffle laborieux qui entrait et sortait de ses poumons ?

- S'il te plaît, s'impatienta Harry.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit, dessinant de petits creux au coeur de ses joues. Il souleva plus haut le vêtement et Harry soupira. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné à cette période si peu heureuse de son enfance, où laissé seul sur un banc, à côté du manège lumineux et bruyant du centre-ville, il observait Dudley, les plis et replis de sa graisse coincés dans une voiturette bariolée, essayer de soulever son énorme poids pour attraper un pompon secoué dans les airs.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu utilises tes mains, s'amusa Draco. C'est bête. Vraiment.

Harry se résigna à lever les bras et lui arracha le boxer des mains.

- Content ?

Harry vit clairement le regard de Draco dériver vers le bas.

- C'est marrant, de nuit, il m'avait paru plus...

- Oh, ta gueule, Malfoy ! grogna Harry en se détournant pour enfiler son vêtement.

- Tiens donc, retour à Malfoy. Ce n'est plus « Draco... oh oui... Draco » ?

Harry se retourna, furibond.

- C'est bas, siffla-t-il dangereusement. _Vraiment_.

Draco lui sourit de toutes ses dents, puis il l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer vers lui.

- Viens ici, Potter. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un gentleman dit bonjour.

Harry regarda autour de lui, feignant la surprise.

- Où tu vois un gentleman, toi ?

- Il y a moi.

- Évidemment, rit Harry. _Monsieur gentleman._ Voleur de vêtements. Docteur ès humiliation.

Draco leva les yeux vers le plafond.

- Embrasse-moi, crétin.

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as mérité.

- Tu veux que je me mette à genoux ? demanda Draco d'une voix suggestive. C'est une très bonne position pour se faire pardonner.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Pas la peine, non, bredouilla-t-il et Draco poussa un soupir dramatique.

- Dommage...

Harry le fit taire d'un long et profond baiser, un baiser qui aurait pu lui faire perdre la tête - s'il ne l'avait pas déjà perdue. Draco le ramena contre son corps glissant, et Harry posa ses mains sur ses épaules rondes et moites, dans ses cheveux rigides d'humidité. Il se demandait s'il pourrait seulement s'en passer, un jour. C'était comme une drogue déjà. Lente et douce et excitante. Toutes les sensations lui paraissaient différentes, plus fortes, plus folles. Il ne pouvait même plus se rappeler de ce que ça faisait, d'embrasser Ginny. Ça avait du être fade à côté de ça, car toutes les saveurs étaient là, dans les baisers de Draco.

Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, ce dernier posa son front contre le sien.

- J'étais _sûr _que tu aurais filé, murmura Draco en lui mordillant l'oreille. Que tu aurais eu peur.

- N'importe quoi.

L'air buté de Harry le fit rire.

- Tu aurais pu retrouver la mémoire, aussi, continua Draco à voix basse. Te souvenir brusquement de qui j'étais. Et dégager en courant sans demander ton reste.

Harry réalisa avec stupéfaction que si Draco avait tellement hésité, que s'il avait été si difficile à atteindre, si réticent à se livrer, si lent à venir vers lui, c'était pour se protéger. Et seulement ça. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas comprendre ?

- Et qui es-tu, Draco ?

- Un fils de mangemort, dit-il, bouche pincée. Un lâche. Un mec qui t'a détesté pendant sept ans, qui aurait bien voulu que tu crèves...

- C'était avant.

- Oui, mais c'est toujours moi.

- Je ne vais nulle part, persista Harry.

- Je sais, murmura Draco. Petit Griffondor a du courage.

- Oh, pas tant que ça, rétorqua Harry en baissant les yeux sur leurs pieds nus qui se touchaient. A chaque seconde je me dis qu'il suffirait de presque rien pour que mes amis me larguent en plein ciel. Et ça me terrifie. Parce qu'ils sont ma famille. Et que _ça_, toi et moi, ils ne pourront _jamais_ l'accepter, jamais le comprendre. Mais je sais que si on continue ce qu'on a commencé, tous les deux, il le faudra.

- Tu peux encore partir. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- Ne sois pas stupide, répondit Harry en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule. Non seulement je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Mais en plus, je ne _peux _pas.

Il l'embrassa encore. Fort.

- Tu ne sens pas très bon, tu sais, dit Draco en se reculant, le nez plissé.

- Connard.

Draco éclata d'un rire clair. Et il lui fit une petite courbette, volontairement maladroite.

- La douche vous attend, monseigneur.

Harry gagna la salle de bains sans même le regarder, le nez pointé vers le plafond, dans une excellente imitation d'Hermione. Mais il fit volte-face au moment de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Et n'en profite pas pour me mater !

Draco afficha un air détaché et innocent.

- J'ai un peu plus de savoir vivre que ça. Et avoue que ce serait très con. J'ai déjà vu...

- Tout ce qu'il y avait à voir... oui, je sais...

Harry claqua la porte.

**0°0°0 **

L'eau était brûlante. De la buée, partout dans la salle de bain, et contre le miroir brouillé. Ça aurait pu le suffoquer. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il aimait sa douche. Quand la peau devient écarlate et se fripe d'être trop longtemps amolli et imbibée.

Il fredonnait sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était stupide, vraiment, et dangereux, de se sentir aussi bêtement heureux, car tout le monde allait s'en rendre compte. Il souriait tout le temps comme un imbécile. Et il _chantait_. Mais heureusement, avec le bruit de l'eau sur le carrelage, il entendait à peine sa propre voix. Autant dire qu'il n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient...

- Tu chantes faux, fit une voix tout contre son oreille.

Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise, sa main pleine de shampoing suspendue au-dessus de sa tête.

- Draco ?

- Qui d'autre ? s'amusa celui-ci en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ses lèvres parsemaient des baisers sur la ligne de son épaule, et dans son cou, et le long de sa mâchoire. Harry ferma les yeux.

- Je me suis dit que j'avais envie d'une deuxième douche, murmura Draco en ponctuant chaque mot d'un nouveau baiser. Et je suis sûr que celle-ci sera beaucoup plus intéressante que la première.

Ses mains remontaient le long de son dos, glissaient sur la mousse parfumée laissée par le savon. Et ses doigts malaxèrent doucement son cuir chevelu imprégné de shampoing. Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Ses doigts faisaient des miracles.

- Tu as vraiment des cheveux improbables...

- C'est génétique, répondit Harry en faisant basculer sa tête vers l'arrière, pour pouvoir le regarder.

_Merlin_, pensa-t-il, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge.

Comment avait-il fait, avant, pour ne pas remarquer à quel point il était beau ?

Ses paumettes hautes étaient rougies par la chaleur de l'eau et Harry trouvait ça absolument adorable. Il y avait toujours les tâches de rousseur, sur son nez, et il avait envie de les embrasser. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées sur son ventre. Il avait de belles mains. Grandes et fines. Et douces. Et talentueuses. Elles descendaient lentement, passaient à présent le nombril, et d'anticipation, Harry se mordit la lèvre. Oh oui, cette douche-là risquait de devenir fort intéressante...

**0°0°0**

- Tu vas être en retard.

Harry souffla avec mauvaise humeur. Il le _savait_, qu'il allait être en retard. Bon sang ! D'impatience, il faillit tomber de tout son poids sur le côté, lui qui essayait à grand peine d'enfiler sa chaussette, sautillant maladroitement sur son pied gauche.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, affirma Draco en le voyant tituber. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile, je t'assure.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Je disais ça comme ça, se défendit Draco. Pour t'aider.

- Et bien arrête de vouloir m'aider.

Draco était debout près de la porte, parfaitement habillé, son sac de cours sous le bras, prêt à gagner la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

- Tu es conscient que c'est ta faute, j'espère, marmonna Harry.

- Parfaitement.

Harry laça ses chaussures en quatrième vitesse et regarda sa montre.

- Tu te rends compte ? Je dois retourner au dortoir, récupérer mon uniforme, passer inaperçu... et dans le cas contraire, prétendre avoir eu une irrépressible envie de marcher de bon matin...

- Sous la pluie.

Harry jeta un regard dépité par la fenêtre. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le parc.

- Ils ne vont jamais me croire.

- Dans le pire des cas, ils penseront juste que tu vois quelqu'un.

Harry le regarda avec prudence.

- Et c'est le cas ?

- Évidemment que c'est le cas ! gronda Draco. Mais seulement ici, je te préviens. A l'extérieur de cette chambre, rien n'a changé. Tu n'es pas mon ami et encore moins mon petit-ami. Ce n'est pas que j'aime le secret, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'être découvert, tu comprends ? Surtout pas en ce moment. La vie risque d'être déjà assez compliquée comme ça pour moi à Poudlard...

Harry hocha la tête.

- Ça veut dire qu'on doit faire semblant de se haïr ?

- Je te propose l'indifférence pacifique.

- Pas d'insultes, pas de duel au détour d'un couloir...

- Grand Dieu, soupira Draco, cette année va vraiment manquer de piquant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire en coin. Je peux encore piquer.

Draco haussa les sourcils, l'air intéressé.

- Vraiment ?

Harry, qui se trouvait toujours assis sur le lit défait, regarda de biais l'emploi du temps de Draco, abandonné sur la couverture.

- Bon sang, on a presque tous les cours en commun ! Tu imagines l'enfer que ça va être, de t'avoir sous les yeux toute la journée ?

- Prend-ça comme un exercice. Sang froid, self-control. C'est bien un truc qui pourra te servir plus tard, non, quand tu seras Auror ?

- Pas faux, consentit Harry. Et toi, tous ces cours, c'est pour faire quoi ?

- Rien du tout, éluda Draco. Passer le temps.

Draco tapota sa montre sans rien ajouter et Harry n'insista pas. Il lui emboîta le pas et l'arrêta d'un geste, près de la porte. Il l'embrassa doucement.

- A ce soir ?

- On va se voir bien avant ce soir, Harry.

- Oui, mais « avant » ça ne comptera pas.

Draco secoua la tête, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'affection.

- Alors _à ce soir_.

**0°0°0**

- Où tu étais, Harry ? s'exclama Ron en le voyant pousser la porte du dortoir. On va être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Et tu sais que je déteste engloutir mes oeufs sans les mâcher. C'est mauvais pour la digestion.

- J'étais dehors.

Ses cheveux trempés et dégoulinants rendaient le mensonge crédible. Presque.

- Oh. Cauchemar ?

Harry hocha la tête d'un air sinistre et Ron lui tapa amicalement dans le dos.

- T'inquiète pas, vieux, dit-il, ça va bien finir par passer !

Et son absence fut oubliée. Aussi aisément que ça.

Dans la Grande Salle, au milieu du tintement des couverts et du bourdonnement des conversations, Harry se sentait un peu bizarre. Comme si à Poudlard, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Les mêmes visages, les mêmes rivalités. Ron mangeait à une vitesse ahurissante et parlait la bouche pleine, sous le regard agacé d'Hermione.

- Vous avez vu la Une du Prophète ? dit-il en enfournant une moitié de toast. Ils annoncent le début des procès pour la semaine prochaine...

Neville se pencha vers eux.

- Il y en a un qui doit être dans ses petits souliers, ricana-t-il en désignant le dos de Draco, à la table des serpentards. Papa et Maman Malfoy risquent d'être bientôt derrière les barreaux.

- Et Bébé Malfoy va être complètement perdu sans eux, renchérit Dean.

- Vous croyez qu'il arrive à se torcher le cul tout seul ? s'amusa Seamus.

Harry sentit son sang bouillir. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, pour calmer la colère qui grondait sous sa peau.

- Si _au moins _il avait essayé de tuer quelqu'un, continua Ron, il pourrait faire le voyage avec eux jusqu'à Azkaban.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry, qui déglutit laborieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête, hein, le jour où je lui ai sauvé la vie ? dit-il d'une voix tendue, avec un sourire étriqué qui se voulait convaincant.

Seamus lui tapa dans le dos.

- Bah, personne t'en veut, Harry. Si tu l'avais laissé crevé, on aurait plus de sujet de conversation...

- Ou de bouc-emissaire, le coupa Hermione d'un air sévère. Vous êtes vraiment immatures.

Mais Hermione regardait Harry. Un regard étrange et un peu suspicieux. Comme pris en faute, Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise et faillit renverser Ginny, qui passait à ce moment-là dans l'allée, son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Il la maintint à bout de bras, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

- Salut, lui dit-il avec un peu de raideur.

- Salut, répondit-elle, glaciale.

Une de ses amis de sixième année, une petite brune à l'air pincé, la tira par le bras en fusillant Harry du regard et Ginny se dégagea d'un mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, vieux, avec ta rouquine ? demanda Seamus, à sa droite.

- Pas envie d'en parler.

- Et moi je ne veux _surtout _pas savoir, ajouta Ron en se bouchant les oreilles.

Les cours lui parurent pénibles. Son attention fuyait sans cesse par les fenêtres fermées, lavée par des litres et des litres de pluie diluvienne. Où était l'été ? Il avait du mal à se concentrer, du mal à reproduire des sorts qui ne lui avaient jamais servi ailleurs qu'ici, en cours de Métamorphose. Après une guerre, une année à l'air libre, les bancs de bois de l'école lui semblaient bien durs et futiles. Pas la vraie vie. Il mordillait le bout de sa plume, les yeux fixés sur le dos raide de Draco, les cheveux de Draco, sa nuque penchée. Il écoutait sa voix, quand il parlait avec ses amis, son rire, quand il plaisantait avec eux. Il le regardait si fort qu'il aurait pu percer deux petits trous entre ses omoplates.

Ça lui faisait bizarre, ce secret qu'il abritait, couvait, et qui rendait tout supportable.

- Monsieur Potter ? s'exclama le Professeur McGonagall. Est-ce que vous pouvez répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Tiré de sa rêverie, Harry sursauta violemment.

- Euh... non. Désolé.

Quelques serpentards ricanèrent. Mais pas Draco. Indifférence pacifique oblige.

- Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour finir votre nuit, Monsieur Potter. Un peu de concentration.

Concentration... si seulement il pouvait...

Pendant le cours suivant - potions, Draco se retourna, sourcils froncés, et envoya une boulette de papier droit sur lui.

_"Arrête de me regarder, bon sang !"_

Harry lui adressa un vague geste d'impuissance alors que Ron se penchait sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut, la fouine ?

Harry sursauta et posa son coude sur le morceau de papier.

- Il veut savoir si la puanteur vient d'Hermione ou de mon chaudron...

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge et Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas poussé l'imagination un peu trop loin.

- Réponds-lui que c'est un gros connard.

Harry griffonna à l'abri de son regard furieux.

_"Ron pense que tu es un gros connard. Ose deviner quel ignoble mensonge je lui ai servi."_

Il renvoya discrètement le papier et Draco se pencha à son tour sur le parchemin.

_"Que le jour où il saura se servir de cette chose qui lui sert de pénis, Granger arrêtera peut-être de passer toutes ses soirées à la bibliothèque ? Mais est-ce vraiment un mensonge ?"_

Harry camoufla son rire en quinte de toux.

_"Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser"_

Le papier lui revint quelques minutes plus tard.

_"Si, je peux."_

Harry esquissa un sourire. Quand il leva la tête, il remarqua que Ron le regardait avec des yeux immenses, sa main suspendue au-dessus de son chaudron.

- Ce qu'il t'écrit te fait _rire_ ?

Harry chiffonna le papier et se racla la gorge.

- Il est _tellement_ stupide, dit-il d'un air détaché, et Ron approuva d'un vigoureux mouvement de tête, alors que dans le fond de la salle de classe, le chaudron de Neville explosait.

**0°0°0**

Le dernier cours de la journée venait de s'achever. Epuisé par les longues _longues _heures de classe - et sa très courte nuit - Harry se rendait à la Grande Salle pour le dîner en traînant les pieds, flanqué de Ron et Hermione. Son estomac criait famine. Celui de Ron aussi. Mais avec moins de discretion.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Hermione, sourcils froncés, en désignant un attroupement, juste devant la porte.

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Son coeur manqua un battement. Parce qu'au centre du cercle formé d'élèves hilares, se trouvait Draco et Blaise Zabini. Dans leur dos, sur la cape noire brodée aux insignes de leur maison, s'étalait le mot "traître" en grandes lettres d'or. Les rires, les sifflets et les injures déferlaient de toutes parts.

- Vous savez qu'après leur guerre, les Moldus tondaient les cheveux des traîtres ? s'écria quelqu'un, au milieu de la foule.

- On pourrait peut-être leur tondre autre chose, suggéra quelqu'un d'autre, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

La nausée submergea Harry comme une vague boueuse.

- Dispersez-vous immédiatement, tonna le professeur McGonagall en frappant dans ses mains.

Elle semblait furieuse.

Sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit, Draco ramassa tranquillement ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, ôta sa cape, et s'éloigna de la Grande Salle, le vêtement sur le bras. Harry le suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

**0°0°0**

21h. Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement en trouvant la porte entrouverte, comme la veille. Ses poumons se dégonflèrent. Il avait emprisonné trop d'air, dans sa poitrine, pendant la journée. Draco ne l'entendit pas entrer. Il était assis en tailleur sur son lit, au milieu de livres et de parchemins dispersés, et Harry resta immobile quelques minutes à le regarder. Il y avait des plis de concentration sur son front.

_Il est à moi._

C'était ce qu'il se disait, non sans fierté. Et ça ne lui faisait même plus peur. Cet élan de possessivité. Sa propre dépendance.

Draco tourna la tête et le vit.

Il tendit le bras dans sa direction.

Harry franchit le rebord du lit et s'assit entre les jambes de Draco avec un naturel qui sembla le déconcerter.

- Et comment je travaille, moi, maintenant ?

- Travailler ? Quelle drôle d'idée !

- Pour toi peut-être, mais tu sais ce qui va m'arriver si j'ai des notes aussi calamiteuses que les tiennes ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes notes ? s'exclama Harry en volant un cookie dans l'assiette qui reposait sur la couverture.

- Tous les jours comptent.

- Attention, Draco, tu parles exactement comme Hermione.

Les dents de Draco grincèrent.

- Tu étais là, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Ils vont se calmer, affirma-t-il avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment.

- Ne fais rien, surtout, dit Draco en lui pressant les épaules avec ses deux mains. Promets-moi de ne pas chercher à intervenir.

Harry le regarda par-dessus son épaule, le cou tordu, les sourcils dressés. Il y avait une tache d'encre au coin de la bouche de Draco.

- Promis.

Avec un sourire dans les yeux, il l'embrassa, lava le noir avec sa langue. Et Draco envoya valser livres et parchemins avec ses pieds. Et après... après les vêtements au pied du lit, leurs souffles soudés, leurs peaux moites, leurs mains pressantes et affamées.

Et retrouver son souffle, après. Revenir sur terre trop vite.

Et Harry avait déjà envie de plus que ça.

Faire l'amour. _Vraiment_.

Il l'espérait. Il s'en effrayait. Mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et de toute façon, c'était bien ce qu'on faisait, non, quand on était amoureux ?


	12. Ce n'est rien

**Chapitre 12**

**Ce n'est rien**

Le soleil s'était éteint depuis longtemps - s'était-il même seulement levé ? La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber depuis deux jours, plongeant le château dans une atmosphère lugubre de fin du monde. _Encore_. La nuit était fraîche, humide, suintante. Des langues de brume grisâtre venaient lécher leurs chaussures boueuses. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient de chez Hagrid, cape rabattue contre leur visage pour se protéger de la pluie et du vent.

- Je suis le seul à trouver Hagrid _bizarre _?

- Il n'est pas bizarre, Ron, le contra Hermione. La guerre a laissé des séquelles chez tout le monde, c'est tout.

Harry garda le silence. Mais il comprenait Ron. Pendant toute la soirée, le regard bourru du géant n'avait pas quitté Harry, comme s'il n'était pas parvenu à oublier. La forêt interdite. Encore et toujours elle. Son corps qu'il avait porté. Quand Harry avait capté son regard, Hagrid s'était détourné en faisant un bruit de gorge semblable à un gargarisme - ou un sanglot - et l'avait pressé de manger encore un autre cookie. "Bien sûr que si tu as faim !" avait-il grondé quand Harry avait eu le malheur de protester. A présent, il avait mal au ventre.

- Rien d'imprudent cette année, Harry ! s'était exclamé Hagrid en lui ebouriffant les cheveux, alors qu'il partait.

Harry avait promis. Et pourtant... dormir dans le même lit que Draco, contre lui, l'embrasser, le caresser, jouir dans ses bras. N'était-ce pas la chose la plus insensée et la plus imprudente qu'il ait jamais faite ?

- Dites-moi pourquoi je lui dis oui à chaque fois ? marmonna Ron en se massant l'estomac. Il me tend son foutu plateau et je vous jure que je préférerais donner mon bras à bouffer à un Scrout plutôt que d'y planter mes dents...

Ron ne termina pas sa phrase.

Car au milieu des tambours de la pluie, ils avaient perçu un cri, étouffé par les rafales, qui semblait venir des rives du lac. Ils ne se concertèrent pas, ne réfléchirent pas. C'était comme un réflexe, une montée d'adrénaline familière, une odeur de danger. Ils n'étaient pas loin. Il leur suffisait de traverser la pelouse et contourner le potager. Alors ils se mirent à courir. Harry manqua plusieurs fois de glisser, tomber, tant le terrain détrempé était spongieux.

Le temps qu'ils dévalent la pente, le cri avait cessé.

Avaient-ils rêvé ?

- Merlin ! s'écria Hermione en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

De l'autre, elle désignait le lac.

Il y avait un corps immobile, étendu sur sa surface lisse, le visage enfoncé dans l'eau.

Harry sentit son coeur se soulever.

Il pénétra dans le lac sans y penser. L'eau s'engouffra aussitôt dans ses chaussures, ses vêtements. Elle était froide, piquante comme des milliers de petites épingles. En quelques brasses affolées, Harry et Ron avait atteint le corps qui dérivait tranquillement, porté par le faible mouvement du lac. Sous la lumière de la lune, les cheveux paraissaient presque blancs et Harry avait si peur qu'il aurait pu hurler.

_Ce n'est pas lui_. _Ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas lui._

Il le répéta silencieusement, encore et encore, jusqu'à presque s'en convaincre.

- Putain de merde, c'est Malfoy, s'exclama Ron, éberlué, en tirant un peu brusquement son visage immergé hors de l'eau.

Harry hocha mécaniquement la tête. Comme un automate. Il se disait que non, pourtant, ça ne ressemblait pas à Draco. Draco n'avait pas la peau froide, les lèvres bleuies, le corps aussi statique et silencieux. Et Harry ne pouvait pas parler, bouger, respirer. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses mains aussi. Il n'avait plus de force.

- Nom d'un petit bonhomme en bois, Harry, aide-moi un peu, lui cria Ron dans l'oreille. Cet enfoiré pèse une tonne et demi.

Harry sortit brusquement de sa transe. Il prit le deuxième bras de Draco, tira son corps mou vers les berges. Hermione les attendait, trépignant d'impatience. _Plus vite, plus vite, _disait son regard.

- Il est vivant ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton de médicomage quand ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Il respire ?

_Je sais pas. Je sais pas. Je sais pas._

- Je sens un pouls, murmura-t-elle en appliquant ses doigts à la naissance de la gorge de Draco. Mais faible.

Les paupières violacées de Draco n'avaient même pas trésailli. Il était allongé sur le dos et il ne bougeait pas. Il y avait tant d'ombres sur son visage que les cernes, autour de ses yeux, faisaient comme des cocards. Harry l'imagina en train de se débattre, Et l'eau verdâtre qui envahissait ses poumons.

Avec un haut le coeur, il battit en retraite. Quelques mètres plus loin, il se pencha en avant et vomit, les deux mains agrippées à ses genoux.

- Eh, vieux, ça va ? lui demanda Ron, doucement, en lui pressant l'épaule.

- Ouais... c'est juste... je sais pas... les gâteaux de Hagrid... l'eau dégueulasse...

Comment était-il parvenu à garder la panique si loin de sa voix, à ce qu'elle résonne si posément, si doucement, alors qu'à l'intérieur de sa tête, tout n'était que fracas ?

- Ce serait quand même con qu'il meurt, maintenant que la guerre est finie, dit Ron en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Harry s'essuya la bouche dans sa manche et aspira la nuit à grandes goulées.

- Mais tu connais Hermione, poursuivit Ron, elle va le raffistoler en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et en ouvrant les yeux, tu peux être sûr que ce sera toujours le même gros connard.

Harry essaya de sourire.

Il regarda Hermione, sa baguette pointée sur la gorge de Draco, ses lèvres qui formaient des mots silencieux, et comme pour confirmer les paroles de son ami, Draco se mit à tousser, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il cracha de l'eau sur le sol et pendant quelques secondes, ses mains semblèrent griffer la terre humide.

Harry se rapprocha prudemment, resistant à l'envie de courir, de le serrer contre lui, de prendre son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et attendit patiemment qu'il arrête de tousser, que ses yeux trouvent les siens.

Et ils le firent. Et ils semblaient terrifiés. Et c'était affreux à regarder.

- Tout va bien, murmura Harry en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

- J'étais dans le lac.

- Je sais. On a été te chercher. Tout va bien.

- Comment tu as su où j'étais ?

- Je ne savais pas. On revenait de chez Hagrid. On t'a entendu crié.

- Et on a sauvé ton petit cul de blondinet, intervint Ron dans son dos._ Encore une fois._

Draco leva les yeux, les plissa. Il semblait avoir oublié que Ron et Hermione étaient là, eux aussi. Qu'il n'y avait pas seulement Harry, penché au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci le vit se métamorphoser en quelques secondes, se recomposer un visage fermé, glacial et hautain. Ce n'était plus la même personne. Et cette personne-là, Harry l'aimait un peu moins.

- On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Hermione d'un ton prudent.

Draco s'agita. Il tenta de se relever, n'y parvint pas, et cela sembla l'enrager.

- Pas la peine. Je vais bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien. Je marchais au bord du lac. J'ai glissé. Je ne sais pas nager.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu _sais _nager.

- Ah oui ? s'exclama Draco en lui décochant un regard polaire. Et comment tu pourrais le savoir, Potty ?

_Parce que je t'ai vu, à Guernesey, connard ! Nager, plonger, faire la planche, les bras en croix, t'enfoncer sous l'eau pour mieux me surprendre._

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? gronda Draco. _Personne _ne m'a fait ça. PERSONNE. Alors range tout de suite ce petit air de sauveur aux abois et rentre dans ta tour. Va te coucher. Et oublie-moi. J'ai pas besoin que tu joues les justiciers. Et j'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Pigé ?

Harry eut un bref mouvement de recul.

- Ils auraient pu te tuer.

Dans une ultime bravade, Draco parvint à se relever. Il toisa Harry, le regard féroce. Malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient, malgré son uniforme gorgé d'eau et chiffonné.

- Je t'emmerde, Potter, grinça-t-il.

Et puis il s'éloigna dans la nuit, la démarche bancale.

- Il est en état de choc, affirma Hermione.

- Ouais, peut-être, mais un simple petit merci, ça écorche pas la bouche, marmonna Ron à côté de lui. Ce fils de pûte ! Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de lui sauver la vie, vous ne croyez pas ? Je suis sûr que si on avait été à sa place, il nous aurait regardé nous noyer. Sans lever le petit doigt. Et sans un seul remord. Il aurait même sûrement ramené du pop-corn.

Harry haussa les épaules. Mal à l'aise, il regardait le dos tendu de Draco, se rappelait ses mots tranchants, et se demandait jusqu'à quel point il avait joué la comédie.

- On devrait peut-être le forcer à aller à l'infirmerie, dit-il.

- Il est hors de danger, répondit Hermione. Il faut juste qu'il se repose.

Harry se promit immédiatement de faire un détour avant d'aller se coucher.

**0°0°0**

Une heure plus tard, Harry frappa à la porte de la chambre de Draco. Il était impatient, et il était anxieux, ça se mélangeait dans son ventre. Au fond de ses poches, ses mains n'avaient pas cessé de trembler. Draco ouvrit la porte en grand. Il était habillé d'un simple bas de pyjama noir. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides. Il regarda Harry, sourcils haussés. L'air de dire : _qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _Il avait toujours le même visage fermé. Comme s'il était allé récupérer sa panoplie du vieux Malfoy imbuvable tout au fond de sa penderie. Celui qui haissait Harry. Le méprisait.

Alors Harry fit un pas dans sa direction. Il glissa les bras autour de sa taille, les noua dans son dos, essaya de le serrer contre lui. Fort. Encore un peu plus. Il voulait voir ressurgir le Draco qui avait de la malice au fond des yeux. Et de la douceur sur le bout des doigts. Mais Draco ne réagissait pas. Ses bras restaient ballants. Son corps était affreusement raide.

Harry enfouit son visage contre son cou.

_Il est vivant. C'est tout ce qui compte. Hermione a raison. Il doit être en état de choc. Mais ça va passer. Et tout ira bien._

- Tu aimes les odeurs de vase, dit Draco d'un ton traînant. C'est toujours bon à savoir.

- Tu ne sens pas la vase. Tu sens le savon.

- Je sais.

Harry redressa la tête et Draco le dévisagea un instant, puis il se pencha vers Harry et lui mordit presque la bouche.

Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte, pour la fermer, et plaqua Harry contre le mur. Ses mains étaient aussi affamées que ses lèvres. Elles semblaient partout à la fois, sur et sous ses vêtements. Mais malgré tout, Harry le sentait, que ses mains, sur lui, n'étaient pas vraiment douces. Elles étaient empressées, désespérées, elles voulaient qu'il se taise, elles voulaient oublier.

Et ce n'était pas _bien_.

Draco se recula pour dénouer la cravate de Harry. Il la jeta par dessus son épaule, ouvrit sa chemise, déboutonna son pantalon.

A bout de souffle, Harry le repoussa doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai envie de baiser.

Draco eut un sourire perfide.

- Correction. J'ai envie de _te _baiser.

Harry le repoussa encore, plus fort cette fois.

- Tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera pas. Pas comme ça.

Draco se recula, les yeux froids.

- Vraiment ? Et que veut Monsieur Potter pour que ce soit digne de lui ? Des bougies, de la musique qui dégouline, des pétales de rose et de jolis draps en soie ? Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ? Que je devienne romantique, mielleux ? Que je te baise les pieds avant de te baiser tout court ? Je ne suis pas une nana, Potter. Et toi non plus.

- J'aimerais juste que tu ne sois pas aussi bouleversé, répliqua Harry.

- Je ne suis pas bouleversé. Et même si je l'étais, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'arrête. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu as fait ? Coucher avec ta pétasse rousse justement parce que tu étais bouleversé ?

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris par sa hargne.

- Je veux bien que tu sois ma pétasse rousse, ajouta Draco.

- Je ne coucherai pas avec toi ce soir, gronda Harry en se penchant pour récupérer sa chemise. Point final. Bon sang, quelqu'un a essayé de te tuer !

- C'était un accident.

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Ce n'était pas un accident !

- Alors peut-être que j'ai _juste _essayé de me suicider, Harry. Comme toi dans ta putain de forêt.

Harry le gifla si fort qu'il en eut mal à la main.

Draco recula de quelques pas, les yeux agrandis de stupeur et les doigts plaqués contre sa joue, qui rougissait déjà. Il la frotta doucement, sans le quitter du regard.

Harry, lui, était paralysé.

Il l'avait _frappé_.

- J'imagine que je l'avais mérité, déclara Draco avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le temps, qui s'était comme suspendu, sembla brusquement reprendre son cours. Draco se remit en mouvement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Harry ne l'avait jamais giflé. Il ouvrit le troisième tiroir de sa commode, fouilla sous une pile de vêtements parfaitement pliés, et en sortit une bouteille de vin rouge. Il la tendit devant lui avec de l'affection dans le regard.

- Vin d'Italie. Tu en veux ?

Harry inspira profondément et secoua la tête.

- Non, je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.

- Comme tu veux.

Harry s'approcha de lui. Il lui prit le bras. Doucement.

- Ne bois pas trop, d'accord ?

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, Potty, répondit Draco d'un ton presque enjoué. Surtout si tu ne veux pas partager avec moi. Tu vois, je la gardais en cas de coup dur. Je pensais qu'elle me ferait un peu plus qu'une semaine.

Il haussa les épaules, se servit un verre et y trempa ses lèvres blafardes.

- Ah, _chianti_, soupira-t-il avec un accent italien exécrable et une oeillade volontairement séductrice.

Voyant que Harry ne se déridait pas, Draco soupira et reposa brutalement le verre sur le bureau.

- Ils m'ont lancé un sort, ok ? Pendant ma ronde. Jambes en coton ou un truc sympathique dans ce genre là. Je ne _pouvais pas _nager. Mes jambes ne répondaient pas. Mes bras ont fini par se fatiguer. Et je me suis regardé couler comme une pierre. Et c'était douloureux. Et terrifiant. D'accord ? Est-ce que _maintenant _tu m'autorises à me bourrer la gueule tranquillement ?

Harry lutta contre la fureur qui l'envahissait. Il avait envie de retrouver un à un les petits connards qui avaient fait ça. Mais il s'obligea à se calmer, à respirer.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- A ton avis ? tiqua Draco. Je suis le seul enfant de Mangemort à avoir eu la crétinerie de revenir à Poudlard ! Du pain béni pour les petits justiciers en herbe ! Je m'étonne, d'ailleurs, que tu ne sois pas déjà leur chef de file...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, marmonna Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ce n'est pas de la justice, ça. C'est de la vengeance bête et méchante.

Il soupira, redressa le menton et l'embrassa doucement.

- Ne vomis pas dans ton lit, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Harry sentit Draco sourire, et sa main s'enfouir dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai toujours envie de te baiser, tu sais ?

Harry s'écarta de lui, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- C'est bien, Draco, dit-il. Continue d'avoir envie. Il arrivera sûrement un moment où je te dirai oui.

Draco éclata de rire.

C'était tellement spontané, et c'était tellement plein de chaleur et de vie, que Harry sut qu'il pouvait partir, et le laisser seul cette nuit. Même s'il avait envie de rester. _Tellement envie._ Se saoûler avec lui au chianti, oublier tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Mais il ne se faisait pas confiance : il savait qu'il aurait un mal de chien à lui resister. Il avait déjà foiré sa première fois avec Ginny, il ne pouvait pas foirer sa première fois avec Draco.

Il se dirigea à contrecoeur vers la porte.

- T'es vraiment un petit allumeur, Potter, s'exclama Draco dans son dos. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry prit la direction du bureau de MacGonagall. Il avait promis, d'accord, mais il ne _pouvait _pas rester les bras ballants quand on essayait de tuer Draco. Cela aurait été criminel. Et si, la prochaine fois, il n'était pas là pour le sauver ?

**0°0°0**

- Vous croyez que Monsieur aura retrouvé ses grands airs de trou du cul ? souffla Ron, alors qu'ils attendaient devant la porte de leur cours de Métamorphose.

- _Ron ! _le morigéna Hermione.

- Oui, Hermione, je sais, le pauvre est en état de choc.

Harry, lui, s'attendait à voir Draco avec une gueule de bois monumentale. S'il arrivait à se lever. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il déboula dans le couloir, Draco avait plutôt l'air... furieux. Sa cravate était de travers, il était à peine coiffé. En arrivant à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa le bras, le serra à lui faire mal, et le traîna un peu plus loin, sans prêter la moindre attention aux menaces proférées par Ron. Il ouvrit une première porte. La salle était occupée et Draco la claqua sans même s'excuser. Il en ouvrit une seconde, vide, et jeta Harry à l'intérieur.

- Tu avais promis ! cria-t-il, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Oui, j'avais promis, mais à ce moment-là, personne n'avait encore essayé de te tuer.

- Espèce de petit merdeux, Potter ! Tu veux que je te dise ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Tout d'abord, grâce à ta brillante intervention, je ne suis plus préfet en chef. MacGonagall estime que les rondes, le soir, me rendent _vulnérable_, tout comme le fait d'avoir une chambre isolée. Je suis donc de retour dans mon merveilleux dortoir avec mes merveilleux amis qui ne tirent jamais la chasse d'eau et puent des pieds.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, marmonna Harry, on trouvera un autre endroit pour se voir.

- Alors ça, tu vois, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, Potter, répliqua Draco avec un rire sans joie. Parce que ce qui est _grave_, en l'occurence, c'est que cette vieille peau a prévenu _mes parents_. Et que non seulement mon père a poussé la gueulante du siècle, mais il a aussi menacé MacGonagall de poursuivre toute l'école en justice. Pire, il m'a demandé de rentrer à la maison.

- Et tu vas le faire ?

- C'est tout ce qui t'importe ?

Harry eut envie de lui dire que oui, effectivement, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Le reste allait de soi. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se balader seul dans le château quand des cinglés voulaient manifestement sa peau.

- Et bien non, mon cher Potter, je ne vais pas rentrer, cingla Draco. Il est hors de question que je n'ai pas le même avenir que toi, ou Weasmoche, ou le dernier abruti de chez les Pouffsouffles.

Il semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

- Tu sais, si j'ai été la voir, c'était juste pour te protéger.

- Mais je ne _veux pas _que tu me protèges, Harry.

Il sembla tout à coup très las.

- Ecoute, dit-il. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout de suite ce qu'on a commencé, toi et moi. Parce que nous deux c'est exactement ce que je pensais que ce serait : compliqué et prise de tête. Je suis désolé, Harry, mais je ne _peux _pas faire ça.

- Faire quoi ? murmura Harry, une boule de la taille d'un souaffle dans la gorge.

Il n'osait plus bouger. Il dévisageait Draco comme s'il était en train de lui annoncer que la fin du monde était imminente. Et qu'on ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

- Etre avec quelqu'un qui s'inquiète tout le temps pour moi, qui me demande de rendre des comptes et qui s'occupe de mes affaires. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, je te l'avais dit. Je pensais que j'y arriverais. A avoir une vraie relation avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Son regard l'était. Désolé. Il y avait du regret dedans, de la tendresse mal dissimulée. Il tendit la main, lui caressa brièvement la joue, et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la salle de classe.

Harry s'affaissa légèrement contre le mur, les yeux clos.

_Allez Harry, reprends-toi. _

Il redressa la tête, inspira doucement, profondément. Il se répéta que ce n'était rien, rien du tout.

Rien comparé à la mort de Remus, Tonks, et Fred.

Rien comparé à la noirceur de la forêt interdite, à son sacrifice - se tenir debout et attendre la mort, qu'y avait-il de pire que ça ?

Il se dit que non, décidément, ce n'était rien qu'il ne puisse surmonter. Il lui suffirait de souffler doucement sur la plaie pour atténuer la douleur, comme on le ferait sur une vilaine eraflure d'enfant. Il ravalerait, masquerait, enfouirait, comme il l'avait fait avec tout le reste.

Juste ça de plus, pas grand chose.

Ce n'était rien, rien, rien...

Rien du tout.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Oui, je sais, là tout de suite, vous ne rêvez que d'une chose : me tuer. Vous vous dites que si c'était pour écrire ça, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu m'abstenir :-) Pauvre Draco, pauvre Harry. Mais ne m'en voulez pas trop. C'est juste que quand tout est rose, parfait et heureux, ce n'est pas très drôle à écrire. Et j'aime un petit peu les complications aussi. Mais vous vous en doutez... tout n'est pas perdu ! Loooooiiiiinnnnn de là =)_

_Sinon, je suis aussi en train de corriger un peu les chapitres précédents. Pas de grosses retouches, juste quelques petites améliorations, alors ne vous étonnez pas trop si vous voyez de nouvelles publications sur la fic ! _

_Merci infiniment pour tous vos petits mots, vos encouragements sont précieux, ils m'ont vraiment poussée à continuer. Je n'ai pas encore répondu mais ça ne saurait tarder !_

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Sillia._


	13. Tu me sauvais la vie

**Chapitre 13**

**Tu me sauvais la vie**

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec un sursaut de terreur. Il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler où il se trouvait. Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond, avec ses poutres en bois ancien, la peinture qui s'effritait et les rideaux rouge et or du baldaquin, de chaque côté de la tête de lit. Le dortoir ? _Vraiment ? _Pourtant, il ne faisait pas si froid lorsqu'il s'était couché. Autour de lui, ses camarades dormaient à poing fermé. Neville ronflait à l'autre bout de la pièce, doucement, régulièrement. Échappés de la couverture, les pieds de Ron pendaient dans le vide, les orteils tournés vers le sol.

La fenêtre était fermée. Et pourtant, les mains de Harry étaient comme deux morceaux d'iceberg. Ses orteils lui paraissaient insensibles. Ses doigts piquaient. Sa peau lui faisait mal. Ses poumons aussi. C'était comme une oppression, lourde et douloureuse. Il se disait que s'il ouvrait les vannes et se mettait à pleurer, il aurait du givre plein les joues, et de petites perles de glace accrochées aux cils...

Était-il en train de mourir ?

Il se redressa dans son lit, repoussa les draps et posa ses mains en croix contre sa cage thoracique. Son front était couvert d'une sueur glacée qui coulait dans ses yeux. Sa vision était floue. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas ses lunettes, mais tout de même, d'ordinaire, les choses ne tanguaient pas de cette façon...

_Je suis en train de mourir..._

Ses jambes le portaient à peine. Comme lorsque l'on reste trop longtemps assis dans la même position et que les membres finissent par s'engourdir. Elles avaient la consistance de la gélatine. Et Harry s'étonna que ses pieds ne produisent pas un _flop flop _spongieux à chaque pas qu'il tentait de faire hors de son lit. Il se tint aux poutres, tituba vers le mur, se cogna dans une malle et faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, avec le souffle haché d'un asthmatique.

Il alluma le plafonnier et se jeta sur le lavabo. Il fit couler l'eau chaude et s'apergea le visage. Encore et encore. Mais ce n'était pas assez. _Pas assez. Pas assez. _Toujours ce froid anesthésiant qui le paralysait. Haletant, il pencha la tête sous le robinet. L'eau brûlante fumait dans ses cheveux, ruisselait sur ses joues, imbibait le col de son tee-shirt.

- Harry ? fit une voix lointaine.

Harry ferma les yeux, les mains accrochées à la céramique blanche du lavabo.

- Bordel, Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

C'était Ron. La voix de Ron. Mais il entendait mal. Tous les sons lui semblaient étouffés par le claquement de ses dents. N'allaient-elles pas finir par se briser ?

Ron ferma le robinet et tira Harry en arrière, la poigne ferme et autoritaire. Il le prit par les épaules, le força à le regarder. Mais Harry clignait des yeux sans rien voir. A cause de la buée qui enveloppait la pièce et lui donnait l'impression d'être suspendu au coeur d'un nuage. Harry tremblait toujours. De froid, de peur, il ne savait pas trop.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? répéta Ron en le secouant.

- Rien... je sais pas... rien...

- Ne bouge pas, d'accord ? articula Ron. Je t'interdis de faire un pas. Tu m'entends ?

Harry hocha la tête. Mais dès que Ron s'eclipsa, il se précipita dans la douche. Avec ses vêtements. C'était ridicule, vraiment. Tellement ridicule qu'il se mit à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il glissa sur le sol, s'adossa contre les carreaux de faïence et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur lui. Oui, ça allait beaucoup mieux comme ça. Qu'importe s'il était tout habillé. Qu'importe si ses amis le prenaient pour un fou. Il valait mieux être fou que mort, non ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on écrirait sur sa tombe, hein ?

_"Ci-gît Harry Potter, mort d'hypothermie. Il avait pourtant survécu à une guerre."_

Une putain de guerre.

Un putain de sacrifice.

Il rit à nouveau.

- Nom de nom de nom de nom ! s'écria Ron en déboulant à nouveau dans la salle de bain, suivi d'Hermione. Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger !

Hermione s'arrêta net sur le seuil. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux agrandis de stupeur. Elle le regardait qui riait encore, assis dans le bac de la douche, avec son pyjama, et semblait se demander si cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas définitivement perdu la raison. Les visages curieux de Neville, Seamus, et Dean, se dressaient au-dessus de son épaule. Elle leur claqua la porte au nez.

Elle s'assit non loin de Harry, sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry regarda dans ses yeux sombres et cessa d'avoir envie de rire. Car dedans, il y avait l'inquiétude, la peur, l'affection. Il tendit une main mouillée dans sa direction. Hermione la prit, la serra un peu trop doucement, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne se brise en des milliers de petits morceaux.

_Fragments de Harry Potter, _pensa-t-il, souriant à demi, _ça doit bien valoir des millions._

- Parle-moi...

Un murmure inquiet. Et Harry ne résista pas. Il obéit.

- J'ai froid, Hermione, avoua-t-il. Tellement _tellement _froid. Presque tout le temps. Depuis la guerre. Depuis la forêt. Mais ça allait mieux. Oui, je crois que ça allait mieux. Sauf que ce soir c'est insupportable. _Vraiment _insupportable. Comme jamais. J'ai si froid que ça me fait mal. Est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de mourir ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Non, Harry. Bien sûr que non.

- Et si j'étais _déjà _mort, Hermione ? insista Harry d'un ton détaché, comme s'il parlait du prochain match de Quidditch ou d'un essai de Métamorphose qu'il aurait eu à rendre, pas de ce qui le terrifiait au delà des mots. Et si le sort avait tué quelque chose en moi, en plus de l'âme de Voldemort ? Elles étaient tellement soudées l'une à l'autre... Et si...

Il ferma les yeux.

- Et si j'avais aussi tué la mienne ?

Hermione pleurait à présent. Et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Écoute-moi bien, dit-elle d'un ton féroce, broyant presque sa main. La seule chose que tu aies tué, Harry, cette nuit-là, c'est Voldemort. Je sais que ça te perturbe. Que tu ne sais plus vraiment qui tu es. Moi aussi, à ta place, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de me poser mille questions. Mais Ron et moi, on sait qui tu es, Harry. Et si tu as besoin qu'on te le rabâche, encore et encore, et bien on le fera ! Jusqu'à ce que tu le saches toi-même. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr. Jusqu'à ce que plus jamais tu ne te demandes si tu es vivant.

- Mais le froid...

- C'est dans ta tête, Harry. Seulement dans ta tête. Ce qui t'est arrivé, ce soir, c'est juste une crise d'angoisse. C'est impressionnant, terrifiant, mais ce n'est pas grave. Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est même affreusement banal. Je te le promets.

Hermione lâcha sa main. Elle se redressa doucement et éteignit les robinets.

- Est-ce que tu en as parlé à la psychomage ?

- Non.

_J'en ai parlé à Draco. _Il pensa son prénom, juste ça, et une vague de froid revint le heurter comme un coup de vent arctique. Crise d'angoisse, vraiment ? Harry était sceptique. Ce genre de crises n'étaient-elle pas censées aller et venir ? Pas le froid. Il était toujours là. Il ne cessait jamais...

_Sauf dans les bras de Draco. _

Harry aurait pu s'assomer d'avoir pensé cela. C'était fini Draco. Fini, fini, fini.

- Alors fais-le, Harry, insista Hermione. Elle te rassurera mieux que moi.

- C'est mal la connaître, marmonna Harry.

Il regardait ses pieds avec application. Pour ne pas regarder Ron, qui était resté debout près de la porte et qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Ne sois pas embarrassé, vieux, dit Ron comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Juste après la mort de Fred, j'ai été bien pire que ça. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Hermione.

Harry poussa un soupir et se redressa maladroitement. Son pyjama gorgé d'eau collait sur sa peau et inondait le carrelage. Ses cheveux gouttaient sur son visage. Il secoua la tête comme l'aurait fait un chien mouillé et leva les yeux vers ses amis, qui le regardèrent de haut en bas. Ron se mordit la joue et Hermione détourna la tête. Le coin de la bouche de Harry se redressa, comme tiré par un fil de marionnettiste.

Et tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

Comme ça.

Malgré la gravité des aveux de Harry, malgré ses peur dévorantes, ils rirent comme si ça pouvait leur sauver la vie.

Et peut-être que ça le faisait...

La porte s'entrouvrit. Seamus passa sa tête dans l'entrebaillement, sourcils froncés. Il les regarda tour à tour, les yeux comme des billes. Ron qui se tenait le ventre, Hermione qui s'essuyait les yeux, Harry dont les épaules se secouaient toujours.

- Ma parole, vous êtes _vraiment _cinglés.

**0°0°0**

Mais Harry dormit mal. Il se tournait, se retournait, se battait avec ses draps et chassait les cauchemars comme on chasserait les moustiques en été, les uns après les autres. A sept heures, il était levé, douché, et aussi peigné que possible. Son sac de cours sous le bras, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner sans attendre ses amis. A cette heure-là, la Grande Salle était calme, presque déserte, et Harry avait besoin de ce silence matinal. La veille, il avait du se résoudre à manger en public. Un groupe de griffondors de première année s'était installé à côté de lui, et l'avait regardé, hypnotisé, étaler du beurre avec "la main qui avait tué Voldemort". Ron ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

La pluie avait finalement cessé. La parenthèse automnale était close, la chaleur était revenue. Le plafond était d'un bleu pâle presque uniforme. Les rayons du soleil tombaient à l'oblique sur les longues tables en bois.

Harry s'installa à sa place habituelle, ouvrit la gazette, mordit dans un toast et se perdit dans sa lecture. Les procès, encore. Le chaos de la réorganisation du Ministère. Bientôt, il sentit un poids, sur le banc, à côté de lui. Il s'attendait à voir Ron, ou Hermione, mais non, c'était Draco. Et Harry faillit recracher son jus de citrouille. Les jambes vers l'extèrieur, les coudes en appui sur ses genoux, Draco le regardait.

- Je sais, dit-il de sa voix traînante. Je suis un immonde connard.

- C'est déjà bien de le reconnaître, marmonna Harry en tournant une page de la gazette. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, que l'acceptation de la maladie est un premier pas sur la voie de la guérison. Même si, vue d'ici, ton cas me semble un poil désespéré.

- Tu as dormi ?

- Oui, j'ai dormi, répliqua Harry, un pli de perplexité entre les yeux.

- Pourtant, tu as ta gueule des mauvais jours.

Harry souffla.

- Ma gueule des mauvais jours t'emmerde, Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? A part me couper l'appétit et me pourrir mon petit-déjeuner ? Parce si mes souvenirs sont bons, je crois que tu voulais te trouver aussi loin de moi qu'il est humainement possible de l'être à Poudlard, non ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Harry ricana. Il recommença à manger sans plus faire attention à lui.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble qu'on ne peut pas continuer à se parler, continua Draco.

- Désolé mais ce ne sera pas possible. Je crois que je préfère encore devenir le meilleur pote de Zacharias Smith. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que je ne peux pas blairer cet abruti.

- Harry, bordel, ne sois pas aussi buté.

- J'arrêterai d'être buté quand tu arrêteras d'être con. Mais je crois qu'on en est déjà arrivé à la conclusion que ça n'arriverait pas.

- Je suis désolé, d'accord, siffla Draco en se penchant. Pour hier. Je sais bien que j'ai mal réagi. J'étais énervé, furieux, et _oui_, bouleversé. J'ai sûrement manqué de tact. Mais tu m'avais promis de rester en dehors de tout ça. Et tu as couru voir la directrice dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné.

- Excuses-moi, Draco, de m'en faire pour ta vie.

Draco soupira.

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer...

- C'est vrai, ironisa Harry, qui déchiquetait son oeuf au plat sans même s'en rendre compte. Je suis tellement stupide que je risquerais de ne pas comprendre.

- Tu sais que le procès de mes parents est la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? dit Draco en frottant les paumes de ses mains sur son pantalon. Et tu sais aussi que rien ne les empêchera de passer de longues années à Azkaban ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Quand elle m'a convoqué hier matin, MacGonagall m'a dit que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle donnait raison à mon père. Que j'étais complètement stupide et inconscient de vouloir rester ici. Qu'il me suffisait de prendre des cours par correspondance. Chez moi. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Parce que question souvenirs, c'est comme si on te demandait d'aller camper dans la forêt interdite. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Harry déglutit péniblement. Il lui semblait que le bacon qu'il venait d'avaler s'était coincé quelque part dans son oesophage, où il formait un bloc compact. Il se rendait compte, à présent, à quel point il avait été stupide et impulsif.

_Tiens, _se dit-il. _L'impulsivité, ce n'était donc pas Voldemort. C'était moi._

- Je crois, oui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et Draco eut une drôle de sourire triste.

- Crois moi, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher. Toi et moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua Harry. Tu n'as même pas voulu essayer.

Draco se leva sans répondre. Les élèves entraient à présent à flots dans la Grande Salle. Avec eux se déversaient le bruit, les rires, la cohue et la vie.

- Ne crois pas que je ne te suis pas reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dit Draco en passant la bandoulière de son sac au dessus de sa tête. _Encore_. J'aimerais juste... je sais pas... que la balance ne penche pas toujours du même côté. Que je puisse me sauver moi-même, parfois. Et puis... c'est con, vraiment, et très très orgueilleux, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir sauver la tienne, au moins une fois.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est pourtant exactement ce que tu faisais, Draco, murmura Harry. Jusqu'à hier. Tu me sauvais la vie. A chaque minute.

Le regard de Draco devint brusquement si étrange que Harry fut obliger de reporter le sien sur son assiette. Il avait les joues et la nuque brûlantes.

- Oh, la fouine, s'exclama Ron en se laissant lourdement tomber à côté de Harry. Tu es venu nous dire merci ? Il t'en a fallu du temps !

Draco s'éloigna sans dire un seul mot de plus. Le bruit de ses chaussures sur le carrelage résonnait dans la Grande Salle comme le tic-tac d'une horloge.

- Bien joué ! s'exclama Ron en enfournant un toast. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais il avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes.

**0°0°0**

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans incident. _Presque_. Il y avait bien eu l'attroupement formé devant les portes de la serre d'herbologie. Il avait failli se déboîter le cou à force de chercher à savoir ce qui se passait, imaginant déjà un nouveau lynchage dont Draco aurait été la victime. Mais son soulagement avait été de très courte durée. Car il s'était bien vite souvenu de l'affiche placardée dans le hall ce matin-là, qui annonçait l'organisation d'un bal pour fêter la rentrée, la fin de la guerre, la reconstruction du château, et bla bla bla. C'était _ça_, l'explication. Le troupeau agglutiné, visages pressés contre la vitre, était un troupeau de filles. Elles attendaient Harry. Pour l'inviter.

Ron n'avait pu refouler son hilarité.

- Un autographe, Harry, minaudait-il en lui donnant de petits coups de coude. Dis, je peux lécher la semelle de tes chaussures, porter ton sac, faire tous tes devoirs, aller en cours à ta place, être ton esclave ?

Harry en voulait à la directrice, pour le bal. Il ne voulait pas se trouver une cavalière, il ne voulait pas être le point de mire, il ne voulait pas danser. Et maintenant, il lui en voulait aussi, pour le cours de potions. Parce que ça venait forcément d'elle, cette brusque envie de mélanger les maisons. Slughorn venait de décider qu'il serait extrêmement cocasse de travailler en bînome. Et de les former lui-même. Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, il avait placé Harry avec Draco. _Forcément_.

Il se tourna vers Ron et fit mine de se pendre, langue tirée et yeux exorbités, avant de se diriger vers le bureau du fond en traînant les pieds. Il jeta son sac par terre et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret, la tête tournée vers la droite, là où il n'y avait pas Draco.

- J'ai vraiment une chance de cocu, minauda Draco en allumant un feu sous leur chaudron. J'ai écopé du _meilleur _élève en potion que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

Harry savait qu'il faisait référence à ses "prouesses" de sixième année.

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'aide, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. J'avais triché pendant toute l'année.

Ils travaillèrent en silence. Harry avait tellement conscience de sa présence, à côté de lui, que ça le démangeait. Comme une vieille cicatrice. La potion était affreusement complexe. Harry coupait, épluchait, disséquait. Point. Pour ce qui était du reste, il laissait faire Draco, dont les gestes étaient sûrs et appliqués. Harry l'observait de biais. Son visage penché au-dessus de leur chaudron, la mèche blonde qui masquait son oeil, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Et Harry pensa brusquement qu'il avait déjà du mal à se souvenir de leur texture. Et que ça ne faisait même pas deux jours.

_Deux jours. _

Deux jours longs comme deux vies entières passées à chercher un chemin dans le brouillard...

Draco tourna la tête et surprit son regard.

- Pas si gros, les morceaux, dit-il avec un soupçon d'agacement.

Harry lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Et coupa la racine encore plus grossièrement.

- Tu es impossible, tu sais ? tiqua Draco.

Harry jeta la racine coupée dans le chaudron. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le moment de les intégrer à leur potion. Mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Il avait besoin de le provoquer, de lui faire payer. C'était puéril, vraiment, mais quand la potion prit une couleur orange vif et se mit à mousser, il ressentit une très grande et très bête satisfaction. Draco avait l'air furieux. Et ça, c'était encore mieux.

- Tu devrais lâcher du leste, Harry, avec Malfoy, le semonna Hermione un peu plus tard dans la soirée. C'était assez mesquin de ta part de saboter sa potion.

Harry haussa les épaules. Mais en vérité, il se sentait stupide. Et coupable. Ce qui était assez désastreux pour sa concentration. Et celle de ses amis. Il n'arrivait plus à rien avec son devoir de Métamorphose. Alors il rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle commune. Une fois à l'extérieur, il prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Il irait attendre Draco après son entraînement. Pour s'excuser. Voilà.

Lorsqu'il quitta les vestiaires - le dernier - les pommettes roses de vent et d'effort, Draco ne portait qu'un jean délavé et un tee-shirt gris clair à l'encolure un peu déformée. S'il fut surpris de le voir, il n'en montra rien. Il se dirgea vers lui, sourcils haussés.

- Alors, Potter, on vient espionner l'équipe adverse ? ironisa-t-il.

- Non. Je voulais m'excuser. Pour le cours de potion.

Draco garda le silence et Harry, mal à l'aise, faisait basculer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre.

- J'ai du mal... tu sais... à gérer tout ça, bredouilla Harry, en regardant vers les pelouses. Accepter d'être attiré par toi, c'était déjà extrêmement compliqué. Mais je l'avais accepté. Sauf que maintenant, je dois accepter d'avoir perdu ça. Et... curieusement... c'est encore plus compliqué.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Et j'aimerais... j'aimerais qu'on puisse se parler, moi aussi. Si ce que tu m'as dit ce matin tient toujours. Malgré ma phénoménale connerie de l'après-midi. Comme quoi, tu ne peux pas en avoir le seul monopole...

Un semblant de sourire apparut brièvement sur le visage beaucoup trop sérieux de Draco.

- On recommencera à se parler quand tu arrêteras de t'excuser, d'accord ? dit-il. Parce que je ne _veux pas _que tu t'excuses. Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait. Et je ne te parle pas de la potion. J'en ai rien à foutre de la potion. Je te parle de MacGonagall. Alors arrête de t'excuser. Sinon, je t'assure que je vais m'y mettre aussi, et ça va devenir extrêmement saoulant. Et pathétique. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Bien, dit Draco. Maintenant on peut se parler.

Harry hocha la tête. Mais il ne trouvait plus rien à dire.

- Comme tu as l'air d'avoir perdu ta langue, Harry, c'est moi qui vais parler. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, exactement, ce matin, quand tu as dit que je te sauvais la vie ?

- Oh... euh... je sais pas... juste que j'avais moins de mal à... je...

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il cherchait à ordonner ses pensées.

- J'étais heureux, avoua-t-il finalement. C'est tout.

Draco eut à nouveau cet étrange regard. A la fois triste et intense. Et Harry ne pouvait pas le soutenir. Alors il fit un petit signe de la tête en direction du balai flambant neuf que Draco tenait à la main.

- A la hauteur de tes espérances ? demanda-t-il.

Draco sembla se détendre. Il sourit.

- Mieux. Il faudra que tu l'essaies. Si tu veux.

- J'aimerais bien, oui, murmura Harry sans oser le regarder.

Harry voulait croire qu'ils pouvaient redevenir amis. Bien sûr, ils y arrivaient plutôt bien. _Avant_. Avant de franchir la ligne et de devenir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il arriverait à se contenter de ça. Parler poliment à Draco lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Et rien de plus. Ne plus l'embrasser, ne plus sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ni le brasier qui s'allumait dans son ventre quand ils se touchaient.

Oh oui, Draco lui avait sauvé la vie. Tellement _tellement _de fois depuis le début de l'été. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour se rappeler : tant d'endroits, tant de sursauts de vie qui l'avaient traversé. Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de Draco. Avec douceur, évidence. Et que seul quelqu'un de vivant pouvait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait eu tellement peur d'être mort, depuis son sacrifice, dans la forêt, mais il comprenait soudain qu'il n'aurait pas pu davantage se tromper...

Il était bel et bien vivant.

Il n'aurait pas si mal s'il ne l'était pas.

**A SUIVRE...**


	14. Une dernière faveur

**Chapitre 14**

**Une dernière faveur**

Dimanche. Les pelouses de Poudlard sous un soleil d'été indien, cela faisait presque mal aux yeux. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir en profiter. Tendre son visage sous la caresse de la brise. Et arrêter de _penser_. Mais son labyrinthe l'engloutissait. Il y entrait, se perdait, n'en trouvait jamais la sortie. Il butait, se prenait les pieds dans ses souvenirs. Et Draco lui apparaissait à chaque embranchement, chaque détour, chaque cul-de-sac. Il le fuyait en courant pour mieux le retrouver quelques mètres plus loin.

_Bon sang, il doit bien exister un bouton pause, non ?_

Harry avait trouvé un coin isolé et silencieux, non loin du lac, et s'était posé dedans. Seul. Loin du brouhaha, des regards avides qui le suivaient constamment, des oreilles tendues dans sa direction. Et loin des filles. _Surtout_. Le bal, le bal, le bal... ne pouvaient-elles pas penser à autre chose, l'oublier un peu ? Elles s'attachaient à ses pas, devenant une ombre grotesque et gloussante, le guettaient en troupeaux à la sortie des cours, éclataient en sanglots mélodramatiques quand il répondait que non, non, désolé, il ne cherchait pas de cavalière pour le bal.

_Putain de bal à la con..._

Une ombre, au-dessus de lui, masqua le soleil qui lui réchauffait le visage et lui fit relever la tête. L'ombre avait une forme mince et élancée, les cheveux dans les yeux. Cela faisait presque quatre jours que Harry guettait impatiemment sa visite. Et qu'elle n'arrivait pas. Il avait failli attendre...

Il étudia l'expression de son visage. Sérieux, oui, mais pas furieux. C'était déjà ça.

- Je peux te parler ?

Harry hocha la tête et Draco se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, à côté de lui. Il s'édentit sur le dos avec un soupir de contentement, un bras replié sur la nuque. Le bas de son tee-shirt noir remonta, dévoilant une bande de peau au-dessus de la ceinture de son jean. Blanche et rose. Harry avait envie de tendre le bras, caresser la cicatrice, poser sa bouche dessus. Comme il l'avait fait, déjà. Dans une autre vie. Tellement _tellement _lointaine.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, ce matin. Elle m'a dit que tu allais témoigner, demain, à son procès.

Le ton était presque accusateur et Harry se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder.

- Je sais bien, Draco, que tu es allergique à tout ce qui peut se rapprocher d'une faveur. Que ça te donne envie de vomir tes tripes, de te pendre avec tes draps. Alors rassure-toi, si je le fais, ce n'est vraiment pas pour toi, c'est pour ta mère. Et franchement, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas _ton _idée.

- Il était hors de question que je te demande un truc pareil.

- Fierté mal placée ? Ou tu étais persuadé que je te dirais non ?

Un bref sourire traversa le visage de Draco.

- Les deux, _mon capitaine_.

- Je ne t'aurais pas dit non, répondit Harry avec un peu d'agacement. Ta mère m'a sauvé la vie. Quand j'étais allongé là-bas, dans la terre, occupé à ne pas trop respirer. Elle m'a sauvé. Je lui dois ça. Point final.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te sois redevable jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et j'en retire un plaisir _extrêmement _malsain, acquiesça Harry avec un sourire.

Les yeux de Draco glissèrent sur le côté, s'attardèrent, jusqu'à vouloir creuser un troisième oeil au milieu de son front.

- C'est quoi, ce pull ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés. Il fait une chaleur à crever la bouche ouverte.

- Pudique, tu te rappelles ? répliqua Harry d'un air de défi. Et affreusement complexé. Je n'aime pas montrer mes bras. Ils sont moches.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule, Potter, siffla Draco. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Pas une seconde. Je la connais par coeur ta p'tite névrose.

- Parce que tu as la même ? ironisa Harry.

- La _même _? s'indigna Draco. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, _je _ne me prends pas pour un morceau de banquise à la dérive, Potter. Il n'y a que toi pour être aussi tordu.

- Je t'emmerde, Malfoy, grommela Harry. Ma _névrose _t'emmerde. Mon _pull _t'emmerde_._ Ma _banquise _t'emmerde.

- Le Portoloin nous attend demain matin à 8h précises devant la grande porte, continua Draco, qui avait l'air, à présent, de retenir un rire. Et ne sois pas en retard. Maintenant, si j'étais toi, je rentrerai bien gentiment me mettre à l'ombre. Et vite. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux petits glaçons pas sages quand ils restent trop longtemps au soleil... il fondent.

Il leva un sourcil et, le poing fermé, Harry lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

- Ferme-la. Tu sais que je peux encore changer d'avis.

- Allons, Harry, on sait tous les deux que tu ne _peux pas_.

Il se releva, sautant presque sur ses pieds. En s'éloignant, il lui adressa un bref signe de la main, par-dessus son épaule, et Harry se surprit à sourire à son dos. _Très très beau dos_. Son tee-shirt était comme une seconde peau. Il se tendait à chacun de ses pas, laissait imaginer beaucoup trop de choses. Harry avait la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux pensifs. Et il se rembrunit aussitôt. _Arrête un peu de fantasmer_, se fustigea-t-il. Parce que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait disparaître de son labyrinthe, cet espèce d'abruti.

**0°0°0**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla épuisé. Les cauchemars, le froid...la nuit avait été un _enfer_. Et à présent, il était en retard. Il jura, repoussa les couvertures et se traîna dans la salle de bain, de la chair de poule sur les bras et les jambes. Il resta bien trop longtemps sous le jet de la douche qui lui réchauffait la peau. Il eut tout juste le temps d'attraper un croissant dans la grande salle avant de gagner l'entrée du château au pas de course. Ses cheveux humides gouttaient sur sa nuque. Dehors, sous le ciel grisâtre et chargé, Draco l'attendait déjà. Dans sa robe noire et austère au col rigide, il faisait les cent pas, les bras croisés dans le dos. Un coup de vent frais lui claqua au visage et Harry frissonna. Il baissa les yeux sur son pantalon, sa veste grise, son tee-shirt de la même couleur, et il se sentit un peu honteux.

_Un procès, Harry, _jura-t-il intérieurement. _Tu vas à un procès._

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression, soudain, de ne pas être habillé convenablement ?

Draco arrêta brusquement sa course et le regarda des pieds et à la tête.

- C'est bon, dit-il avec un petit claquement de langue, ça ira bien comme ça.

- Tu sais que toi, par contre, tu as l'air sur le point de te rendre à un enterrement.

- Tu as fini de te goinfrer ? répliqua Draco.

Harry fit oui de la tête, la bouche pleine, les joues gonflées.

- Tu as des miettes partout, grimaça Draco en frottant le revers de la veste de Harry.

- Eh ! protesta celui-ci. Je les gardais pour plus tard !

Draco feignit l'hilarité et leva la tête pour jeter un regard à la grande horloge du château. Le mouvement fit apparaître un hématome violacé à la base de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Harry.

Draco tira sur son col pour cacher la marque sur sa peau.

- Tu n'as donc jamais vu un suçon de ta vie, Potter ?

Harry eut un vague sursaut. Une énorme pierre lui était tombée dans l'estomac. _Un suçon_, se répétait-il, les yeux agrandis. _Quelqu'un lui a fait un suçon. _

- Détends-toi, bordel, répliqua Draco en roulant des yeux. Je plaisantais. Maintenant, si tu veux bien avoir l'obligence de me donner la main, le Portoloin va partir. Et sans toi, si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu.

Il y avait une pièce terne posée au centre de la paume tendue de Draco et Harry posa la sienne dessus. Il eut tout juste le temps de se dire que si ce n'était pas un suçon, qui lui mangeait ainsi la peau, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un l'avait frappé. Encore. Mais la grande horloge cliqueta. Et le Portoloin l'aspira par le nombril.

**0°0°0**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Ministère, Harry semblait encore plus nerveux et plus pétrifié que Draco. _Un comble_, pensa-t-il. Il avait la gorge serrée, la bouche sèche, les poings crispés sur les genoux. Bien sûr, Draco avait l'air à peu près dans le même état que lui. Il avait même recommencé à faire les cent pas, devant la porte fermée.

- Tu me donnes le tournis, dit Harry en tirant sur sa manche.

Draco eut un bref sursaut, comme si Harry l'avait brusquement tiré d'un cauchemar. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, à côté de lui, et se pencha en avant, le regard fixé sur le dallage noir et blanc de la salle où on les avait amenés. Pour attendre. Sans le bruit autour. Car derrière la porte, il y avait les journalistes en meute, les curieux en grappes caquetantes. Le procès était public, comme tous les autres. Et la rumeur s'était répandue à la vitesse d'un vif en pleine course. _Harry Potter allait témoigner_. La foule se pressait devant la salle d'audience comme l'auraient fait des groupies avant un concert. Sauf que c'était _lui _qu'ils étaient venus écouter. _Il _était la rock star.

Génial.

- Est-ce que je dois tout leur raconter ? demanda brusquement Harry.

Draco le regarda. Et Harry avait des fourmis dans les doigts, à force d'avoir envie de saisir la mèche blonde et de la dégager de son oeil d'argent.

- Tu sais, c'est exactement pour ça que je ne t'avais rien demandé. Tu as l'air sur le point de tourner de l'oeil.

- Je vais très bien, protesta Harry. Je ne sais juste pas où m'arrêter. Est-ce que je dois leur dire pourquoi je me suis livré à Voldemort sans même essayer de me défendre ?

- _Non. _

Il y avait de l'urgence, soudain, dans le ton de Draco.

- Surtout pas, insista-t-il. On ne sait jamais comment vont réagir ces putains de rapaces à la noix. Tu as envie de faire les gros-titres de la Gazette demain ? _"Harry Potter, le garçon qui abritait l'âme de Voldemort" _C'est très vendeur, ça je te l'accorde, mais ce serait aussi l'enfer pour toi. Et partout. Même à l'école. Alors dis-leur juste... je sais pas... qu'il fallait que cette guerre s'arrête. Et que c'est toi qu'il voulait.

Harry hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Même s'il savait que ça ne les convaincrait pas.

Et il avait raison.

Le procès fut une épreuve. Comme il avait espéré qu'il n'en vivrait plus jamais.

Il s'avança au milieu du murmure excité de l'audience, un peu chancelant. Le tremblement de ses jambes lui donnait une démarche incertaine de funambule. Et d'où lui venait donc cette peur suffocante ? Elle le rendait moite, suintait de sa peau et coulait sur ses mains. De la peur liquide, dont il sentait même l'odeur douceâtre et un peu écœurante.

Une fois planté à la barre, devant la cour des magistrats, il avait espéré que tout irait vite, qu'ils le croiraient sur parole. Juste ça. Et que ce serait plié, terminé. Mais l'homme qui l'interrogea ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille. Lunettes à monture d'acier, cheveux lissés vers l'arrière, et un visage de bureaucrate presque juvénile. De la hargne dans la voix. Il le poussa dans ses retranchements, lui demanda des détails - _beaucoup trop _de détails. Comme si c'était lui qu'on jugeait, soudain. Et peut-être que c'était le cas.

En quelques secondes, Harry retourna là-bas.

Il voyait tout, _sentait _tout. La pénombre, entre les arbres, qui se tendait comme un voile, les branches fines qui craquaient sous ses chaussures, la peur violente comme un coup de poing, les fantômes à ses côtés. Tous morts. Et la lumière verte, soudain, en-dessous de ses paupières baissées.

_Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas défendu ?_

_Pourquoi le sort ne vous a-t-il pas tué ?_

Harry essayait laborieusement de revenir au sujet qui l'avait fait venir jusque-là. Narcissa Malfoy. C'était d'elle qu'il s'agissait, par Merlin, pas de lui. Droite, digne dans son élégante robe noire, les cheveux tirés en un chignon sévère, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle semblait tendue. Et pâle. Harry savait bien pourquoi. Il se débrouillait comme un manche. Et il allait décevoir Draco. Alors il essaya de parler, _encore_, de sa main comme une serre d'oiseau sur sa poitrine, de son mensonge à Voldemort.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne l'écoutait ? Pourquoi ?

Il s'enervait. Sa colère lui brûlait la poitrine.

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie, cria-t-il, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Il faut que je vous le répète combien de fois, hein, _combien _? Si vous ne m'entendez pas, débouchez vous les oreilles, bordel !

Le murmure enflait. Un coup, deux, pour ramener le silence dans la salle.

- Vous savez bien qu'elle n'a pas fait ça pour vous, Monsieur Potter. Elle voulait sauver son fils. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas naïf au point de penser que votre sort lui importait ? Pourquoi voulez-vous protéger à tout prix l'épouse d'un Mangemort ? Et, qui plus est, la femme qui a prêté son manoir à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pendant tout le temps de la guerre ?

- Et vous, vous n'êtes tout de même pas stupide au point de penser qu'elle avait le choix ? protesta Harry avec hargne et un concert de murmures outrés s'éleva dans la salle. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que je sois vivant, pour retrouver son fils. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Pour revenir au château, il fallait que je sois mort. Un seul mot de sa part et Voldemort me tuait pour de bon. Et je ne serais pas la pour vous parler. Peut-être que vous non plus, d'ailleurs.

Quand il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Draco, il se sentait épuisé, lassé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir courru des kilomètres, d'avoir sué toute l'eau de son corps. Il était comme balayé, vidé. Et une vague montait dans sa gorge, grossissait, emportant tout sur son passage. Il la sentait, juste au bord de ses yeux. Qui poussait, poussait contre ses paupières...

N'en avait-il pas fait _assez _pour eux ? C'était donc comme ça qu'on le remerciait ?

- Pas maintenant, murmura Draco.

- Quoi ? coassa Harry.

- Toutes ces putains de larmes que tu retiens depuis des semaines, ne les lâche pas ici, d'accord ? _Pas maintenant._

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer de l'air.

- J'ai été nul, hein ?

- Espèce de petit crétin. Bien sûr que non tu n'as pas été nul.

Draco ôta la cape qui, jusque là, lui recouvrait les épaules. Il la jeta négligemment sur ses genoux. Sa main blanche se faufila sous l'etoffe et attrapa la sienne, à l'abris des regards. Elle déplia doucement ses doigts crispés et la serra. Fort. Jusqu'à ce que que le procès soit terminé.

Rien que pour ce geste, Harry aurait pu les lâcher, _ces putains de larmes_.

Narcissa Malfoy fut acquittée. Aussi facilement que ça.

Harry papillonna des yeux. Il avait tellement cru que... il secoua la tête, un peu assommé, et tenta un regard vers Draco. Mais Draco n'avait plus d'yeux que pour sa mère. Et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Harry pensa que c'était drôlement beau, toute cette lumière sur son visage...

Narcissa s'approchait d'eux à présent. Ils se levèrent de concert. Radieuse, elle tendit les bras et les jeta autour du cou de son fils, qui la serra avec douceur, sa joue pressée contre la sienne. Harry se sentit de trop, soudain. Il essaya de s'éloigner discrètement. Mais la surprise manqua de l'étouffer quand il se sentit enveloppé dans une étreinte presque maternelle.

- Merci, murmura Narcissa à son oreille.

Harry tenta un haussement d'épaules un peu nonchalant, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien. Elle s'écarta de lui, alors, et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

- Quand tu t'es avancé vers nous, dans la forêt, tout seul, je me suis demandé comment tu pouvais avoir l'air aussi déterminé, Harry. Tu ne semblais même pas avoir peur. Je me suis dit "par Merlin, c'est encore un enfant." Et j'ai pensé à Draco. Que tu avais son âge, que ça aurait pu être lui...

Harry osa un regard vers elle. Elle sourit.

- Tu as été d'un courage étonnant.

- Ce n'était pas du courage, protesta Harry en regardant ses pieds. C'est juste que je n'avais pas le choix.

Elle rit doucement, comme s'il venait de faire une excellente plaisanterie. Draco n'avait pas bougé. Mais quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, sa bouche forma un mot silencieux. Un _merci _qui atteint Harry avec plus de force encore que celui de sa mère. La boule, dans sa gorge, menaça d'exploser. Alors il s'éloigna et les laissa à leurs retrouvailles.

**0°0°0**

Quand le Portoloin les ramena à Poudlard, il leur restait une heure, encore, avant la reprise des cours. Et ils avaient raté le déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent aux Trois Balais, un peu à l'écart des autres tables, face à face. La Taverne était presque vide, à l'exception de quelques habitués accoudés au bar. Draco avait les mains jointes devant lui. Et Harry eut un petit rire.

- Tu ressembles à un prêtre.

Draco souleva ses sourcils. Il sourit sur le côté. Il y avait un pli de malice, juste sous son oeil.

- C'est parce qu'il est temps de te confesser, mon enfant.

- Tu en sais plus sur les moldus que tu ne le laisses paraître, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu les hais _vraiment _d'ailleurs ?

Draco pencha la tête à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à droite.

- Je ne hais pas tout ce qu'ils sont, non, concéda-t-il. Je peux même admettre qu'ils sont plus doués que nous dans certains domaines...

- Comme ?

- Je sais pas... la musique, peut-être. La notre est juste _atroce_. Tu as remarqué ? Pas une putain de chanson sans les mots chaudron, potion ou dragon. C'est pathétique.

- _Tu _écoutes de la musique moldue ? s'esclaffa Harry, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Avant non. Je me serai plutôt jeté par la fenêtre. Mais j'ai eu tellement besoin de quitter le manoir cet été... j'ai beaucoup erré dans Londres...

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et se mit à fredonner. Il avait une voix basse et douce. Et Harry connaissait la chanson. Plus que ça. Il l'avait écouté en boucle tout l'été. Et c'était comme une caresse à chaque écoute, un frôlement sur la peau qui laisse des frissons en disparaissant. _Without you I'm nothing_. Sans toi je ne suis rien. Il déglutit. A quel point est-ce que ça pouvait être vrai ?

Rosemerta leur apporta leurs assiettes et Draco se tut. Il se recula.

- Et cette confession ? dit-il d'un air très sérieux, quand elle se fut éloignée.

Harry mordit dans son hamburger.

- Maintenant, tu ressembles à un psy.

Il sourit avec les dents et Draco lui adressa un regard sévère.

- La semaine dernière, céda finalement Harry, mimant la repentance, je me suis douché au milieu de la nuit, tout habillé, juste parce que j'avais froid.

Il enfourna une frite.

- Et vendredi, je suis retourné dans la forêt, en plein après-midi. Mais impossible de retrouver l'endroit. J'en aurais hurlé de frustration.

Interdit, Draco avait son verre suspendu à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

- Et dimanche matin, acheva Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, je me suis caressé en pensant à toi.

Draco manqua de s'étouffer dans son jus de citrouille.

- Et tu n'as même pas honte ?

- Il paraît que c'est sain. Et que tout le monde le fait.

- En pensant à moi ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Qui tu emmènes au bal ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Pansy. Toi ?

- Je suppose qu'il est hors de question que je t'invite. Alors personne. Franchement, si je pouvais, je ne me pointerai même pas. MacGonagall veut que je fasse _un discours. _Devant toute l'école. Sur la guerre, l'unité des maisons. Je te jure, si j'avais su, je ne serai jamais revenu ici...

- Tu prêches un convaincu, dit Draco sombrement.

Harry le regarda longuement.

- Comment c'était la guerre, pour toi ?

Draco s'essuya les doigts dans sa serviette en papier et soupira.

- Comme un cauchemar, murmura-t-il finalement en fermant les yeux. Mais un cauchemar dont tu sais que tu ne te réveilleras pas. Je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir peur, jamais baissé la garde, jamais relâché ma vigilance. Pendant tous ces longs mois. Je me disais, si tu te laisses aller, t'es mort. Parce que cet enfoiré était _malade_. Il lui arrivait de piquer une crise de rage sans raison et de tuer la personne qui se trouvait la plus proche de lui. Et ça aurait pu être moi. Et ça aurait pu être mes parents.

Sa voix était si faible que Harry devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Et il y avait des prisonniers au manoir. Tout le temps. Ils sanglotaient dans les cachots, hurlaient pendant les tortures. Voldemort les invitait à table, parfois. Et son serpent les _mangeait_. Tu n'imaginerais jamais ce que ça peut engloutir, ces bestioles-là.

Draco avait toujours les yeux fermés. Et Harry avait envie de pleurer.

- Je n'ai jamais pu vraiment dormir, depuis...

Harry avança la main. Il savait que s'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche, de dire quoi que ce soit, ça se briserait encore un peu plus, à l'intérieur. Et qu'il se mettrait à chialer pour de bon, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire. Il posa sa main sur celle de Draco, referma les doigts sur les siens.

- Ne fait pas ça.

- Ce n'est pas ce que toi tu as fait dans la salle d'audience, tout à l'heure ? souffla Harry. Parce que tu sentais que j'avais besoin de réconfort ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort. Enlève ta main. N'importe qui pourrait nous voir.

Harry se recula, le regard blessé.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es à ce point attiré par moi, Harry ? dit Draco, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Parce que tu as l'impression que je suis le seul qui te comprenne. Parce que tu penses que cette guerre m'a foutu en l'air autant que toi. Et tu as raison. Cette guerre m'a foutu en l'air. Et _oui_, Harry, je te comprends. Mais tu iras mieux. Et un matin, tu te réveilleras et tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas la vie que tu veux.

- Tu ne sais rien de la vie que je veux.

- Tu crois ça ? s'esclaffa Draco. Alors ferme les yeux, Harry. _Ferme les yeux _et imagine-toi dans dix ou vingt ans. Est-ce que tu me vois ? Moi et seulement _moi _? Tu renoncerai à la famille que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir ?

- Tu pourrais être ma famille.

Draco partit d'un grand rire.

- Évidemment, dit-il en se frappant le front. Suis-je bête.

Draco souffla lourdement. Ses mains pianotèrent nerveusement sur la surface de la table. Comme s'il avait hâte de s'en aller. Loin de cet endroit. Loin de Harry. Celui-ci termina ses frites dans un silence lourd. Il avait de la graisse plein les doigts.

- Je peux te dire un truc complètement con ? dit-il quand il eut fini de manger.

- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

Harry l'ignora.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous lie. Toi et moi. Quelque chose d'important. Et de _réel_. Parce que... quand tu n'es pas là, le froid...

Il leva la main pour empêcher Draco de l'interrompre.

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Le même chose qu'Hermione. Tu te dis que c'est dans ma tête. Mais _je sais _que c'est plus qu'une névrose post-traumatique ou une connerie de psy dans ce genre-là. L'âme de Voldemort était soudée à la mienne. Pendant presque dix-sept ans. Et je l'ai arraché de moi. Peut-être que depuis, mon âme n'arrive plus vraiment à vivre toute seule...

Les yeux de Draco ne le quittaient plus, à présent. Il paraissaient tellement clairs dans la semi-pénombre de la taverne. Comme deux petits cratères de lune, avec de l'eau brillante qui stagnait au fond.

- Tu es complètement cinglé, tu sais, articula-t-il doucement.

Il écarta sa chaise et se leva. Il jeta quelques pièces sur la table.

- Je me casse.

Harry se leva à son tour et lui courut après. Il le rattrapa à l'extérieur de la taverne, sur la petite place déserte de Pré-au-lard.

- C'est ça, casse-toi, Draco ! rugit Harry. Fuis ! Tu ne sais faire que ça de toute façon !

Draco fit volte-face et l'attrapa par le revers de sa veste.

- Bien sûr que oui, je fuis ! cria-t-il en le secouant légèrement. Je fuis loin de ta démence, Potter ! Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu dis ?

- C'était juste une hypothèse.

- Et bien garde-la pour toi ! Ou trouves-en une autre !

- _Une autre _? s'écria Harry en se dégageant brusquement, furieux. Peut-être juste que JE T'AIME !

Harry avait crié ces derniers mots. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Et ils n'en finissaient pas de rebondir dans le silence de Pré-au-lard, emportés par le vent. Draco se figea, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux hallucinés.

- C'est mieux ?

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques tout, bordel, Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste...

- Être amis ? acheva Harry avec un rire sans joie. Mais je ne veux pas être ton ami ! Je ne _peux pas _! La guerre ne t'a donc rien appris, Draco ? Rien du tout ? Je ne veux plus perdre de temps à avoir peur. Je veux _vivre_. Tu comprends ? Et je veux être avec toi. Mais je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas. Tu ne me fais même pas confiance. Tu imagines vraiment que je pourrais faire ça ? Me réveiller un matin et aller retrouver _Ginny _? La vérité c'est que tu crèves de trouille à l'idée de me perdre. Et que tu préfères ne rien vivre du tout. Plutôt que de prendre ce risque. Et bien tu sais quoi... à force de tellement vouloir te protéger de tout, tu vas finir tout seul, Draco. Tout seul.

Harry leva les bras d'un air désabusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une preuve ? Que je le dise à mes amis ? Que je le crie encore une fois ? Que je le dise dans mon putain de discours ? _Je veux être avec toi._

Draco n'avait pas bougé.

Et Harry se rapprocha, le regard flamboyant. Il posa ses mains à plat contre le torse de Draco, le sentit se soulever frénétiquement.

- Je veux être avec toi.

Il fouilla son regard lunaire.

_- Je veux être avec toi._

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il semblait lutter de toutes ses forces. Contre Harry ? Contre lui-même ?

- Et moi je veux que tu me foutes la paix, finit-il par articuler.

Harry laissa retomber ses bras. Vaincu.

- J'abandonne, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux brûlaient comme si on y avait versé de l'acide. Mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas devant lui.

Alors il tourna les talons, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

- _Harry..._

La voix de Draco dans son dos. Triste. Douloureuse. Mais Harry ne se retourna pas. C'était terminé. Il s'était assez battu, il s'était assez humilié. Et il en avait marre, marre, _marre_. Il jetait l'éponge. Il lui avait fait une dernière faveur, ce jour-là, en faisant libérer sa mère. Et il n'y en aurait plus. C'était fini. Et puisque c'était ce que Draco craignait plus que tout, et bien peut-être que Ginny accepterait de l'accompagner au bal...

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Bon, ça ne s'arrange pas. On a même fait quelques pas en arrière. Il va falloir que notre Draco montre un petit peu de courage, maintenant. Mais patience, les amis, patience... Et dans le prochain chapitre... le bal !

Comme vous le savez sûrement, _Without you i'm nothing _est une chanson de Placebo. Je suis loin d'être une inconditionnelle mais il y a quelques chansons, comme _My Sweet Prince _ou celle-ci (toutes deux sorties en 1998, année où se passe notre histoire, ça tombe bien =) qui me touchent beaucoup ! Surtout la version avec Bowie ! Jetez-y une oreille !

Je vous embrasse fort. A très vite !

Sillia


	15. Au bord des larmes

**Chapitre 15**

**Au bord des larmes**

Harry souleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. A force de trop s'observer, il avait attrapé le vertige. Un peu. La lassitude le brûlait au fer rouge. Il inspira profondément. Et dans le miroir, son double gonfla la poitrine. C'était lui. Et ce n'était pas tout à fait lui. Costume noir, chemise noire, cravate d'un vert profond. Les cheveux désespérément en désordre. L'image aurait pu être flatteuse. S'il n'y avait eu sa pâleur maladive et son air fatigué. Mais il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. D'être beau ou pas. D'être ordinaire ou pas. D'être quelqu'un ou pas. A quoi ça pouvait bien servir ? A qui ? Certainement pas à Draco...

_N'y pense pas_, s'intima-t-il en fermant les yeux. _N'y pense pas et tout ira bien._

C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis trois semaines. Il n'y pensait pas, occultait. Il flottait à la surface des choses sans trop rien ressentir. Et c'était drôlement plus facile, comme ça. Il plaisantait, riait, suivait les cours, jouait au Quidditch, masquait le vide qui le creusait. Pour que personne ne s'inquiète de tout le silence qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui.

Mais la nuit, il était beaucoup plus difficile d'ignorer les fissures qui le lézardaient, de ne pas sentir la péllicule de glace qui s'était formée sous son épiderme. Le visage de Draco apparaissait dans tous ses cauchemars. Sa voix sifflait dans ses oreilles. _Je veux que tu me foutes la paix, _répétait-elle inlassablement, lui vrillant les nerfs. Et chaque fois, la cruauté de ses mots lui faisait une nouvelle entaille sur la peau.

Une semaine sans un mot, sans un regard échangé. Bien sûr, Draco avait essayé. Avec un peu de maladresse. Car ils partageaient toujours le même bureau, pendant les cours de potions. Et c'était affreusement... _gênant_. Harry faisait la sourde oreille, il ne desserrait pas les dents, il attendait qu'il se décourage, travaillant en silence. Mais chaque fois que Draco ouvrait la bouche, Harry se souvenait brutalement lui avoir crié qu'il l'aimait, sur la place déserte de Pré-au-lard. Et qu'avec une violence inouïe, Draco lui avait claqué la porte sur le nez.

La porte du dortoir grinça. Harry frémit, détourna les yeux de son reflet. Hermione passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement, les cheveux disciplinés, les paupières maquillées d'une teinte charbonneuse.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant dans le dortoir désert.

Les talons de ses chaussures claquaient sur le plancher. Un _tac, tac, tac _accompagné du froissement soyeux de sa longue robe rouge. Elle se planta devant lui, examina sa tenue, lissa le revers de sa veste et redressa le col de sa chemise.

- Tu es très élégant, dit-elle avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Par contre, ce noeud de cravate, c'est un _desastre_. Laisse-moi arranger ça tu veux bien ?

Harry prétendit devenir statue et la laissa faire, réprimant un sourire attendri. Elle dénoua et renoua sa cravate, un pli de concentration entre les deux yeux, le même que lorsqu'elle était penchée sur un devoir ou une lecture un peu ardue. "Voilà qui est mieux" murmura-t-elle quand elle eut terminé. Elle fit un pas en arrière, admira son oeuvre d'un air satisfait. Puis elle posa une main sur la joue de Harry et la frictionna légèrement avec son pouce.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- _Évidemment, _Hermione,que je vais bien, répliqua Harry en lui faisant les gros yeux. Tu sais à quel point j'aime les bals, non ? Il est d'ailleurs de notoriété publique que je suis un danseur exceptionnel. Et que je n'aurais l'air ni stupide, ni ridicule...

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond.

- Et le discours ?

Il tapota la poche extérieure de sa veste, sur sa poitrine.

- Tu veux que j'y jette un oeil ? demanda Hermione, qui se mordillait la joue.

- Je n'ai rien écrit d'inapproprié, gronda gentiment Harry. Pas d'inquiétude, d'accord ?

- Tu sais, j'en ai écrit un, juste au cas où tu aurais besoin de...

- Hermione, la coupa Harry en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. _Pas d'inquiétude._

Il vit les yeux de son amie se remplir de larmes, qu'elle essuya d'un geste rageur.

- Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète, dit-elle en reniflant bruyamment. _Tout le temps_. Depuis le jour du procès, je te trouve... bizarre, Harry. Tu as maigri, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Je sais que tu essaies de le cacher, et avec un certain talent, je dois dire... mais je te connais...

Harry aurait aimé qu'Hermione soit un peu moins perspicace, parfois.

- _Je vais bien_, répéta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, longtemps. Ce n'était pas facile, c'est tout. Tu sais qu'ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte sur l'interrogatoire, ces enfoirés. Mais ça va passer. Maintenant, arrête un peu de pleurer, d'accord ? Parce que tu es en train de faire couler tout ton maquillage. Et c'est dommage. Parce que tu es vraiment jolie.

Elle poussa un petit gémissement en trépignant sur ses pieds.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu me dises des choses comme ça ? sanglota-t-elle avec un grand geste d'impuissance. Regarde-moi, je pleure encore plus.

Harry eut un éclat de rire. Et sans réfléchir, il lui ouvrit les bras. Elle s'y réfugia aussitôt. Et il l'enveloppa alors dans une étreinte un peu maladroite. Son parfum floral lui chatouilla les narines.

- Je prédis que tu seras très heureux, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Tu verras.

Il fit mine de ne pas en croire ses oreilles, choisissant la dérision.

- Et moi qui croyais que la divination était une matière...

- Totalement fumeuse, _oui_, et sans aucun intérêt, acheva-t-elle à sa place avec un petit air supérieur. Alors ce n'est pas une prédiction, Harry... c'est une promesse.

Un brusque raclement de gorge les fit se retourner. Ron les observait depuis la porte de la salle de bain, le visage décomposé. Il avait enfilé un costume marine un peu élimé, qui avait du appartenir à l'un de ses frères, comme la plupart des choses qu'il possédait. Son regard bleu passait frénétiquement de Harry à Hermione, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappait.

_Bon sang, il ne va pas recommencer, avec sa jalousie, _pensa Harry en relâchant son amie.

- Tu sais que c'est _ma _copine, Harry, que tu as dans les bras ? dit Ron d'un air faussement dégagé.

Harry se frappa le front avec le plat de la main.

- Mince alors ! s'exclama-t-il en roulant des yeux. C'est vrai ?

Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir qui menait à la salle commune.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir y aller tout seul, Harry ? demanda Hermione dans son dos. Tu sais qu'il y a encore des filles qui n'ont pas de cavaliers...

- Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Ron, qui s'était rapproché d'Hermione pour lui prendre la main. Les moches.

Hermione lui donna un coup dans le bras.

- Allons, Ron, Harry ne s'intéresse pas uniquement au physique. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Celui-ci ravala un rire.

- J'y vais tout seul, dit-il en levant les mains devant lui. Et c'est mon dernier mot.

Il n'avait pas pu inviter Ginny au bal. Il l'avait observée, le soir du procès. Longuement. Elle et le rideau de ses cheveux, alors qu'elle était assise avec ses amis dans un coin de la salle commune, la tête penchée sur ses devoirs. La lumière rougeoyante de la cheminée ajoutait encore des flammes dans ses cheveux. Elle avait retrouvé un peu de sa joie de vivre et de son sourire contagieux. Elle avait même recommencé à lui parler, pendant les entraînements de Quidditch. Et il n'avait pas pu. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non. Et il savait aussi qu'il lui aurait fait du mal. Encore.

**0°0°0**

La Grande Salle était méconnaissable. Les quatre longues tables en bois avaient disparu. De petites sphères argentées et brillantes stagnaient dans l'air, sous le plafond étoilé d'un noir absolu, éclairant la piste de danse d'une lumière pâle et scintillante. Debout près du buffet, Harry faisait tapisserie. Mais ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Il regardait ses amis danser. Et Draco. Du coin de l'oeil. Et le plus discrètement possible. Dans son costume gris perle, Draco semblait s'amuser, le visage détendu et souriant, Pansy Pakinson pendue à son cou.

Draco croisa son regard, le soutint quelques secondes. _Bravo pour la discrétion_, se fustigea Harry. Draco murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de la jeune fille et se détacha du groupe, avançant dans sa direction. Harry déglutit, s'insulta de le trouver si beau.

- Bierraubeurre ? dit Draco en lorgnant dans son verre. T'es un petit joueur, Potter.

Harry se crispa et regarda ailleurs.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, tu ne me parles pas.

Draco s'adossa contre le mur, à côté de lui et redressa machinalement le col de sa chemise blanche.

- Tu as prévu de faire ta mauvaise tête encore longtemps ?

Harry lui adressa un regard noir.

- Je ne fais pas ma _mauvaise tête_, siffla-t-il. Je n'ai juste pas envie de te parler. Ou même de te regarder. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi !

- Parce que je t'ai blessé.

Harry ne répondit rien, il avala une nouvelle gorgée de bieraubeurre. _Blessé_. C'était bien trop faible. Il aurait du dire piétiné, brisé, humilié. Et même ça, ça ne semblait pas assez.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'amuses pas ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'alcool dans la Bieraubeurre ?

- Je peux arranger ça, dit Draco avec un sourire en coin. Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

Il fendit la foule grouillante des élèves et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un verre dans chaque main. Il lui en tendit un et Harry en renifla suspicieusement le contenu, détectant rapidement les effluves brûlantes du whisky pur feu. Il ne lui demanda pas où il avait réussi à en dégoter. Il avala une gorgée qui lui enflamma la gorge et lui grilla instantanément quelques neurones.

- Wouaouh, s'exclama Harry, toussant dans son verre et clignant des yeux derrière ses lunettes.

Il secoua la tête en grimaçant.

- Et bien ça y est, je suis bourré.

Draco sourit.

- Finis ton verre. On en reparlera après.

C'était bizarre. Bizarre et flippant. La manière dont l'alcool parvenait à éponger toutes ses douleurs, absorbant le froid qui le rongeait, atténuant les contours de ses plaies. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Il aimait garder sa névrose sous contrôle. Ne jamais la perdre de vue. Qu'arriverait-il s'il baissait la garde ? Est-ce que tout reviendrait lui lacérer le visage ?

Il termina sombrement son verre, se jurant que c'était le premier et le dernier. Mais c'était trop tard. Une brume étrange lui avait déjà infiltré le cerveau. Ses joues chauffaient. Il se sentait un peu fiévreux.

- L'alcool a l'air d'avoir un drôle d'effet sur toi, Potter, dit Draco en se mordant la lèvre. Tu as l'air encore plus déprimé qu'avant.

- La faute à qui ? marmonna Harry.

- La mienne, j'imagine, répondit Draco en sirotant tranquillement son whisky. Encore une fois. Parce que je suis un connard. Et un égoïste. Et un lâche.

- Très bien résumé, s'exclama Harry, impressionné. On peut au moins t'accorder que tu as un excellent esprit de synthèse. Dommage pour toi que ça n'ait jamais aidé qui que ce soit à être heureux !

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ginny pour venir se planter devant eux. Elle portait une robe bustier noire qui accentuait sa silhouette gracile et la couleur laiteuse de sa peau. Ses longs cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon flou et flamboyant. Elle était si jolie que Harry en perdit momentanément l'usage de la voix.

- Tu danses avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle en tendant le bras dans sa direction.

Harry hésita quelques secondes. Mais l'expression méfiante et tendue de Draco suffit à le décider. Il posa sa main sur celle de Ginny et elle le tira sur la piste de danse. La musique était devenue lente, sirupeuse. Les couples se formaient autour d'eux, enlacés, évoluant doucement. Il reconnut Neville et Luna. Ron et Hermione. Seamus et Lavande. Ginny noua ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps que quelqu'un se décide à te sauver des pattes du grand méchant serpentard, dit-elle avec un petit rire, tout près de son oreille.

- Oh, tu sais, ce n'est plus ce que c'était, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- _Vraiment ?_s'étonna-t-elle. Plus d'insultes ? Ni sur tes parents morts, ni sur mes parents pauvres ? Mes cheveux roux ? Les tâches de rousseur de Ron ? Le sang moldu d'Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

- Ma cicatrice.

- Et tes lunettes !

- Bien vu ! s'amusa Harry. Tu vois, Gin, tout fout le camp. Même la connerie de Malfoy.

Elle rit contre son cou. Elle était si petite, dans ses bras, qu'il pouvait poser son menton au sommet de sa tête. Harry pressa sa joue contre ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Il se dit que ce n'était pas si mal. Au contraire. Que Ginny était douce, qu'elle sentait bon, qu'il pourrait très facilement s'y faire. Il se dit que Draco ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'abime le coeur à force de l'attendre. Draco n'avait pas envie d'être attendu. Il avait envie que Harry lui fiche la paix. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ginny le serra plus fort. Ginny l'aimait encore. Et Draco, lui, ne serait jamais prêt...

Mais Harry ouvrit les yeux. Et tout s'évapora. Parce que la seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut un regard gris qui le suivait, le perçait. Un regard glacé, petrifiant. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément violent, dedans. Et de crispé, dans la posture de son corps. Est-ce que Draco était... _jaloux _?

Harry continua à tourner, doucement, Ginny dans ses bras, ses mains toujours mollement posées dans le creux de sa taille. Mais ses yeux ne quittaient plus ceux de Draco. Et c'était comme s'il dansait avec lui, soudain. Pas Ginny. Parce que des yeux, quand ça se cherche, que ça s'attrape, que ça ne se lâche plus, ça dit bien plus de choses que des mains...

- Tu m'as tellement manquée, murmura Ginny en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

Et Harry avait envie de dire les mêmes mots. Mais à Draco.

_Tu me manques._

_J'y arrive pas, sans toi._

_Comment tu fais, toi ? Comment tu fais ?_

La musique s'arrêta dans une dernière note de piano. Harry s'immobilisa, le souffle court. L'alcool n'arrangeait rien. Il ne dansait plus, pourtant. Mais les murs, eux, continuaient de tournoyer. Ginny se dressa sur la pointe de ses chaussures et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Gin, murmura Harry en la repoussant, la tenant à bout de bras.

Les traits de Ginny s'affaissèrent de déception. Mais elle encaissa, stoïque.

- C'est bon, Harry, dit-elle. J'ai compris, va. Pas la peine de t'excuser. Tu n'es toujours pas prêt. Et une petite danse de rien du tout, ça ne va quand même pas changer quoi que ce soit à ta grande décision. C'est moi, Harry. Je suis bête, vraiment, d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait encore y avoir quelque chose entre nous. _Stupide_.

Et elle le relâcha, s'éloignant dans la foule des élèves.

La seconde d'après, Draco s'était matérialisé à ses côtés.

- Je me trompe, Potter, ou tu as besoin de ça ? dit-il avec un large sourire triomphant, un verre plein tendu dans sa direction.

Harry le lui arracha des mains et en avala le contenu cul-sec.

_Mauvaise idée_, pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Car debout sur l'estrade, le professeur McGonagall venait de l'inviter à le rejoindre.

C'était l'heure de son discours.

**0°0°0**

Harry regarda le parterre des élèves en clignant des yeux. Robes rouges, bleues, jaunes, vertes. Bijoux brillants. Cravates bariolées. Sa tête tournait. Son esprit était embrumé, sa bouche sèche.

- Wow, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix pâteuse qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître. Vu d'ici, vous êtes tous très élégants, mais _putain_, qu'est-ce que vous faites mal aux yeux !

Il y eut un grand éclat de rire général. Et un petit son offusqué du Professeur McGonagall.

- Désolé Professeur. Bon, plus sérieusement, on m'a demandé de vous dire quelques mots, Alors... hum... bon, voilà, j'ai écrit un discours. Maintenant, il faut juste que j'arrive à le trouver. _Promis_, j'essaie de faire vite. Parce que je sais bien que vous avez envie de retourner danser. Et parce que j'ai très envie de retourner squatter le bar, même si je suis déjà un peu bourré. _Merde_, dans quelle poche je l'ai mis ? Ah voilà...

Il déplia le morceau de parchemin avec difficulté, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois, et se racla à nouveau la gorge. Hermione s'était couvert les yeux avec sa main. Ron, Seamus et Dean étaient hilares et dans le fond de la salle, Draco lui adressa un sourire narquois. Harry le maudit de l'avoir fait boire. Et se maudit d'avoir une écriture en pattes de mouches aussi petite et illisible. Il n'arrivait pas à se relire. Les mots semblaient même se déplacer. Et ça lui donnait mal au coeur.

- Bon, dit-il avec un soupir en jetant le papier par dessus son épaule. Si je lis ça, je vais vomir sur le premier rang. Et ce serait un peu embarrassant. Alors je vais improviser un truc, paraît que je fais ça bien...

Il fit une pause.

- Ou pas, ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils, faisant à nouveau rire l'assemblée.

Il se gratta pensivement le sommet de la tête.

- La guerre. _Putain_... la guerre. C'était la merde, voilà ce que c'était. Je sais que vous avez tous perdu des proches. Que vous avez pas plus envie d'y penser que moi. Alors peut-être que je devrais juste fermer ma gueule. Sauf que c'est pas ce qu'on m'a demandé.

Il haussa les épaules en signe de découragement.

- Parfois, je me sens à peine vivant, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Mais j'imagine que vous c'est pareil. Non ? En fait j'en sais rien. Comment on doit se sentir, après une guerre ? Qu'est-ce qui est _normal _? J'en sais rien, putain. Je sais même pas pourquoi on m'a demandé de vous parler. J'ai tué Voldemort. Ouais, je sais, _formidable,_ mais c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle. Point final. Mais putain, on m'a quand même vachement aidé. D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous avez tous des amis comme les miens, parce que je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans eux...

Il vit Hermione cacher ses larmes contre l'épaule de Ron, qui avait lui-même perdu un peu de son sourire.

- On a tous sacrifié quelque chose de nous, dans cette guerre. Mais c'est fini tout ça. C'est fini. On a gagné le droit d'être insouciants à nouveau, et stupides, et heureux. Aujourd'hui, je veux juste être un mec parfaitement ordinaire avec un coup de trop dans le nez. Je veux que vous regagniez vos dortoirs, ce soir, en vous disant : "_Putain t'as vu comment il a trop foiré son discours, Potter?" _Je veux que, vous, Professeur, vous me donniez une détention parce que j'arrête pas de dire _putain _et parce que oui, j'ai foiré mon discours, et que oui, j'ai un coup trop dans le nez. En fait je veux... plein de choses. Plein. Et je me dis que c'est plutôt bon signe, que ça veut dire que je guéris un peu. Même s'il faut du temps. Même si on oubliera pas. Ni ce qui s'est passé ici. Ni qu'on a beaucoup souffert. On m'a souvent dit, pour m'aider, que les morts ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. Parce qu'on les garde à l'intérieur. Et ce soir, j'ai envie de vous dire exactement la même chose. Même si parfois, j'ai envie de hurler qu'il faut arrêter de nous prendre pour des cons et que l'_absence _c'est la seule chose qu'on sent vraiment. Mais je _sais _que c'est vrai. Et que je les porte en moi. _Tous_. Et que c'est pareil pour vous.

Il inspira douloureusement, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour s'isoler des regards bouleversés et humides qui le dévoraient. En les rouvrant, il remarqua qu'une main s'était levée, réclamant la parole. Harry reconnut les cheveux clairs et ternes de Dennis Creevey.

- Je voudrais juste dire quelque chose, Harry, si tu veux bien.

Harry hocha la tête, l'invitant à parler.

- Colin a été tué pendant les combats, dit-il, de la douleur plein la voix. Mon frère, qui te considérait comme un héros. Et je pèse mes mots. Il s'est battu pour la cause, bien sûr, mais surtout, il s'est battu pour toi, Harry. Personne ne met ton "héroïsme" en doute, bien entendu. On sait tous, ici, ce que tu as fait pour nous. Mais malgré tout, je me demandais quelle genre de considération tu accordais à la mémoire de mon frère et à celle de tous ceux qui sont morts pendant la guerre ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Toute la considération qu'ils méritent, Dennis.

- Et donc, tu penses que faire libérer la femme d'un mangemort, c'est leur faire... _honneur_.

Un bourdonnement monta immédiatement dans la salle. De la surprise, des protestations. Et quelques applaudissements. Dennis n'était visiblement pas le seul à penser ça.

- Comme tu l'as certainement lu dans les journaux, répliqua Harry d'une voix blanche, si Narcissa Malfoy a été libérée, c'est parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie. Et qu'elle n'a jamais tué personne.

- Et bientôt, tu me diras qu'il est normal de laisser sa pourriture de fils se balader dans le château comme s'il n'avait jamais tué Dumbledore... oh, mais suis-je bête... c'est déjà exactement ce qu'il fait ! On dirait même que c'est devenu ton ami...

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Draco. D'un seul mouvement. Et Harry n'avait jamais vu son visage aussi hermétiquement fermé. Il sentait une rage terrible l'envahir. Les amis de Dennis essayer de le faire taire, tirant sur sa manche, lui donnant des coups de coude, mais Dennis continuait à défier Harry du regard, un étrange sourire au lèvres.

- Draco n'a pas tué Dumbledore.

-_ Vraiment ? _Mais qui a fait rentrer les Mangemorts dans l'école, cette nuit-là ?

- Espèce de petit con, rugit Harry, dont les mains tremblaient. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Dumbledore était malade. _Condamné_.

Le Professeur McGonagall se rua sur l'estrade, interrompant leur échange. Harry, lui, était toujours blanc de rage, figé dans une sorte de transe. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause des mots de Dennis, qui suintaient le poison. C'était ce qu'il y avait derrière, dans l'ombre, ce qu'ils voulaient dire, la conclusion qui venait brusquement de se former dans son esprit.

- Merci, Potter, pour ce discours émouvant et... haut en couleurs, déclara le Professeur McGonagall en lui pressant l'épaule. Comme vous me l'avez si aimablement suggéré, je pense _effectivement _qu'une petite détention s'impose. L'alcool est interdit dans l'école. Que tous ceux qui sont en train d'en boire jette immédiatement le contenu de leur verre. Sinon, c'est notre concierge, Monsieur Filch, qui s'en occupera. Pour ce qui est de votre petite intervention, Monsieur Creevey, sachez que Monsieur Malfoy a été réintégré avec l'accord du Ministère de la Magie. Et le mien. Vos accusations sont extrêmement déplacées. Ceci étant dit et clarifié, je crois qu'il est grand temps de continuer à vous amuser...

Elle tapa sèchement dans ses mains. La musique reprit de plus belle, couvrant le silence embarrassé. Harry descendit de l'estrade d'un seul bond, le regard meurtrier. Fendant la foule, il attrapa le bras de Dennis et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle, jusque dans le hall d'entrée où il lui fit face, incrédule.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est toi, Dennis ? dit-il d'une voix dangereuse.

- Moi... _quoi ? _

- Draco... le lac...

Dennis eut un sourire défiant.

- Et si je te dis que c'est moi, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

- Il a failli mourir !

- Arrête d'être aussi mélodramatique, ricana Dennis, je ne l'aurais pas laissé _mourir_. Je me suis caché quand vous êtes arrivés. Je voulais juste lui faire peur...

- Mais à quoi tu pensais, Dennis, putain ? Tu crois que Colin aurait aimé ça ? Draco ne l'a pas tué. Comme il n'a pas tué Dumbledore. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu puisses avoir fait un truc pareil et oser, après, devant toute l'école, remettre en cause ma loyauté envers les morts... alors que toi... _toi_... bordel, tu devrais avoir honte.

Dennis tremblait des pieds à la tête. Perdant sa belle assurance, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et cacha son visage contre ses genoux.

- Il est mort... il est _mort_, Harry... et je n'arrive pas à... je suis tellement en colère... et...

Harry soupira avec lassitude.

- Je sais, Dennis. _Je sais. _

-J'aurais pas tué Malfoy, Harry. Je te jure que c'est vrai. C'est juste... que j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose. Que je trouvais ça _tellement _injuste, qu'il soit là, en pleine forme, alors que Colin est en train de pourrir sous terre, que ma mère n'arrive même plus à se lever le matin...

Il leva des yeux embués.

- Tu vas me dénoncer ?

Harry secoua la tête, soupira à nouveau.

- Vas retrouver tes amis, Dennis.

- Tu y crois sincèrement ? murmura celui-ci en se relevant, sans oser le regarder. Que les morts ne nous quittent jamais vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en ressentait réellement.

Il regarda Dennis s'éloigner, quelque chose de lourd dans la poitrine. Dès qu'il se retrouva seul, il sortit par la Grande Porte et s'assit sur la plus haute marche, dans l'air frais de la nuit. Il se sentait usé, perdu. Plus que jamais, il ressentait le vide, l'absence, le besoin, la solitude. Il leur avait menti. A tous. Ses morts à lui l'avaient abandonné. Où étaient-ils ? Ses parents, Sirius, Remus ?

Une vague acide se souleva dans son ventre. Il se dépêcha de devaler les marches, se pencha sur le côté et vomit tout le contenu de son estomac dans un bosquet. Il vomit sa douleur. Et ça lui lacerait la gorge.

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule.

_Pas Ginny_, pensa-t-il, _pitié, pas Ginny_.

Et pour une fois, il fut entendu, exaucé. Parce que c'était Draco. Qui l'aidait à se redresser, qui repoussait les mèches de cheveux rebelles collées contre son front, essuyait les larmes sous ses yeux.

- Je _pleure_, murmura Harry, incrédule.

Draco sourit un peu tristement.

- Tout le monde pleure en vomissant. Désolé, Harry, mais ça ne compte pas.

- _Mince_, chuchota Harry. La psy aurait été contente.

Mais les larmes continuaient à couler. Et il ne vomissait plus. Et il ne voyait plus rien. Tout était flou et brumeux. Et il avait mal à la gorge. Encore. Comme si quelque chose le griffait à l'intérieur. Un son, un cri, un étouffement. Il ne savait pas. Mais ça montait, montait, montait. Et Harry serrait les lèvres à se faire mal, pour que ça ne sorte pas, que ça reste bien caché, bien enfoui. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La chose _voulait _s'échapper. Et ses yeux débordaient encore, et encore, et encore. Et un son rauque parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Est-ce que c'était à lui, ce sanglot qui déchirait le silence ? Et celui qui suivait ? Et l'autre, après, encore ? Et maintenant, c'était _lui _que ça déchirait.

Draco lui attrapa la nuque et l'enferma dans ses bras. Harry essaya de se débattre, poussa sur sa poitrine pour se libérer. Il n'était pas faible, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le console.

- Vas t'en, Draco, cria Harry d'une voix éraillée en le repoussant. _S'il te plaît_, vas t'en, vas t'en, _vas t'en_...

_Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça, _pensa-t-il désespérément. _Avec les yeux rouges, les joues mouillées, le nez qui coule. Avec mes sanglots qui ne veulent pas s'arrêter. A quoi je ressemble, hein, Draco ? Comment tu pourrais m'aimer ?_

- Ta gueule, siffla Draco en plaquant ses mains sur les joues de Harry, lui redressant le visage, le forçant à le regarder. Je te laisse pas. Et t'as pas ton mot à dire. Tu m'entends ? _Je te laisse pas. _

Alors Harry se tut. Il se laissa emprisonner, bercer. Il sentit ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides, ses lèvres sur sa tempe, son front, sa cicatrice.

- Laisse-les sortir, murmura Draco dans ses cheveux, doucement.

Et Harry obéit.

- Je suis là, ajouta Draco en resserrant sa prise.

Et Harry le crut.

**A SUIVRE...**

Pffiu...voilà un chapitre qui a été particulièrement dur à écrire, mais ça ressemble assez à ce que j'avais imaginé. Il fallait que Harry pleure, qu'il évacue le trop plein. Et c'est fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui ai pas prévu de grande dépression dans les chapitres suivants. Il va pouvoir aller mieux, maintenant. Et le ton va redevenir un peu plus léger... J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci, merci, _merci_, pour tous vos messages. Je vous embrasse fort, fort, fort. Sillia.


	16. Les aveux

**Chapitre 16**

**Les aveux**

Harry se réveilla dans un dortoir désert et silencieux. La lumière pâle du jour pénétrait à peine à travers les épais rideaux du baldaquin. Il avait les paupières collées, un troupeau d'hippogriffes dans la tête, la langue en papier mâché, et quelques morceaux de souvenirs. Vagues. Il se rappelait bien avoir débité un discours mortifiant devant toute l'école, hurlé sur Dennis, pleuré sur le costume flambant neuf de Draco. Mais par Merlin, _comment _était-il allé se coucher ?

Il se doucha et s'habilla, les yeux à demi-fermés, luttant contre la nausée, l'acidité dans sa bouche et le sommeil qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Son estomac lui palpitait dans la gorge comme un deuxième coeur. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle, où ses amis étaient encore attablés, parlant et riant, leur petit-déjeuner à moitié terminé. Le bal de la veille était sur toutes les langues. Defriefing. Sur la robe vulgaire d'unetelle, le cavalier boutonneux d'une autre, et cette fille, là, Serdaigle de sixième année, que son mec a largué au beau milieu d'un slow. Nouvelle cascade de rires. _Et moi ?_ pensa Harry en s'approchant. _Moi, vous m'avez vu m'effondrer ? Dites, est ce que je fais partie des potins du jour ?_

Visiblement non. Car il fut accueilli par une grande clameur et quelques sifflements.

- Joli discours, s'amusa Ron, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Joli déhanché, ajouta Dean.

_Déhanché ? _pensa aussitôt Harry, alarmé, alors que toute leur tablée éclatait de rire - à l'exception d'Hermione, qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre d'arythmancie.

- Tu veux des oeufs ? s'enquit perfidement Seamus en lui mettant une assiette pleine et odorante sous le nez. Bacon, porridge, toasts ?

Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te gerbe sur le coin de la tronche, Seamus ? répliqua-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de Neville, qui lui adressa une grimace écoeurée et reposa sa tartine.

- Mais où est-ce que tu as réussi à choper du whisky pur feu, hier soir ? lui demanda Dean, l'air impressionné.

- Hum, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise, en se grattant le sommet de la tête. Je sais plus trop. Malfoy. Je crois. Peut-être.

Il y eut immédiatement un grand silence. Harry vit ses amis échanger quelques oeillades lourdes de sens et sut que cela n'augurait définitivement rien de bon. Ils avaient du l'inclure dans leurs potins post-bal, finalement. Avant qu'il n'arrive.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce qu'a dit Dennis, hier ?

- Étant donné l'impressionnant paquet de conneries qu'il a réussi à sortir en un laps de temps aussi court, il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus précis, Neville, répliqua Harry en se massant les tempes.

- Tu n'es quand même pas... ami... avec Malfoy ? formula Neville d'un ton prudent.

- Non, répondit Harry, peut-être un peu trop vite, et un peu trop brusquement. Il nous arrive de parler, d'accord, mais ne soyez pas insensés. _Amis. _N'importe quoi.

Il se força à rire, sans être très convaincant, et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Pour se donner une contenance. Et tant pis pour son estomac.

- Pourtant, curieusement, vous aviez l'air vachement proches, cet été, à Guernesey, fit la voix de Zacharias Smith, juste derrière lui, et Harry recracha le jus qu'il venait d'avaler sur l'avant de son tee-shirt.

- _Quoi ? _s'exclama Ron, les yeux exorbités en regardant Smith qui se tenait debout près de leur table, visiblement très fier de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

- Oh, mince alors, c'était un secret ? s'exclama celui-ci d'un ton désolé, alors qu'il ne l'était de toute évidence pas du tout. Susan et moi on a bien essayé de te faire signe, là-bas, sur la plage, Harry, mais tu avais l'air très concentré sur autre chose...

Il eut un rire grinçant et s'éloigna, rejoignant la table des Poufsouffles d'un pas presque conquérant.

- Tu as dit que tu partais tout seul, s'exclama Ron, si blanc, soudain, que toutes ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient anormalement.

- Je _suis _parti tout seul, mentit Harry, les joues brûlantes. On s'est juste croisés là-bas. Brièvement.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait l'air d'insinuer.

- Et depuis quand tu écoutes Zacharias Smith, Ron ? Tu détestes ce petit merdeux !

- Et toi, tu n'es pas censé détester Malfoy ?

Harry haussa les épaules, le visage fermé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, bordel ? continua Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit ? Oh tiens et si je passais ma semaine de vacances avec un Mangemort ?

- Ron, l'interrompit doucement Hermione, posant une main apaisante sur son bras. Harry doit avoir ses raisons.

- _Quelles raisons ? _rugit-il. Parce qu'on est en train de parler de ce connard de Malfoy ! Le type dont le père a bien failli tuer Ginny, renvoyer Hagrid, exécuter Buck. Sûrement que tu te souviens de ça, Harry ? Et du Département des Mystères ? Et que ton grand ami a toujours été puant, qu'il t'a cassé le nez, qu'il m'a empoisonné... et quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, qu'il a bel et bien fait rentrer les Mangemorts dans l'école, la nuit où Dumbledore a été tué. Et que toute l'année dernière, pendant qu'on se démenait pour ne pas crever, monsieur partageait sa maison avec VOLDEMORT !

- Où il se démenait lui-même pour ne pas crever, répliqua Harry d'un ton mauvais.

Ron le regarda, la bouche ouverte, comme si Harry avait été un étranger.

- Tu le _défends_...

Il semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

- Alors ça, tu vois, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le chaudron, marmonna-t-il, les oreilles écarlates. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Harry ? Que je suis tellement con que je ne sais pas que tu te comportes comme une petite enflure avec ma soeur ? Que je ne sais ce que tu lui as dit ? _"J'ai besoin d'être seul, pendant ma semaine de vacances, pour faire le point et blablabla ?" _Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que tu as passé tes vacances avec MALFOY ! Je dois être en train de marcher sur la tête. A moins, bien sûr, que tu n'aies juste perdu la tienne.

Et tout à coup, Ron ouvrit des yeux immenses.

- Tu _mens_, s'exclama-t-il soudain en frappant la table avec le plat de la main, faisant bondir quelques couverts et quelques première année. Cet été, quand tu as reçu ton billet de train, à la maison, vous vous êtes tous foutus de ma gueule, mais j'avais raison,_ c'était _le hibou de Malfoy. Et la vérité, c'est que vous ne vous êtes pas croisés là-bas, la vérité c'est que vous êtes _partis ensemble_.

Harry sentit ses joues brûler encore un peu plus. Et c'était un aveu suffisant.

- J'arrive même pas à y croire, marmonna Ron en secouant la tête.

Il se leva, manquant, dans sa précipitation, de renverser la table, attrapa un morceau de pain et le lança droit sur l'arrière de la tête de Draco, à la table des serpentards.

- Eh, Malfoy ? cria Ron d'une voix forte, attirant l'attention de toute la Grande Salle.

Draco se massa la nuque, perplexe.

- Tu veux devenir son nouveau meilleur ami attitré ? lui demanda Ron en désignant Harry du doigt. Oui ? Non ? Parce que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Ma place est libre.

Et sur ces paroles, il se rua hors de la Grande Salle, furieux. D'abord hésitants, Seamus, Dean et Neville finirent par lui emboîter le pas.

Seule resta Hermione.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas y aller, toi aussi ? marmonna Harry en broyant un toast avec ses doigts tremblants.

Elle secoua la tête.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, grommela Harry en essuyant ses doigts pleins de miettes dans le tissu de son jean.

- Je m'en doute.

- On s'est juste croisés chez la psy, expliqua-t-il. Il y allait le même jour que moi, on a pris un café et je lui ai rendu sa baguette. Et on s'est revu la semaine suivante, et celle d'après, et quand elle a suggéré que je prenne des vacances, forcément, elle le lui avait suggéré aussi. Et je sais pas, ça semblait presque naturel de partir ensemble, même s'il m'a quand même un peu forcé la main. Mais il n'est pas comme j'avais imaginé qu'il serait... c'est tout... il a changé...

Hermione referma son livre.

- Je te crois. Et je ne te demande pas de te justifier.

- _Pourquoi ? _s'étonna Harry, un peu suspicieux. Tu n'as même pas l'air surprise.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Si je ne suis pas surprise, c'est parce qu'il est venu me chercher, hier. Malfoy. Pas très longtemps après ton discours. Tu... tu n'allais pas très bien. Et il n'avait pas accès au dortoir, pour te ramener lui-même. Et il semblait même un peu inquiet. Il n'a pas fait un seul commentaire désagréable, il ne s'est pas moqué, alors que tu étais dans un sale état, et qu'il aurait pu en profiter. Il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. _Avant_. Alors tu vois, ça me semble suffisant. Pour lui accorder une deuxième chance.

Harry regarda Hermione comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Si seulement tu pouvais donner des cours de maturité à Ron.

- J'y travaille, dit-elle en riant. Mais avec Ron, on part de loin.

Elle se leva et lui tapota gentiment le dos de la main.

- Je vais essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Mais tu sais comment il est. Presque aussi buté que toi.

Elle était à peine partie que Draco se laissait tomber sur le banc, à côté de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ton pote Weasmoche ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?

- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas du tout envie de le savoir, grommela Harry, l'air lugubre.

Il souffla sur sa frange. _Et voilà_, pensa-t-il sombrement. Ron ne connaissait même pas un huitième de la vérité et il ne lui parlait déjà plus. Il essaya d'imaginer la tête qu'aurait fait Ron (et même Hermione) s'ils avaient appris le reste. Et il grimaça. Parce que ce n'était pas joli-joli.

- Dis-moi, dit Draco, interrompant ses pensées. Tu as toujours envie d'essayer mon balai ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, lui décochant un sourire de côté.

- Non, Harry, pas celui-là, précisa-t-il en pointant un doigt vers son entrejambe. L'autre_._

- _Crétin_, siffla Harry, sans pour autant réussir à dissimuler un sourire.

**0°0°0**

Harry avait le moral en berne. Non pas qu'il eut été très haut quand il s'était levé. Mais bon. Il devait tout de même bien admettre que c'était un temps idéal pour voler. Le ciel était clair et l'air automnal encore doux, pour un mois d'octobre écossais. Pas un souffle de vent ne venait faire trembler les grands arbres de la forêt interdite. Il avait eu envie de dire non, d'abord. _Non, je n'ai pas envie de voler. Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami, j'ai envie de m'appitoyer sur moi-même, de me morfondre encore un peu. Oui, je ne fais que ça... et alors ?_ Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il avait envie d'être avec Draco. Alors il avait cédé.

Draco était retourné dans son dortoir et avait rejoint Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch, son balai neuf en équilibre sur l'épaule. Sa mèche blonde masquait son regard. Il s'arrêta devant Harry et lui tendit le balai d'un air très sérieux et très solennel.

- Une seule éraflure, même infime, et je te castre, le menaça-t-il.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? répliqua Harry. Un amateur ?

Il enfourcha le balai sans laisser à Draco le temps de formuler d'autres leçons de vol. Il donna un grand coup de talon qui le propulsa dans les airs. La vitesse était un peu étourdissante. Elle le saoûlait presque autant que le whisky de la veille. De là-haut, il était tellement facile de tout oublier. _Exit _le visage blafard de Ron. _Exit_ les mots durs, le regard bleu accusateur, le silence des autres. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui et la vitesse qui faisait claquer l'air sur son visage et gonfler ses vêtements. Lui et la vague qui ondulait dans son ventre à chaque virage, chaque accélération. Ici, il n'avait plus besoin d'être qui se soit. Et encore moins lui-même. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même plus vraiment la gueule de bois.

- Lâche le Vif, exulta Harry en passant à quelques mètres de Draco, qui obtempéra, l'air vaguement amusé.

Penché en avant, les mains serrées sur le manche, le visage fouetté par le vent, Harry suivit le reflet doré qui virevoltait anarchiquement devant lui. Il poussa encore un peu plus le balai, jusqu'à ce que les gradins, sur les côtés, se réduisent à quelques taches de couleurs mouvantes et incertaines. Avec une exclamation de triomphe, il attrapa la petite sphère frétillante une première fois, presque sans effort. Draco avait raison. Ce balai était une vraie petite merveille. Puissant, subtil et instinctif.

Il relâcha le Vif et attendit de le perdre de vue, se lançant alors dans quelques figures vertigineuses. Imprudentes, peut-être. Mais qu'importe. En plein looping, tête en bas, il apperçut un éclat d'or au pied des buts, de l'autre côté du terrain. Il descendit aussitôt en piquet, si vite que son estomac sembla rebondir à plusieurs reprises. La pelouse se rapprochait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Plus vite,_ plus vite_. Il frôla presque le sol, tendit sa main gantée, et attrapa le Vif. Il redressa le balai à la toute dernière seconde, freina de toutes ses forces et atterit avec souplesse sur le sol, les poumons remplis de vent.

- Wow, s'exclama-t-il, très content de lui.

- Tu es complètement _cinglé_, Potter ! rugit Draco en se précipitant vers lui.

Furieux, il lui arracha le balai des mains. Il était blanc comme un linge.

- Bah quoi ? s'étonna Harry, qui avait les joues rosies, les cheveux en pétard et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'était quoi, _ça _? siffla Draco qui observait son balai sous toutes les coutures. Un nouvel élan suicidaire de ta part ?

- Tu dramatises, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah ouais ? Et toi tu es complètement inconscient ! C'est bien joli de faire mumuse, Potter, oh un joli petit looping par ci, oh une petite feinte de Wronski par là, mais à frimer comme le dernier des abrutis, tu as bien failli te briser la nuque ! _Pire_, tu aurais pu le briser _lui _!

Il brandissait le balai sous le nez de Harry, qui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Je ne t'avais pas dit d'y faire attention ? fulmina Draco en tapant du pied.

- Tu sais que si toi tu ne fais pas plus attention à ce que tu dis, je vais finir par croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, s'amusa Harry en essayant vainement d'applatir ses cheveux.

Draco fit un petit bruit de gorge outré.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, siffla-t-il. Tu peux te casser tout ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien cirer. La bon fonctionnement de tes membres, quels qu'ils soient, est même le dernier de mes soucis. _Pigé ?_ D'ailleurs, si je devais dresser une liste de toutes les putains de préoccupations que je peux avoir à cet instant précis, et bien tu vois, tu ne serais même pas dessus. Mais tu paries que si tu avais enfin réussi à te tuer, ce dont je me contrefiche, c'est _moi _qu'on aurait accusé ?

Harry riait désormais franchement et, agacé, Draco se dirigea à pas vifs vers les gradins où il alla s'asseoir, les bras croisés. Il avait l'air boudeur d'un enfant de cinq ans. Harry le rejoignit, le pas bondissant, souriant toujours jusqu'aux oreilles, et s'installa à côté de lui. Il ôta ses gants de protection.

- Est-ce que j'ai dansé, hier soir, après t'avoir pleuré dessus ?

- Ouais, avec McGonagall, et si tu veux mon avis, c'était complètement indécent.

- Sérieusement, Draco, est-ce que je me suis ridiculisé devant toute l'école ?

- Tu veux dire encore plus qu'avec ton discours ? s'étonna Draco avec un haussement de sourcils. Je me posais une question, d'ailleurs, à ce sujet. Il était préparé ce discours, ou c'était juste une sorte de diarrhée verbale due à l'alcool - que tu supportes visiblement très mal.

- Diarrhée, répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

L'ébauche d'un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de Draco.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, finit-il par avouer, ton discours n'était pas si pathétique que ça. Et tes potes te charrient. Quand tu t'es arrêté de ruiner mon costume, j'ai été cherché Granger et on t'a ramené directement... ou presque...

- Presque ?

- Tu as vomi deux ou trois fois en route...

Harry grimaça. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de ça. Ni même de la présence d'Hermione. Ses souvenirs s'étaient tous arrêtés dans les bras de Draco. Curieusement.

- Merci d'être resté. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

- Je sais. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander de partir.

Harry poussa un soupir, le regard perdu de l'autre côté du terrain de Quidditch.

- Comment se fait-il que chaque fois qu'on s'engueule toi et moi, dit-il, et que chaque fois que je me promets de ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole, c'est toi qui finis par revenir ?

- Tu n'allais pas bien...

Draco avait les lèvres blanches et serrées, les mains crispées sur son jean.

- Je croyais que tu te fichais pas mal de ma santé, dit Harry, amusé. Et que je n'étais même pas sur ta liste.

- Et tu gobes tout ce que je te raconte, toi ?

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils.

- Et donc, l'autre jour, quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je te foute la paix... il fallait que je le crois ?

Draco haussa les épaules. Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Quelque chose gonfla la poitrine de Harry, comme si on avait soufflé de l'oxygène brûlant dans ses poumons. Quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu trop à de l'espoir. Et c'était dangereux, vraiment, il le savait. De le laisser revenir. Parce qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis des semaines. Un signe de Draco. Même le plus petit.

- Tu sais qu'on est plus que deux, dans mon dortoir ? dit soudain Draco. Moi et Zabini. Crabbe est mort. Goyle et Nott ne sont pas revenus. Et tu vois, Zabini et moi, on se tolère, mais on a jamais été proches. Ce type est prodigieusement arrogant. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je _suis _prodigieusement arrogant moi-même. Mais essaie d'en mettre deux comme moi dans le même dortoir. C'est juste complètement épuisant.

Il regarda ses mains.

- Et même les autres... Crabbe, Goyle, Nott... ils n'ont jamais été des amis au sens où toi tu peux l'entendre. Mais je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Avant.

Harry n'était pas certain de comprendre où Draco voulait en venir.

- Avant la guerre, poursuivit celui-ci. Avant... toi.

Harry arrêta brusquement de respirer.

- Tu sais... ce qui est flippant... _vraiment _flippant... c'est que plus je te côtoie... plus je me rends compte de ce que j'étais. Que j'ai passé dix-sept années de ma vie dans la peau d'une petite merde. C'est comme si on me foutait un miroir devant la tronche. Et parfois, ça en devient complètement intolérable, et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, de te faire mal, de te repousser. Parce que je ne peux plus supporter ce que ta présence me rappelle. Tu comprends ?

Mais il ne regardait pas Harry. Et il n'attendait pas de réponse.

- Et je n'arrête pas de me dire... un jour, il va s'en souvenir, un matin je vais me réveiller, et il y aura du dégoût partout dans ses yeux, et ce sera enfin _normal_. Parce que _ça -_ toi, là, à côté de moi - ce n'est pas _normal_, ton pote Weasley l'a bien compris, lui... et... et mon père est en prison, et je reçois des lettres d'injures à chaque petit-déjeuner, et on me vole mes affaires, et on essaie de me _noyer_... et au milieu de tout ce merdier, tu es la seule personne à qui je peux vraiment parler. Ce n'est pas formidablement ironique ?

Il eut un rire un peu étranglé.

- Mais le problème, c'est que tu es _tellement _excessif, Harry. Tout le temps. Tu voudrais me forcer à faire les pas d'un putain de géant. Mais je ne suis pas capable. _Je ne suis pas capable. _Des fois, j'arrive même pas à mettre un foutu pied devant l'autre.

- Draco...

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, très brusquement, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Ses yeux clairs étaient humides, incroyablement brillants. La gorge dans un étau, encore un peu sonné par les aveux de Draco, Harry tendit la main vers son visage, lentement. Et Draco avait les lèvres tremblantes. Il la regardait approcher comme s'il la craignait et la désirait. Les deux en même en temps. Et il y avait du conflit, dans ses yeux. Parce qu'il ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait le plus. Que Harry le laisse tranquille. Ou qu'il pose sa main sur son visage.

- C'est moi qui suis gay, bordel, murmura-t-il. Depuis le début. Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui as peur ?

Harry sourit un peu. La tête inclinée, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de Draco, les fit glisser le long de sa pommette. Les paupières de Draco papillonnèrent. Et Harry vit de minuscules perles d'eau s'accrocher à ses cils. Il avait envie de les boire. Ou de les embrasser. Mais il n'osa pas.

- Tu sais bien que nous, les Gryffondors, on est un peu inconscients et stupides, plaisanta-t-il en retirant doucement sa main.

Draco lui sourit. Un peu sur le côté. Et il y avait à nouveau ce pli sous son oeil droit.

- Je suis là Draco, dit Harry, répétant les mots que la veille, Draco avait murmuré dans ses cheveux. Et je ne vais nulle part.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

- Tu réalises que le match est dans un mois ? dit soudain Draco en lui tapant sur la jambe, comme si jamais ils n'avaient eu cette conversation incroyablement personnelle. J'espère que tu as bien compris que vous n'aviez aucune chance.

- Tu rêves, répliqua Harry en riant.

Ils se levèrent de concert et Harry étira ses bras vers le ciel.

- J'ai envie de marcher, dit Draco en regardant vers le lac. Tu viens avec moi ?

Ils traversèrent les pelouses et prirent la direction des berges. Pour prolonger cette bien étrange matinée, qu'elle ne se termine pas tout de suite. Ici, il n'y avait plus que le bruit de leurs pas, le clapotis de l'eau et le silence. Draco le regardait, en coin, à la dérobée, et n'arrêtait pas de remuer ses doigts contre sa jambe, comme si ça le démangeait. Pianotant sur sa cuisse, replaçant une mèche blonde, lissant un pli de son vêtement. Harry se demandait pourquoi il se comportait aussi bizarrement. Et puis, quelque part au milieu d'un chemin étroit envahi par une végétation dense et sauvage, il sentit la main de Draco saisir la sienne, entrelaçant fermement leurs doigts. Il sursauta un peu. Mais Draco, lui, continuait à avancer tranquillement à ses côtés, le visage tourné vers le soleil tremblant d'octobre, avec sa main dans la sienne.

Et Harry comprit. Tout.

Qu'il devait arrêter, enfin, de vouloir forcer Draco à enfiler des bottes de sept lieues. Elles étaient trop grandes pour lui. Parce que Draco avait des fantômes, des insomnies, des cauchemars, des cicatrices. Et des solitudes plus violentes encore que les siennes. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, il ne pouvait pas lui donner toute sa confiance. Mais lui prendre la main, là, au bord du lac, ça oui, il le pouvait. Et c'était un pas. Le premier et le plus important. Et Harry savait qu'il fallait juste qu'il le laisse apprivoiser ses peurs, panser ses plaies, et que tout irait bien. Il l'y aiderait, lècherait ses blessures s'il le fallait, les laverait avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elles se referment et s'effacent.

Baissant la tête pour masquer son sourire, il serra la main de Draco en retour. Juste ça.

**0°0°0**

Harry passa le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque, disparaissant presque entièrement derrière les piles de livres qu'il avait assemblés autour de lui. Des heures qu'il était là. Et il n'avait rien appris. _Rien_.

Ses recherches n'avaient pas grand chose à voir avec l'amoncellement de devoirs dont il aurait du commencer à s'inquiéter un peu. Non, ses recherches, c'était à cause de toute ce qui se passait dans son corps et qu'il ne comprenait pas. De ça, par contre, il s'inquiétait. Et de plus en plus. Car il lui semblait que chaque jour, c'était un peu plus permanent et un peu plus douloureux. Il avait beau superposer des couches et des couches de vêtements, cela n'y faisait rien. Car le froid ne venait pas de l'extérieur. Il était en lui, profondément ancré dans toutes ses cellules.

Agacé, Harry souffla. Bon sang, qu'était-il censé demander à Madame Pince ?

_"Auriez-vous un livre parlant d'une personne involontairement transformée en Horcruxe, qui se serait laissé tuer, pour détruire le dit-Horcruxe, et qui aurait survécu ? Non ? Quelle surprise ! Mais pensez-vous qu'il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaires ?" _

En fait, plus il pensait, plus Harry se demandait comment il pouvait ne _pas _y avoir d'effets secondaires.

A dix-neuf heures, frustré, épuisé, il emprunta une nouvelle pile de livres, qu'il ne parvint que difficilement à faire rentrer dans son sac de cours, et quitta la bibliothèque pour aller dîner. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il se dirigea d'un pas un peu hésitant vers la table des Gryffondors. Hermione lui adressa un sourire, mais Ron, qui était installé entre Neville et Seamus piqua du nez dans son assiette de ragoût. Harry s'installa seul. Il sortit un de ses livres, l'ouvrit contre un pichet d'eau, et commença à manger, les yeux fixés sur les pages jaunies. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'installe tranquillement en face de lui.

Harry regarda Draco avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? dit celui-ci en se servant du ragoût avec appétit. Tu n'as jamais vu un Serpentard à la table des Gryffondors ? Non ? Oh, tes amis nous regarde !

Et sous le regard eberlué de Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean et Ginny, Draco leur adressa un léger signe de la main, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres. En réponse, Ron lui montra le majeur et loin d'être offensé, Draco secoua la tête en riant.

- Ton pote a la subtilité d'un pachiderme et le quotien intellectuel d'une mouche, dit-il, comment tu le supportes ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Draco, la bouche pleine.

- Oh c'est juste... comme ça... pour un projet...

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ta lente transformation en iceberg ?

Harry reposa sa fourchette.

- Comment tu fais pour toujours tout deviner ? dit-il. On dirait Hermione.

- Est-ce que ça t'inquiète vraiment ?

- Que tu ressembles à Hermione ?

Draco leva les yeux au plafond. Et Harry, qui avait bien compris le sens de sa question, fit oui de la tête.

- Bon, dit Draco qui, à présent, avait l'air de réfléchir. Si on admet que tout ça ne se passe pas uniquement à l'intérieur de ton petit cerveau... est-ce que c'est lié à l'Horcruxe ou à l'Avada Kedavra ? Est-ce que c'est ton corps qui, pour x raison, réagit mal ? Est-ce qu'il considère la destruction de l'Horcruxe comme une mutilation ? Et que se passera-t-il si on ne fait rien ? Beaucoup de questions, pas beaucoup de réponses. Je ne vois qu'une chose à faire...

- Quoi ?

- Va voir McGonagall.

- Hors de question.

- Alors c'est moi qui lui en parlerai.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! protesta Harry en se redressant, alarmé.

- Non ? répliqua Draco. Oh, détrompe-toi, mon p'tit Potter. Moi aussi je peux être un petit merdeux intrusif et me mêler de choses qui ne me regardent pas. Exactement comme toi.

Et il lui décocha un grand sourire.

Après le dîner, quand la Grande Salle se fut presque entièrement vidée, Draco, qui semblait curieusement disposé à faire un détour par le quartier général des Gryffondors, le raccompagna le long des couloirs du château, sermonnant Harry, qui n'avait pas commencé son devoir de Potions, ni celui de Métarmophose, et encore moins celui d'Herbologie. Il semblait de très bonne humeur. Devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Draco retint soudainement Harry par le bras. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, les yeux plissés, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, puis il se pencha vers Harry et embrassa le coin de sa bouche. Très vite. C'était comme un baiser manqué, un baiser qui serait tombé à côté, mais Harry sentit malgré tout son coeur chavirer. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait retrouvé cette sensation familière. Sa drogue. Ses lèvres, son odeur, son nez qui appuyait contre sa joue. Dans la lumière orangée des torches, Draco souriait, comme s'il devinait exactement ce qu'il y avait dans la tête d'Harry. Cette furieuse envie d'un vrai baiser, de sentir son corps contre le sien, de glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

- _Ohhhh_, les interompit la Grosse Dame, visiblement attendrie, en plaquant ses mains en croix contre sa cage thoracique. Etre jeunes et amoureux.

- Draco, souffla Harry, ignorant superbement les petits gloussements du portrait.

C'était comme une supplique. Mais Draco fit non de la tête.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Et il tourna les talons et Harry avait envie de hurler de frustration, ou de se cogner la tête contre le mur, ou de prendre une douche très très froide. Mais il souriait encore comme le dernier des imbéciles en pénétrant dans la salle commune.

**A SUIVRE...**

_Ahhh vous voyez... en voilà du progrès. Un peu. Oui, je sais, ils ne se sont pas vraiment jetés l'un sur l'autre (et vous ne rêvez que de ça... eh eh) Patience :) J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. Il me semblait important d'expliquer pourquoi Draco n'arrêtait pas de chercher et repousser Harry. J'espère que ça vous a un peu éclairés, sinon c'est que j'ai très mal fait mon travail :) Dans le prochain, vous verrez un peu plus comment va réagir cette tête de pioche de Ron !_

_Encore merci à tous d'être aussi enthousiastes et de me laisser toutes ces reviews adorables : ça me pousse et ça me porte. Merci, merci, merci. Je vous embrasse. Sillia._


	17. Se brûler

**Chapitre 17**

**Se brûler**

Au dessus de Poudlard, le temps était devenu résolument automnal. Gris, froid, venteux. Maussade. Harry l'était un peu, lui aussi. Comme s'il avait eu un Détraqueur accroché à ses basques. L'heure était tardive, les couloirs traversés de courants d'air. A ses côtés, Draco ne parlait pas beaucoup, lui non plus. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Car Harry était d'une humeur exécrable. Il s'était levé comme ça, pied gauche devant. Et ça l'avait poursuivi toute la journée.

Il ne supportait plus Ron. Il ne supportait plus les Gryffondors. Il ne supportait plus les indécisions de Draco. Et d'attendre, encore et encore et encore. Parfois, il ne supportait même plus sa propre peau. Ses écailles de glace.

Depuis le bal, Harry parlait peu aux Gryffondors. Une coupure nette, violente. Une sorte d'arrachement. Il mangeait avec Draco à tous les repas. Et les autres ne s'étaient toujours pas lassés d'ouvrir des gueules béantes à chacune de ses apparitions. Et de murmurer dans leur dos. Quand il ne s'amusait pas de la situation, Draco, lui, jouait au gentleman. Bon prince, il raccompagnait Harry jusqu'au dortoir. Tous les soirs. Sans exception. Et perdait un rapide baiser entre sa joue et ses lèvres, incapable de vraiment choisir entre les deux.

Baiser**.**

C'était un bien grand mot pour un si petit geste...

- Merde, _encore _manqué ! s'exclama Harry, exaspéré, quand ce soir-là, Draco l'embrassa une énième fois sur la commissure des lèvres. Fais-moi plaisir et bosse un peu tes trajectoires. Rater sa cible à chaque coup, c'est terriblement emmerdant pour un attrapeur. Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Parce que oui, Draco riait.

- Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil aujourd'hui, toi, tu sais, s'amusa Draco en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, répliqua Harry. De _ça_. Mince, c'est pas comme si on s'était jamais embrassés avant. Et c'est pas comme si on n'avait pas déjà presque couchés ensemble. Tu es en train de me rendre _cinglé_.

- Est-ce que ça va te dérider un peu, si je te demande de venir à Pré-au-lard avec moi, demain ?

- Ouais, marmonna Harry en essayant d'aplatir ses épis. Possible.

Draco se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Son souffle lui brûla l'oreille.

- Peut-être que tu pourras m'aider à "bosser mes trajectoires". Je dois avoir besoin d'un peu d'entraînement...

_Première perspective réjouissante de la semaine_, pensa Harry**.**

Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, un petit attroupement était en train de se former autour de Dennis Creevey, qui se tenait debout sur une chaise, un carnet rouge à la main, et se raclait bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry à Hermione, qui observait la scène en fronçant les sourcils, prête à intervenir.

- Dennis se vante d'avoir des révélations croustillantes à nous faire, dit Hermione, visiblement sceptique.

- _"Ce n'est pas de mon plein gré que je commence la rédaction de ce journal, _clama Dennis d'une voix théâtrale. _Il est évident qu'une idée aussi absurde ne m'aurait même jamais effleuré. C'est la psy, chez qui ma mère m'a emmené hier, qui l'a exigé. Elle a dit que ce serait « mon traitement pour me guérir de moi-même » et si j'ai accepté, ce n'est certainement pas parce que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir besoin d'être guéri. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'est tout."_

Dennis prit un air faussement attristé.

- Oh, pauvre petit Malfoy !

Il apperçut soudain Harry, dans la foule qui murmurait, et brandit le carnet au dessus de sa tête.

- Eh, Harry ! cria-t-il. Tu savais que ton pote était tellement zinzin qu'il allait voir un psy ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry, qui tremblait de rage contenue. Il avait sorti sa baguette sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Ou peut-être que tu voudrais que je lise un morceau qui soit un peu plus vers la fin, dit Dennis d'un ton pensif en tournant les pages. Euh... par exemple... oui là... sa première nuit à Poudlard. Très instructif. Mais tu la connais, sa première nuit à Poudlard, non ? Peut-être que tu pourrais nous en faire toi-même un compte-rendu. Pas trop détaillé, quand même, le compte-rendu, parce qu'on risquerait de tous se mettre à gerber !

- _Impedimentia_, rugit Harry et Dennis alla heurter le mur de la salle commune dans un éclair de lumière rouge.

Il y eut quelques cris apeurés. Peut-être à cause de la violence du choc, du gémissement de Dennis, des tableaux, sur les murs, qui avaient tremblés, ou de l'expression de colère froide qui figeait le visage excessivement pâle de Harry. Celui-ci pencha son ombre au-dessus de Dennis, qui se relevait péniblement, et ne souriait plus.

- Donne-moi ça, ordonna Harry d'une voix blanche en tendant la main vers le carnet. _Tout de suite._

- Non, répondit Dennis d'un ton défiant. Je crois que je vais le garder encore un peu.

- Parfait, alors toi et moi, on va aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à la directrice, annonça Harry en le traînant par le bras à travers la masse des élèves silencieux. Je pense qu'un vol aussi dégueulasse est largement passible d'une expulsion, non ? Et si jamais ça ne suffisait pas, tu sais que j'ai d'autres révélations à lui faire. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le plaisir que ça me fera, de ne plus croiser ta sale petite gueule tous les matins.

Dennis avait toujours été petit pour son âge. Comme Colin. Et il ne pouvait pas résister à la pression exercée sur son bras.

- Harry, l'intercepta Hermione devant le trou du portrait. Ce n'est pas à toi de régler ce genre de problèmes.

- Laisse-moi passer, gronda Harry.

- Ron et moi, on est préfets, tu n'as pas le droit de...

- Hermione, _laisse-moi passer_.

Il y avait tellement de rage dans son regard, tellement l'envie de faire valdinguer Dennis encore une fois contre le mur, et plus durement, et la tête la première, qu'Hermione fit un pas de côté, la bouche entrouverte, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de le reconnaître.

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry lâcha Dennis, qui se massa tranquillement le poignet.

- Et ben ? On ne va pas chez la directrice ? ironisa-t-il. Comme c'est bizarre !

- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Tu veux dire... toi et Malfoy baisant comme des lapins ? Non, malheureusement. Pas encore. Mais j'allais le faire. T'as juste complètement gâché mon petit effet.

Harry se retint à grand peine d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Dennis.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Dennis ? demanda-t-il doucement. Je pensais...

- Qu'avec deux trois banalités sur la mort et un sermon sur ce que Colin aurait voulu, je me serais bien gentiment écrasé ? Perdu... Mais toi, Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu te mets à dos tous les gens qui se sont battus à tes côtés ? Pour _lui _?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, murmura Harry en pointant sa baguette sur la tempe de Dennis. _Obliviate._

Il savait qu'il aurait de sérieux ennuis si on le surprenait à utiliser un tel sort sur un autre élève. _Mais je n'ai pas le choix_, tenta-t-il de se persuader._ Ils ne peuvent pas savoir_. _Pas comme ça. _Il ne lui laissa que le souvenir de la première page, celle qu'il avait déclamé en public, et la seule que Harry lui-même ait jamais lue...

**0°0°0**

Un sermon hermionesque plus tard, enfermé entre les rideaux du baldaquin, adossé contre ses oreillers, il tournait et retournait le carnet rouge entre ses mains. Il y avait une sorte de pression dans ses doigts, un fourmillement. Les mêmes qu'à Guernesey, sous sa tente, quand le carnet était tombé de la poche arrière du jean de Draco. _Lis_. _Lis. Lis._La voix, dans sa tête, était lancinante. Il tentait bien d'y resister. Mais c'était comme de demander à un alcoolique de résister au verre qu'on lui aurait fourré sous le nez...

Il y avait dans le carnet les réponses à toutes les questions que Harry se posait. Et à celle qu'il ne se posait pas encore. Il tourna les pages, un peu distraitement. Il aimait l'écriture de Draco. Fine, penchée, avec des majuscules soigneusement tracées.

_"Je ne lui laisse jamais le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Même pour dire bonjour. J'entre dans le cabinet, serre mollement sa main et m'allonge sur le divan, la tête calée sur l'accoudoir. Elle essaie, pour la forme. Une question, deux questions. Mais j'ai déjà fermé les yeux. J'entends le grattement de sa plume, le cliquetis régulier de l'horloge murale. Et ça me berce. Une heure de sommeil. Une heure de paix. Enfin. Car les cauchemars ne me suivent jamais jusqu'ici..."_

Harry inspira, tourna quelques pages. Il n'y avait jamais de date. Juste un espace, pour séparer les paragraphes. Harry ne lisait pas tout, juste quelques bribes, ici et là, comme si ça pouvait adoucir la gravité de son crime.

_"Aujourd'hui, lorsque je me suis réveillé, désorienté, la veste que j'avais laissée en entrant sur le dossier du fauteuil me recouvrait les épaules et le torse. Je me suis redressé en me frottant les yeux, confus. "Vous aviez l'air d'avoir froid" a-t-elle simplement dit, avec son air sérieux et austère. C'est à ce moment-là, en me rapprochant, que j'ai vu son planning de rendez-vous, ouvert sur le bureau. Même à l'envers, son nom m'a attrapé les yeux. Potter. Mercredi prochain. Alors, très vite, je lui ai demandé de changer la date de mes rendez-vous. Non, le mardi ne me convenait plus, mais le mercredi, par contre, oui, ce serait mieux, définitivement. 15h. Oui, parfait, vraiment parfait. Et voilà."_

Harry tourna la page.

_Je pensais que c'était un exercice stupide... écrire. Ecrire quoi, d'ailleurs ?_

_Cher journal, il y a des fantômes plein le manoir. Et ils me font plus peur encore que tous mes cauchemars d'enfants réunis. Chaque fois que je pénètre dans le salon, je me dis que c'est là que Voldemort m'a forcé à torturer Rowle et que c'est là, aussi, que Burbage s'est faite dévorer par Nagini... le sang... les cris... à chaque détour de couloir... Granger qui hurlait sur le carrelage..._

_Cher journal, mon père ressemble à une ombre. Et il y a cette part de moi qui s'en réjouit. Elle jubile. Plus il semble s'affaiblir, plus elle redresse la tête en riant. Il l'a mérité. C'est ce qu'elle dit. Elle dit aussi : les parents ne sont-ils pas censés protéger leurs enfants ? Pourquoi lui ne m'a-t-il pas protégé de ça ?_

_Cher journal, je sais bien que je le blâme pour éviter de me blâmer moi-même... J'étais adulte, non ? J'aurais pu m'enfuir sans eux. Et quoi ? Aller trouver Potter ?_

Un peu plus loin.

_"Pourquoi Potter va-t-il voir la psy ? A-t-il des fantômes qui le poursuivent lui aussi ?"_

Et là, réalisa soudain Harry en tournant une nouvelle page, c'était le jour où ils s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, dans la salle d'attente de la psychomage.

_"Je suis arrivé une heure en avance, pour être sûr de ne pas le rater. Quand j'ai poussé la porte de la salle d'attente, il était déjà là, assis sous la fenêtre. Je ne voyais que sa tête penchée, ses cheveux hérissés d'épis, ses vêtements trop larges._

_"Connerie de journal" il a marmonné en jetant son magazine. Et il a levé les yeux. Le vert m'a fusillé._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_Le ton était brusque, impoli. Tellement tellement Potter. Avec ses stupides lunettes, son air buté, son joli petit visage de merdeux. Sa mauvaise foi, ses mauvaises manières. Il n'avait pas dit deux mots, plus tard, au café, qu'il m'épuisait déjà. Mais je le regardais, et je me disais que même après deux sortilèges de la Mort, ce con avait encore l'air plus vivant que moi..."_

Harry se redressa brusquement, honteux, à bout de souffle, claqua le journal et ferma les yeux, très fort. Il avait désespérément envie de continuer à lire, page après page après page. Et tout savoir, enfin. Comment avait été la vie de Draco, au Manoir. Et ses vacances, en Italie. Est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué ? Qui il avait aimé avant lui, et comment, et qui avait été le premier. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait, d'ailleurs, même un peu ? Tout était là, sous sa main frémissante...

MAIS.

Est-ce que ça aurait la même valeur ?

C'était tellement facile. Extorquer un je t'aime, là, au détour d'une page, voler une vague déclaration entre les lignes de son journal. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être pareil, n'est-ce pas ? Que de les attendre. Et de les anticiper. Et de guetter les signes.

Harry pensa que non. Qu'il préférait l'incertitude.

Alors il enfouit le journal sous son oreiller. Et il n'y toucha plus. Et juste à ce moment-là, les rideaux de son lit s'ouvrirent très brusquement, dévoilant, dans l'obscurité du dortoir, un visage pâle constellé de tâches de sons.

- Ron ? s'étonna Harry.

- Dis-moi la vérité, dit Ron d'une voix tendue, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Harry sentit le sang déserter son visage.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, un octave trop haut. Est-ce que je l'aime... _qui _?

- Hermione !

- Hermione, répéta Harry en clignant des yeux. Est-ce que j'aime _Hermione _?

Harry éclata de rire en retombant contre ses oreillers, si fort que ça dégringolait dans sa gorge et qu'il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Il essayait. Inspiration, hoquet, expiration. Retrouver son calme, respirer. Il y était presque, à chaque fois, mais un seul coup d'oeil au visage rouge et vexé de Ron suffisait à déclencher chez lui une nouvelle vague d'hilarité. Il riait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre et que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Désolé, hoqueta Harry en enlevant ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux. C'est juste... _Ron_...

Il essaya de ravaler un nouveau déferlement.

- Je croyais que c'était à cause de Malfoy, que tu ne me parlais plus ?

- Tu croyais mal. Presque.

- C'était à cause d'Hermione ? Bon sang, tu ne vas quand même pas recommencer avec ça ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Hermione est ma _meilleure amie_. Et de la plus platonique des manières. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle. Jamais. Et ça ne changera pas. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Et une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Oh, fit Ron en enfonçant les mains au fond des poches de son pyjama à rayures. Alors ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as quitté Ginny ?

- Bien sûr que non, s'exclama Harry avec force.

- Mais... le jour du bal, elle était dans tes bras...

- Et tu sais très bien que ça ne veut rien dire !

- Et Malfoy ? Je pensais que ça confirmait... je...

- Confirmait _quoi _?

- Pour Hermione, pardi, répliqua Ron, comme si ça allait de soi. Je me disais que si tu te rapprochais de lui c'était pour mieux t'éloigner de moi... à cause de tes sentiments pour Hermione. Que tu cherchais une manière de me repousser. Et que copiner avec Malfoy, c'était décidément la meilleure qui soit... tu vois...

Harry, qui ne comprenait rien, secoua la tête, perplexe.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, non, dit-il doucement. Mais _par pitié _promets-moi de ne plus jamais essayer d'élaborer des théories sentimentales. Parce qu'elles sont complètement ridicules.

Ron eut alors un vrai sourire, le premier depuis des jours, et la morosité de Harry sembla s'évanouir. _Pouf_. Son Détraqueur s'était évaporé. Comme ça. C'était toujours ainsi, avec Ron. Ils se juraient de ne plus jamais s'adresser la parole, que leur amitié était terminée - _hop, poubelle - _et se rabibochaient à peu près à la même vitesse, sans jamais s'excuser de rien. Et comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se parler pendant près d'une semaine, Ron s'assit au bout du lit de Harry et piocha dans sa boîte ouverte de chocogrenouilles.

- Alors... Malfoy, hein ? demanda-t-il, une patte s'agitant encore au coin de sa bouche. Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Il n'est pas si...

- Insupportable ? acheva Ron en haussant les sourcils. Peut-être, Harry, mais tu n'aurais pas du nous mentir.

- Je sais...

- Bordel, je suis pas con. Je sais bien que Malfoy n'a jamais été un vrai Mangemort. Et que oui, effectivement, il a peut-être droit à une deuxième chance. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit. C'est ça qui m'a mis dans une colère pas possible. Que tu nous le caches. Bon sang, pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit Smith qui lâche le truc ? Et pas toi ? Parce que ça aurait fait beaucoup moins de dégâts et j'aurais mieux compris, surtout, si tu m'avais expliqué... la psy, tout ça. Et je me serais pas fait tous ces films à la con. J'aurais pas imaginé...

- Je suis désolé, Ron. Vraiment.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami. Et tout à coup, il eut envie de lui dire. _Ron, je l'aime._ _Tu vois, plus de cachotteries, plus de secret. Il n'est pas mon ami. Je l'aime. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé ta soeur..._

Mais l'envie ne dura qu'un instant. Bref, évanescent. La raison avait déjà repris le dessus. Et il enferma son secret derrière ses lèvres scellées, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'un jour, oui, un jour, ça lui péterait à la gueule, et que ce serait plus violent encore. Et plus définitif.

- C'est quoi son problème, exactement, à Dennis ? demanda Ron, un peu perplexe. Il a l'air d'avoir un peu griller ses neurones, non ? Pourquoi il s'acharne sur Malfoy, comme ça?

- Parce qu'il n'a que lui sous la main, répondit sombrement Harry. C'est lui, qui a essayé de le noyer, la semaine de la rentrée. Il voulait lui "faire peur".

- Et il n'a pas été renvoyé ?

- J'ai rien dit...

Ron eut l'air abasourdi.

- C'est _Dennis_, Ron, protesta Harry. C'est encore un gosse. Et un gosse à qui il est arrivé des choses vraiment moches. Il a perdu son frère. Il est en colère... mais...

- J'ai perdu mon frère, répliqua Ron. J'ai jamais eu envie de noyer Malfoy.

- Je sais, Ron, et je ne l'excuse pas. Si je pouvais lui foutre impunément la raclée du siècle, je le ferai, seulement...

- Seulement tu es comme tes parents. Et comme Dumbledore. Toujours à voir le meilleur chez les gens, toujours à leur faire confiance. J'espère juste que t'as raison. Que sa colère ne le fera pas basculer de l'autre côté de la ligne. Mais Malfoy est _ton _ami, après tout, pas le mien...

Harry resta silencieux.

- En parlant de Malfoy, dis, tu as récupéré son journal ? demanda Ron et son sourire s'agrandit quand Harry hocha la tête. _Alors ?_

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu n'y as même pas jeté un oeil ?

- Pourquoi faire ? marmonna Harry, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'es pas curieux ? s'étonna Ron. Seamus est sûr qu'il couche avec Parkinson - _urgh_. Mais moi je dirais qu'il y a un truc louche avec cette fille de sixième année... Astoria ?

Harry leva les yeux au plafond.

_Non Ron_, pensa-t-il, _il y a un truc louche avec moi._

**0°0°0**

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry attendit Draco dans le Hall, impatient et nerveux. Avant de quitter le dortoir, il avait essayé cinq tenues et c'était trouvé un peu plus moche à chaque fois. Il avait même essayé d'applatir ses cheveux rétifs. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un vrai rendez-vous. Draco arriva des cachots une fois que tous les élèves avaient quitté le hall. Il lui adressa un sourire amusé en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Je rêve ou t'as fait un truc à tes cheveux ?

- Je les ai _coiffés_. Un peu.

Draco secoua la tête en riant et ils prirent la route de Pré-au-lard, loin derrière la foule.

- Je crois que ça m'emmerde un peu, en fait, cette sortie, dit Draco, au bout d'un moment.

- Et que fais-tu de la compagnie ?

- La compagnie n'est pas très bavarde, aujourd'hui.

- C'est parce qu'il faut que je te dise un truc, mais je sais pas comment.

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson en cuir.

- Dennis a volé ton journal, se lança Harry. Il a lu la première page devant toute la salle commune. Et ça m'a mis dans une colère noire. Alors je l'ai un peu... frappé. J'ai aussi récupéré ton journal et modifié sa mémoire. Il ne se souviendra pas du reste. Il comptait faire de grandes révélations publiques particulièrement humiliantes.

- Tu as_ modifié sa mémoire_ ? répéta Draco, estomaqué.

- Ouais. Et... il y a autre chose. J'ai... lu quelques passages de ton journal. Après. Mais je me suis arrêté. Et très vite. Promis. Parce que j'ai réalisé que non seulement c'était un comportement merdique qui ne valait pas mieux que celui de Dennis, un abus de confiance et tout ce que tu veux, mais qu'en plus je ne voulais rien apprendre de cette façon. Tu es très fâché ?

Draco s'était arrêté de marcher. Nerveux, Harry lui tendit le carnet rouge qu'il avait rangé dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Je ne suis pas fâché, répondit Draco en le lui prenant des mains. Je me disais bien que les Gryffoncons me regardaient encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude, ce matin. Allez, détends-toi, vas. Si j'avais eu le tiens sous la main, tu peux me croire, je n'aurais jamais réussi à le refermer.

Harry avait l'air aussi soulagé que s'il avait échappé à un accident d'avion.

- Où est-ce que tu t'es arrêté ? lui demanda Draco.

- Le jour où on s'est croisé chez la psy.

- Dis-donc, tu n'es _vraiment _pas curieux.

- Je n'ai juste pas envie de savoir comme ça.

- Savoir quoi ? s'enquit Draco, l'air perplexe.

- Si je suis en train de t'attendre pour rien. Tu veux aller où ? Honyedukes ? Zonko ? Les Trois Balais ? Je crois que tu as raison, ça devient franchement lassant, ces petites visites à Pré-au-lard.

Ils allèrent malgré tout aux Trois Balais, s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle surchauffée, assis côte à côte, contre le mur. Chacun devant sa bierraubeurre. Au milieu des éclats de voix, des cris, des rires, leurs têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre, ils auraient pu être seuls au monde.

Harry raconta le grand retour de Ron, ses suspicions sur la sexualité de Draco, et celui-ci éclata de rire à la mention de Parkinson. Il voulut aussi s'assurer que Harry n'était _pas _amoureux d'Hermione. Et Harry jura en posant une main sur son coeur. Il sentait la cuisse de Draco qui s'appuyait contre la sienne, son parfum, son souffle. C'était de la torture.

- Tu as vraiment peur de ça ? demanda soudain Draco. D'être en train m'attendre pour rien ? Tu crois que je serais capable de jouer avec toi ? De te laisser imaginer des choses qui n'arriveront jamais ?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je veux, Harry.

- Vraiment ?

Draco hocha la tête. Et il y eut une sorte de basculement, soudain, dans la manière dont ils se regardaient. Il y avait là une intensité toute neuve. Un besoin. Du désir.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, mumura Draco en se mordant la lèvre. J'ai envie de... _putain_...

De frustration, il se passa une main sur le visage.

- Cette fois c'est bon, dit-il en posant une main sur la jambe de Harry, j'en ai vraiment ma claque, je capitule, je baisse les armes, j'éteins mon cerveau. On pourrait transplaner quelque part, non ? Quelque part où on serait vraiment seuls ?

- Tu es sûr ? s'étonna Harry, brusquement nerveux.

- Absolument.

- Et qui es tu, bon sang ? Un clone ?

- Possible. Et mon clone en a ras-le-cul d'avoir la trouille, il se dit qu'il est temps d'être un peu couillu. _Pire_, mon clone est sexuellement très fustré. Merde... je crois que mon clone est un Gryffondor.

Harry s'esclaffa bruyamment.

- Tu es beau quand tu ris.

- Merlin, j'aime ton autre toi-même, répliqua Harry, les yeux ronds. Sortons d'ici. Je sais où on peut aller.

Ils avaient à peine posé les pieds Square Grimmaurd que Harry perdit son souffle. Draco le lui avait pris. Il l'embrassait. Ni à côté, ni trop doucement, ni avec prudence. Il l'embrassait vraiment, _enfin_, les mains plaquées à la naissance de son cou. Et Harry était heureux de suffoquer sous l'assaut. Il voulait bien mourir étouffé s'il le fallait. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir sa langue, embrassa Draco avec une avidité désespérée, mordant parfois, étourdi par l'odeur du cuir de son blouson. La sensation était terriblement familière. Et en même temps, il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé, un peu à tâtons, un peu désequilibrés, encore accrochés l'un à l'autre. Ils le manquèrent de peu, s'affalant sur le sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, s'esclaffant sans jamais cesser de s'embrasser. Le sol était dur, le tapis poussiéreux, le poids du corps de Draco, sur le sien, lui faisait mal. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Parce que les mains de Draco s'étaient faufilées sous son pull, qu'elles le caressaient, dans le creux des hanches, et sur le ventre, et partout où elles avaient accès. Harry se cambra quand les lèvres de Draco quittèrent sa bouche pour mordre la peau de son cou, juste derrière son oreille.

- J'imagine qu'il y a une chambre, ici, non ?

- Plusieurs, même, répondit Harry, le regard brumeux.

Draco se releva brusquement en le tirant avec lui. La main étroitement serrée autour de son poignet, il l'entraîna dans l'escalier, courant presque, et d'anticipation, Harry avait le coeur qui pulsait à une vitesse prodigieuse. Il se pouvait même qu'il en ait eu plusieurs, dispersés partout dans son corps, car tout palpitait en lui.

_Badam badam badam._

Premier étage.

Deuxième étage.

_Est-ce que cette fois ça y est ? _se demandait Harry_. Alors qu'hier encore, il refusait de m'embrasser ? _

Mais il s'en fichait. De sa petite voix raisonnable. Il adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait. Et tant pis s'il se brûlait les ailes, les doigts, la peau, le coeur, tout. Il avait dix-huit ans, bordel. Qu'avait-il fait, jusque là, qui soit de son âge ? Rien. Il avait fait la guerre, il avait failli mourir si souvent, il méritait bien de vivre un peu, non ? Et _ça_, Draco qui ouvrait la porte, le tirait à l'intérieur, _c'était _vivre. Incontestablement. C'était spontané, un peu fou, c'était l'inverse de la prudence qu'ils s'étaient tacitement imposés par peur de se faire du mal.

Etape 1 : se tenir la main au bord du lac. Une fois.

Etape 2 : s'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres au détour d'un couloir. Six fois.

Etape 3 : faire l'amour dans la maison de Sirius ?... Non, définitivement pas prévu.

_Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Ce que tu veux depuis le début ?_

Le lustre s'alluma mais la chambre resta sombre. Ses lèvres collées aux siennes, Draco ôta la veste de Harry et celui-ci en fit de même avec son blouson. Il leva les bras et son pull lui fut prestement arraché. Il déboutonna la chemise de Draco avec impatience, pestant contre les boutons qui lui resistaient. Et avec un sourire, Draco lui retira ses lunettes. Puis il l'attira contre lui, peau contre peau, l'embrassa encore, avidement, les mains plongées dans son nid de corneilles alors que Harry lui encerclait le dos de ses bras.

Ils attérrirent sur le lit et leur poids fit se lever un nuage de poussière. Ils rirent encore un peu, toussant et jurant. Draco releva la tête et grimaça.

- Ce n'est pas très...

- Quoi ? le coupa Harry en se redressant sur un coude. Romantique ?

- Propre...

- Je m'en fous.

Il fit basculer Draco sur le lit, s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il caressa son torse dénudé, le creux de sa taille, le ventre. Et il se pencha, lécha la peau rosée de sa cicatrice, de tout son long, les yeux tout au fond des siens. Et Draco gémit très doucement. Et plus encore lorsque Harry déboutonna son jean, ses doigts frôlant son sexe à travers le denim. Harry délaça ensuite les chaussures de Draco et les lança par dessus son épaule, provoquant un bruit de bibelot brisé.

- Ces chaussures italiennes coûtent un rein, s'indigna Draco, mais Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis il fit glisser le jean de Draco le long de ses jambes, entraînant boxer et chaussettes avec lui.

Il releva la tête.

Draco était nu à présent, allongé en travers du lit, au milieu de l'amas des couvertures. Il avait le regard assombri, les cheveux en désordre, les pommettes échauffées et la bouche écarlate. Harry le trouvait si beau que ses mains prirent vie d'elles-mêmes. Une sur chaque cheville. Elles remontèrent le long de ses mollets, gagnèrent ses cuisses, caressèrent fermement son sexe dressé, encouragées par sa respiration sifflante.

- Tu es trop habillé, dit Draco en se redressant brusquement. Beaucoup _beaucoup _trop.

Et il entreprit de lui ôter ses vêtements. Ils furent bientôt pressés l'un contre l'autre, nus, leurs bassins emboîtés, leurs lèvres fougueusement scellées, se caressant, se redécouvrant, les jambes emmêlées. Électrifié, Harry avait tellement envie de Draco que ça lui faisait mal.

- Tu as drôlement maigri, murmura Draco, à bout de souffle. Je sentais pas autant tes côtes, avant, si ?

- Tais-toi, Draco, _tais-toi_, répondit Harry.

- Tu es... sûr ? l'interrogea encore Draco, qui ne parlait définitivement plus de son poids, mais de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, et Harry poussa un grognement mécontent.

- Je te jure que si tu me laisse en plan, je te décapite, rugit-il. Et j'accroche ta tête dans l'escalier, à côté des ancêtres de Kreacher. Pigé ?

Draco éclata de rire. Et il le fit s'allonger sur le dos, se calant entre ses jambes. Et Harry n'avait pas peur, pas même un peu. Il le voulait, il le voulait tellement. Il garda les yeux ouverts, rivés sur son visage, pour tout mémoriser. Surtout le moment où Draco le pénétra, très lentement. Harry s'aggripa aux draps de toutes ses forces.

- Putain de putain de bordel de merde, rugit-il.

- Je t'avais prévenu...

- Pas _exactement _non, répliqua Harry en se mordant le dos de la main, paupière serrées.

Draco s'immobilisa. Et Harry réalisa que même si la déchirure était là, vive, il _sentait _Draco. Et il se dit alors qu'il n'en avait décidément rien à secouer d'avoir mal, mais que par contre, si Draco ne bougeait pas, _tout de suite, _il allait sûrement en crever. Il emprisonna le regard gris qui le dévorait, amorça un mouvement, et Draco l'accompagna.

Et c'était un peu le paradis, ou l'enfer, ou quelque chose entre les deux, Harry n'était pas bien sûr. Mais il s'était perdu, ça c'était certain. Il brûlait à chaque va et vient. De douleur. Et d'autre chose. Et plus rien n'était froid, en lui, plus rien. Tout avait été emporté par un torrent de lave. La chaleur, sous son épiderme, était si forte qu'elle aurait pu lui faire couler la peau sur les draps, comme s'il avait été fait de cire. Il se sentait fiévreux. Draco accélérait ses mouvements, l'emmenait avec lui. Et Harry brûlait, brûlait, brûlait...

Mais il se disait que c'était vraiment beau, le plaisir, sur Draco, que ça illuminait tout. Son corps luisant, ses cheveux collés, son regard qui brillait, le demi-sourire qu'il lui adressait. Harry tendit une main vers son visage, frôla sa joue moite de ses doigts, et Draco embrassa sa paume.

Puis il lui releva la jambe, la maintenant contre son ventre, s'enfonçant plus loin, et Harry eut une sorte de hoquet.

- Là... oui... juste là, parvint-il à articuler.

Et Draco obéit, plus vite, et plus fort, avec des soupirs bruyants, son prénom sur les lèvres. Il caressa son sexe entre leurs deux ventres, et Harry fut incapable de retenir la vague bien longtemps. Il jouit, le dos arqué, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche figée dans une expression de surprise silencieuse. Et Draco le suivit bientôt dans un râle rauque, avant de s'affaler lourdement sur son corps. Il resta là de longues minutes, le visage pressé contre son cou, tentant de reprendre son souffle, puis il roula sur le dos.

- Merlin...

- Je crois que je vais commencer à aimer cette maison, dit Harry en essuyant la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux.

Draco rit silencieusement.

- Il se pourrait bien que moi aussi...

Il jeta un regard en coin vers Harry.

- Je vais garder ma tête ?

- Définitivement...

- _Pffiou_, s'exclama Draco en faisant mine de s'essuyer le front, comme s'il avait réellement pris ses menaces de décapitation au sérieux. Excellent choix. Je sais faire des trucs vraiment chouettes avec ma bouche. Tu verras.

Harry sourit contre sa peau salée. Il avait envie de dire des choses stupides. _Tu es beau. Je t'aime. Prends-moi encore. Restons-là. Et rien à foutre de Poudlard, rien à foutre. On pourrait passer notre vie dans cette chambre à faire l'amour, non ? Tu t'en lasserais toi ? Moi je crois que non, jamais. _

- On reste encore un peu ? l'interrogea Draco, doucement, et Harry hocha la tête, le front appuyé sur son bras.

Il avait les paupières en plomb.

- Dors, mumura Draco, et Harry crut sentir un baiser effleurer sa tempe, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ça. Peut-être qu'il dormait déjà.

**0°0°0**

- Harry... Harry réveille-toi...

Il papillonna des yeux. Draco était penché au-dessus de lui, tout habillé, et lui secouait le bras.

- Il est tard. On a beaucoup trop dormi.

- Tard comment ? demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux.

- 22h et un sacré paquet de brouettes, répondit Draco en cherchant sa deuxième chaussure. Et tu sais quoi ? On va se faire _tuer _par MacGonagall. Le portail est fermé depuis longtemps. Ils ont du se rendre compte qu'on est jamais rentrés.

- Mais... comment... comment on va faire ?

- J'en sais rien.

Harry frissonna violemment. Il faisait noir dans la chambre. Il avait des picotements dans les doigts et les orteils. Il avait froid. A nouveau. Et comme jamais. Comme si toute la chaleur de son corps lui avait brusquement été retirée. Goulûment aspirée. Draco ramassa les vêtements éparpillés à travers la pièce et les lui lança.

- Allez, Harry, dépêche-toi.

Et Harry s'habilla aussi vite que possible, les gestes désordonnés. Mais il se sentait bizarre. Nauséeux et glacé. Epuisé et faible. Ses mains tremblaient. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire ses lacets.

- Eh, Harry, ça va ? s'inquiéta Draco en s'accroupissant devant lui.

- Je sais pas. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Draco fit un noeud serré à chacune de ses chaussures.

- Dis-moi, tu n'es quand même pas en phase de déni - regrets - _oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait _? lui demanda Draco, un pli entre les deux yeux.

- Non... ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je dois juste couver un truc. Je crois bien que j'ai de la fièvre.

Habillés, échevelés, les lèvres meurtries de s'être trop embrassés, ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-lard. Pressé de rentrer, Draco faisait de grands pas dans la nuit brumeuse. Les rues étaient désertes, les magasins fermés depuis longtemps, et une petite pluie fine et poisseuse tombait sur les pavés. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à le suivre. Le visage humide, les jambes en coton, il titubait un peu. Alors, revenant sur ses pas, Draco lui entoura les épaules de son bras et Harry glissa le sien autour de sa taille. Il avait moins de mal à marcher, comme ça, accroché à lui.

- Tu m'inquiètes, tu sais, souffla Draco.

- Tu crois que ma métamorphose a commencé ? plaisanta Harry.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Draco, qui n'avait pas même esquissé un sourire. Mais tes doigts sont glacés.

La grille du château était close, infranchissable. Ils restèrent un long moment, bras-dessus bras-dessous, à la regarder sans trop savoir quoi faire. Mais Harry eut brusquement une illumination.

- Kreacher ! appela-t-il et l'elfe de maison se matérialisa instantanément devant eux, torchon noué autour des hanches et touffes de poils blancs dans les oreilles. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais nous emmener à l'intérieur ?

Kreacher hocha fermement la tête et ses oreilles pointues se secouèrent.

- Le Maître est avec le jeune héritier des Malfoy ! s'emerveilla-t-il en les regardant l'un et l'autre.

- Il est bien le seul que ça impressionne, grommela Draco.

- J'avais oublié qu'il était un peu amoureux de toi, dit Harry en lui donnant un petit coup de coude mais Draco n'avait toujours pas envie de rire.

Kreacher leur saisit chacun une main. Et ils transplanèrent. Compression, décompression. Quand il toucha le sol à nouveau, Harry avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si des mains de glace l'étranglaient, coupant toute arrivée d'air dans sa trachée. Il se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux. Quelque chose bourdonnait dans sa tempe, ses oreilles, comme un essaim d'insectes furieux. Des éclats de lumière blanche explosèrent sous ses yeux.

Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient.

- Harry ? Harry ?

C'était la voix de Draco, dans le lointain.

- Le Maître est malade, couinait Kreacher, affolé. Le Maître est malade.

Harry sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Et tout devint noir.

**A SUIVRE...**

_Et voilààààà. Dix-sept chapitres plus tard, oui, un lemon, un vrai, vous ne rêvez pas. Vous allez peut-être me dire que ça vient un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais je crois qu'il était temps. Pour eux, en tout cas. Et qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de se retenir :) Et Harry a enfin eu ce qu'il voulait, il peut mourir sereinement. Prochain chapitre : son enterrement. Comment ça __**non **__? Ah, mais vous verrez bien !_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. Un grand, que dis-je, __**immense **__merci pour vos reviews. Je vais essayer de m'atteler aux réponses dès que possible. Cela fait des lustres et un paquet de chapitres que je ne l'ai pas fait et je suis désolée, désolée, désolée. Entre le boulot à la librairie, les montagnes de livres non lus qui s'accumulent (car c'est bien le problème de la lecture : on ne rattrape jamais son retard, au contraire) mon roman que j'essaie d'avancer, la fic, ma vie sociale et tout le reste, il me reste si peu de temps que je ne serais pas contre rallonger les journées de quelques heures ou trouver un moyen de ne plus dormir. Mais sachez que je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante de l'enthousiasme que vous manifestez pour cette histoire, de votre impatience à connaître la suite, de vos compliments qui me touchent toujours autant. Je vous adore. Et je pèse mes mots. Des bisous. Sillia_


	18. Coeurs de glace

**Chapitre 18**

**Coeurs de glace**

Paupières frémissantes et battement des cils. Un infime interstice par où laisser s'infiltrer la lumière. Harry ne souffrait pas. Il était juste désorienté, étourdi, ankylosé. Il avait les bras en plomb et du brouillard plein les yeux. Sa peau le démangeait. Le voile opaque se dissipait, très lentement, faisant place à un plafond blanc et familier. Celui de l'infirmerie, juste au-dessus sa tête. Harry referma aussitôt les yeux. Son lit était infiniment tiède et agréable. La clarté grise du jour lui brûlait la rétine. Et il était _si _fatigué.

- Il se réveille ? fit la voix d'Hermione - en plus aiguë. _Ron_, il se réveille ?

- Tu me broies la main, bon sang. Mais oui, il se réveille. Je crois. Ah non. Non, fausse alerte. Harry ? _Harry ? _Il a mauvaise mine, hein ? Tu trouves pas qu'il est un peu pâlot ?

- Evidemment, Ron, qu'il est pâlot. Tu ne le serais pas, toi, si tu étais resté inconscient pendant plus de vingt heures ?

- Mais Pomfresh a dit qu'il avait rien, non ? Rien de sérieux, en tout cas ?

- Surmenage. Insomnie. Crises d'angoisses. C'est ça que tu appelles rien de sérieux ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Rien de physiquement dramatique. Pas de maladie incurable ou je ne sais quoi. Il commençait à me faire drôlement flipper avec ses histoires d'hypothermie. Tu crois qu'il déprime ?

- Je sais pas.

- Mais on s'en serait rendus compte, non, s'il faisait un genre de dépression ?

- Et quand est-ce que tu t'en serais rendu compte ? Pendant que tu ne lui parlais plus ?

- Oh ça va, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, qu'on s'était expliqués, réconciliés, tout ça. Et que j'étais désolé. On va pas encore épiloguer la dessus, si ? Oh, Hermione, prends pas cet air fâché, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Silence.

- Eh ? T'es _vraiment _fâchée ?

Un bruit de baiser qui claque dans le silence, un petit rire d'Hermione dont l'écho rebondit contre les murs de l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi ils sont rentrés si tard, avec Malfoy, à ton avis ? MacGonagall était furax.

- Et je la comprends, Ron. Il paraît que les professeurs les ont cherchés dans tout Pré-au-lard. Malfoy a dit qu'ils étaient à Londres. Et il a écopé d'un mois entier de retenu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient à Londres ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Il me semble que j'étais avec toi, non ?

- Tu as vu la tête qu'il avait Malfoy, quand il est venu voir Harry ?

- Oui. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'Harry avait exactement la même expression... tu sais, quand on a repêché Malfoy dans le lac. Cet air complètement terrorisé.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont _vraiment _amis, alors ?

- Je crois oui.

- Je maintiens que c'est bizarre. Et totalement incompréhensible. Malfoy a quand même pas fait semblant d'être un connard pendant toutes ces années, si ? Quand il te traitait de tu-sais-quoi, il avait l'air de le penser. Et pas qu'un peu.

- Peut-être qu'on l'a délaissé...

- Délaissé ? Qui ? _Malfoy ?_

- Mais non pas Malfoy ! Harry ! On est toujours tout le temps ensemble, toi et moi. Alors il a du se sentir seul. Mis à l'écart. La troisième roue du carosse. Surtout après sa rupture avec Ginny. Et il est sûrement allé chercher ailleurs l'amitié qu'on ne lui donnait plus qu'au compte-goutte.

- Ailleurs c'est une chose. Chez _Malfoy _c'en est une autre. Je ne suis même pas sûr que cet enfoiré sache ce que c'est que l'amitié.

- Je crois que Malfoy se sent très seul, lui aussi. Peut-être même plus encore que Harry. Les autres lui mènent vraiment la vie dure, depuis la rentrée.

- Et on sait tous comment est notre Harry. Toujours à vouloir sauver la veuve, l'orphelin, le fils de Mangemort au bord du suicide...

- Ron !

- Désolé. Mais c'est juste... _bizarre_. De les voir discuter comme deux vieux potes, de les voir _rire _ensemble. Tu le savais, toi, d'ailleurs, qu'il pouvait rire, Malfoy ? Autrement que pour se foutre de la gueule de son voisin ? Neville a failli nous faire une syncope, le jour où Malfoy s'est assis à notre table. Et franchement, qui lui en aurait voulu ? J'étais moi-même à deux doigts. Tu as vu comme il jubilait, ce con ?

- Vue vos têtes d'ahuris, je peux le comprendre.

- Et donc toi, tu trouves ça normal ? Cette nouvelle amitié sortie de nulle part ? Avec son pire ennemi ? Monsieur connard peroxydé en personne ?

- Je n'aime pas Malfoy plus que toi, Ron. Mais je vous trouve un peu durs. Tout le monde a l'air de vouloir lui faire payer... quoi d'ailleurs ? La guerre ? Comme si quelqu'un, ici, aurait voulu de sa place, ne serait-ce qu'une minute ! Sans compter que si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, Harry n'aurait peut-être jamais réussi à tuer Voldemort. Parce que si Malfoy n'avait pas désarmé Dumbledore, cette fameuse nuit... alors...

- Alors la baguette de Sureau aurait répondu à Voldemort...

- Exactement. Et Harry serait mort. Peut-être. Sûrement. Et quel genre de vie on aurait maintenant ?

- Tu te souviens, Hermione, quand ils sont revenus de la forêt, que Hagrid portait Harry. J'ai cru... j'ai vraiment cru...

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Un nouveau silence entrecoupé d'un léger reniflement.

- Mais Pomfresh a vraiment dit qu'il avait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va pas... mourir ?

- Bien sûr que non, Ron. Il va aller bien. S'il avait eu quelque chose de grave, elle nous l'aurait dit. Il est juste... Allez, viens, c'est l'heure du dîner. Et on a promis de donner des nouvelles aux autres.

- C'est toi qui te charges de Blondie. _Hors de question _que je lui parle. J'ai prévenu Harry. C'est son ami. Pas le mien.

Leurs voix s'éloignèrent. Et Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il avait écouté, à demi-conscient, à demi-attentif. Il avait entendu les mots surmenage, crise d'angoisse, dépression. Et ça le soulageait. La torpeur le reprenait déjà, trop vite, engourdissant son corps et sa tête, et il se sentit tomber dans un sommeil lourd, épais, sans rêves, sans échappatoire. Il aurait pu être mort.

**0°0°0**

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il faisait nuit et l'infirmerie était silencieuse. Les yeux grand ouverts, Harry remua les doigts au-dessus de la couverture, s'étonna de leur raideur. Il y avait de la lumière, dans le bureau entrouvert de Mme Pomfresh. Et des bruits de fioles, de tiroirs qu'on ouvre et de papiers froissés. Il déglutit péniblement, racla sa gorge sèche. Il avait soif. La langue lourde et les lèvres comme du parchemin.

- Ah, Potter. Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit.

Mme Pomfresh, qui portait encore ses vêtements de travail, malgré l'heure tardive, vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle l'aida à se redresser, cala les oreillers dans son dos et approcha un verre de ses lèvres craquelées. Harry avala une gorgée d'eau fraîche qui lui égratigna la trachée.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Potter ?

- Je sais pas, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque. Bizarre. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle soupira, et son regard soucieux inquiéta Harry.

- J'ai entendu Ron et Hermione parler, tout à l'heure, dit-il. Et ils ont dit que j'avais rien de grave. Seulement vous n'avez pas _exactement _la tête de quelqu'un qui va m'annoncer que je suis en pleine forme.

Il tenta un sourire.

- Harry...

- J'ai perdu connaissance, dit-il dans une ultime bravade. Bon, c'est pas génial, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est pas comme si ça ne m'était jamais arrivé...

- Vous n'avez pas perdu connaissance, Potter, dit Mme Pomfresh en lissant les plis de sa robe, sur ses genoux. Hier soir, lorsque vous vous êtes effondré dans le couloir, votre coeur avait cessé de battre.

Harry regarda Madame Pomfresh, les yeux en soucoupes, la bouche entrouverte.

- M. Malfoy a envoyé l'elfe qui était avec vous me chercher. Et, heureusement pour vous, je suis arrivée très vite. J'ai réussi à faire repartir votre coeur sans difficultés. Et sans que votre cerveau ne soit privé d'oxygène assez longtemps pour avoir des séquelles.

- Mon coeur s'est _arrêté _? répéta Harry, qui hésitait entre l'incrédulité et une panique plus profonde, plus violente. Mais... comment... _pourquoi ?_

Mme Pomfresh sembla hésiter. Elle soupira.

- Il semble que votre température ait assez dramatiquement chuté, plongeant votre corps dans une hypothermie si sévère que cela a provoqué un arrêt du coeur...

- Hypothermie ?

Elle hocha sombrement la tête.

- M. Malfoy nous a assuré qu'il ne vous avait pas jeté tête la première dans un lac gelé et que vous n'aviez pas non plus transplané en Alaska, au Groenland, ou je ne sais où. Seulement à Londres. Il nous a aussi dit que vous vous plaigniez du froid depuis de longs mois déjà.

- Oui... mais... je pensais... tout le monde me répétait que c'était dans ma tête. Que je faisais des crises d'angoisse à cause de la guerre. J'avais même commencé à le croire. Je m'étais dit... ok, Harry, cette fois tu perds la boule...

Il se passa une main sur le visage, comme si ça pouvait défroisser tous les plis d'anxiété qui s'y étaient soudainement formés. Il voulait se recoucher, dormir. Il voulait se réveiller et que cette conversation n'ait jamais eu lieu. Il voulait retourner Square Grimmaurd, dans un lit ouvragé aux couvertures poussiéreuses. Il voulait Draco. Étouffer ses peurs contre son épaule.

Mais il avait beau se pincer l'avant-bras sous le drap, la réalité, c'était ça : Mme Pomfresh qui ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, son jargon de medicomage qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et un coeur à l'arrêt au milieu d'un couloir. Un coeur de glace.

- J'ai effectué quelques examens, Potter, poursuivit Mme Pomfresh, qui semblait chercher ses mots avec soin. Et j'ai constaté quelque chose de très inhabituel.

Harry se figea. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- L'homme a normalement une température corporelle constante. Mais pas vous. La votre ne se régule plus d'elle-même. Pour vous dire les choses simplement, votre corps ne parvient plus à s'adapter aux conditions extérieures. Ce sont les conditions extérieures qui déterminent la température de votre corps. Vous comprenez ? C'est pour cela qu'elle varie. Sans arrêt. Et c'est pour cela que vous avez de plus en plus froid, Harry. Nous avons eu un très bel été indien. Mais c'est terminé.

Elle soupira.

- Je ne vous cache pas que ce qui vous arrive est étrange. Que je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie. Seuls les animaux à sang froid fonctionnent de cette manière...

Harry eut la nausée. C'était comme une vague de boue dans son estomac. Il repensait à ses cauchemars et aux serpents glacés qui s'agitaient dans son ventre. La tête fine sortie de sa gorge qui l'observait dans le miroir. Les serpents qui chuchotaient au creux de son oreille, s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

Il secoua la tête pour les chasser.

- Malgré tout, continua Mme Pomfresh, et c'est très rassurant, votre corps arrive à puiser ailleurs cette chaleur qu'il ne produit plus lui-même.

- Ailleurs ?

- Disons... qu'il ne faut pas négliger la personne qui vous tient la main...

Elle avait comme un sourire dans la voix.

- Vous voulez dire que j_'aspire _la chaleur des gens ? C'est très vampirique.

- Pas la chaleur _des gens_, Potter. La chaleur de Draco Malfoy. Uniquement.

- _Oh_.

Ce fut tout ce que Harry parvint à répondre. Il avait les joues brûlantes.

- Touchez-moi la main, lui dit Mme Pomfresh, qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, et Harry s'exécuta. Est-ce que vous sentez quelque chose ?

Il ne sentait que sa peau. Rien d'autre. Pas de chaleur particulière. Il secoua la tête.

- Mais pourquoi mon coeur s'est-il arrêté ? Pourquoi ai-je eu si froid, si soudainement ?

Madame Pomfresh eut l'air un peu gênée.

- J'ai parlé avec M. Malfoy. Longuement.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

- Beaucoup de choses, répondit-elle. A commencer par ce que vous auriez du nous dire à moi, ou Minerva, dès les premiers symptômes. Voldemort, les Horcruxes, votre sacrifice dans la forêt interdite. A partir de là, je ne peux malheureusement formuler que des hypothèses.

- Et l'hypothèse c'est... ?

- Qu'à Londres, votre corps à absorbé _trop _de chaleur. Trop d'un coup.

Harry se rappela la sensation de brûlure presque insoutenable qu'il avait ressenti, dans les bras de Draco.

- Oh... Draco vous a parlé de ça aussi...

- Pas de gaieté de coeur, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Allons, n'ayez pas l'air aussi mortifié, Potter, je suis une vieille infirmière, j'en ai vu d'autres. Je pense, en tout cas, qu'à votre retour de Londres, à cause de la perte de chaleur, très brutale...

- La température de mon corps a chuté...

- Tout aussi brutalement, acheva-t-elle.

- Et donc... _quoi ? _s'exclama Harry, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix. Je suis en train de me transformer en serpent ? C'est ça que vous êtes en train de me dire ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicule.

- Mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit que mon corps se comportait comme celui d'un animal à sang froid !

- _Comme_.

- Pourtant... et Voldemort ? Vous avez bien du remarquer à quoi il ressemblait, non ? Plus il sectionnait son âme, plus son humanité s'estompait... peut-être... peut-être que lorsque j'ai détruit le morceau de son âme, j'ai également sectionné la mienne... et _voilà_... oui, ça paraît logique... je perds mon humanité... _je perds mon humanité_...

Il se tâta frénétiquement le visage, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver deux fentes à la place de son nez. A peine soulagé, il rejeta les couvertures et se mit à faire les cent pas sur le carrelage.

- Harry, calmez-vous immédiatement, et revenez vous allonger. _Tout de suite. _Ce que vous dites n'a absolument aucun sens.

- Mes yeux ! s'écria soudain Harry, faisant sursauter Mme Pomfresh. Comment sont mes yeux ?

- Parfaitement ordinaires.

- La pupille est ronde ? Pas verticale ? Vous êtes sûre ?

- Absolument certaine.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, le souffle court.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon corps réagit-il comme ça ?

- Le Sortilège de la Mort est un sort d'une extrême violence, dit-elle en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Lorsque vous aviez un an, il n'avait fait que rebondir sur vous. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, le sort est entré dans votre corps, Harry. Pour tuer l'âme de Voldemort. Ce qu'il a fait. Mais il a pu également dérégler certains... mécanismes. A défaut de meilleur mot. Harry, le corps est une machine incroyablement mystérieuse. Et compliquée. Et visiblement, la mécanique du votre s'est un peu enraillée.

Harry hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague.

- C'est pourquoi dans quelques jours, vous irez à Sainte Mangouste. L'hiver est à nos portes. Et si on ne fait rien, vous n'y survivrez pas.

Harry n'essaya même pas de protester.

**0°0°0**

Trois jours passèrent.

Et trois jours entiers enfermé à l'infirmerie, cela pouvait s'avérer d'un incommensurable ennui. Des murs blancs contre lesquels se briser. Voilà ce qu'il se disait. Chaque soir, Ron et Hermione lui apportaient cours, devoirs, potins, et Harry leur répondait par des sourires emprunts de vertige et des mensonges. _Non, tout va bien, si je reste ici c'est juste par précaution, pour me retaper un peu, mais ça va, je vous assure que ça va. Sainte-Mangouste ? Juste pour qu'ils m'examinent, à cause du malaise, s'assurer que ça ne se reproduise pas. _

Il avait eu des visites. Jamais longues. Car Mme Pomfesh surchauffait l'infirmerie pour maintenir son corps à température. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Luna. Mais pas Draco. Jamais Draco. Il avait guetté. Il avait surveillé du coin de l'oeil chacun des battements de porte. Et son coeur avait sombré à la même vitesse, toujours un peu plus bas. Un coeur dans l'estomac. Il pouvait ajouter cela à la liste de ses bizarreries. Il se disait aussi qu'à force d'être malmené, un coeur de glace ça pouvait se fendiller. Et que si les crevasses devenaient trop profondes, alors tout exploserait...

Pourquoi Draco ne venait-il pas ?

Harry avait essayé d'imaginer. Le couloir où il était tombé. Draco avait du se pencher sur lui, chercher son pouls. Et se rendre compte qu'il n'y en avait pas. Ni pouls, ni respiration. Que du silence, du vide, un corps comme une enveloppe, sans rien de vivant à l'intérieur.

Le soir du troisième jour, Harry attendit que la nuit se pose sur l'infirmerie et que Madame Pomfresh soit allée se coucher. Il s'enveloppa alors dans la cape d'invisibilité que Ron lui avait ramené du dortoir, traversa le château, pieds nus dans sa tunique d'hopital. Il savait déjà où trouver Draco. Car Draco avait disparu de la carte.

Il marcha le long du mur du sixième étage, les yeux clos, murmurant tout bas. Et la porte de la Salle sur Demande finit par lui apparaître. En la poussant, il fut éblouit par une vive lumière. C'était étrange, ce soleil de minuit. Le ciel bleu pur par la fenêtre. La mer dans le lointain. Il était déjà venu, ici. Il reconnaissait les tons de beige : rideaux, couvre-lit, murs, moquette et tapis.

Guernesey. Leur chambre d'hotel.

Draco était assis par terre, en tailleur, les coudes en appui sur la table basse, la tête dans les mains. Il y avait une bouteille de whisky largement entamée à côté de lui. Un verre vide, des morceaux de parchemin éparpillés, des livres ouverts et des flaques d'encre.

Harry retira sa cape. Draco leva à peine les yeux.

- Pas encore mort ? demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Il eut un rire caverneux.

- Tu sais qu'à force d'essayer, et d'essayer, et d'essayer, tu vas bien finir, un jour, par y arriver. Surtout ne relâche pas tes efforts. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

Harry s'installa par terre lui aussi, face à Draco, de l'autre côté de la table. Et Draco se resservit un verre plein sans vraiment le regarder. La main qui tenait la bouteille tremblait. Draco avait les yeux vitreux, les vêtements chiffonés, les cheveux en désordre.

- Tu n'es pas venu, dit Harry, doucement.

- Où ça ?

- A l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi j'aurais du venir à l'infirmerie ?

- Pour me voir ?

- J'ai eu de tes nouvelles par Granger. Elle avait l'air de penser que ça m'intéresserait.

Sa bouche se tordit.

- Ils le savent d'ailleurs, tes amis, que tu te fous de leur gueule ? J'ai failli lui rire à la tronche, tu sais, quand elle m'a sortie que tu avais fait une crise d'angoisse et qu'il fallait juste que tu te reposes. J'ai failli lui dire... "_Perdu ! _Mais rassures-toi tu y étais presque. Pas crise d'angoisse... crise _cardiaque_."

- Tu as trop bu, déclara Harry en essayant de lui prendre son verre des mains.

Mais Draco fut plus rapide. Il retira sa main et renversa une partie du whisky sur son tee-shirt.

- Chiotte, jura-t-il.

Il retira d'un geste son vêtement trempé.

- Tu es dans un sale état, dit Harry.

- Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que ça t'inquiète ?

- Évidemment que ça m'inquiète !

- Ah oui, fit Draco avec un sourire désagréable. Je vois où tu veux en venir. Maintenant qu'on a couché ensemble, tu imagines... quoi ? Qu'on est lié à la vie à la mort ? Que tu es mon petit-ami officiel et que je vais te faire des serments d'amour éternel. Et bien tu vois, _non_. Je t'ai baisé. Et c'était cool. N'y vois pas autre chose. Tu risquerais de te faire du mal. Ou de devenir pathétique. Et les mecs pathétiques me donnent juste envie de gerber. Tu veux des chips ?

Il lui tendit un paquet ouvert.

- C'était... cool, répéta Harry d'une voix désincarnée. _Cool ?_

- Quand je t'ai baisé, ouais, répondit Draco avec un haussement d'épaules. Quand tu es mort dans le couloir, par contre... _moins cool._

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Draco ?

- Je me saoûle, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je teste la solidité de mon estomac. Tu crois que j'arriverai à finir cette bouteille sans dégueuler mon repas ?

- Tu sais que j'ai failli mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux.

- _Vraiment ? _s'exclama-t-il, feignant la surprise. T'as raison de me briefer. C'est vrai que j'étais pas là.

- Et donc... tu ne demandes pas ce que j'ai ? ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

Draco émit un _ding ding ding _de loterie qu'on gagne.

- Potter tu m'épates, ajouta-t-il. Pour une fois dans ta vie, t'as tout pigé. Je demande pas parce que j'en ai rien à cirer. Point final.

- Tu mens. Tu ne serais pas ici, dans cette chambre, si t'en avais rien à cirer. Et tu ne m'aurais pas tenu la main, pendant des heures, quand j'étais inconscient. Jusqu'à ce que mon corps se réchauffe. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit.

- Je suis ici parce que, lorsque je réinvente cette pièce, c'est toujours l'été, même la nuit... et j'aime bien l'été... quand au reste... crois ce que tu veux...

- Je pars à Sainte Mangouste, demain matin.

Draco ferma les yeux une seconde, la bouche pincée.

- Je t'écoute pas, dit-il avec hargne en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles. Tu vois pas que je t'écoute pas ? Mais vas-y, continue Harry ! Continue à parler dans le vide ! Continue à te persuader que si, ça voulait dire quelque chose si j'ai couché avec toi ! Continue à croire que j'ai des sentiments pour ta gueule ! Continue à penser que j'ai flippé comme un dingue, quand t'es tombé ! CONTINUE !

Il fit claquer le verre sur la table.

- T'avais l'air mort. Juste l'air, au début. Et puis je me suis penché et tu respirais pas. C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. Alors ne me dis pas comment je suis censé réagir. Toi t'étais pas là, Harry. T'étais trop _mort _pour ça.

- Quand on t'a repêché dans le lac, avec Ron, t'avais l'air mort, dit Harry avec un peu de provocation. Juste l'air, au début. Et puis on t'a ramené sur la rive et tu respirais pas.

Draco sourit.

- Bien joué. Non, vraiment. Joli retournement à ton avantage.

- Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, après, je ne me suis pas comporté comme le pire des connards.

- Nan... ça c'est moi... c'est _toujours _moi...

Harry secoua la tête.

- Tu manques de mourir, tu bois, dit-il, s'étonnant de son calme. _Je _manque de mourir, tu bois aussi. Et tu me repousses. A chaque fois. Il faut que tu m'expliques. Parce que si tu ne me trouves pas une bonne raison à ton comportement minable, _maintenant_, je te jure que je sors de cette chambre et que tu ne me revois plus jamais.

- _Plus jamais ? _Wow, ça c'est drôlement mélo !

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu mens ? s'énerva Harry. Que je ne sais pas que tu as eu peur ? Et que tu as _toujours _peur, même maintenant ?

Draco plissa les yeux.

- Ferme ta gueule, Potter. Et dégage. J'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie. Pas besoin d'un mec qui ne manquera pas de me crever dans les doigts à la première occasion. Regarde-toi ! Bordel ! REGARDE-TOI ! T'es malade, personne ne sait ce que t'as et toi tu traverses tout le château pieds nus ! Et avec trois fois rien sur le dos ! Tu devrais vraiment retourner voir la psy, Harry. Les tentatives de suicide à répétition, ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose sur ta santé mentale...

Harry n'avait pas bougé.

- T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? cria Draco en envoyant valdinguer livres et papiers d'un grand revers de la main. Fous le camp ! Je veux plus voire ta sale petite gueule de donneur de leçon. Je veux plus jamais que tu rentres dans ma vie par la petite porte et que tu foutes le bordel dans ma tête. Je veux plus jamais te ramasser à demi-mort dans un couloir... JE NE VEUX PLUS DE TOI ! T'AS COMPRIS ? JE NE VEUX PLUS DE TOI !

Draco lui jeta le reste de son whisky à la figure.

- Casse-toi ! Tout de suite ! Ou je te jure que dans la seconde qui suit c'est le verre que tu te prends dans la gueule !

Harry se leva, le visage dégoulinant. Il se leva lentement. Comme un enfant qui n'aurait pas encore appris à marcher. Des jambes en chiffon. Un cerveau en papier mâché. Il recula. Un pas, encore un pas. Et une fois dehors, il s'appuya contre la porte fermée, les yeux clos. Et à l'intérieur, il entendit un fracas de verre brisé.

**0°0°0**

Harry préparait son sac. Quelques vêtements, quelques livres, des affaires de toilette. Ses gestes étaient lents, mécaniques. Il n'avait pas dormi. Pas pu. Il était resté des heures entières immobile à contempler le plafond, puis à regarder l'aube injecter le ciel de roses et d'oranges derrière les grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir touché du doigt quelque chose. Seulement touché. Et tout lui avait échappé. Encore une fois. Une histoire d'amour effleurée. Une ébauche. Un brouillon. Et Draco avait tout raturé, barbouillé, arraché. Il ne restait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher.

- Tu es prêt à partir ? fit une voix hésitante dans son dos.

Harry se raidit aussitôt. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Draco s'approcher. Draco n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi plus que lui. Il avait les yeux cernés, le teint trop pâle, la démarche empruntée. Il s'approcha encore. Et moins d'un mètre les séparait désormais.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Draco en tendant la main vers la joue de Harry.

Harry détourna la tête.

- Je m'en fous, Draco. C'est trop tard. Cette fois, tu es allé trop loin.

Draco suspendit son geste. Sa main retomba.

- Je n'avais pas toute ma tête. L'alcool me rend méchant.

- J'ai remarqué, dit Harry en continuant à plier ses vêtements. Et j'en ai assez. Je ne peux pas continuer à te laisser faire ça. Tu me traites comme une merde. Et tu reviens. Et je te pardonne. Et tu recommences, encore et encore. Et je n'aime pas la personne que je suis en train de devenir.

- Harry...

- J'avais _besoin _de toi, Draco. Et tu aurais du être là. J'aurais du pouvoir te parler. Partager cette putain de peur qui est en train de me bouffer vivant. Avec toi. Parce que oui, pour moi, ça voulait dire quelque chose, ce qui s'est passé Square Grimmaurd. Je pensais que c'était pareil pour toi. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu m'as baisé. Et c'était _cool_.

Draco grimaça en entendant les mots qu'il avait prononcé la veille.

- J'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là, continua Harry en jetant un vêtement dans son sac. Il a fallu que j'aille te débusquer. Et là... c'est comme si tu m'avais jeté du haut d'une putain de falaise...

Il regarda Draco, fouilla son visage. Et Draco avait une expression infiniment douloureuse. Celle, un peu incrédule, de quelqu'un qui ne sait s'il doit croire ou non qu'il est en train de tout perdre.

- Je t'aime, murmura Harry. Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas te laisser me détruire.

Draco baissa la tête, regarda ses chaussures avec une application suspecte. Pour cacher. Cacher quoi ? Le masque qui tombait ? Cacher qu'il avait compris ? Oui, c'était fini. C'était fini et c'était sa faute. Il semblait un peu chancelant. Au bord du vertige. Harry avait envie de s'avancer pour le soutenir, de lui prendre le bras et de lui dire : _Reste debout. Bats-toi. C'est pas le moment de tomber. Si tu tombes je tombe aussi. Et on aura l'air de quoi ?_

- J'aimerais pouvoir te promettre que ça n'arrivera plus, dit Draco, la voix étouffée. Mais je ne peux pas. J'aimerais. _Vraiment_. Mais je ne peux pas. Je voudrais juste que tu me laisses essayer.

Il releva la tête, planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

- Une dernière fois.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, fort, et fit signe que non.

- Je comprends, murmura Draco.

Il sortit son carnet rouge de la poche de sa veste.

- Prends-le, dit-il en le lui tendant.

- C'est ton journal, protesta Harry.

- Je sais, répondit Draco. Et là-bas, à l'hopital, tu auras besoin d'un peu de lecture.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si. Je te le demande. Pas pour que tu me pardonnes. Pas pour que tu comprennes. Mais parce qu'il y a des choses que je ne sais pas dire. Et qu'elles sont là.

Harry inspira. Il prit le carnet et le rangea dans une poche à l'avant de son sac. Il n'avait plus rien, désormais, à mettre dedans. Il pouvait partir. Et il ne pouvait pas.

- Sois curieux, cette fois, dit Draco. Je veux que tu le sois.

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge obstruée d'épines.

- Combien de temps tu pars ? demanda Draco.

- Je sais pas. Une semaine. Peut-être plus. Je sais pas.

Il regardait un peu partout. Pas Draco. Il n'y arrivait pas. Tout allait flancher, s'il regardait Draco. Il se dirait qu'il avait pris une décision stupide, que s'arracher un bout du coeur quand il était déjà si fragile, c'était un peu kamikaze. Courageux mais bête. Qu'il allait en crever pour de bon, de le quitter.

_Donne lui une dernière chance. Une dernière. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? De te ramasser une nouvelle fois ? Et alors ? C'est mieux que d'être tout seul, non ? C'est mieux que d'être sans lui ?_

Pas sûr.

Parce qu'il devenait faible, parce qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Draco avait des choses à régler. Sans lui. Et il fallait qu'il le laisse se suturer seul, anesthésié à l'alcool, si c'était ce qu'il voulait...

- Je peux... je peux juste te serrer dans mes bras ?

Harry hocha encore la tête, le corps raide, et Draco l'enveloppa un peu timidement. Harry posa son front contre son cou. Il ferma ses yeux brûlants, entoura son dos de ses bras, serra. Comme on se dit adieu. Il inspira sa chaleur, l'odeur de sa peau. C'était peut-être la dernière fois. Il fallait qu'il la garde. Gravée, tatouée, indélébile.

- Tu vas aller bien, murmura Draco et sa bouche remuait contre son oreille. Ils vont te soigner et tu iras bien.

Harry ne bougea pas.

- Et quand tu rentreras, ajouta Draco, je serais là et je t'attendrais. Même si tu ne veux pas et même si tu ne changes jamais d'avis. Je veux juste que tu saches, là-bas, si tu as peur, si tu te sens seul... que je t'attends...

Harry serra un peu plus fort. Sa détermination flanchait déjà.

- C'était pas _cool_, dit Draco, et Harry eut un rire plein de brisures. C'était bien plus que ça. C'était _tout_. C'était comme il faudrait toujours que ce soit.

Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, les embrassa.

- Mais après... après tu es tombé et j'ai cru que j'étais mort, moi aussi...

Il inspira.

- Est-ce que c'était ma faute, Harry ?

- Non... bien sûr que non...

Harry se recula.

Draco avait les yeux qui coulaient. Des sillons humides sur les joues, des plaques rouges au bord des paupières, les lèvres brillantes. Le coeur de glace de Draco était en train de fondre. Et ça débordait de partout. Il avait le regard des gens perdus. Les épaules qui tremblaient.

Et Harry ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il prit son visage en coupe, doucement, essuya les larmes chaudes avec ses pouces, ses lèvres, dégagea la mèche blonde et humide qui lui tombait sur la joue. Il l'aimait. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Et peut-être que ça le détruirait. Mais ces larmes soudaines, c'était comme si Draco lui disait qu'il l'aimait aussi...

Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à ça...

Il ne pouvait pas.

Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu savoir. Et ce que la veille, chassé à coups de hurlements, il avait même fini par renoncer à croire.

- Je veux bien que tu m'attendes, chuchota-t-il, tout bas, comme quelqu'un qui confierait un secret.

Et Draco l'embrassa. Et c'était un baiser au goût de sel, un baiser de fonte des neiges, un baiser de guérison et d'espoir.

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Je sais... je sais que vous m'en voulez terriblement pour ce chapitre en montagnes russes. Que vous m'en voulez de vous avoir fait croire qu'ils allaient se quitter. Mais je n'imaginais pas le Draco de cette histoire réagir autrement. Que violemment et de la mauvaise façon. Et je n'imaginais pas Harry ne pas lui pardonner, encore. Une dernière fois. Il ne serait pas Harry s'il était capable de tourner le dos à la détresse de Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que ça le rend faible, je ne sais pas. Peut-être juste qu'ils s'aiment terriblement sans savoir comment faire..._

_Le prochain chapitre, c'est le journal de Draco. Et uniquement le journal de Draco. Ce sera un long chapitre et j'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps à l'écrire. En tout cas, ça me réjouit d'avance, de réécrire l'histoire en fragments, et avec ses yeux à lui._

_Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, les p'tits loups, encore quatre chapitres (cinq si jamais ça devient trop long en court d'écriture) et ce sera la fin de cette histoire... eh oui... :)_

_Je vous embrasse très très fort,_

_Sillia_


	19. Les naufragés : première partie

**Chapitre 19**

**Les naufragés**

_Première Partie_

Ce n'est pas de mon plein gré que je commence la rédaction de ce journal. Il est évident qu'une idée aussi absurde ne m'aurait même jamais effleuré. C'est la psy, chez qui ma mère m'a emmené hier, qui l'a exigé. Elle a dit que ce serait « mon traitement pour me guérir de moi-même » et si j'ai accepté, ce n'est certainement pas parce que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir besoin d'être guéri. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'est tout.

Ce n'est pas non plus de son plein gré que ma mère m'a emmené voir une psychomage. Si elle avait pu éviter de le faire, elle l'aurait fait. Cela se voyait à la façon dont sa bouche se tordait convulsivement. Dans la salle d'attente, elle tournait nerveusement les pages d'un magazine _people _tout en me jetant de petits regards en coin, les talons aiguilles de ses escarpins martelant le parquet. Quand nos yeux ont fini par se croiser, elle m'a fait un sourire d'excuse qui semblait vouloir dire :_ "je te jure que si je n'étais pas obligée, je me tirerais avec toi vite-fait-bien-fait."_

Mais elle non plus n'avait pas le choix. C'était la condition ultime, exigée par le ministère, pour que je retourne à Poudlard. Et je le voulais. Je le voulais plus que tout.

Je me suis assis. J'étais raide, fermé. J'attendais. J'entendais déjà._Parlez-moi de la guerre. Parlez-moi. Parlez-moi. Parlez-moi. _Mais rien n'est venu. Quand elle s'est assise à son tour, elle a dit " Qu'est-ce que vous voyez, Monsieur Malfoy ? "et j'ai levé la tête, surpris. Elle me tendait un miroir. Et j'ai eu envie de rire. De lui dire : "Wow, c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour tester l'étendue de ma culpabilité ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir si je suis encore capable de me regarder sans me vomir sur les genoux ?"

Alors j'ai souri. Froidement. Et je me suis regardé sans détour. Et je crois que j'espérais que mon visage me surprendrait moins que les autres fois...

- Essayez, a-t-elle insisté. Même si c'est sans queue ni tête. Même si c'est confus et que ça vous paraît stupide. Dites moi ce que vous voyez avec vos mots à vous.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ?... Madame la psy, d'abord, il y a mon regard. Usé. Comme si mes yeux ne se reposaient jamais, même pour dormir. A cause du sang qui éclate dans le blanc, jusqu'à le strier aux quatre coins. Et sous mes cheveux, ma peau a la blancheur terne des cadavres. La lassitude faisait tomber ma bouche. Dans un sourire inconscient, un sourire à l'envers de clown triste. C'est ça que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que je ne me reconnais pas ?

Et alors, j'ai réalisé, brusquement, que si elle ne demandait pas, pour la guerre, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle voyait. Et que si elle me tendait ce fichu miroir, c'était parce qu'elle voulait que je vois, moi aussi. La guerre est partout sur mon visage.

Voilà_. _

Et pourtant, n'importe qui dirait que je n'ai perdu personne. Que mes parents sont vivants. Qu'on ne peut pas dire que mes amis Mangemorts me manquent. Et que ma tante Bellatrix, non, ça ne compte pas. Définitivement. Et Crabbe ? Est-ce que j'ai de la peine pour Crabbe, brûlé vif dans la Salle sur Demande ? Un peu. Oui, quand même un peu. Mais comment font les autres ? Ceux qui ont perdu un parent, ou les deux, un frère, une soeur, la personne qu'ils aimaient... à quoi ils ressemblent aujourd'hui ? Et Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit le matin à son reflet ?

- Je peux dormir ? j'ai demandé.

- Dormir ? elle a répété, un peu surprise.

- Le divan. Je peux ?

Elle a reposé le miroir avec un froncement de sourcil. Et elle a hoché la tête. Alors je me suis levé. Et je me suis allongé sur le cuir usé, lisse et un peu froid. J'ai fermé les yeux. Et je me suis dit que je mentais. Que j'avais perdu quelqu'un, moi aussi. Et que c'est peut-être ça qui me détruisait.

**0°0°0**

La dernière fois que j'ai vu Luka, je l'ai frappé. La bouche entrouverte, il a touché du bout des doigts la marque rouge que les miens avaient laissée. Ses yeux noirs comme une flaque de mazout, ça m'a serré l'estomac. Cet air vaguement incrédule. Qui es-tu ? Je te connais ? C'est ce que son regard me murmurait. Et Luka a du penser que non, qu'il s'était trompé, toujours, car il a attrapé son blouson, et il est parti...

**0°0°0**

Je ne lui laisse jamais le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Même pour dire bonjour. J'entre dans le cabinet, serre mollement sa main et m'allonge sur le divan, la tête calée sur l'accoudoir. Elle essaie, pour la forme. Une question, deux questions. Mais j'ai déjà fermé les yeux. J'entends le grattement de sa plume, le cliquetis régulier de l'horloge murale. Et ça me berce. Une heure de sommeil. Une heure de paix. Enfin. Car les cauchemars ne me suivent jamais jusqu'ici...

**0°0°0**

Aujourd'hui, lorsque je me suis réveillé, désorienté, la veste que j'avais laissée en entrant sur le dossier du fauteuil me recouvrait les épaules et le torse. Je me suis redressé en me frottant les yeux, confus. "Vous aviez l'air d'avoir froid" a-t-elle simplement dit, avec son air sérieux et austère. C'est à ce moment-là, en me rapprochant, que j'ai vu son planning de rendez-vous, ouvert sur le bureau. Même à l'envers, son nom m'a attrapé les yeux. Potter. Mercredi prochain. Alors, très vite, je lui ai demandé de changer la date de mes rendez-vous. Non, le mardi ne me convenait plus, mais le mercredi, par contre, oui, ce serait mieux, définitivement. 15h. Oui, parfait, vraiment parfait. Et voilà.

**0°0°0**

J'avais douze ans. Nos mères étaient amies. Des amies d'enfance. Des amies qui s'étaient perdues de vue trop longtemps. Et juste avant que je ne rencontre Luka, ma mère m'avait dit en riant : " Tu verras, le fils des Kielenski, il a la tête d'un garçon qui vient de tomber de la lune." Difficile de trouver meilleure formule.

Luka était étrange, à défaut de meilleur mot. Il me racontait qu'à Durmstrang, certains le disaient gentiment timbré et qu'il n'avait pas de vrais amis. "Je leur parle, mais ils ne m'intéressent pas. Pas même un tout petit peu. Ce n'est pas de la prétention. C'est juste qu'ils n'ont rien à m'apprendre. Et ça m'est complètement égal, tu vois. Parce que pour ça, j'ai mes livres."

Des livres par centaines posés en piles tout autour de sa chambre. Dans chaque recoin. Bien entendu, je n'avais pas grand chose à lui apprendre, moi non plus, je n'avais ni la science d'un livre, ni le verbe éloquent, mais il m'a tout de même laissé entrer dans son monde, par cette porte dérobée qu'il avait consenti à laisser entrouverte. Il se tenait sur la défensive, prêt à me la claquer au nez au moindre faux pas. Et il ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois, le jour où je l'ai frappé. _Vlan. _Ça m'aurait assommé. Ou brisé. Et peut-être que ça l'a fait, que ça m'a assommé _et _que ça m'a brisé. Il suffit de me regarder. Avant. Après. C'est comme un relooking à l'envers. Parce que personne ne débourserait une seule mornille pour ma gueule.

Je me souviens. Dans sa maison de vacances, à Guernesey, on pouvait passer des soirées entières à hiberner dans sa chambre. Il y avait sa guitare, la stéréo à fond, ses murmures, ses mensonges volontaires, et je me sentais le roi du monde. Et plus tard, j'ai eu quinze ans et je l'ai désiré comme je n'avais jamais désiré personne. Aimé, aussi. Mais Luka est parti. La lune a repris son échappé. Et dans ma tête, tout a volé en éclat.

**0°0°0**

Je pensais que c'était un exercice stupide... écrire. Écrire quoi, d'ailleurs ?

"Cher journal, il y a des fantômes plein le manoir. Et ils me font plus peur encore que tous mes cauchemars d'enfants réunis. Chaque fois que je pénètre dans le salon, je me dis que c'est là que Voldemort m'a forcé à torturer Rowle et que c'est là, aussi, que Burbage s'est faite dévorer par Nagini... le sang... les cris... à chaque détour de couloir... Granger qui hurlait sur le carrelage."

"Cher journal, mon père ressemble à une ombre. Et il y a cette part de moi qui s'en réjouit. Elle jubile. Plus il semble s'affaiblir, plus elle redresse la tête en riant. Il l'a mérité. C'est ce qu'elle dit. Elle dit aussi : les parents ne sont-ils pas censés protéger leurs enfants ? Pourquoi lui ne m'a-t-il pas protégé de ça ?"

"Cher journal, je sais bien que je le blâme pour éviter de me blâmer moi-même. J'étais adulte, non ? J'aurais pu m'enfuir sans eux. Et quoi ? Aller trouver Potter ?"

"Cher journal, ce soir, quand je suis descendu dans le salon, mon père regardait à côté de la cheminée. Ni les flammes, ni la gazette déployée sur ses genoux. Il regardait là où il n'y a rien. Fixement. Tu sais, il ne m'a pas dit un seul mot depuis la fin de la guerre. On dirait qu'il ne supporte même plus de me regarder."

Oui... ça me semblait stupide. _Un garçon, ça n'écrit pas dans un journal_. C'est ce que je me disais. Mais je le referme et mes doigts démangent de vouloir écrire encore...

**0°0°0**

C'est lui qui m'a embrassé, la première fois. Il a posé sa guitare, tranquillement, et il s'est penché. J'ai à peine senti le contact de ses lèvres. Parce qu'il s'était déjà reculé.

- Alors... toi aussi, j'ai bredouillé.

- Moi aussi quoi ?

- Tu es... tu sais...

J'ai fait un geste vague, allant de lui à moi, et de moi à lui, qui ne voulait absolument rien dire. Mais j'avais du mal. A dire le mot. J'ai toujours du mal. Même maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de Luka. Même maintenant que je n'ai plus quinze ans. Même maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que des visages sans importance, des corps interchangeables, des touchers froids, sans amour, j'ai toujours du mal à dire le mot...

- Je ne sais pas, il a dit, pensif. Je crois que j'en avais juste envie.

Il avait la tête penchée sur le côté.

- De près, tu as des yeux couleur chagrin, il a dit.

J'ai ri.

- Ah oui ? Si moi j'ai des yeux couleur chagrin, qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire des tiens ?

Si noirs qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Et pourtant, Merlin sait comme à ce moment-là, j'étais proche de lui. Nos nez se touchaient presque.

- Des yeux couleur de nuit ? il a tenté, un sourire dans la voix.

- De nuit sans lune, alors. Et sans étoiles.

- Il paraît qu'on n'y devine jamais ce que je pense.

- C'est faux. Moi, je peux tout lire.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lis, là, maintenant ?

- Que tu veux m'embrasser encore.

Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Et c'était mon premier vrai baiser.

**0°0°0**

Il adorait les trucs moldus. Luka. Je me moquais de lui, bien sûr, mais ça ne le touchait pas. Il avait cette vieille voiture, à Guernesey, que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses quinze ans. Rouge. Beaucoup trop rouge. Il n'avait pas le droit de la conduire. Pas sans son père à côté. Mais le dernier été qu'on a passé ensemble, je me souviens de nous, bravant l'interdit et roulant le long de la côté. J'avais baissé toutes les fenêtres, je respirais le ciel ouvert, les jambes pendues dans le vide, contre la tôle brûlante. Je chantais fort, et faux en battant la mesure sur mon genoux. Et dans le rétroviseur, Luka souriait à demi, la bouche scellée et silencieuse, ses yeux noirs fondus sur le goudron.

**0°0°0**

Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire cet été, si les choses s'étaient passées différemment ? Si j'avais accepté de le suivre, de partir...

Aller à Guernesey sans nos parents. Trinquer à la fin de la guerre. Faire l'amour en imaginant que cette fois-ci était spéciale. Luka aurait choisi un vinyle et bien sûr, il ne m'aurait pas laissé toucher à sa vieille platine moldue toute déglinguée. _Elle n'aime que moi. _C'est ce qu'il aurait dit en se retournant, un sourire dans les yeux. Je me serais levé pour le rejoindre. Et j'aurais enfoui mes mains dans ses cheveux trop longs en lui disant que s'il n'allait pas chez le coiffeur, et vite, alors c'est moi qui les lui couperais dans son sommeil. Et peut-être que plus tard, dans l'obscurité, il aurait encore voulu me parler de cet écrivain moldu exilé ici, sur notre île, par un petit empereur de pacotille.

- Il paraît que sa maison de St Peter Port était hantée. Dis, tu crois que c'est vrai ? Parce que si c'est vrai, imagine un peu toutes les choses qu'on pourrait apprendre...

- Sur quoi ? Un vieux moldu mort il y a un siècle ?

- On voit bien que t'as jamais rien lu de ce qu'il a écrit, ce vieux moldu mort il y a un siècle, Draco. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'écouter ton père, tu sais. Les moldus sont loin d'être décérébrés. Ici, c'est _toi _l'inculte_._

Et peut-être qu'il aurait essayé de m'assomer avec un livre. Ou qu'il m'aurait récité avec emphase quelques mots sur notre île, encore, des mots que j'ai même fini par retenir : _"Qui sort du désastre, émerge là. Tous les naufragés y viennent, celui-ci des tempêtes, celui-là des révolutions." _(1)

Et il me demandait, sincèrement curieux : "Dis, tu viens d'une tempête ou d'une révolution toi ?" Je haussais les épaules, incapable d'une réponse. "Moi, je viens d'une révolution" il ajoutait, très fier. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su de quoi il parlait. Peut-être que c'était nous, la révolution, en fait. Lui et moi.

Il faudrait que j'y retourne. Parce que maintenant je l'ai, la réponse. Je sais que moi, je sors d'une tempête. Que j'ai quelque chose d'un naufragé. Et que Guernesey peut encore être mon asile. Même sans lui.

**0°0°0**

Pourquoi Potter va-t-il voir la psy ? Est-ce qu'il a des fantômes qui le poursuivent, lui aussi ? Ma mère m'a dit qu'il s'était laissé tuer dans la forêt. Qu'il s'était avancé, immobilisé, qu'il avait fermé les yeux et qu'il avait attendu...

**0°0°0**

Je suis arrivé une heure en avance, pour être sûr de ne pas le rater. Quand j'ai poussé la porte de la salle d'attente, il était déjà là, assis sous la fenêtre. Je ne voyais que sa tête penchée, ses cheveux hérissés d'épis, ses vêtements trop larges.

"Connerie de journal" il a marmonné en jetant son magazine. Et il a levé les yeux. Le vert m'a fusillé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le ton était brusque, impoli. Tellement tellement Potter. Avec ses stupides lunettes, son air buté, son joli petit visage de merdeux. Sa mauvaise foi, ses mauvaises manières. Il n'avait pas dit deux mots, plus tard, au café, qu'il m'épuisait déjà. Mais je le regardais, et je me disais que même après deux sortilèges de la Mort, ce con avait encore l'air plus vivant que moi...

Et j'ai pensé d'autres trucs un peu débiles, qu'il était mignon, le Potter, quand il n'ouvrait pas trop la bouche. Que s'il s'habillait un peu mieux, que s'il se coiffait, que s'il foutait ses binocles dans une benne, je pourrais peut-être même remplacer mignon par autre chose... Et puis, il me l'a rendue, ma baguette, et je m'étais tellement attendu à ce qu'il me dise d'aller me faire foutre, ou à ce qu'il me rit à la tronche, que je ne savais même plus quoi dire. Alors j'ai dit merci. Pour ça et pour tu sais. Et je crois qu'il a compris. Il a même souri à sa tasse de café. Un peu. Et mince, c'était plutôt joli.

**0°0°0**

Avec Luka, c'est vite devenu une histoire de long fleuve tranquille. Je me disais pourtant que que ça n'existait pas, les grandes histoires faciles. Mais on se voyait l'été, on se voyait à Noël et _c'était _facile. J'avais apprivoisé ses silences, ses absences, ses subites évasions. Parfois je lui parlais, et il ne m'écoutait pas, mais il suffisait que je tire un peu sur sa manche pour que ses pieds retrouvent la terre. Il me faisait un sourire d'excuse et je lui pardonnais. Tout. Tout le temps. Et pourtant, je n'ai rien d'une midinette. J'avais le coeur dur, avant lui.

**0°0°0**

- Viens avec moi !

Luka avait presque crié. Il était venu me chercher, ce jour-là. Dumbledore était mort. Le Ministère venait de tomber. Mon père s'était enfui d'Azkaban. Les parents de Luka étaient là, eux aussi. Ils essayaient de convaincre les miens de partir. Et mon père disait non, et ma mère ne disait rien, et moi je disais comme mon père. Le ton de leurs voix montait depuis la cuisine à travers la porte fermée. Celle de Luka aussi.

- Draco, il faut que tu te réveilles ! Tu vas pas le laisser te faire faire toutes ces choses dégueulasses sans broncher, si ? Tire-toi avant qu'il soit trop tard. Et viens avec nous. On te cachera. Il viendra jamais te chercher chez nous à Varsovie.

- Je pars pas sans mes parents. Ils seraient morts avant que j'ai quitté le pays.

- Et tu trouves ça normal, qu'ils n'essaient même pas de te protéger ?

- Tu ne comprends pas que c'est exactement ce qu'ils font ?

- Alors ça, Draco, c'est vraiment des conneries !

Luka n'était jamais vulgaire. Il parlait comme un livre. Avec son adorable accent de l'est et ses yeux mélancoliques. Un cliché slave, Luka. Mais pas ce jour-là. Ce jour là, il était en colère, il était désespéré, il voulait que je vienne avec lui. Et je continuais à dire non en pensant oui. Oui, emmène-moi. Ils ont tué Burbage, Luka, et d'autres aussi, plein d'autres, et le serpent, Luka, le serpent, tu crois qu'on finira par me donner à bouffer au serpent ? Il est fou. Obsédé. Il ne pense qu'à la mort de Potter, il doit en rêver la nuit, tu sais, du jour où il lui arrachera le coeur à coup d'ongles pointus... et j'ai peur... peur parce que Potter, c'est mon seul plan, Luka, pour retrouver ma vie d'avant.

- Et tu sais ce qu'il te fera, ton Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand il apprendra que tu aimes enculer les garçons ? avait sifflé Luka, très bas. Hein, Draco ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il fait aux gens comme nous ?

- Tais-toi. Ce n'est pas _mon _Seigneur des Ténèbres_._

- Justement ! Ce n'est pas de ce monde-là que tu veux. Je le sais. Je te connais. Et mieux que personne. Tu arrives très bien à faire croire à ta petite cour que tu es dur, et froid, et hautain, et que tu méprises les moldus, et que tu vénères la magie noire... parce que oui, ton père a fait du beau boulot, sur toi. Mais moi je sais qui tu es...

- Sauf que c'est trop tard. Au moment même où j'ai désarmé Dumbledore, c'est devenu trop tard.

- Et donc... quoi ? Tu vas jouer au bon petit soldat pour ce fou furieux ? Tu le sais, non, qu'il va en faire des cendres, de votre pays ? Et tu ne vas pas lever le petit doigt ? Juste parce que tu n'as pas le courage de...

- Quoi ? De fuir ? Tu trouves que c'est courageux de fuir ? Mais tu ne sais rien du tout, Luka. Toi, tu vis sur la lune. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ferais à ma place. Si mes parents ne veulent pas partir, je ne partirais pas. Point barre.

- Et nous deux ?

- Quoi nous deux ?

- Tu nous sacrifierais ?

- Parce que si je ne pars pas avec toi, tu me largues ?

Ses yeux ont dit oui. Et c'est à ce moment-là, que ma main est partie, qu'elle a heurté son visage. C'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai perdu.

**0°0°0**

Il m'attendait.

Potter.

Hier, après la séance. Même café, même table. Il faisait semblant de lire, il me guettait derrière la vitre. Et quand je me suis assis en face de lui, il avait l'expression un peu paniqué d'un gamin pris en faute. Et... je ne sais pas. On a parlé. On a marché. On a mangé une glace. Cela semble infiniment banal. Mais ça ne l'était. Parce que c'est Potter, bordel. Potter, qui m'attendait. Moi. Et c'était bizarre, vraiment bizarre, d'avoir des choses à lui dire. Bizarre qu'il m'amuse. Avec son franc-parler, sa brusquerie, sa spontanéité. Bizarre mais pas désagréable. Partout où je vais on me méprise. On me montre du doigt sur le Chemin de Traverse, on rit sous cape, on me crache sur les chaussures. Pas lui. Avec lui, je peux redevenir moi-même. Et je me sens moins vieux. Moins fatigué.

Je ne sais ni pourquoi il m'attendait. Mais je sais qu'il y a des démons, dans les yeux de Potter. Des angoisses terribles. Les miennes, à côté, c'est du pipi d'hypogriffe...

D'ailleurs, sa peau est froide. Un froid d'hiver. Un froid glaçant de mains restées enfouies sous la neige. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Quand il m'a demandé de le rejoindre, aujourd'hui, j'ai dit un peu, oui, pas la banquise. Parce qu'il avait l'air inquiet. Parce que ça n'aurait pas été très malin de ma part d'en rajouter. Alors j'ai essayé de changer de sujet. Je lui ai parlé du balai. Et c'est comme si on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. Pouf, une petite lueur s'est allumée dans ses yeux. Et ça aussi, c'était plutôt joli. Comme le demi-sourire à sa tasse de café. Il m'a suivi. Je marchais vite alors il était obligé de courir un peu. Il a collé son nez contre la vitrine, bouche entrouverte. On aurait dit un enfant devant une vitrine de Noël. Pour le faire saliver, je lui ai dit que mon père avait promis de me l'offrir. Et c'est vrai. Par contre, je ne lui ai pas dit que mon père ne m'en avait même pas parlé lui-même, qu'il avait découpé un article de la gazette et épinglé dessus un morceau de parchemin : "ce sera ton cadeau de rentrée"_. _Le tout avait été glissé sous la porte de ma chambre. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

Dans le magasin, c'était comme s'il ne savait pas où regarder. Il me montrait des trucs, m'en mettait d'autres dans les mains, faisait des commentaires, s'esclaffait, et je crois que j'avais l'air vaguement halluciné. Et l'heure tournait, et il fallait bien rentrer, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a fait plaisir, qu'il n'en ait finalement pas grand chose à cirer de son insupportable rouquine...

**0°0°0**

La psy m'a dit de partir et j'y pense. Il y a même cette idée un peu folle qui me germe dans un coin du cerveau. Je pourrais aller à Guernesey. Et je pourrais emmener Potter avec moi... La maison de Luka, à Guernesey, elle a les pieds dans l'eau. Il y a le petit portail bleu, le chemin tracé entre les rochers, le sable et la mer. Il y passe tous les étés. Il y passera sûrement celui-là aussi. Bien sûr, il ne m'a jamais écrit. Et moi non plus. On s'est quittés sur une gifle. On s'est quittés sur une guerre. Et mes doigts se sont anesthésiés de l'avoir frappé trop fort. Ils n'arrivent pas à oublier, ils brûlent encore. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu réparer. Caresser pour apaiser, guérir. Ils sont moches, raides et coupables. Et il faut que j'arrête de me punir. Que je fasse quelque chose. Que j'y retourne, peut-être.

**0°0°0**

Je pars demain. C'est décidé. J'ai acheté les billets, envoyé le sien à Potter. Parce oui, j'emmène Potter. Qu'on ne me demande pas pourquoi. Il a eu l'air un peu offensé, sur le coup, que je décide à sa place, que je m'incruste dans son hasard. Monsieur devait rêver d'autre chose. D'horizons sucrés, d'exotisme, de dépaysement absolu. Tant pis. C'est lui qui a mis le doigt sur Guernesey, après tout. Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi.

Ma mère veut absolument m'aider à faire mon sac. Elle enlève ce que j'y ai mis pour le remplacer par ça et ça et ça. Il pourrait faire froid le soir, il faut que je prenne un pull. Il pourrait pleuvoir, il faut que j'emmène une veste. Non pas celle là, l'autre. Et un parapluie. Et mes potions, pour le soleil, à cause de toutes mes allergies. Elle me tourne autour en maugréant, elle me donne le tournis, elle maudit la psy sur plusieurs générations. Je ne suis jamais parti là-bas tout seul. Et si je me perdais ? Et elle continue, continue, continue. Je serre les dents.

- Laisse-le.

La voix de mon père.

- Ah, voilà que tu te réveilles, toi ! s'est indignée ma mère, les poings sur les hanches. Si c'est pour prendre son parti, tu peux retourner t'enfermer dans ton mutisme, Lucius. Et tout de suite.

J'ai ri. Et mon père m'a regardé. Vraiment regardé. J'avais imaginé que lorsqu'il le ferait, je verrais du dégoût dans ses yeux, de la deception à peine contenue. Mais non, rien de tout ça. A la place, de l'affection, un peu de tristesse.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il reste ici. Cette maison est un tombeau.

- Pourquoi vous ne vendez pas le Manoir ? j'ai demandé.

Ils se sont regardés, un peu gênés.

- Qui en voudrait, mon chéri ? a dit ma mère. Et cachant son visage, elle s'est penchée pour fermer mon sac.

**0°0°0**

Je voudrais pouvoir arrêter le temps. Mais il file vers le ciel ouvert, les horizons escarpés, le bruit de la mer. Je n'ai pas renoncé. Pourtant, j'étais sûr que j'aurais peur. Que je me réveillerais un matin, ankylosé de trop de terreur. Et hop, j'aurais tout piétiné. J'aurais dit avec un haussement d'épaules : "Une autre fois. L'année prochaine. J'ai le temps, non ?" _Conneries_. Il ne faut jamais attendre. Trop de journées à retenir mon souffle, les poumons pourris de l'air vicié des villes d'ici. Et ça doit bien me rendre malade. Est-ce qu'on est vivant, si on ne respire pas ? Est-ce qu'on est vivant quand tous les jours ont la teinte grisâtre des autres, ceux d'avant, morts-nés, à peine vécus, déjà oubliés. Je préfère ne pas savoir. Alors mon sac est prêt. Le train m'attend.

**0°0°0**

Merlin, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Oh, ce n'est pas Luka, le problème. Il est là. Exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Non, le problème, c'est Potter. Parce que je crois que qu'il me plaît. Un peu.

Ce soir, j'ai abandonné Potter sur la plage. Je l'ai laissé rejoindre son camping, tout seul. J'ai prétexté une soudaine envie de baiser et j'ai pris le chemin de la côte dans l'autre sens. Dans la lumière qui déclinait, j'ai retrouvé la route, la maison et le portail bleu. Il y avait de la lumière aux fenêtres. Il y avait la voiture rouge dans l'entrée. Il y avait Luka à l'intérieur. Sûrement. Sûrement que si je m'étais approché, je aurais pu l'appercevoir. Lui, ses cheveux blond sable, sa peau pâlotte et ses yeux noirs. Sûrement. Mais je suis resté là, debout sur un rocher, un peu à l'écart de la route. Et je n'ai pas bougé. Tout ce à quoi j'étais capable de penser, c'était Potter. Insupportable Potter. Avec sa tente moldue, son camping à la con, son bob ridicule.

Potter avec qui je me suis saoulé, au vin et aux rires et aux confidences.

Potter à qui j'ai avoué que j'étais gay. Comme ça. Moi qui ne dis jamais le mot.

Potter dont les angoisses et les cauchemars me chavirent comme si c'étaient les miens.

Potter qui me comprend. Même sans essayer.

Potter qui a dormi avec moi. Que j'ai regardé dans l'obscurité. Qui me regardait au réveil. Et j'ai pensé qu'il était drôlement près. Et qu'il était drôlement beau. Et que putain, des yeux pareils, ça ne devrait être permis à personne. Et plus tard, sur la plage, je regardais son dos, sa peau lisse qui commençait à rougir, et j'avais envie de la toucher. Pour voir si elle était encore froide. Ou si le soleil l'avait réchauffée.

Je me donnerais bien des gifles, bon sang. Ou à lui, tiens. Oui, à lui. Pour qu'il soit un peu moins... un peu moins... Merde, c'est pas comme si Potter n'avait pas une copine rousse et un peu salope qu'il a du se jurer d'épouser - croix de bois, croix de fer - et à qui il fera trois gosses roux aux yeux verts. Je peux gerber ? Là, maintenant, je peux ?

Bref, où j'en étais ? Ah oui, perché sur mon rocher. J'ai fait demi-tour. C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. J'ai fait demi-tour alors que j'étais venu à Guernesey pour ça. Pour Luka. Et j'ai marché vite, trop vite. Je suis tombé la tête la première et je me suis abîmé la tronche comme si on m'avait cogné. Et voilà. Je suis retourné sur le port et je me suis installé, là, sur la terrasse. J'ai commandé une bouteille de vin, j'ai commencé à écrire. Et maintenant, je crois que je suis un peu cuit. Et j'ai envie d'aller voir Potter dans sa tente. Je pourrais lui dire : "Potter, j'ai toujours envie de baiser. Pourquoi pas toi ?"

Ah ah.

Merde, il faudra bien que je lui explique l'état de ma tête... je lui dirais que je me suis fait taper dessus. Les hétéros adorent frapper les pédés, c'est bien connu. Alors il me croira. Il a bien réussi à gober que j'avais jamais mis un pied sur cette putain d'île. Ouais, sauf que c'est pas _vraiment _un mensonge. Parce que tout à l'air neuf, différent. Plus fun, plus coloré, plus alcoolisé, plus piquant. C'est pas possible, hein, que ce soit juste à cause de Potter ?

C'est décidé, j'irais voir Luka demain. Ou après-demain. Ou... merde, j'ai le temps, non ?

**0°0°0**

On part demain.

On part demain et je ne suis même pas allé voir Luka. Je pourrais. Mais j'ai pas envie. J'ai même eu peur de le croiser par hasard sur le port. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de penser à lui. Complètement. Parce que dans ma tête, il y avait des yeux verts qui pétillent, un type maigrichon et bronzé avec un sourire d'enfant. Avec Potter, on a arrêté de parler de la guerre. Parce qu'on avait déjà tout dit, tout ce qui était important. "Oui, j't'avais reconnu. Oui, je me suis sacrifié. Oui, c'était l'horreur" Et tacitement, on a décidé que c'était le bon moment pour un temps mort. Pause.

Et maintenant, je sais pleins d'autres choses, sur lui. Il a un journal, lui aussi. Il sent le sel et le soleil. S'il était humainenement possible de ne se nourrir _que _de gâteaux, il le ferait. Il ne sait pas très bien nager. Il n'aime pas qu'on le regarde. Il a de jolies mains. Pas très grandes, mais jolies. Et merci Merlin, il ne se ronge pas les ongles. Il a une canine un peu de travers. Il mange ses frites avec les doigts. Après, il se les essuie dans son jean. Il noie son café dans le sucre. Il ne ronfle jamais. Mais par contre, il chante sous la douche. Faux. D'ailleurs, il a l'air de penser que je ne l'entends pas. Parfois, quand il enfile son tee-shirt, il se coince la tête dans la manche. Et c'est ridicule. Et mignon. Il se met vite en colère. Et puis ça retombe. Il me regarde en coin, parfois, et je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Il a couché avec Weaselette, mais visiblement, c'était à chier. Amen. Il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour lui... ou moi... j'en sais rien. C'est pas comme si je savais vraiment ce que je voulais.

Si je fais le bilan de cette semaine, je me dis qu'elle est à l'opposé exact ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais que je n'en changerais rien. Même pas le soir où on s'est retrouvés dans la pluie et le vent, trempés et glacés jusqu'à l'os.

J'échangerai pas Potter contre Luka. Et ça me terrifie.

J'ai pas envie de rentrer. Et ça me terrifie.

Je sais qu'il va me manquer. Et ça me terrifie.

Je ne veux pas ressentir cette espèce de bouffée d'affection chaque fois qu'il me provoque ou fait un truc débile. Je ne veux pas. Sauf que je peux pas m'en empêcher. Une preuve ? Je lui ai acheté un cadeau. Pour son anniversaire. Et c'est consternant.

Je suis en train de me faire complètement avoir. Je le sais. Parce que ça commence à me picoter sous la peau, quand il me sourit. Et parce que je regarde sa bouche quand il parle, fixement, et que je pense des trucs que je devrais pas penser. Parfois il s'arrête et agite les doigts devant mes yeux comme pour me réveiller. D'autres fois il me demande : "quoi ? j'ai quelque chose de coincé ?" Et je dis oui et il passe consciencieusement sa langue sur ses dents. Sauf que la vérité c'est plutôt : "Non, j'étais juste en train d'imaginer tout ce que ta bouche pourrait me faire. Et oui, c'était plutôt cochon."

Oui, je suis foutu. C'est pourtant la règle d'or des pédés : ne jamais, non jamais, s'enticher d'un hétéro. Et encore moins quand il s'appelle Potter. Sans compter MA règle d'or à moi : quand tu commences à ressentir des trucs, prends tes jambes à ton cou et barre-toi.

**0°0°0**

Retour à Londres. Il fallait que je m'arrête quelque part pour écrire, avant de rentrer, et j'ai trouvé ce petit café, dans un coin de la gare. Oui, il faut que je l'écrive pour être sûr que ça s'est passé. Réellement passé. Potter m'a embrassé. _Embrassé. _Et je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir venir ? Comment j'ai fait pour rater les signes ? Normalement, je les vois tout de suite. Et là... rien. RIEN.

Il était en train de me dire au revoir. Et il hésitait un peu. Mais ce n'était pas anormal. Pas encore. Non, ça l'est devenu quand ses yeux ont empli tout mon champ de vision. Quand j'ai senti une pression sur ma nuque. Quand sa bouche a recouvert la mienne. Quand son odeur s'est jetée dans mes narines. Et là, il y a quelque chose qui a implosé dans ma tête. Tout s'est déconnecté. Je n'ai pas fait un geste. J'étais paralysé. Et il s'était enfui depuis longtemps que je n'avais toujours pas bougé un orteil.

- Jeune homme, il faut descendre, maintenant, a dit le contrôleur en passant sa tête dans mon compartiment. Et je crois que sans son intervention, j'y serais encore, dans ce train, à me demander pourquoi, _mais pourquoi, _je ne l'ai pas embrassé, moi aussi.

**0°0°0**

Il doit flipper. Obligé. Il doit regretter. Obligé aussi. On va se voir la semaine prochaine et il me dira qu'il est désolé, qu'il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris, qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il vaut mieux oublier cette minute d'égarement, qu'il a une rousse à épouser, des enfants à faire, une gentille petite famille normale à construire, qu'il n'est pas pédé. Tous les hétéros se trouvent des excuses comme ça. Et je suis bon prince, je vais l'aider un peu. Je dirais que c'était rien. Je dirais que j'ai oublié. Sauf que c'est faux, bien sûr. Que je ne pense qu'à ça.

Je lui ai écrit des tas de lettres et je les ai toutes jetées. Des lettres qui commençaient par : "Potter, je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que" Et je me suis trouvé plein de bonnes raisons.

Potter, je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que j'ai peur.

Potter, je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que je me suis promis-juré de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux.

Potter, je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce qu'un jour tu vas te souvenir de ce que t'as l'air d'avoir oublié : dans la vraie vie, je suis un fieffé connard. Et Guernesey, tu vois, c'est pas la vraie vie. C'est une jolie bulle où je ne me ressemble pas. Une bulle rose et un peu trop sucrée. D'ailleurs, quand elle explose, ça fout un peu la gerbe... t'as remarqué ?

Potter, je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que t'assumeras jamais. Parce qu'à Poudlard, hein, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

Potter, je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que tu couches avec des filles. Et moi, tu vois, j'ai un service trois pièces.

Potter, je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que si j'avais commencé, j'aurais jamais pu m'arrêter là.

Potter, je ne t'ai pas embrassé mais ça veut pas dire que j'avais pas envie. Je suis juste un peu perdu. Tu sais ce qu'on dit des chats, de l'eau froide, tout ça. Et ben moi, c'est pareil. J'ai aimé quelqu'un et ça m'a brisé. Et je crois que toi, je pourrais t'aimer.

Potter, je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que je me suis dit que ça pourrait salir ton costume de héros, faire des taches sur ton âme de sauveur, et que ça éteindrait un peu toutes tes lumières. Parce que je suis pas vraiment un type bien. Que j'ai passé une bonne partie de la guerre du côté des salauds, que j'ai fermé les yeux quand ça craignait vraiment, que j'ai torturé en regardant ailleurs, que j'ai attendu que ça passe. Que je t'ai attendu, toi, pour me sauver. Parce que j'étais pas foutu de le faire tout seul.

Potter, je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que j'ai plus jamais embrassé personne, depuis Luka. J'ai couché avec des types sans importance, c'est vrai, mais chaque fois j'ai dit "j'embrasse pas". Alors t'embrasser pour de vrai, ce serait comme effacer. Comme tourner la page. Et merde, c'est pas facile. Tu vois, c'est un peu con, mais les pages écrites, même mal, c'est plus rassurant que les pages blanches...

Potter, je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que je ne sais pas où on s'en irait, toi et moi. Si ce serait le commencement d'un long voyage ou d'une microscopique escapade. S'il y aurait des soubresauts, des haltes, des cahots. Si tu ne finirais pas par me jeter en morceaux sur le quai...

Potter, je ne t'ai pas embrassé mais tes lèvres étaient douces.

Potter, je ne t'ai pas embrassé mais si c'était à refaire...

**0°0°0**

Quand je suis rentré au Manoir, j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé d'adresse. Évidemment, le Manoir ressemblait au Manoir. De l'extérieur. Dedans, c'était une autre histoire. Les pièces s'étaient déplacées. Les meubles avaient changé, les tapisseries aussi. Tout semblait plus clair.

- Et ma chambre ? j'ai demandé, étranglé par l'étreinte de ma mère. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de ma chambre ?

- Au fond du jardin, a dit mon père, sans sourire, et j'ai eu peur qu'il ne plaisante pas.

Et bien vite, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été con, vraiment con, de croire que je pourrais tout garder pour moi. Que cette semaine serait une parenthèse dont personne ne saurait jamais rien. Mais je n'étais pas là depuis une heure que mon père me demandait déjà : "Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à Guernesey avec Potter ?"

Le père de Luka m'avait vu, là-bas. Il a envoyé une lettre à mes parents, demandant s'ils étaient là, eux aussi, et disant que si je voulais leur rendre visite, Luka serait vraiment content. Il a conclu ainsi : "dis-donc, Lucius, le garçon, avec ton fils, il ressemble quand même drôlement à Harry Potter." J'ai pas menti. J'ai dit que Potter aussi allait voir la psy, qu'on avait parlé, qu'on avait décidé de partir ensemble, que j'avais pas à me justifier.

Il m'a traité d'idiot. Il a dit que Potter se servait de moi. Forcément. Qu'il fallait que je sois complètement stupide et naïf pour imaginer autre chose. Que Potter voulait récupérer des informations contre nous. Pour le procès. Point final.

- Pourquoi il voudrait être ton ami ? il a ajouté.

Et c'était cruel. Le ton, les mots, tout. Tellement que ça m'a lacéré à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus la moindre affection, dans son regard. Tout était froid. Et je le fixais, ma fourchette suspendue, et ça menaçait d'exploser dans ma gorge. La boule de colère. Et j'ai crié qu'il ne savait rien du tout, qu'il ne connaissait pas Potter. Et j'ai dit des trucs vraiment dégueulasses que je pensais pas. Ou à demi. Que c'était pas un pauvre type comme lui qui allait me donner des leçons. Un faible. Le pire des lâches. Que lorsqu'il serait à Azkaban, au moins, j'aurais plus à supporter sa sale gueule de père autoritaire. Que c'était pas comme s'il en avait eu quelque chose à foutre, de moi, ni avant ni pendant ni après la guerre. Quand est-ce qu'il avait été un père, d'ailleurs, hein ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose dans _mon _intérêt et pas dans le sien ? Et j'ai hurlé qu'il pouvait retapisser sa foutue baraque autant qu'il voulait, que c'était que du vent, que ça changerait jamais rien. Que ça masquait juste les cicatrices. Mais pas le sang séché incrusté dans toutes les jointures du carrelage. Que oui, cette maison était tombeau et que c'était sa faute. Qu'il nous y avait emmurés vivants. Que c'était ça, la vérité. Qu'il y avait un truc, chez moi, qui était mort, ici, et qu'il pouvait s'en féliciter. Que je n'avais jamais été aussi seul, que personne ne me rendait visite, que personne ne m'écrivait, même pas Pansy, et que si tout ce qui lui importait, c'était ce que j'avais pu dire à Potter, il pouvait juste allé se faire foutre. Et j'ai jeté ma serviette de table et je me suis barré.

Et dans le couloir, mon estomac s'est retourné. J'ai couru et je me suis jeté sur la cuvette des toilettes, jusqu'à la bile acide qui brûle l'estomac. Je me suis allongé par terre, la joue contre le sol froid, en attendant que la nausée disparaisse. Et ma mère s'est assise à côté de moi. Elle m'a caressée les cheveux, comme lorsque j'étais petit. Lentement. Mais ça ne me soulageait pas.

Depuis on ne s'est pas parlés. Pas de toute la semaine. Pas même regardés. Et ce n'était pas vraiment différent. En fait, c'était exactement comme avant. Sauf qu'il sait. Que je ne lui pardonne pas. Que je suis en ruines et que je ne sais pas quel morceau recoller en premier. Que tout l'edifice est branlant. Et il n'essaye même pas de m'aider.

**0°0°0**

Je n'ai pas foncé vers le divan. C'était la première fois. Je me suis assis en face d'elle. Et j'ai parlé. Parlé, parlé, parlé. J'avais la bouche sèche, la gorge comme du papier de verre. Et les mots s'entrechoquaient. J'ai parlé de la guerre, de mon père, de Luka, de Potter. Tout se mélangeait. Je crois que rien n'avait de sens. Et soudain, je lui ai demandé de me redonner son miroir et quand elle me l'a tendu, je l'ai brisé en le frappant très fort contre le bois du bureau. Les éclats me sont tombés dans les mains. "C'est ça que j'ai envie de faire, j'ai dit. A chaque fois." Et j'ai parlé encore. J'ai dit que oui, je m'en voulais, que oui, j'aurais voulu avoir fait d'autres choix, mais qu'on ne pouvait plus rien changer, qu'il fallait que je vive avec ça. Et je lui ai dit : "si Potter arrive à me pardonner, j'arriverais peut-être à le faire, moi aussi."

Et elle m'a longtemps regardé. Après. J'avais le souffle court, les mains moites. Elle a sorti un document officiel d'un de ses tiroirs. Et elle l'a signé. C'était mon autorisation, pour Poudlard.

Après, avec Potter, ça s'est passé comme j'avais prévu. Du moins au début. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, j'ai dit que j'avais oublié. Pas de surprise. Mais voilà. Voilà que je lui ai offert son cadeau. Et ses yeux se sont embués. Et il m'a pressé le poignet, un peu à l'aveugle. Il était ému. Et j'étais ému qu'il le soit. Brusquement, ça m'a submergé. Alors je lui ai menti. C'est sorti comme ça. J'ai dit que je partais en Italie, qu'on ne se reverrait qu'à la rentrée. Il n'a même pas tiqué. Il n'a pas réalisé que je lui mentais, que personne ne laisserait mes parents quitter le pays avant leur procès. Non, il s'est juste assombri. Son visage était devenu un contre-jour à lui tout seul. Et c'était trop, tout à coup. J'étais à fleur de peau, les nerfs à vif, le coeur plus exposé que jamais. Je sentais que tout flanchait. Que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Que je pouvais faire un pas en avant et lui rendre son baiser, même une semaine après. Mais je me suis levé et je suis parti. Avec mon mensonge d'Italie. Mon corps en ruines. Ma tête en vrac. En un mois, j'aurais le temps d'oublier un peu. De me détacher de lui. D'avoir moins envie de l'embrasser. D'avoir moins le coeur chaviré. Un peu plus loin, un homme m'a arrêté dans la rue. Il réclamait une cigarette, une pièce, je ne sais plus. Je l'ai regardé sans le voir. Une pièce ? Non pas de pièce. Mes poches sont vides. Pas que mes poches. Tout.

**A suivre...**

* * *

(1) in _L'archipel de la Manche_, Victor Hugo, 1883.

* * *

_Note__ : Le chapitre était long, déjà. Alors je l'ai coupé. En fait, je trouvais que c'était le bon endroit, le bon moment, que ça avait du sens, et que dans le prochain, comme ça, il y aurait tout Poudlard. J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi, d'enfiler le costume de Draco. Même s'il n'est pas très facile à porter. Il y a pleins de choses, dans ce chapitre, qui étaient dans ma tête depuis très longtemps : il fallait que Draco ait aimé quelqu'un, avant Harry, pour avoir à ce point peur d'aimer à nouveau. Et que ça ait mal fini. Il fallait aussi qu'il ait eu une bonne raison de vouloir emmener Harry sur cette île, car après tout, c'est lui qui avait décidé de leur destination. En fait, il fallait que tout soit compliqué pour lui : de vivre avec la guerre, de vivre avec le souvenir d'un autre, de tomber amoureux à nouveau. Et tout est là :) _

_J'ai été infiniment touchée de toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyée pour le dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. En écrivant vite la suite ? Promis, je vais essayer. Je vous embrasse très très fort._

_Sillia_


	20. Les naufragés : deuxième partie

**Chapitre 20**

**Les naufragés**

_Deuxième Partie_

Un mois.

Il s'est passé _un mois_. Et je n'ai même pas eu envie d'écrire. Pas un mot. Comme si, pendant quatre semaines, j'avais juste arrêté de vivre, mis ma tête en pause. Je crois, d'ailleurs, que je n'ai fait qu'attendre. Attendre et redouter le premier jour de septembre.

Dans ma tête, j'ai même commencé à l'appeler Harry. A penser à lui par son prénom. Aux oubliettes, le _Potter _dédaigneux et le _Potty _méprisant. Parfois, je pense à quelque chose et j'ai envie de lui en parler. Je me dis : ah ça, ça le ferait rire ou lever les yeux au ciel ou sourire sur le côté.

J'ai eu envie de le voir. Chaque mercredi. Et tous les autres jours. Mais je me suis retenu. Pour éviter de penser, transplaner, ou faire une connerie - comme ramener mon cul chez Weasley, j'ai lu des livres sur l'Italie. Et j'ai voyagé dans ma tête, à défaut d'autre chose. Juste au cas où. Parce qu'il serait capable de me poser des questions. Alors j'ai acheté du chianti hors de prix, livré à ma fenêtre. Je me suis dit que ça ferait plus vrai. Que c'est bien joli, les mensonges, mais qu'après, il faut les entretenir. Qu'il voudra peut-être savoir comment était Rome, Milan, Venise. Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ?

En un mois, j'ai presque oublié son visage. Je sais bien que ça fait toujours ça, l'absence. Que c'est normal. C'était pareil, avec Luka, au début. Le noir absolu de ses yeux, c'était facile à retenir et à capturer. Mais le reste ? Son petit visage fin, ses pommettes hautes, la cicatrice en croissant de lune, au coin de sa lèvre supérieure, et les fossettes qui formaient des plis de chaque côté de son sourire ? Je savais que ça existait. Mais je ne voyais plus rien. Mes yeux étaient comme morts.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Luka... Il m'a envoyé une lettre. Je l'ai lu et je l'ai brûlée. Elle était pleine de choses absurdes, amères, tristes. Il demandait pourquoi je n'étais pas venu le voir, cet été. Ce que je faisais là-bas, sur _notre _île, si j'étais pas fichu de frapper à sa porte. Il disait qu'il m'avait vu de loin, un jour, sur le port, et que j'avais l'air heureux. En forme. Que je riais. Que j'étais pas aussi ouvert et expansif, avec lui... si ? Et bon sang, _Harry Potter_. C'était quand même un peu fou, non, qu'il soit avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre ? Et il disait aussi qu'il avait voulu, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé m'écrire. Qu'il regrettait d'être parti comme ça, de m'avoir tourné le dos de manière aussi brutale, que ça l'avait grignoté à l'intérieur, surtout la nuit, de ne pas m'avoir laissé une chance. De ne rien avoir compris.

Il ajoutait que si je voulais lui rendre visite à Varsovie, avant qu'il ne reparte à Durmstrang, il en serait heureux, _vraiment _heureux. Et qu'il m'aimait. Que je lui avais manqué. Et qu'il n'y aurait que moi, toujours. Que je n'avais pas pu oublier, moi non plus.

Et tous ces mots, je les ai lu, relu, et ils ont coulé dans le vide. Comme de l'eau qui vous glisse entre les doigts.

Pas une seconde je ne me suis dit que oui, j'irais bien passer un mois à Varsovie avec lui. Qu'on pourrait aller boire des bières moldues au goût de framboise et de cerise. Et de la vodka au poivre et au citron. A l'ombre des façades jaunes, rouges, oranges, sous les clochers vert-de-gris. Et transplaner quelque part au milieu des dunes, au bord de la Baltique, et se jeter dans les rouleaux avec l'insouciance des enfants. Comme on l'avait déjà fait. Comme si un an ne s'était pas écoulé. Comme si je n'avais pas eu envie de me briser la voix dans le silence, juste après son départ. Et de me jeter contre les murs, tête la première, pour être sûr que tous mes souvenirs implosent.

C'était à portée de mains.

Luka.

Mais j'ai brûlé sa lettre.

Je pars demain. Et Poudlard m'effraie. Au point, certaines nuits, que je ne trouve plus le sommeil. Le temps que je n'ai pas passé au Manoir, l'année dernière, je l'ai passé là-bas, à raser les murs et essayer de me faire oublier. Dans cette espèce d'hostilité générale. Dans le concert des murmures glacés. Ce sera sûrement pareil, cette année. Pire, peut-être.

Mais je me dis qu'au moins, il y aura Harry. _Potter_. P-O-T-T-E-R.

Maman pleure beaucoup, depuis quelque temps. Il y a mon départ. Il y a les procès qui approchent. Ils en parlent presque tous les jours, maintenant, dans la _Gazette. _Elle dit que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, ce sera sûrement dans un parloir de la prison d'Azkaban, avec interdiction de trop se toucher, ou alors juste avec les yeux. Elle parle déjà d'un Noël derrière les barreaux.

La nuit commence à tomber.

De là où je suis assis, je peux tout voir. Le mur qui bouche l'horizon, le portail qui dresse ses flèches noires vers le ciel orangé - et combien de journalistes derrière ? C'est devenu mon tout petit monde, étriqué comme un mouchoir de poche, ma prison de petit garçon riche et effrayé. Le Manoir silencieux et plein de courants d'air, le jardin désert, redevenu sauvage, et l'enceinte de pierres comme un point final. Cela fait un mois que je n'ai pas vu autre chose.

Mais c'est la dernière nuit au Manoir. La dernière.

**0°0°0**

J'attends Harry.

Je l'attends et il ne vient pas.

Il a peut-être changé d'avis. Oui, sûrement. Qui lui en voudrait ? Il a du retrouver sa tête en chemin, rire de lui, et aller visiter le lit de sa Ginny, à la place du mien. Retrouver sa place entre ses jambes.

Il avait pourtant l'air très sûr de lui, dans le train. Et moi, je n'ai pas résisté très longtemps. A ses yeux, sa bouche. Une brûlure pour chaque mot et chaque regard. Alors, je l'ai attrapé par le col et je l'ai embrassé. Pour qu'il se taise. Oui, je crois que c'était pour qu'il se taise. Au début. Sauf que c'est vite devenu autre chose. Une affaire de toucher erratique, de salive échangée, d'odeur capiteuse et de désir. C'était tout l'inverse du baiser qu'il m'avait donné, lui, dans un autre train. Cette fois j'étais là, bien là, tous les neurones connectés.

Et c'était un peu insensé, quand on y pense. Ses bras autour de ma taille, son corps pressé contre le mien. Alors que j'avais passé _quatre semaines _à me persuader que j'en avais vraiment rien à foutre de sa jolie gueule, que j'étais capable d'expulser de moi tout ce que je commençais à ressentir. J'avais les mains dans les noeuds de ses cheveux. J'avais envie de le serrer, fort, de lui mordre le cou, de le marquer avec les dents et de lui faire mal. Parce que son absence m'avait fait mal. Pendant un mois entier. Il fallait bien que ce soit de sa faute et qu'il paie pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Et maintenant je l'attends, là, allongé dans ma chambre de préfet, et il ne vient pas. Peut-être que j'ai fait tomber le papier, en essayant de le glisser dans sa main...

**0°0°0**

Il est presque une heure du matin et il n'est toujours pas là.

J'avais dit dans une heure. _Une heure_, bon sang. Pas trois. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Je tourne en rond, je me couche et je me relève, j'ouvre un livre, je le balance contre le mur, je fais les cent pas, encore et encore. Il faut vraiment que je devienne cinglé avant même le premier jour ?

Cette soirée a été infernale. Les autres élèves me méprisent. Ils me chieraient à la gueule, s'ils pouvaient viser aussi haut. Surtout le petit Creevey, tout terne et malingre, avec ses petits yeux méchants. Comme si c'était ma faute, tiens, si son frère s'est fait buter. Mais qu'ils me les mettent tous sur le dos, les morts de leur putain de guerre ! J'en ai rien à branler. Je veux juste mon diplôme à la fin de l'année. Pas me faire des amis.

Et Harry qui ne vient toujours pas...

Je ne sais même pas comment expliquer ce que ça m'a fait de le voir, dans le train, tout silencieux derrière ses amis qui jacassaient. Un peu perdu dans sa propre tête. Les larmes de ma mère avaient eu le temps de sécher sur mes joues. Et moi j'avais eu le temps de m'y préparer, à le croiser. Mais ça m'a quand même fichu un sacré coup dans la tronche. Tout à coup, mes yeux morts retrouvaient la vue. Et j'étais un peu plus vivant. Juste parce qu'il me regardait. Avec cette espèce de tendresse presque insupportable. Et la petite lumière au fond de ses prunelles. Et ses lèvres qui tremblaient de vouloir me sourire.

Et le baiser, plus tard... Je sais, je l'ai déjà raconté, ça. Sauf qu'il faut que je sois honnête. Il a beau m'avoir foutu une frousse de tous les diables, il était quand même sacrément génial ce baiser. J'essaie juste de ne pas trop me rappeler qu'il s'est entraîné sur la Weaslette. _Urgh_.

**0°0°0**

Je me prévois un enfer de tous les jours, cette année. Et non, je ne dramatise pas. Le coup de la cape, je suis sûr que ce n'est que le début. De quelque chose de bien plus glauque. Et j'essaie de ne pas avoir peur. De ne rien montrer quand ils menacent de me tondre les cheveux. _Ou autre chose. _Je cite_. _Parce que je sais qu'ils n'attendent que ça. Que je baisse le regard et que je pisse dans mon froc. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

J'ai trouvé un morceau de parchemin plié, sous mon assiette, pendant le déjeuner. Avec, dessus, collées, des lettres découpées dans la _G__azette_. Pour que ça ait l'air totalement anonyme et flippant. Un brin psychopathe. Il était écrit : _Tu vas payer_. Mouais. Je n'applaudis pas l'originalité. Je l'ai chiffonné en riant, genre _ah ah, la bonne blague_, et j'en ai fait une boule compacte que j'ai jeté droit sur la tête de Creeve. Sur ses cheveux couleur vieille moquette. Il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier le geste. Et je m'en contrebalance. Même si je suis en train de m'en faire un ennemi. Parce que ça fait marrer les Serpentard. Et on est tous devenus des parias, à Poudlard, depuis l'épisode_ livrons Potter à Voldemort_ - merci Pansy. Il suffisait de voir la tête des petits nouveaux sous le Choixpeau. Ceux qui ne pleuraient pas ouvertement en appelant leur mère avaient l'air de se demander si on leur fournissait aussi la corde pour se pendre au lustre de la salle commune. Alors on se sert les coudes à notre manière. Même Zabini est plus aimable que d'habitude.

De toute façon, je crois qu'on aurait pu me faire n'importe quoi aujourd'hui, ça n'aurait pas entamé ma bonne humeur. Parce qu'il est venu, hier. Deux heures du mat et voilà qu'il se pointait à ma porte comme une fleur, un peu emprunté, un peu effrayé, aussi. Il s'est allongé à côté de moi et son souffle avait l'odeur du chocolat. Sa bouche en avait le goût. J'ai dégusté le sucre sur sa langue et ses lèvres, rêvé d'une indigestion.

Merlin, je ne sais pas dans quoi je suis en train de m'embarquer. Et je ne sais pas si j'aime ou si je déteste ce que ses baisers réveillent en moi. C'est comme si on chantonnait, doucement, dans l'oreille d'un monstre endormi. Et je _connais _le monstre. Il est imprévisible. Il se braque, siffle et crache. Il a du mal à se laisser apprivoiser. Et je ne voudrais pas tout foutre en l'air...

Ses doigts ont effleuré la cicatrice, sur mon ventre, comme si ça pouvait la gommer. Aplanir toutes les petites boursouflures de peau. Il avait l'air d'avoir honte dès qu'il la regardait. Et moi, j'avais envie de lui souffler sur les paupières. Pour chasser la culpabilité qui lui brouillait les yeux. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, moi, ce jour-là... Non, vraiment, c'était pas mieux.

Bon sang, on a presque couché ensemble ! Pas tout à fait mais presque. Il a fallu que je me fasse violence. J'avais _tellement _envie de me glisser en lui. Mais, si vite, si tôt, ça aurait pu l'effrayer. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'effrayer. Il avait l'air, déjà, de tout découvrir. Et c'était bien comme ça.

Le plaisir m'a vrillé la tête. Hier soir. Et puis ce matin. Car oui, il était encore là, ce matin. Il dormait profondément, allongé sur le ventre, un bras enfoui sous l'oreiller et l'autre en travers de ma poitrine. Je l'ai observé longtemps. Lui, le pli des draps incrusté dans sa joue. Et j'avais le coeur tiède.

Plus tard, je me suis invité dans sa douche. Dans le brouillard suffocant. Jusqu'à ce que ses jambes tremblent contre les miennes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'appuie lourdement contre mon torse en murmurant des choses incohérentes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se morde le dos de la main et se répande sur la mienne. Plus de sexe, moins de sentiments. C'était presque rassurant. Oui, _presque_.

Et je me dis que toutes les journées devraient commencer comme ça.

Finir, aussi.

D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder.

**0°0°0**

Je suis trop bourré pour écrire droit. Mais j'ai le droit d'être bourré. Je crois. Parce que ce soir, je me suis noyé. C'était froid et poisseux. Et je pensais pas que ça faisait mal, comme ça. A oublier si, un jour, j'avais envie de me suicider. Définitivement.

J'avais bien entendu leurs rires, dans le couloir. Le bruit des pas, pendant ma ronde. Mais je me suis pas vraiment méfié. J'aurais jamais dû dire oui. Préfet-en-chef. _Moi_. J'aurais dû dire merde et ça m'aurait évité ça. De tomber, stupéfixé. De ne rien pouvoir faire pour me défendre.

Après, ils m'ont traîné jusqu'au lac et mes pieds raclaient la boue. Ils riaient toujours, et de plus en plus fort... et _plouf_. Bain de minuit. J'avais de l'eau dans le nez, la gorge. Je suffoquais. Et je ne pouvais même pas nager. Ou me débattre. Alors je crois que je ne suis pas resté à la surface très longtemps. Juste assez pour pouvoir crier. Après j'ai coulé, les yeux grand ouverts, mais c'était la nuit aussi, à l'intérieur du lac. Il n'y avait rien à voir. Elles étaient où, hein, ces saloperies de sirènes ?

Mais, bien sûr, Potter m'a sauvé. Il fait _toujours _ça. Une dette c'était pas assez. Noooonnn. Il m'en fallait une deuxième. Que dis-je ? Troisième ? Quatrième ? Il y a un moment où j'ai arrêté de compter. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais préféré mourir. Le problème, c'est que j'ai l'ego un peu cabossé. Alors, je suis pas très fier de moi, mais je l'ai un peu envoyé chier, le Potty. Merde à la fin, qu'il aille se faire foutre, avec son inquiétude, sa compassion...

La vérité... c'est qu'il avait peur. Et que je le voyais. D'ailleurs, avant qu'il se penche sur moi, hagard et blanc comme la lune, j'avais pas réalisé que j'étais presque mort, dans le lac. Et que je respirais plus quand ils m'ont récupéré. Il avait peur pour moi. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je lui ai sorti un joli paquet de conneries. Des conneries un peu vulgaires, et d'autres, complètement cruelles. Je lui ai parlé de suicide, et de sa "putain de forêt" et il m'a giflé, fort. Et ça faisait un mal de chien mais j'ai eu envie de rire. Jaune. Ou noir. Est-ce qu'on peut rire noir ?

Cette gifle, en fait, je crois que ça m'a rappelé Luka. Tout à coup, j'étais retourné là-bas, au Manoir, devant son visage fermé à double tour, avec mes doigts qui brûlaient, et mon coeur comme un poids mort. Et je me suis demandé si maintenant, Harry allait se barrer, lui aussi, et ne plus jamais revenir.

Mais non.

Il s'est adouci, très vite, et il m'a embrassé.

Parce que Harry n'est pas Luka.

Harry n'est pas Luka.

Est-ce qu'il m'aimait, d'ailleurs, Luka ? Ou est-ce qu'il m'aimait _mal _? Ou juste un peu trop naïvement, comme on aime la première fois. Avec, dans la tête, et au bord des lèvres, des _pour toujours _qui, en fait, plus tard, ne survivront pas à ce que peut faire une guerre. Mais c'est pas grave. Non, c'est pas grave.

Un premier amour, ça n'a de sens que s'il y en a un autre, plus tard, pour vous le faire oublier...

**0°0°0**

Je me souviens d'une conversation qu'on a eu, un soir, avec Harry, à Guernesey. Le ciel orange vif était traversé de longues zébrures pourpres. Les derniers rayons dessinaient de drôles de reliefs sur son visage et ses cils semblaient se coucher sur ses joues.

Il m'a dit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais peur de mourir. Que ce qu'il avait vu de la mort rassurerait n'importe qui. A cause de ce qu'il avait ressenti : la paix, le silence cotonneux, la douceur.

Et il a soufflé...

- J'aurais pu rester là-bas, tu sais. J'avais le choix. J'aurais pu rester, si je voulais. Mais je suis revenu.

Il a baissé la tête.

- J'espère que je suis revenu.

Il regardait ses mains trop froides. Et je me souviens avoir eu envie de tendre les miennes pour les lui prendre, les recouvrir et les réchauffer. Je lui ai demandé s'il lui arrivait parfois de regretter de ne pas être resté là-bas, d'avoir quitté le silence paisible et la douceur. Et il m'a regardé longtemps. Juste du coin de son oeil vert. Et il a souri.

- Pas depuis un bon moment, m'a-t-il répondu.

Et il s'est levé, longuement étiré, et il a affirmé qu'on était vraiment trop sérieux.

Moi j'ai eu peur. J'avais de l'eau dans la gorge et les poumons et j'en avais vraiment rien à foutre, de la paix, du silence, de ce que ça pouvait être ou ne pas être. J'avais juste mal et peur. Terriblement.

Alors comment il a fait ? Comment il a fait pour se jeter aux pieds de la mort sans avoir envie de hurler et de fuir et d'appeler à l'aide ? Si calmement et si résolu ?

Peut-être que je ne le comprendrais jamais...

**0°0°0**

Enfoiré de Potter.

J'ai eu envie de lui foutre la baigne de sa vie, à ce petit connard. Ou d'aller lui enfoncer sa tête de balance dans les eaux du lac, qu'il sache un peu ce que ça fait. _Bordel_. Il pouvait pas s'en empêcher, hein ? D'aller taper à la porte de la directrice et de tout raconter ? "Et le pauvre petit Draco ceci. Et le pauvre petit Draco cela" Mais je lui avais _dit_. Putain ! Je lui avais dit : reste en dehors de ça, ne t'en mêle pas... Et il m'avait sagement répondu "Oui, oui" et vas-y que je t'embrasse et vas-y que je te papouille pour endormir ta méfiance. Mais s'il est pas capable de m'écouter, de tenir une promesse, de fermer sa grande gueule de Gryffondor de mes deux quand je le lui demande, je vois vraiment pas ce qu'on fiche ensemble. _Franchement_. De toute façon, je l'ai largué. Alors ça règle le problème. Je l'ai largué et c'est mieux comme ça.

Et mon père qui s'est ramené au château. Avec ses vêtements noirs, son air glacial, et ses _je te l'avais bien dit _et ses _rentre à la maison c'est un ordre_. Mais je ne rentrerai pas.

- Et tu attends quoi, exactement ? a-t-il sifflé. Qu'ils finissent par te tuer ?

- Ne me dis pas que ça te ferait de la peine ? ai-je répondu, aussi froidement que lui, et il a serré sa main, fort, autour du pommeau de sa foutue canne d'aristo.

- Ne joue pas les enfants capricieux, Draco. Ce n'est plus de ton âge.

Mon regard s'est fait dangereux et MacGonagall s'est interposée, un peu gênée.

- Votre père a raison, Draco. Il serait plus raisonnable de songer à prendre des cours par correspondance. Ce qui est en train de se passer, à Poudlard, nous dépasse un peu, vous comme moi. Le souvenir de la guerre est encore trop vif. Et vous êtes malheureusement le parfait bouc émissaire.

Elle a jeté un regard en coin à mon père. Comme pour insinuer : _V__oyez un peu ce que vous avez fait._

- Je pensais que vous nommer préfet-en-chef montrerait ma confiance et apaiserait les tensions. Mais je me suis trompée.

- Alors reprenez mon insigne, ai-je dit. Et ma chambre. Mais je reste là.

Et j'ai rendu mon insigne. Et j'ai rendu ma chambre. Et mon père était vraiment furieux. _Un seul incident, un seul, et tu rentres à la maison. _J'ai acquiescé pour qu'il fiche le camp. De toute façon, préfet-en-chef, c'était vraiment une fonction de merde. Chaque fois que je donnais un ordre à quelqu'un, le "quelqu'un" en question me riait à la tronche.

Alors j'ai rassemblé mes affaires et je suis retourné dans mon ancien dortoir, dans la froideur des cachots.

Zabini se trouvait dans le dortoir. Il se préparait à aller en cours, impeccablement habillé, déjà, malgré l'heure extrêmement matinale. Il a levé la tête, haussé les sourcils. "Déjà ?" s'est-il exclamé et je n'ai rien répondu. J'ai juste grommelé un peu en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Celui dans lequel j'avais dormi pendant sept ans. Et j'avais l'impression de retrouver un vieil ami.

- Que s'est-il passé ? m'a demandé Zabini. Oh ? Draco ? Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Tu le sais, pourtant, que ce qu'ils te font à toi aujourd'hui, ils me le feront à moi demain et à Pansy après-demain. Non ? Alors tu n'as pas le droit de te taire !

- Ils m'ont jetté dans le lac, me suis-je écrié. Voilà ! Monsieur a sa réponse. Monsieur est satisfait ? Ils m'ont stupéfixé et ils m'ont jetté dans le lac.

Son visage s'est tendu.

- Qui ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils m'ont montré leurs sales gueules, Blaise ? Evidemment que non. Ils portaient des masques. Des _masques_. Ils devaient trouver dans le geste une certaine... poésie ? ironie ? ironie poétique ? poésie ironique ? Vas-y, tiens, choisi...

J'ai enfoui mon visage dans mes mains.

- Qui prend ta place ?

- Et ma chambre ?... McMillan. Tu y crois, toi ? Un Poufsouffle !

Il a grimacé.

- C'est la déchéance suprême.

Puis il a esquissé un sourire.

- Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me pourrir ma tranquillité, j'espère. Parce que j'étais pépère, moi, ici, tout seul, avant que tu ramènes ton cul, ton dressing de princesse, et ton air macabre. Je pouvais ramener toutes les gonzesses que je voulais.

- Frime pas, Zabini. T'es resté tout seul trois jours.

- Et alors, _Malfoy_ ? Il peut se passer pleins de trucs en trois jours.

Je ne te le ferais pas dire, mon vieux. Je crois que t'imagines même pas. En trois jours, tu peux presque coucher avec Harry Potter. Et aimer ça. Vraiment. Et jouir dans ses bras à t'en faire exploser la cervelle. Bander dès qu'il te touche.

En trois jours, tu peux t'habituer à avoir quelqu'un à côté de toi, pour dormir. Une main pas vraiment grande mais jolie posée sur ton estomac. Un nez qui se frotte contre ton bras et des jambes qui s'emmêlent avec les tiennes. Et te réveiller d'un rêve sans te sentir seul et à bout de souffle. Remonter les draps sur lui parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir froid. Trouver ton lit moins grand et vachement plus sympa. Avoir moins de cauchemars à te pousser sous les paupières. Juste parce qu'il est là.

En trois jours, tu peux commencer à imaginer que ça pourrait durer. A te dire que si c'est tout le temps comme ça, t'as peut-être été un peu con de flipper.

En trois jours, les cours peuvent devenir franchement bizarres. Parce que tu le sens, son regard. Tout le temps. Il te brûle le cou comme un soleil d'été. Et tu sais quoi ? Il t'envoie même des petits mots, pendant les cours. Des mots qui te font sourire. Et lever les yeux au ciel en te disant qu'il est quand même un peu con, le Potty.

En trois jours, tu peux apprendre à lui faire confiance. Et être trahi. Après, tu te persuades que t'es le dernier des abrutis. Et tu renonces à tout. Tu piétines tes embryons de rêve et tu maudis ton imagination. Parce qu'elle t'a trompé. Alors tu lui dis que c'est fini. Et tu te dis, à toi, que c'est pas grave. Qu'il s'en remettra et que tu t'en remettras, toi aussi. Que t'as pas eu le temps de t'attacher à lui, _en trois jours_. Qu'il peut pas te manquer et que ça peut pas te faire mal.

Et tu fais même semblant de pas comprendre pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il fait. T'es trop en colère pour ça. Et tu sais pas encore que ça va retomber. Et qu'après tu seras plus aussi sûr de toi. Plus aussi catégorique.

A ce moment-là, tu lui en veux tellement que tu lui dis _basta_. Que t'es pas fait pour les relations. Que tu préfères les mi-temps, les trucs avec du cul qui te demandent nettement moins d'engagement. _C'est pas fait pour moi_, tu affirmes. Et toi-même, tu y crois un peu. Tu fermes les yeux sur son regard qui vacille et sa voix qui se craquelle. Tu tournes les talons. Tu claques la porte sur lui comme on l'a fait, un jour, sur toi. Oeil pour oeil.

En trois jours, tu peux perdre tout ce que t'avais pensé gagner.

Et te dire que c'est mieux comme ça.

**0°0°0**

Je me suis réveillé et j'avais oublié.

J'avais oublié que j'avais largué Potter.

Mais c'est revenu tout de suite. J'étais tout seul, étalé au milieu de mon lit à baldaquin, les draps entortillés autour des chevilles. Il n'y avait personne au bout de ma main tendue. Mes doigts ont aggrippé le vide et ça m'a fait comme un pincement. Alors, je me suis douché en me répétant, encore et encore, que j'en avais vraiment rien à cirer, que je dormais beaucoup mieux sans lui, qu'il prenait toute la place, qu'il s'accaparait les couvertures et qu'il me donnait même un peu froid, avec sa peau toute glacée.

Il prenait son petit-déjeuner tout seul. Il lisait sans lire, avec ses yeux cernés. Il avait l'air d'avoir tant de mal à mastiquer qu'il aurait pu être en train de manger du carton. Et le pincement est revenu. Un peu plus vif, un peu plus douloureux. Je me suis excusé comme j'ai pu (mal, sûrement) et il a fait sa tête de mule. Il m'a débité des trucs insensés dont lui seul a le secret. Et ça m'a chamboulé toute la tête. _Tu me sauvais la vie_. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par-là, ce con ? J'ai jamais sauvé la vie de personne. Plutôt l'inverse.

Bon sang, il faut que je me concentre. Les cours. Le Quidditch. On a eu notre tout premier entraînement, cet après-midi, et je crois, assez objectivement, qu'on a été plutôt nuls. Même si mon balai est brillant, _lui_. Mais ça ne compense malheureusement pas le reste. Nos Poursuiveurs n'ont pas l'air d'avoir réussi à trouver l'emplacement des buts et nos batteurs ne savent pas viser. Ils ont failli me tuer deux fois, ces enfoirés.

Et Harry m'attendait, après, juste à côté des vestiaires... et voilà, je parle encore de lui. Je ne parle _que _de lui, dans cette connerie de journal, c'est complètement pathétique. On dirait une adolescente un peu hystérique et monomaniaque. Mais, si on arrive à redevenir amis, avec Harry, comme avant, tout ça arrêtera de me bouffer le cerveau.

Il le faut.

**0°0°0**

Un bal.

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils imaginent ? Que tout à coup, on va tous avoir envie de sourire, les coins de la bouche hissés jusqu'aux oreilles ? Et puis, _hop_, oubliée la guerre. Tiens, d'ailleurs, quelle guerre ? Non, parce que tout à coup, la perspective de me trémousser sur de la musique de merde en buvant du jus de citrouille a réussi à me la faire oublier. Les mois au Manoir, tout ça. _Exit_. Parce que... un bal, quoi. Wouhou.

A peine l'annonce placardée dans le hall, Pansy m'a sauté dessus, toutes griffes dehors. _Tu viens au bal avec moi_, a-t-elle dit, un bras possessif autour du mien. Elle avait son regard de tigresse, genre : "_I__l est à moi, pas touche__"_. Et je l'ai laissée jouer à la petite-amie jalouse. Si ça lui chante, après tout.

Quelle importance ? Il ira sûrement au bal avec Weaselette. Ils se réconcilieront au milieu d'un slow et ce sera tout mielleux et dégueulasse : _Je suis désolé. Non, Harry, c'est moi. Mais non, Ginny, c'est moi. _Et il l'embrassera peut-être à pleine bouche, lumière tamisée et musique roucoulante en fond. Il oubliera tout de moi, le visage pressé contre ses cheveux. Il oubliera. Et c'est ce que je voulais.

C'est vraiment ce que je voulais ?

**0°0°0**

Il va témoigner au procès.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

J'ai relu trois fois la lettre de ma mère, ce matin, et à moins d'avoir des accès de dyslexie aiguë, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Sauf que je ne comprends pas _pourquoi _il fait ça. Elle lui a sauvé la vie, _je le sais_, et je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais imaginé lui demander de la sauver, elle, en retour, mais est-ce qu'il réalise seulement ce qui l'attend ? L'avidité des rapaces affamés, l'incompréhension des sorciers bien pensants. Devoir tout déballer, expliquer, revivre.

Il m'arrive assez régulièrement d'être un pauvre con, doublé d'un égoïste chronique, mais pas à ce point-là. Je sais bien qu'il n'a aucune envie de parler de tout ça. Alors... est-ce qu'il fait ça pour elle ? Ou est-ce qu'il fait ça pour moi ?

Le procès est demain, déjà. Et il faut absolument que j'aille lui parler. Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Et je ne sais pas comment. Parce que ça fait presque une semaine qu'on échange plus que des banalités, lui et moi. On ne se dit plus rien d'important. On n'a que du vide dans la bouche et des regards qui ne se rencontrent jamais.

_Les cours, ça va ? Le Quidditch, ça va ? Super. Bonne journée_.

Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire ?

"Je ne le mérite vraiment pas, mais merci de sauver ma mère ?"

"Potter, espèce de petit con, t'en as jamais marre de tes collants de super-héros, ça doit pourtant serrer un peu les couilles, non ?"

_Ne pas penser aux couilles de Potter..._

_Ne pas penser aux couilles de Potter..._

_Ne pas penser aux couilles de Potter !_

**0°0°0**

Pansy m'a embrassé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle était là, ce soir, toute émotive, les yeux brillants : _Draco chéri, ta pauvre maman, c'est trop injuste, tu dois avoir tellement peur et tellement besoin de réconfort_ et là... elle m'a embrassé. Et moi, j'étais en train de penser à autre chose (non, je ne dirais pas quoi) et je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, et du coup, je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite et elle a pris ça pour un encouragement. Et je me suis retrouvé avec sa langue dans la bouche. Quand j'ai réussi à me reculer, elle m'a _mordu le cou_.

Génial. J'ai un énorme suçon pour aller assister, demain, au procès de ma mère. C'est tout juste si on ne distingue pas la trace de chacune de ses dents. Et Zabini sait parfaitement quel sort utiliser pourrait effacer ça (ce qui n'est pas mon cas, étant donné que je ne me soigne jamais tout seul) et ce trou du cul ne veut même pas me le dire. Non. Il se marre comme un con à chaque fois qu'il me regarde. _Gé-nial ! _

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle était toute malheureuse, Pansy, après ça. Toute tassée sur elle-même, comme si on avait appuyé sur sa tête, plié sa peau en accordéon. Il a fallu que je la console. Elle voulait savoir à cause de qui, et pourquoi pas elle, et je lui ai menti. J'ai dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un, pendant les vacances. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait, que ça ne changerait rien, qu'on restait amis.

Ce n'est même pas un vrai mensonge. J'ai rencontré Harry, cet été. Le _vrai _Harry. Celui qui se baladait avec une tente pour carapace, le sourire en bandoulière, et la mer au bord des yeux. Il m'a suffi de dix petites minutes passées avec lui, cet après-midi, au bord du lac, pour réaliser à quel point il me manquait.

**0°0°0**

Il m'aime.

Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime.

**0°0°0**

C'est pas possible qu'il m'aime. Pas possible parce que c'est moi. _MOI_. Moi, ma baguette pointée droit sur Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore désarmé. Et Dumbledore au pied de la tour. Mort à cause de moi. Et moi, à la table du monstre, les yeux baissés. Moi, moi, _moi_...

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien aimer quand il me voit ? Il a perdu la tête, c'est tout. Il me parle de son froid étrange qui lui fait mal, de son âme et de la mienne, comme si on pouvait se compléter, lui et moi. Et tout ça, ça n'a pas de sens. Il crie qu'il m'aime au milieu des sifflements du vent et il faut bien qu'il soit fou. Complètement siphonné. Alors j'ai bien fait de lui dire de me foutre la paix. _Évidemment _que j'ai bien fait.

Mais je comprends. Il était encore un peu chamboulé. A cause du procès. Et des larmes soudainement remontées à marée haute, à l'intérieur de ses yeux, comme si la mer y était revenue pour de vrai. Il n'avait plus le cerveau à l'endroit et il a tout confondu. Mais moi je sais. Je le sais pour nous deux et je m'y cramponne pour ne pas trop dériver vers le grand large. Harry et moi, on est juste deux naufragés perchés sur le même radeau. Pas plus.

Il ne peut pas m'aimer.

**0°0°0**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

**0°0°0**

Pansy s'inquiète. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son regard, cet après-midi, quand j'ai fini par fermer les yeux et poser ma plume, au milieu de notre examen de Sortilèges. Regard oblique. Froncement des sourcils. Et puis elle a dû décider que tant pis pour moi, après tout, que si je bousillais mon avenir, je le ferai sans elle. Elle a continué à noircir des pages et des pages et des pages, avec l'énergie que je mets tous les jours à me regarder disparaître. Ma copie rendue à un professeur qui soupire et se désespère - car trop blanche, trop vide - j'ai disparu vers le lac, le balai sur l'épaule.

Alors ce soir, j'ai eu droit à l'interrogatoire.

- C'est à cause de cette fille ? Celle que tu as rencontré cet été ?

J'ai secoué la tête.

- A cause du procès de ton père ? Je ne veux pas paraître insensible, Draco, mais tu devais bien t'y attendre, non, à ce qu'il soit condamné ? Ta mère n'a jamais tué... mais lui ? Alors cinq ans, je sais bien que ça te paraît long, _maintenant_, mais malgré tout, si tu prenais le temps de réfléchir, tu réaliserais que dans cinq ans, il sera encore jeune. Et toi aussi, Draco. Il sera là pour te voir décrocher ton premier boulot, te marier, avoir des enfants...

J'ai ricané, le nez dans mon assiette. _Mon père_. Sa condamnation, la veille, m'avait laissé étrangement vide et froid. Malgré la lettre catastrophée de ma mère.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Tu ne veux pas te marier ?

- C'est ça. Et je ne veux pas d'enfants.

- Tu dis ça maintenant...

- Je dis ça maintenant et je dirais ça dans cinq, dix, quinze, vingt ans. Mais le plus drôle, Pansy, c'est que tu puisses vraiment imaginer que mon père rêve de sortir de prison pour me voir me marier, avoir des gosses, et tout le tralala. Tu aurais dû dire : dans cinq ans, il pourra retrouver son Manoir vide, s'imaginer être quelqu'un d'important, broyer du noir en pleurant sur sa grandeur perdue, être continuellement déçu que je sois comme ça et pas comme il aurait voulu que je sois et... Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais malade, Pansy.

Elle a posé sa main sur mon front.

- Tu n'as même pas de fièvre.

Et comme je n'avais pas de fièvre, elle m'a mis tout un tas de catalogues de mode sous le nez.

- Donne moi ton avis, Draco. J'aime bien la violette mais je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer la dentelle, en bas. Et celle-là ? Joli tissu. Mais le décolleté est vraiment trop plongeant. Alors peut-être la blanche. Mais je _déteste _les manches ballon. Tu ne trouves pas que l'effet d'optique est désastreux ? Que ça double le volume des bras ?

- Au moins.

Elle a soupiré.

- Rappelle-moi, déjà, pourquoi il faut _absolument _qu'on s'habille comme des moldus ?

- Pour montrer qu'on les aime, ai-je répondu, un peu distraitement, en tournant les pages, toutes plus kitchs les unes que les autres. Et qu'on a plus du tout envie de les exterminer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter, toi ?

- J'ai un costume gris très très sexy.

- Alors peut-être la noire. Si je porte une couleur trop flashy, on va jurer.

- Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, le noir, ça amincit.

- _Connard_.

L'air sévère, et un peu offensée, elle m'a donné un grand coup de magazine sur le crâne et très dignement, j'ai fait mine de me recoiffer. Depuis la table des Gryffondors, Harry me dévisageait. Ses yeux pensifs semblaient éteints. Deux petits soleils morts à des années lumières de moi. Son froid était donc remonté jusque-là ? J'ai avalé une goulée d'air acide. Mes lèvres, doucement, commençaient déjà à former les mots.

_Pardon._

_Pardon d'être aussi con. Pardon de ne jamais réfléchir. Pardon de ne pas te croire. Pardon de ne pas avoir confiance._

Mais, quelques sièges plus loin sur la gauche, ce petit connard de Creevey nous regardait nous regarder, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui essaie de comprendre quelque chose. Harry a replongé la tête dans son assiette, comme en apnée. Et Pansy a claqué des doigts devant mes yeux.

- La Terre appelle Draco. Je répète. La Terre appelle Draco.

**0°0°0**

1) Mon manuel d'Herbologie. Disparu hier matin et retrouvé deux heures plus tard, une bonne dizaine de pages arrachées et des dessins obscènes griffonnés dans les marges. Sur la page de garde, "Draco" avait été remplacé par "Ducon". Très spirituel.

2) Mon écharpe. La grise en cachemire. Quand Filch me l'a rendue, en plein milieu du déjeuner, il y avait d'énormes trous effilochés sur toute la longueur. Et la table des Gryffondors a explosé de rire. C'est vrai que c'est _tellement _drôle.

3) Mon devoir de Métamorphose tout juste terminé. Et brillant.

4) Une grande partie de mes ingrédients de potions. Pansy suspecte en avoir retrouvé une partie dans la cuvette des chiottes du deuxième étage.

5) Toutes mes fringues, après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Sans commentaire.

**0°0°0**

Je suis en train de devenir fou. Je compte, je vérifie. _Tout_. Trois, quatre, cinq fois. Bien sûr, je parie que c'est un jeu, pour eux. Jubilatoire et tordu. Un tirage au sort tous les matins. _Alors, qui vole quoi à Malfoy aujourd'hui ? _Et j'en ai ma claque.

Ce soir, après le dîner, je suis retourné à la bibliothèque. C'était le dernier endroit où je me souvenais avoir sorti mon devoir de Métamorphose. Je me suis accroupi sous une énième table vide et, bredouille, frustré, poussiéreux, je suis tombé nez à nez avec Luna Lovegood, qui se tenait exactement dans la même position que moi, à l'autre bout de la table. Elle a cligné ses yeux de chouette hallucinée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? m'a-t-elle questionné.

- _On _cherche rien du tout.

Elle s'est assise sur ses genoux, les jambes repliées. Le sommet de sa tête blonde ployait contre la table.

- On se cache, alors ?

- Non, on ne se cache pas non plus. On... je veux dire _j'ai..._ perdu un truc.

- Quelque chose d'important ?

- Disons que si je ne le retrouve pas, mes notes du trimestre risquent de plonger dans des abysses très très profonds...

- A toi aussi, on te vole tes affaires ?

- Mmh.

Alors, elle m'a montré ses deux pieds ornés de sandales d'été jaunes à fleurs. Alors qu'il pleut à torrent depuis ce matin. Pour ne pas avoir froid, elle avait mis des chaussettes, dessous. Turquoises.

- Moi, ce sont mes baskets. Comme tous les ans.

_Merlin_, j'ai pensé. _Ma vie est vraiment en train de devenir étrange._

- Tu as regardé sous toutes les tables ? m'a-t-elle interrogé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider ?

- Tu nous as apporté à manger.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- _Quoi ?_

- Au Manoir. Quand on était enfermés dans les cachots, avec Dean, et Monsieur Ollivander. Tu nous as apporté à manger presque toutes les nuits. Quand il n'y avait plus de bruit, là-haut. Et tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder derrière toi. Tu semblais avoir peur d'être surpris. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu Pettigrow qui marmonnait, un jour, qu'on n'aurait jamais dû être aussi fringants, avec notre seule ration de pain du matin, et que ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Alors je crois que tu n'étais pas vraiment supposé faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle souriait. D'un drôle de sourire rêveur.

- Oh... euh...

Je me suis gratté le sommet de la tête, mal à l'aise, incapable d'une meilleure réponse.

- Alors, tu as regardé sous toutes les tables ?

Et elle m'a aidé à chercher. Et on a absolument rien trouvé. Pourtant, je crois que ce n'était pas vraiment important.

**0°0°0**

C'est vraiment ce qui s'appelle une soirée bizarre.

Passons sur le fait que l'ami Potter se soit ramené dans la Grande Salle, beau à tomber, et sans cavalière à son bras. Passons sur sa manière de broyer du noir quand tout le monde à l'air de s'amuser. Même moi. Passons sur la musique pathétique qui m'a bousillé les deux tympans. Et passons, oui, pitié, passons, sur la robe _affreuse _de Pansy. Passons aussi sur le whisky qu'il a avalé, comme ça, cul sec, lui qui ne doit jamais boire. C'est tout juste si ça ne lui a pas instantanément embué les lunettes. Passons sur le slow écoeurant qu'il a dansé avec rouquine-en-chef. J'en étais _sûr_. Dès les premières notes, je savais qu'elle allait ramener son petit cul moulé de satin et réclamer le sien. Et il avait presque l'air content, le Potter, au début. Il avait les mains sur sa taille, le nez dans ses cheveux, mais il a ouvert les yeux et c'est _moi _qu'il a regardé. Jusqu'à la fin. Et j'ai vu tout ce que j'avais besoin de voir. Le manque. Le désir. Alors passons, surtout, _surtout_, sur le moment où elle l'a embrassé. Et sur celui où j'ai eu envie de briser le verre que je tenais serré dans ma main, de lui en mettre un morceau bien aiguisé sous la gorge, à cette petite connasse, et de lui dégommer les yeux à la petite cuillère. Jaloux, moi ? Bref.

Passons sur le discours de Harry. Cet espèce de flux ininterrompu de mots alcoolisés teinté de "putain" et traversé de vrais éclairs de poignante sincérité . Il n'y a que Potter pour sortir des trucs pareils. Et on ne peut pas lui enlever qu'il sait comment parler des morts. Et qu'il sait, aussi, comment me défendre. Bec, ongles et tout ce qui s'ensuit. /

Oui, j'oubliais, passons sur Creevey.

J'ai retrouvé Harry dehors, après. Vomissant, tremblant, il n'est pas parvenu à ravaler ses larmes. Des mois qu'il ne faisait que ça. Retenir. Cacher. Un peu plus et il s'y noyait. Ses sanglots... _Merlin_, c'étaient comme des cris d'animal blessé. Bas, rauques, gutturaux. Je les aurais volontiers aspirés, de sa bouche à la mienne, pour ne plus jamais les entendre.

Je l'ai enfermé à l'intérieur de mes bras et j'ai attendu qu'il cesse de se débattre, une main contre sa nuque. Il sentait tout ce qui m'avait manqué. L'odeur suave du vent et piquante des agrumes. Et celle, indéfinissable, qui était juste lui. Douce. Masculine. Et ma carapace de peur n'était plus aussi dure et plus aussi insubmersible. Mes murs moins épais. Moins infranchissables. Oui, je crois qu'à ce moment-là, la seule peur qui me restait, c'était celle de le lâcher...

On a fini par s'asseoir sur les marches froides et humides, sa jambe contre la mienne. Il a desserré sa cravate avec un soupir, comme s'il se délestait de chaînes trop lourdes et trop oppressantes. Il a voulu un autre verre, encore, et, whisky aidant, il a commencé à avoir le teint jaune, puis vert, et à ne plus être vraiment cohérent. Il s'est endormi à demi, la tête penchée sur mon épaule. L'angle de son cou me paraissait douloureux, même de là où j'étais. Je serais bien resté comme ça, longtemps. Seulement, n'importe qui pouvait sortir et nous surprendre. Aucun de nous deux n'était près à ça.

Alors, je suis allée chercher Granger. Et ça, franchement, c'était l'idée du siècle...

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'est-elle écriée, horrifiée, quand je l'ai amenée jusqu'à la salle de classe déserte où j'avais laissé Harry.

- Moi ? Rien du tout, Granger. Il s'est fait ça tout seul. C'est un grand garçon.

Elle aurait pu me donner le mot de passe de leur foutu dortoir et retourner _illico presto _se frotter à Weasmoche. Mais non, bien sûr, elle a voulu m'accompagner, constater de ses propres yeux qu'il allait aussi bien que possible, vérifier, peut-être, que je n'allais pas le dépecer en chemin. Sait-on jamais. Mes gênes auraient pu se rappeler à moi. J'ai poussé la porte et il était toujours là, somnolant, avachi, la tête enfouie entre ses bras. Je l'ai secoué, juste un peu, et il a levé vers moi des yeux vitreux, encore rouges et gonflés, les lunettes de travers.

- T'étais où ? a-t-il murmuré.

Sa main a cherché la mienne, jusqu'à trouver mes doigts trop raides, serrés le long de mes flancs. Avec un sourire, il a posé son front contre mon ventre. Et il est resté là, immobile, les yeux fermés, respirant doucement. Granger se tenait bouche bée, sur le seuil, sans plus savoir quoi faire de sa robe de bal. Et il y avait cette bulle d'hilarité qui me pétillait dans la gorge. Parce que son air estomaqué valait le déplacement_. Ah ah_. Mademoiselle je-sais-tout ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là, hein ?

J'ai pressé l'épaule de Harry et il a grogné :

- Quoi ?

- Je suis allé chercher Gran... Hermione... on va te ramener dans ton dortoir, d'accord ?

- Je ne peux pas trop marcher, a-t-il m armonné, sans même jeter un regard à Granger. Je ne peux même pas bouger la tête sans que le sol devienne le plafond. Et mon estomac est foutu. Je ne pourrai plus jamais rien manger de toute ma vie...

- Ne dis pas de conneries. Allez, Harry, lève-toi.

Je l'ai aidé à se mettre debout et, bon gré mal gré, il s'est laissé faire. Je lui ai fermement pris le bras gauche et je l'ai passé autour de mes épaules, pour qu'il s'y cramponne. Granger lui a saisi l'autre bras, un pli de perplexité entre les yeux. Je pouvais presque l'entendre penser.

On a passé la porte et débouché dans le couloir.

- Hermione, t'es là ? s'est-il exclamé, soudain, l'air surpris.

- Oui, Harry, je suis là.

- Je crois que j'ai trop bu...

- Je crois aussi, elle a affirmé, très doucement.

- C'est à cause du discours, Hermione. Tu vois, ça m'a fait penser à eux. A mes parents. Je t'ai déjà dit que je les avais vu ? Dans la forêt ? Juste avant que Voldemort me tue ? Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient fiers de moi...

Il a ri. Ses doigts se sont crispés sur ma nuque.

- Quelle _blague _! Fiers de quoi ?

Il a secoué la tête, comme s'il venait de prononcer une énormité.

- Et Teddy ? Il n'aura jamais de parents, lui non plus. Exactement comme moi. Et... tu te rends compte, Hermione ? Je crois que maintenant ça y est, le compte est bon : il y a plus de morts que de vivants dans ma putain de vie... j'ai envie de vomir...

- On est presque arrivé. Ferme la bouche, respire par le nez, et tout se passera bien...

Muette, Granger observait Harry, avec une douleur terrible dans le regard.

- Mais les vivants comptent, Harry. Il y a moi, et Ron, et...

- Draco, a-t-il ajouté.

J'ai regardé mes chaussures. Mes joues brûlaient.

- Et Draco, bien sûr, a-t-elle répété, très bas.

Une fois dans la salle commune, tellement rouge, tellement surchauffée, on a aidé Harry à grimper l'escalier jusqu'au dortoir. Il s'est affalé sur son lit en gémissant, les bras en croix, les pieds pendus dans le vide. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son front et le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Sa main qui, à tâton, cherchait à nouveau la mienne, était moite. Granger, elle, avait disparu. Et je me suis assis sur le bord du lit.

- Tu ne m'as pas cru, hein ? a-t-il soufflé en jouant distraitement avec mes doigts. Le jour où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Juste après le procès. Tu ne m'as pas cru.

- Non, ai-je murmuré. Pas vraiment.

Je me suis accroupi au pied du lit, afin que mon visage soit à la même hauteur que le sien. Il s'est roulé en boule sur le côté, l'air ensommeillé, les paupières papillonnantes, et il a déposé un baiser sur la paume de ma main. Dans le creux. Juste sur la ligne du milieu.

- Pourtant c'était vrai. C'est _toujours _vrai.

Juste un chuchotement.

- Si tu savais comme tu me manques...

Ses yeux se sont fermés.

J'ai ôté ses chaussures, sa cravate et ses lunettes, que j'ai soigneusement déposées sur la table de nuit, à côté de la photo de ses parents. James et Lily Potter. Avec leurs couleurs jaunies, fanées, et leur visage heureux qui souriait dans le vide. J'ai poussé un soupir, dégagé son front de quelques mèches noires et rebelles et j'ai embrassé la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Très brièvement. A cause des yeux de papier. Je les sentais sur moi. _Oui, j'embrasse votre fils. Et alors ? _

J'ai observé Harry, le menton posé sur mes bras croisés, sur le matelas, et je me suis dit : _C__'est de ça que tu as peur, espèce d'imbécile ? De ce garçon endormi, emmitouflé dans ses propres chagrins ? De sa __fragilité ? Regarde-le. Regarde bien. Est-ce que c'est à ce point effrayant ? _

J'ai pensé que non. Que j'avais juste été le roi des cons.

J'ai dévalé les escaliers et Granger était encore là, assise dans un canapé, près du feu, lissant les plis de sa robe.

- Il dort ?

J'ai fait oui de la tête, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon pantalon.

- Est-ce qu'il y a... quelque chose... que je dois savoir ? Draco ?

- Non. Rien qui te regarde.

Elle a soupiré. Mais sans animosité.

- Comme tu veux. Je... je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'était... ce à quoi j'ai assisté ce soir. Même si je commence à deviner. Et même si ça me surprend bien plus que je ne le montre et que je ne suis pas... sûre de comprendre. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, Draco, avec Harry,_ s'il te plaît_, ne lui fait pas de mal...

- J'essaie...

Et je crois que ces mots-là étaient plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

**0°0°0**

On n'écrit pas quand tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce n'est pas fait pour ça, un journal. Et je crois que je vais bien, ou mieux, et que c'est pour ça que je n'écris plus rien, depuis le bal.

J'aurais pu. M'épancher. Raconter que je lui ai attrapé la main, un après-midi, au bord du lac. Qu'il m'a fallu du temps, un courage disproportionné, mais que je l'ai saisie, gardée. _Enfin_. Et que ce n'était pas si difficile. Et presque pas embarrassant.

J'aurais pu ajouter que je l'ai embrassé sur le coin de la bouche, ce soir là, et presque tous les autres soirs. Malgré sa frustration qu'il ne camouflait pas. La mienne. Malgré ses yeux qui se tendaient vers moi, me priaient, me suppliaient. Malgré le désir qui me dévorait les entrailles. Malgré mes nuits agitées.

Je n'ai pas cédé. Parce que l'échafaudage qui nous supporte est instable, vacillant. Parce que je sens les vibrations, le gouffre sous mes pieds. Et si on ne se méfie pas, si on baisse la garde, trop vite, trop tôt, on pourrait facilement basculer dans le vide...

Oui, j'aurais pu. Raconter. Chaque non-baiser, chaque regard échangé, chaque taquinerie, chaque fou-rire, chaque geste fragile. Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien.

**0°0°0**

Peut-être que si je l'écris, ça cessera d'être vrai. Ou peut-être que si je l'écris, ça deviendra _trop _vrai. Je ne sais pas. Il est mort. _Mort_. Et ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. _Finir _comme ça. Pas après cet après-midi passé dans la demeure des Black. Des instants flottants. Des moments de vertige. Comme le mirage d'une autre vie. Une vie qui ne serait pas vraiment à moi. Non, ça n'aurait jamais dû finir comme ça. Pas après avoir trouvé refuge à l'intérieur de son corps. Pas après ses mains, ses jambes serrées autour de moi. Pas après sa peau.

Mais on est rentré. Et il fallait bien que tout explose. Il était blanc et malade, tout à coup. Et il s'est écroulé dans le couloir. Comme un pantin désarticulé. Une marionnette en peau humaine dont on aurait brusquement cessé d'agiter les fils. Et lorsque je me suis précipité vers lui, lorsque j'ai retourné son corps froid, ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient bleues, son visage cireux, ses yeux grand ouverts. Vides, vides, vides.

J'ai plaqué mon oreille contre sa bouche, puis son torse, et il n'y avait rien. Pas un son. Il était mort. Et la panique m'a tailladé la gorge, labouré le coeur, étouffé. Je manquais d'air, moi aussi, soudain. Je tremblais, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir... et l'elfe qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler, à côté de moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, en travers du couloir, avec ses yeux aveugles et son coeur immobile. Alors j'ai envoyé l'elfe chercher Madame Pomfresh, et moi, j'ai pris Harry dans mes bras. Son corps dur et glacé comme la pierre. Je l'ai serré. J'ai abaissé ses paupières, incapable de supporter la fixité de ses prunelles, le vert terne qui ne voyait plus rien. Et je lui ai parlé.

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

Je l'ai murmuré contre ses cheveux et au milieu des larmes brûlantes qui dégoulinaient sur son front. _Mes _larmes. Je l'ai répété, scandé. Jusqu'à ce que des mains fermes veuillent me l'enlever. Je l'ai serré plus fort, le nez enfoui dans ce cou de marbre qui sentait encore comme lui. Parce que peut-être qu'il m'entendait. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment parti...

- Draco, il faut le lâcher, maintenant. Si vous voulez que je l'aide, il faut le lâcher. Draco...

Et je l'ai lâché. Et je me suis recroquevillé contre le mur, comme un enfant apeuré. Je n'ai pas voulu regarder.

- Allez Harry, appelait Madame Pomfresh. Il faut revenir, maintenant. Allez... _Harry_...

Je me suis bouché les oreilles.

Je ne l'avais jamais pris au sérieux. Ce sang froid dont il me parlait avec tant d'inquiétude. Je m'étais moqué. _C'est dans ta tête, Harry. _Voilà ce que je lui avais dit. Comme tous les autres.

Et maintenant...

Pomfresh murmurait des sorts compliqués, baguette pointée sur son coeur. Le corps de Harry se cambrait dans la semi-obscurité et sa tête retombait, immobile, contre la pierre dure... J'avais envie que quelqu'un me gifle, que quelqu'un me fasse payer. De ne même pas l'avoir cru. De ne pas l'avoir écouté.

- Il respire, a soupiré Madame Pomfresh, finalement, en s'essuyant le front avec le revers de son bras. Il respire.

Elle s'est tournée vers moi. Et j'ai recommencé à respirer, moi aussi.

**0°0°0**

Je suis resté à son chevet toute la nuit, épuisé et terrifié. Sans desserrer l'étreinte de mes doigts autour de son poignet. Incapable de me sortir le tourbillon des conversations de la tête. Pomfresh. McGonagall.

_- Où étiez-vous ? Londres ? Impossible, Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous avez entendu ce que Madame Pomfresh vient de nous dire ? Son corps a la température d'un skieur moldu sous une avalanche ! Alors cessez de me prendre pour une imbécile ! Où l'avez-vous emmené ?_

_- Ne devenez pas vulgaire, Monsieur Malfoy ! Je sais que vous êtes choqué mais je reste votre directrice !_

_- Arrêtez donc de réclamer du Veritaserum, Draco, il est hors de question que l'on vous en donne. _Pourquoi ? _Parce que c'est illégal, voilà pourquoi. Évidemment que c'est une raison suffisante ! _

_- Très bien, _très bien_, partons du principe que je vous crois. Donc, vous étiez à Londres. Où, à Londres ? Vous ne _pouvez _pas me le dire ? J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie !_

_- Square Grimmaurd ? _

_- Vous voulez qu'on puisse l'aider, oui ou non ? Expliquez-moi ce que vous fichiez Square Grimmaurd alors que vous étiez censés être tous les deux à Pré-au-lard avec les autres ? Regardez-moi et répondez ! _

_- Draco... ce que vous m'avouerez ne sortira pas de cette pièce, je vous en fait le serment._

_- Vous ne le faites pas pour nous. Vous le faites pour lui. _

_- Oh._

Je me souviens ce "oh" surpris, gêné, un peu incrédule. Il faut dire que j'ai lâché la bombe avec toute la hargne dont j'étais capable. "Avec Harry, on avait envie de baiser tranquille. Alors on a transplané Square Grimmaurd et on a baisé. Tranquille. Après on est rentré au château et il est tombé. Voilà. Vous savez tout."

C'était faux, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas tout. Juste un tout petit fragment de cauchemar. Il y avait eu, avant ça, un sacrifice au coeur d'une forêt qui le poursuivait chaque jour comme une vieille malédiction. Et des mois de signes auxquels personne n'avait prêté la moindre attention.

- Il ne se réchauffe pas, s'est inquiété Madame Pomfresh, un peu plus tard, en prenant la température à la l'intérieur de son oreille.

J'étais debout, à côté du lit, incapable de détacher mes yeux de sa peau trop pâle, presque transparente, et du réseau des veines bleutées, trop visible sur ses tempes, ses paupières.

- Il me disait qu'il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il n'avait jamais froid, j'ai déclaré, à mi-voix.

- Vraiment ?

Elle a hésité.

- Reprenez sa main...

Et je ne l'ai plus lâchée.

Pomfresh allait, venait, notait les symptômes, les tests effectués, les résultats, et ce qu'ils impliquaient. Elle avait l'air, soudain, d'avoir pris dix ans de rides. Moi je ne bougeais pas, doigts crispés autour de la main inerte, rigide, qui m'avait touché, caressé, agrippé, ongles incontrôlablement pressés dans la chair, juste quelques heures plus tôt. Cela semblait irréel.

Il a fallu du temps. Des secondes qui duraient des heures et des heures qui s'étiraient à l'infini. Jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit tiède à nouveau et que ses joues, ses lèvres, soient moins exsangues. Ma chaleur le nourrissait. Et je le lui devais bien. Moi l'imbécile. Moi qui croyais que faire l'amour nous rendrait plus vivants...

Pomfresh s'est assise à côté de moi, un peu plus tard. Quelle heure il était, je n'en avais plus la moindre idée. C'était une drôle de réalité sans horloge, l'infirmerie. Tout s'y était arrêté.

Elle m'a expliqué. En cherchant ses mots avec soin, avec une gentillesse qui ne me faisait pas de bien. Que son corps semblait déréglé, incapable de ne plus rien réguler. Qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre le froid extérieur et qu'il cherchait ailleurs, chez moi, cette chaleur qui lui manquait. Seulement... cela avait été trop, Square Grimmaurd.

Et j'ai fixé le sol. J'ai ravalé ce qui enflait dans ma gorge et je n'ai pas desserré les lèvres, pas bronché.

Mais au fond... j'avais déjà compris.

Que c'était moi qui l'avais tué.

Quand le sommeil a commencé à me tirailler les paupières, quand tout est devenu noir dans l'infirmerie et qu'il n'est plus resté autre chose à faire qu'attendre, espérer, je me suis allongé tout près de lui, la tête posée sur mon bras replié. J'ai avancé la main, effleuré ses yeux, ses longs cils noirs et sa bouche close.

J'avais pris ma décision.

- Tu as vu ce que je t'ai fait ? ai-je murmuré, suivant des doigts le contour de sa mâchoire. Alors que je croyais être en train de t'aimer ? Tu as vu ?

Je me suis penché au-dessus de lui et j'ai embrassé ses lèvres sèches.

- Quand tu te réveilleras, Harry, tu viendras certainement me chercher. J'en mets la main au feu. Tu voudras que je te rassure, que je te raconte, que je t'affirme que tout ira bien et que je suis là. Je ne pourrai pas. Ne m'en veux pas trop. S'il te plaît. Quand je ferai ce que je ferai. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai envie, ça, je te le promets. Mais ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ça ne peut plus jamais arriver. Qui sait si tu reviendrais, cette fois-ci ?

J'ai frotté sa joue, avec mon pouce.

- Est-ce que tu comprends ?

J'ai souri dans l'obscurité. Tristement. Parce que je savais qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

**0°0°0**

J'ai passé la journée dans le brouillard. Pas quitté mon dortoir, pas quitté mon lit. Je suis resté enfoui sous les épaisseurs de couvertures qui me retranchaient du monde, la tête sous l'oreiller, les rideaux tirés contre la lumière trop vive du jour, comme un petit garçon malade. Ou dépressif. Ou immergé dans l'auto-apitoiement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? m'a interrogé Zabini, après les cours. Tu t'es douché, au moins ?

- Non, j'ai grommelé.

- Je t'ai apporté des toasts. T'as rien bouffé depuis quand ?

- Hier.

- Granger m'a dit de te prévenir que Potter avait ouvert les yeux, cet après-midi.

Je me suis vivement redresser, envoyant valdinguer l'oreiller.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, Zabini.

Son visage s'est aussitôt fermé. Il m'a brusquement repris les toasts, les a écrasé, brisés entre ses doigts, puis a dispersé les miettes sur le sol, au pied de mon lit.

- Maintenant, si tu veux bouffer, t'auras plus qu'à te lever. Connard.

Il a fait un grand geste d'impuissance.

- Je sais bien qu'on a jamais été proches, Draco. Mais tu ne vois pas que je fais des efforts ? Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie, bordel ? Tu n'es pas obligé de tout garder pour toi ! Et tu n'es pas obligé de te complaire dans l'idée que le _pauvre _petit Draco Malfoy est seul au monde et incompris ! Toi, moi, _même bateau _! T'as pas encore compris ça ?

- Si, Blaise. _Je le sais_. Mais je ne peux pas te parler de Potter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que même ses amis ne savent rien...

**0°0°0**

Je ne sais pas comment il m'a trouvé.

Mais il était là, un peu ridicule dans sa robe d'hôpital, avec ses jambes nues et maigres. Ses genoux noueux. Ridicule et _vivant_. Sans la peau d'albâtre. Les lèvres bleuies de noyé. C'était lui comme avant...

Pourtant, j'ai fait ce que je m'étais juré de faire. J'ai ressuscité le Draco méprisant, remis sur mes épaules voûtées ma peau usée d'enfoiré. J'ai hurlé, je lui ai crié de se casser, j'ai tout envoyé valser, son amour et le mien, avec cette violence qui me grondait si fort à l'intérieur. Et il y avait une part de moi, lancinante, qui croyait chacun des mots que j'ai prononcé...

Mais maintenant ?

Maintenant que je n'ai plus d'alcool dans le sang ? Maintenant que l'aube se lève ?

Il s'en va à Sainte-Mangouste dans quelques heures.

Et je pourrais le laisser partir sans rien faire...

_**A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

_Désolée, j'ai été loooongue. Mais, comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté, c'est aussi le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit sur ce site (26 pages !) Et il a été assez compliqué à écrire : 10 chapitres en 1, pffiou, j'en ai bavé. J'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop décevant et que cette deuxième partie vous plaira autant que la première. Maintenant, on va pouvoir repartir sur du tout neuf :) _

_Je vous souhaite, à tous, tout plein de bonheur pour l'année à venir. Merci, merci, merci, pour tout ce que vous m'avez apportée, l'année dernière, par vos petits mots à chaque chapitre, et par votre enthousiasme et vos encouragements : cela m'a portée dans des tas de moments de découragement. Je vous aime et je vous embrasse très fort... _

_Et, pour finir, last but not least, un grand merci à Dairy's Scribenpenne pour letravail de relecture, sur ce chapitre, qui a été très précieux ;)_

_A très bientôt,_

_Sillia _


	21. Disparaître

**Chapitre 21**

**Disparaître  
**

Harry remplissait le sac qu'il avait vidé trois semaines plus tôt dans cette même chambre. Il attrapait à pleines mains les enchevêtrements de vêtements que vomissait son armoire ouverte. Manches et jambes mêlées. Il les jetait en vrac dans le gros ventre de toile, sans rien trier ni plier. Harry était un garçon bordélique. Et l'assumait plutôt bien.

Il ôta les punaises qui maintenaient au mur une dizaine de dessins bariolés, mouvants, et adorablement naïfs que lui avaient offerts les enfants malades du service de Pédiatrie, au bout d'un couloir perpendiculaire au sien. _Imaginez Poudlard_, avaient été les instructions données par l'infirmière. Et les petits sorciers avaient décidément une vision très originale et fantasque de l'école...

Il enleva également la photo de ses parents, accrochée au-dessus de la tête de lit. Il souffla doucement pour en ôter les fines particules de poussière et James Potter éternua avec violence, les lunettes soudain de travers.

- Bien fait, s'amusa Harry en secouant légèrement la photo. Parce que vous auriez pu me le dire, non, qu'il m'avait embrassé, ce soir-là ? Oui, _je sais_, vous ne parlez pas. Et oui, _je sais aussi_, les parents n'ont en général rien envie de savoir de la vie amoureuse de leurs enfants...

Harry glissa la photo entre les pages du carnet rouge et enfouit le tout à l'intérieur de son sac. C'étaient sans doute les deux choses les plus précieuses qu'il possédait. La photo et le carnet. Même si le journal de Draco ne lui appartiendrait plus très longtemps, désormais.

Il récupéra quelques chaussettes évadées jusque sous le lit, les roula en boule, ferma son oeil droit, visa, et les lança dans son sac, imitant l'attitude d'un basketteur. Satisfait, il fit glisser la fermeture-éclair et s'autorisa un tout dernier regard.

Sa chambre lui parut incroyablement dépouillée et austère sans les affaires qu'il avait pris grand soin de semer partout autour de lui. Dès le premier jour. Comme pour se rassurer.

Il ne restait à présent qu'une vraie chambre d'hôpital, un peu triste, avec le lambris usé qui tapissait tous les murs et la fenêtre étroite qui peinait à laisser entrer le jour automnal. La seule touche de couleur provenait des fleurs rouges et ensorcelées que Molly lui avait apporté, un jour, _pour égayer, _et qui pendaient désormais, sans vie, dans un grand verre en plastique. Il les laissait là sans regrets.

Il rassembla enfin les restes de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Chocogrenouilles et Patacitrouilles qui débordaient encore des tiroirs de sa table de chevet, passa la bandoulière de son sac au-dessus de sa tête, garda sa veste sur le bras et sortit dans le couloir.

Ici, au quatrième étage - _Pathologie des sortilèges _- le va-et-vient des guérisseurs en robe verte lui était devenu familier. Ainsi que le perpétuel brouhaha des conversations et les gémissements de douleurs qui s'effilochaient depuis les portes entrebâillées. Il se fraya un chemin, accompagné par le flottement des globes de cristal. Il avait appris à aimer ces petites lanternes vibrantes qui ne s'éteignaient jamais, même aux heures les plus lumineuses de la journée.

Pendant les trois semaines qu'il avait passées à Ste-Mangouste, Harry n'avait jamais eu besoin de réveil ni de montre. Ici, au milieu des couloirs blancs, le temps filait jusqu'à vous échapper des mains, mais les repères, eux, étaient toujours les mêmes.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait chaque matin à la même heure. Trop tôt. _Beaucoup _trop tôt. On lui administrait ses potions - une fiole bleu lagon et l'autre vert pelouse d'été - et on vérifiait la température de son corps, comme un rituel.

Il y avait aussi les repas. 7h30. 12h. 18h. Et le soir, tard, la lumière du couloir venait s'infiltrer dans sa chambre. Minuit. Nelly, infirmière-en-chef du service, restait souvent sur le pas de la porte, ni tout à fait dedans, ni tout à fait dehors. Elle vérifiait qu'il allait bien. Juste ça. D'ailleurs, il dormait souvent à poing fermé, épuisé de n'avoir rien fait. Mais parfois, il sentait, à demi-conscient, quand elle retirait le carnet qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains.

Nelly l'aperçut dans le couloir. Elle tapota avec compassion l'épaule du patient affolé qui lui tenait la jambe et vint à sa rencontre, soulagée de l'heureuse diversion qu'il lui offrait.

- Il refuse de rentrer chez lui, grommela-t-elle en calant son bloc sous son bras. Et je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, aujourd'hui. Je suis là depuis... oh, tiens, _hier_. Et ce cher M. Delany est persuadé qu'une fois qu'il aura passé la porte, ses mains vont recommencer à se détacher sans raison.

- Sauf que rien ne se passe jamais sans raison.

- Exactement, affirma-t-elle en pointant un stylo dans sa direction.

Le visage rond de Nelly se fendit d'un sourire et elle fit bouffer sa frange auburn.

- Alors, prêt ? demanda-t-elle en lissant machinalement le col du pull-over noir de Harry. Le guérisseur Dawkins t'attend dans son bureau. Dernières recommandations.

- Il doit être soulagé que je m'en aille, non ? Je crois qu'il ne dort plus la nuit, depuis que je suis devenu son patient.

- Le sentiment d'impuissance est la pire chose qui soit, pour un guérisseur.

- Pourtant, je suis tout à fait vivant.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire _plus_. Te voir partir avec une armada de potions, ce n'est pas ce dont il rêvait.

- Mais je peux partir. C'est déjà bien.

- Alors c'est vrai ? s'insurgea Nelly, les mains sur les hanches. Tu ne nous aimes plus ?

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- _Non_, s'amusa-t-il. Je ne sais même pas si je vous ai aimé un jour. Je trouve que vous m'avez tous extrêmement mal traité pendant ces trois semaines. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'intention de laisser une réclamation indignée dans le cahier de doléances de l'accueil.

- Ah oui ? Et tu te plaindrais de quoi, petit ingrat ?

Une porte voisine s'ouvrit à la volée sur un adolescent au visage blanc-médicament et aux yeux bleus trop grands. Mangés par la maladie. Ses cernes dessinaient des poches et ressemblaient à des ecchymoses. Harry essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop alarmé par son apparence.

- Kian, retourne immédiatement te coucher ! gronda Nelly.

- Tu t'en vas, c'est ça ? s'enquit le garçon, qui semblait n'avoir rien entendu de l'injonction de l'infirmière et dévisageait Harry, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Mais je ne m'en vais pas sans te laisser de quoi te bousiller les dents jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, s'exclama Harry en brandissant le sachet de sucreries.

- Pas longtemps, alors, marmonna Kian en mâchouillant ses ongles déjà rongés à sang.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'un des sièges en plastique dur qui bordaient le mur du couloir, la tête penchée vers l'arrière et les yeux fermés. Nelly pressa vivement l'épaule de Harry. _Cinq minutes_,_ pas plus_, intima-t-elle à Kian avant de s'éloigner.

- Eh ! le sermonna Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié notre règle ?

- Laquelle ?

- Numéro 3. Cesser de s'apitoyer sur soi-même...

- Et penser positif, acheva Kian avec une grimace dégoûtée. Tu parles comme un bouquin de développement personnel. Et ce n'est pas un compliment. Alors ? Tu es guéris ?

- Autant que possible.

- Ils ne savent toujours pas ce que t'as, pas vrai ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai, protesta Harry avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte. Juste qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment comment me soigner de manière plus... _définitive_. Mais je les plaindrais presque, tu sais. Tu as vu la tête de Dawkins, ces derniers temps ? Il perd un peu ses cheveux, non ?

- Pourquoi ils te laissent partir ? Non, ne dis rien, laisse-moi deviner. Ils ont trouvé tout un tas de potions à te faire avaler.

- Elles maintiennent mon corps à température. Alors ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

- Et les effets secondaires ?

Harry soupira. Les mèches noires qui lui tombaient dans les yeux voletèrent sur son front, comme balayées par un souffle de vent.

- Ils sont assez pénibles mais je peux vivre avec. Par contre, je ne peux pas vivre sans les potions. Alors le choix est vite fait.

- Je ne sais pas. Parfois, j'ai envie de dire un grand merde aux potions. Et de m'endormir tranquillement.

- _Définitivement_, tu veux dire, gronda Harry.

- Ce serait juste... _disparaître_. Qui s'en rendrait compte ?

- Tu me fais peur, Kian, quand tu parles comme ça...

- Les potions, c'est de la poudre aux yeux. Un sursis, pas plus. Elles ne font qu'anesthésier les douleurs. Elles les camouflent juste ce qu'il faut. Pourtant, si on creuse, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, les douleurs sont toujours là... non ?

- Peut-être. N'empêche que je prends le sursis.

- C'est parce que tes organes ne sont pas tous en train de te lâcher...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kian ?

- C'est juste un peu _bizarre _de te voir partir, ça me donne envie de me barrer, moi aussi. Sauf que je ne peux pas. Regarde-moi ! Je ne suis pas levé depuis cinq minutes et je suis aussi essoufflé qu'un obèse en plein marathon. Putain de guerre.

Il souffla.

- Et puis merde, tu étais plutôt cool, comme voisin.

- Mais peut-être que ton prochain voisin sera une _voisine_, répliqua Harry.

- Comme si une fille allait vouloir de ça, marmonna Kian en désignant son corps sec et fragile.

- T'es con, pesta Harry, avec une légère bourrade. Et la règle numéro 10, alors ? _Nous sommes des dieux, ne l'oublions jamais._

- Tu viens de l'inventer, la règle numéro 10, bougonna Kian, qui levait ses yeux vers le plafond.

- Peut-être, consentit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Il tapa vivement sur la jambe de Kian et sentit les os contre sa paume, sous le coton rêche de son pyjama à carreaux. Son corps maigre semblait avoir perdu tout ce qu'il comportait de muscles et de graisse, ne laissant plus que des os saillants pour bomber sa peau presque translucide. Harry eut un peu peur, soudain. Et si lundi prochain... ?

- Allez, dit-il avec un raclement de gorge. J'y vais. Dawkins veut me dire au revoir. Et ça promet d'être déchirant. Merde, où sont mes mouchoirs ?

Harry feignit de fouiller les poches de son jean. Il faisait le pitre pour eviter de vraiment devenir sentimental.

- Tu vas m'écrire ?

- Je vais même faire mieux que ça, répondit Harry en récupérant son sac. Je vais _revenir_. Tous les lundis.

Kian sourit avec les dents.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois ou non me vexer, bougonna Harry, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main. Parce que se réjouir de voir quelqu'un retourner à l'hôpital chaque semaine du reste de sa vie n'est pas _exactement _un signe d'amitié...

- M'en fiche. A lundi.

- C'est ça, ouais.

**0°0°0**

- Ah. Harry. Assieds-toi, assieds-toi.

Harry déposa son sac dans l'entrée. Il tira à lui le fauteuil en cuir et s'y installa avec la désinvolture tranquille des habitués. Pendant que le guérisseur rassemblait ses parchemins éparpillés, Harry s'amusa a le faire pivoter sur son axe, comme le ferait un enfant pour se distraire. Avec ses courts cheveux gris et ses sourcils encore très noirs, Dawkins n'avait de sévère que l'apparence.

- On t'a donné tes potions pour la semaine ? Oui ? Bien. Et tu as pris ton prochain rendez-vous ?

- Lundi.

- Parfait. Nous ajusterons ton traitement si nécessaire. Mais si, d'ici là, tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas, Harry, _n'importe quoi_, sensation d'engourdissement, mains froides, frissons anormaux, tu reviens en courant à l'hôpital, de jour, de nuit, aucune importance. Comme tu as pu le constater, cet endroit ne dort jamais. Par contre, si tu as froid _dehors_, je peux t'assurer que c'est parfaitement normal !

Il sourit et joignit les mains sur son bureau.

- On t'a parlé des effets secondaires, je crois, Harry. Fatigue, perte d'appétit, nausées, vomissements, vertiges ?

- Déjà là.

- C'est l'affaire de quelques semaines, le rassura Dawkins en soulevant ses lunettes pour se frotter rapidement les yeux. Les potions sont assez fortement dosées et il faut que ton organisme s'y habitue. Je ne vais pas te mentir, il se peut aussi que tu aies un peu de mal à les supporter. Si ces désagréments devaient persister, tu sais qu'il existe toujours l'autre solution.

- N'y pensez même pas, rétorqua Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je vous ai déjà dit non une bonne dizaine de fois. Et ma réponse n'a pas changé.

- Permets-moi de ne toujours pas comprendre pourquoi.

- Parce que votre _autre solution _est complètement expérimentale, voilà pourquoi. Et parce que chaque fois que je vous demande des garanties, vous ne pouvez pas me les donner. Je refuse que ma guérison fasse du mal à quelqu'un d'autre...

- Je pourrais parler avec Monsieur Malfoy...

- _Non_.

Son ton était si sec et si définitif que le guérisseur n'insista pas.

- Dans ce cas, si tout est clair pour toi, je ne te retiens pas davantage. Tu dois avoir hâte de sortir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se tritura nerveusement les mains.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que Kian va mourir ? finit-il par demander.

- C'est une chose que nous envisageons, oui, avoua prudemment Dawkins. Comme tu le sais, Harry, le sort qu'il a reçu, pendant la guerre, entraîne un vieillissement accéléré et prématuré de tous ses organes. Sois sûr que nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons. Mais, malheureusement, aucun contre-sort n'a fonctionné jusqu'à présent.

- Parce que Kian est un Cracmol ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la raison. C'est surtout une magie très noire. Et un sort auquel nous n'avions jamais été confronté auparavant.

- Putain de guerre.

- Oui, Harry. Putain de guerre.

**0°0°0**

Lorsque Harry referma derrière lui la porte du bureau du guérisseur Dawkins, Nelly lui adressa de grands signes depuis le comptoir de l'accueil, brassant l'air rance et chimique de l'hôpital, les bras comme des ailes de moulin à vent.

- J'ai reçu un appel d'en bas, dit-elle en désignant la cheminée avec le pouce. Quelqu'un est venu te chercher.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Qui ?

- Paula m'a parlé d'un jeune homme blond. Et très beau. Je peux descendre avec toi ?

Harry roula des yeux et Nelly déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Juste une seconde.

- Ce n'est pas contre le règlement de l'hôpital, d'embrasser ses patients ?

- Ferme ton clapet, veux-tu. Tu n'es plus mon patient. Allez ouste. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Harry gagna les escaliers. Il les dévala, les jambes un peu désaccordées et manqua s'étaler entre deux étages. Il gardait son sac pressé contre son ventre, comme un rempart entre lui et le monde. Son autre main essayait de contenir son cœur palpitant, qui semblait fomenter des projets d'évasion.

Impatience et appréhension. L'un et l'autre se disputaient comme des enfants.

Il n'avait pas vu Draco depuis trois semaines. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient écrits tous les jours avec une régularité d'horloge : chaque matin, le hibou grand duc avait tapé du bec contre la petite fenêtre et tendu la patte avec un détachement presque hautain. Mais leurs mots suintaient une maladresse toute nouvelle. Ils étaient devenus... empruntés.

Au lieu de demander : _as-tu lu le journal ? _Draco parlait des entraînements de Quidditch qui viraient à la catastrophe, de la routine morne, des cours, des devoirs à n'en plus finir, d'une Hermione sauvage et entêtée qui le poursuivait de questions dans les couloirs de l'école. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il ne rentre pas ? Dis-lui de m'écrire ou je lui envoie une Beuglante ! _

Au lieu de demander : _et maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _Harry racontait Ste-Mangouste. Les enfants en pyjama d'hopital qui envahissaient sa chambre. Quémandaient des histoires. Tout en rires, voix flûtées, disputes pour être plus près. Et la manière dont ils installaient leurs petits corps frêles, leurs jouets, leur odeur médicamenteuse et leur affection tout autour de lui, la joue posée contre son bras. Leurs "oh" et leurs "ah" et tout ce qu'il édulcorait, lui, sourire de façade et coeur dans les talons.

Dans leurs yeux piquetés de rêves, il se voyait en héros. Et jamais comme un garçon aussi malade qu'eux, avec le même pyjama d'hopital. C'était un mirage. Un autre lui-même. Un fantasme. Une image flatteuse et floutée. Et s'il fermait les yeux, il devenait facile d'être ce garçon-là dans cette réalité là. Où le méchant de l'histoire ne pouvait pas vous grignoter l'âme et vous détruire d'un éclair vert, vous laissant à moitié vivant sur la surface de la terre.

Parfois, lorsque la terreur soufflait sur lui son haleine glacée, Harry sentait le monde vaciller. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul pied rivé au sol. L'autre était déjà pendu dans l'abysse. Et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber... c'étaient une fiole bleu lagon et l'autre vert pelouse d'été.

Mais ça, il ne l'avait pas révélé. Ni dans ses lettres à Draco, ni dans les conversations _via _poudre de Cheminette qu'il avait eu, plus tard, avec Ron et Hermione. Ni même dans son propre journal, où il n'avait de toute façon plus jamais rien écrit depuis l'été. Cela aurait été comme avouer une faiblesse. Comme faire mentir le journal de Draco. _Oui, j'ai peur de mourir. Ce que je t'ai raconté, ce jour-là, à Guernesey, c'était complètement bidon. J'ai peur parce que si je mourrais... tu serais où, toi ? _

Il avait attendu. Avant de parler à Ron et Hermione. Attendu, attendu, attendu. En se disant qu'il avait le temps, que le mal était fait, et _qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer? _Mais un mensonge vous prend vite au piège. Il en entraîne un autre, et un autre, et un autre. Ils se mêlent, s'imbriquent, tordent tout. Et pour réussir à dénouer l'imbroglio, il faudrait déjà être capable de retrouver celui qui a tout déclanché. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait formulé, le premier mensonge. C'était Madame Pomfresh. Crise d'angoisse, surmenage... et quoi d'autre encore ?

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Parce qu'un matin si sombre qu'il semblait ne pas s'être levé, Ron et Hermione, alertés par ses lettres stériles, avaient débarqués dans sa chambre, tout dégouliants de pluie, les cheveux plaqués autour de leurs visages luisants.

Alors, Harry avait presque tout dit. _Ne m'interrompez pas. S'il vous plaît_. Et ils avaient écoutés, blêmes et silencieux. Ron, debout contre la porte close. Hermione, assise dans le fauteuil des visiteurs, à côté de son lit. Yeux brillants, poings serrés et, dans leur expression, un mélange d'incrédulité, de peur féroce et de ressentiment.

- C'était pour ne pas vous inquiéter, avait tenté d'expliquer Harry, penaud. Que ça ne prenne pas des proportions démesurées. Mais je vais bien, maintenant. Je vous promets que je vais bien.

Ron avait mieux accepté ses excuses qu'Hermione. Curieusement. Hermione, elle, n'avait plus eu l'air de rien croire de ce qu'il disait. A raison.

- Je sais que tu sais, avait soufflé Harry, plus tard, alors que Ron était sorti dans le couloir vérifier si Lockhart signait toujours des autographes.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'était-elle braquée. Un sermon ? Que je me montre gênée, scandalisée, que je n'arrive plus à te regarder ? Tu ne comprends pas, Harry ? _Je m'en fous_. Si tu l'aimes, tant mieux. Si ça te rend heureux, tant mieux. Si tu lui fais plus confiance qu'à nous...

- Hermione...

- Il savait. _Lui_, il savait.

- Parce qu'il était là quand c'est arrivé. Mais ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Je peux te le jurer. Je te confierais _ma vie_, Hermione...

Elle avait pris sa main, l'avait broyée entre les siennes.

- Fais-le, l'avait-elle défié. J'en prendrais sûrement plus soin que toi.

Mais, à partir de ce jour-là, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se parler presque tous les soirs.

Alors qu'il descendait une dernière volée de marches, Harry imaginait déjà Draco, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur du hall, quelques mèches en travers du regard et les mains enfoncées au fond des poches de son pantalon. Gris, sans doute. Draco aimait le gris.

Il fallait qu'il se retienne. Ne pas courir dans sa direction et se jeter dans ses bras.

Arrivé en bas, il le chercha, scruta le hall d'accueil bondé, bruyant, se faufila au milieu des bousculades de patients, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, allongea le cou autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais non. Pas de Draco.

- Harry ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Et celui-ci se retourna vivement.

L'inconnu, mince et pâle, avait des cheveux blond foncé, un visage étroit, et des yeux très grands et très sombres. Vous jeter dedans, c'était comme sauter à pied joint dans un trou noir, faire un bond inter-galactique. De quoi filer le vertige. Ou la nausée. Car ces yeux-là rappelaient quelque chose à Harry. Vaguement. Mais quoi ?

_Des yeux couleur de nuit, _chuchota la voix de Draco dans son oreille. _Sans lune et sans étoiles._

Un peu sonné, Harry se racla la gorge.

- C'est toi... qui m'attendais ?

- Oui, je suis un ami de Draco, répondit le garçon avec un léger accent de l'est.

Il lui tendit une main fine aux doigts interminables. Il portait un anneau en argent autour de son pouce et un tatouage sur le poignet, dévoilé par la manche relevée de son manteau kaki. Harry baissa le regard sur les arabesques noires, hypnotisé.

_Un dragon_, réalisa-t-il, le cœur un peu plus lourd.

- Je suis Luka.

**0°0°0**

- Est-ce qu'au moins, je peux savoir où on va ? interrogea Harry, une fois sur le trottoir, devant la vitrine abandonnée qui servait de camouflage à Ste-Mangouste.

C'était un peu étrange, pour lui, d'être à nouveau dehors. Loin du confinement de sa chambre. Il humait l'air londonien avec une sensation grisante de liberté retrouvée. Qu'importe la pollution et les odeurs écœurantes de nourriture.

- King's Cross, répondit Luka.

Il sortit un paquet rectangulaire de l'une des poches de son manteau et cala une cigarette au coin de sa bouche, sous la petite cicatrice en croissant de lune. Il cligna des yeux, une seule fois, et la cigarette s'alluma d'elle-même, dégageant des filaments de fumée blanche qui se mêlèrent au ciel bas de novembre.

- Et je peux savoir _pourquoi _tu veux aller à King's Cross ?

- Parce que c'est une gare. Et qu'il nous faut un train.

Harry se figea sur le trottoir.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Je ne fais jamais de blague.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait peut-être des préjugés, oui, _peut-être_, mais il n'était pas certain de beaucoup l'apprécier, le Luka en question.

- Et tu espères que je te suive jusqu'à King's Cross pour aller... _où _exactement ?

- A Guernesey. Je suis presque sûr que Draco sera là-bas.

- Draco est à Poudlard, contra Harry.

- Non, Draco a disparu.

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche, abasourdi.

- _Disparu ?_

- Il est 10h50. Le train part donc dans dix minutes. Une fois dedans, je te raconte tout. Deal ?

**0°0°0**

Le train était vide. Rien à voir avec la cohue colorée de l'été. Il n'y avait que le rouli pour faire oublier le silence, le gris implacable du ciel et les compartiments déserts. Harry savait que tout s'effacerait bientôt dans les profondeurs de la Manche. Plus de ciel. Seulement les ombres fantômes qui frôlaient la carcasse metallique.

Luka était assis juste en face de lui, le dos très droit. Il regardait dehors, ses yeux de braise perdus loin derrière la vitre encrassée. Il avait ôté son manteau, son écharpe en laine blanche, et les avait soigneusement pliés à côté de lui sur la banquette. Il portait une chemise claire et un pull gris par-dessus. _Gris Draco_. Harry se pencha en avant, coudes sur les genoux et paumes pressées contre ses paupières.

Nelly avait dit _très beau _mais Harry, lui, n'était pas sûr. Luka avait cet air perpétuellement étonné et absent qu'il n'avait jamais vu que sur un seul visage : celui de Luna.

_A une lettre près_, pensa-t-il

La voix de Draco vint l'effleurer à nouveau comme une caresse.

_Un garçon qui vient de tomber de la lune. _

Le journal lui parlait très souvent à l'oreille. Avec la voix de l'ange et celle du démon. Comme dans les dessins animés moldus. A cet instant-là, il lui susurrait d'un ton diabolique que Draco avait aimé Luka. Aimé, perdu, jamais pardonné. Jamais oublié ?

Tassé contre son dossier, Harry souhaitait pour la première fois, _désespérément_, ne jamais avoir ouvert le carnet rouge. Ne pas en avoir fait son seul livre de chevet. Jusqu'à pouvoir reconstituer toutes les phrases dans sa tête. Dans l'ordre. Sans faute et sans oubli.

Il savait que Draco l'avait embrassé, ce garçon pâle, ce garçon tombé de la lune, ce drôle de terrien flanqué d'yeux noirs et brillants comme de l'encre de Chine. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras et sûrement, oui, sûrement, même si le journal ne disait rien, ils avaient dû...

Harry se frappa le front plusieurs fois. S'il assommait ses peurs, elles allaient disparaître. _Forcément_.

_- Alors ? _explosa-t-il, incapable de se contenir davantage.

Luka sursauta.

- Oh. Oui. Excuse-moi.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation des longues étendues planes qui défilaient par la fenêtre. Harry n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui soit si passionné par la campagne anglaise.

- Il y a deux jours, votre _Gazette _a publié un article, rapporta-t-il, la voix presque atone. Un article sur toi. Il parlait de ton hospitalisation. Avec une espèce d'inquiétude hypocrite de circonstance. N'ayant rien d'officiel à se mettre sous la dent, ils ont bien été obligés d'inventer quelque chose, tu sais, pour vendre leur torchon. Une journaliste est venue à Poudlard interroger quelques élèves, lesquels ont finalement avoué qu'ils se demandaient si ta _soudaine et incompréhensible _(je cite) amitié avec Draco n'avait pas tout à voir avec ta maladie. Après tout, pour que tu témoignes en faveur de sa mère, il fallait bien que qu'il t'ait ensorcelé... et qui sait ce qu'il avait pu te faire d'autre...

- Mais personne ne pourrait croire que...

- Malheureusement si. Un petit commando de justiciers s'est mis en tête de le punir.

- _Quoi ?_

- Hier matin, en allant prendre son petit-déjeuner, Draco est tombé dans une embuscade.

Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Il n'avait plus de salive. Sa langue était devenue une chose molle et sans vie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? murmura-t-il.

Luka inspira doucement.

- Ils ont écrit... _gravé_... le mot Mangemort_... _dans son dos... sur sa peau...

Harry se leva d'un bond et se mit à arpenter le faible espace du compartiment, les doigts entortillés derrière la tête. Il donna un brusque coup dans la vitre, avec le plat de la main.

- _Putain_, rugit-il. _Putain, putain, putain. _Je vais retourner là-bas, et je te jure que je vais leur arracher les yeux, à ces petits connards. Je vais les retrouver, un par un, et...

- Harry...

_- Quoi ? _fulmina Harry. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que ça ne te révolte pas ? Que tu n'as pas envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre ? D'en jeter un à la mer ? Et très loin des berges, et sans gilet de sauvetage, et les pieds et les mains attachés... oui, bonne idée ça, ça leur rappellera peut-être quelque chose ! Il y avait Creevey ? Dans le lot,_ il y avait Creevey ?_

- Je ne sais pas qui est Creevey...

- Une petite chose très moche et pleine de rancune que j'ai refusé de dénoncer.

Il continuait à faire les cent pas.

- Et Ron et Hermione... _ils ne m'ont rien dit _! Rien ! Je leur ai parlé hier soir et à aucun moment il ne leur est venu à l'esprit que, _peut-être, éventuellement_, il était important de m'en parler !

Harry poussa une brusque exclamation incrédule.

- C'était pour me punir d'avoir attendu deux semaines pour leur avouer que j'étais plus malade qu'ils ne le croyaient ? C'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas qui sont Ron et Hermione...

Harry se tut.

- Oui... oui, bien sûr, marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur sa banquette.

- Quelqu'un a surpris les assaillants de Draco avant qu'ils n'aient fini leur sale besogne, poursuivit Luka, indifférent. Et ils ont été expulsés sur le champ. Mais Draco, lui, avait déjà disparu. Sans passer par l'infirmerie, sans retourner à son dortoir et sans rien emmener avec lui. Il était juste... _parti_. Sa mère m'a contacté, à Durmstrang. Elle espérait qu'il serait venu me trouver. Mais je lui ai avoué que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. Alors elle a pensé à toi. Elle a appris par votre Directrice que tu sortais de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Et... me voilà.

- Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna Harry, perplexe. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé si Draco était venu me voir à Ste-Mangouste. Ou si je savais où il était.

- Je le connais, expliqua Luka en reportant son regard vers l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il ne va pas bien, Draco n'appelle jamais à l'aide. Il se réfugie là où il se sent en sécurité.

Le train entama la descente que Harry redoutait tant. Une secousse les propulsa sous la surface et les lumières s'allumèrent au même moment dans les compartiments.

- Si tu savais déjà que je ne pourrais rien t'apprendre, s'enquit Harry, et si tu savais où le trouver... Pourquoi m'emmener ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris ce train hier sans m'attendre ?

- Il aura besoin d'un ami. Et ce n'est pas exactement ce que je suis. Je crois même qu'il n'aura pas très envie de me voir.

Il dévisagea Harry, sans dérobade.

- Il t'a parlé de moi ?

Au ton de sa voix, à l'insistance de son regard, Harry sentit que cela voulait dire :_ Est-ce que tu sais qui j'étais pour lui ? Comme ça a mal fini ? Comme je l'aime encore ? _

Harry acquiesça, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

- Alors tu comprends sûrement pourquoi il ne m'accueillera pas avec le sourire.

Il ramena une mèche châtain clair derrière son oreille et Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre. Dans l'obscurité, il n'y voyait que son propre reflet. Il se trouva très amaigri, comme ça, le visage dévoré par les ombres. Depuis qu'il avalait des potions, le matin, à la place des toasts et des pancakes, Harry n'avait plus très faim. Comme prévu. Et son estomac avait du mal à ne pas se retourner de dégoût sur tout ce qu'il avalait.

La voix de Luka s'éleva à nouveau dans le compartiment.

- Pourquoi êtes vous allés à Guernesey cet été ?

- Pour... passer des vacances...

- Mais pourquoi là-bas ?

- C'est Draco qui a choisi. Je ne savais pas, à ce moment-là, que ça voulait dire quelque chose pour lui...

- Pourtant, il n'est pas venu me voir.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer pourquoi.

Même s'il avait envie de le hurler. _C'est moi qu'il aime, tu ne comprends pas ? _Plus comme une bravade que comme une certitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

- De Guernesey ? sourit Luka. _Tout_. C'est un endroit très spécial. Pour moi. Pour lui. Après la guerre, je me suis persuadé que cette île n'aurait plus jamais de beaux souvenirs à m'offrir. Par ma faute. Parce que c'est moi qui ait piétiné tous ceux que j'avais déjà. Le jour où je suis parti sans Draco. Mais... aujourd'hui... j'ai envie d'être optimiste...

Il haussa les épaules.

- Il faut avant tout que je lui demande pardon. Après, on verra. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je n'attends rien du tout, moi ! C'est toi qui m'emmènes ! Je veux juste... je veux juste qu'il aille bien, c'est tout...

Harry regarda ses doigts nerveux, étalés sur ses genoux comme des éventails.

- Draco disait tout le temps que tu étais insupportable, admit Luka, visiblement amusé.

- Et il le pensait très fort.

- Tu es très bruyant. Très impulsif. Connaissant Draco, ça doit beaucoup l'agacer.

- Pas tant que ça, s'insurgea Harry, le regard noir, et Luka éclata de rire, comme si la réflexion de Harry lui donnait raison.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer. Je constate simplement. A quel point vous pouvez être différents, tous les deux. Il est très surprenant que vous soyez devenus si amis.

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Il peut-être extrêmement insupportable, lui aussi.

Luka sourit d'un air absent.

- J'ai un peu peur. D'arriver. Cela fait un an que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je lui ai écrit mais il ne m'a jamais répondu.

_Il a même brûlé ta lettre_, ajouta silencieusement Harry. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était cruel de ne rien dire à Luka. De le laisser espérer de Draco des retrouvailles et des réponses qu'il ne trouverait pas. Ne se doutait-il vraiment de rien ? Croyait-il réellement que Harry n'était _que _son ami ?

Visiblement.

_Et si, en fait, c'était toi qui ne faisais pas le poids ? _chuchota la voix du démon. _Quand il vous verra tous les deux, il ne voudra peut-être plus de toi, l'insupportable Potter..._

Harry ferma les yeux.

**0°0°0**

Guernesey n'était plus plombée de trop de soleil. L'île était battue par le vent, secouée de rafales et léchée par des langues de brume épaisse. Les toits d'ardoise luisaient d'humidité et le grondement furieux de la mer se refermait sur Harry comme des mains monstrueuses.

Il arpentait le port, enlacé dans ses propres bras, tête rentrée dans les épaules, et se disait que cela pouvait être drôlement triste, Guernesey, sans les éclats de rire et l'odeur du soleil.

Luka était parti au pas de course fouiller la maison au portail bleu. Mais Harry, lui, voulait croire que Draco n'avait pas trouvé refuge dans le nid des souvenirs partagés avec Luka. Que ce n'était pas ce Guernesey-_là _qu'il était venu chercher. Mais le leur.

S'il était là.

Potions ou non, les doigts de Harry étaient devenus un peu gourds. Il s'accouda au muret, face à la mer, le bas du visage enfoui dans le col de son manteau. S'il respirait contre les lourdes épaisseurs, cela lui réchauffait la bouche et le menton.

C'était sur cette plage-là qu'ils avaient passé leurs après-midi de vacanciers paresseux. Deux lézards alanguis. Ennemis d'un jour au regard complice et déjà presque tendre. C'était facile, de se souvenir de ça. Parce que ça ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Harry remarqua un point noir, plus loin vers le large, brouillé par la brume. Et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait brusquement quitté la balustrade, dévalé l'escalier de pierres. Et qu'il courrait. Même si le vent gonflait les pans de son manteau et lui cinglait les joues. Même si ses pieds se tordaient dans le sable. Même si son sac lui cognait le creux des reins.

Il courrait et le point noir devenait peu à peu une grande silhouette mince, tête auréolée de blanc-argent, qui marchait au milieu de l'écume, le jean retroussé jusqu'aux genoux, où s'étaient formées deux bosses de tissu trempé par le flux et le reflux. Elle lui tournait le dos. Elle avançait lentement, chaussures à la main, parallèle à l'horizon. Vers la jetée noyée dans le brouillard.

Harry ne réalisa qu'il courrait que lorsque ses baskets usées se gorgèrent d'eau. La mer lui mordit la peau des chevilles avec ses dents glacées et les vagues lui éclaboussèrent les jambes à grands fracas.

Alertée par le bruit, la silhouette se retourna.

Et c'était lui.

Lui, soudain si surpris que ses doigts se déplièrent et lâchèrent les chaussures serrées dans sa main.

Lui, les joues roses de froid, les cheveux soulevés par le vent.

Lui, les yeux effarés de le voir là, matérialisé à quelques mètres de lui.

Harry se figea.

Draco ne semblait pas avoir réalisé que ses chaussures italiennes hors de prix, qui valaient bien un rein, _au moins_, peut-être les deux, avaient été avalées dans l'énorme estomac gris de la mer, lacets compris, ne laissant que de gros bouillons blancs à la surface.

Est-ce qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir ? Harry avait de l'eau sur les joues. Et c'était salé sur ses lèvres, piquant sur les petites gerçures automnales.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pas à faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était enlisé. Au propre, au figuré. Le vert fixé très fort dans le gris clair de son regard. Un vert carnivore. Avec des petits crocs soudés à la pupille.

Les yeux de Draco, eux, avaient pris la couleur des vagues et leur mouvement houleux. Ils possédaient la force tourmentée des tornades et Harry se sentait aspiré dedans. Ventousé de l'intérieur.

Il essaya de sourire.

_C'est moi, Draco. Juste moi. Inutile d'avoir peur. Inutile de réveiller le monstre indomptable roulé en boule dans un coin de ton cœur. Ne le laisse pas se remettre à cracher._

_Non. Non. Non. _

Harry voulait croire que le monstre s'était noyé, tiré vers le fond avec les chaussures italiennes et les remous. Qu'il n'y avait plus ni murs ni barricades autour de Draco.

D'ailleurs, les lèvres de Draco frémissaient. Il observait son jean collant et ses baskets crachottantes... et il souriait. Un peu incrédule. Un peu amusé.

Harry se mit à rire. Malgré la pluie sur ses joues. Il franchit le dernier mètre qui les séparaient, bras tendus, et leurs lèvres se blessèrent en s'attrapant.

_Draco._

C'était comme un soupir dans sa poitrine.

Et l'odeur du musc et des embruns.

Le frôlement presque douloureux de ses cheveux - juste un battement d'aile contre sa joue.

Les baisers dévorants qui lui faisaient gronder la gorge comme un animal.

Il le serrait si fort qu'il devait lui faire mal. Les lettres barbares incrustées dans son dos... avait-il seulement pris le temps de les soigner ?

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? murmura Draco, qui tâtait son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, réel, chair et os et sang.

- Je ne pleure pas, souffla Harry sans comprendre. Il pleut.

Draco embrassa doucement sa tempe. Il fit glisser ses lèvres froides jusque dans les plis de son cou. Il y nicha son visage, respira longuement dans la chaleur de sa peau.

- Tu vas bien, chuchota-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il le sentait. Le froid évaporé. Sans savoir qu'il n'était pas absent. Juste un peu trop bien camouflé.

- C'était ici, tu te souviens ? ajouta-t-il en se reculant. Notre première soirée. On a quitté le restaurant et on a marché dans les vagues. J'ai même hurlé dans la nuit. Et je peux bien te le dire, maintenant, mais ça m'a explosé les deux cordes vocales. Tout ça parce que je voulais me sentir _vivant_. Ou parce que je voulais te prouver qu'on l'était. Je ne sais plus. Mais tu avais l'air de douter.

Il se tut un instant.

- Peut-être que moi aussi, admit-t-il.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant...

Il sembla réfléchir. Juste quelques secondes.

- Je crois que ça n'a plus d'importance, souffla-t-il. Et que ça va aller.

Il lui tendit la main.

- Viens, Harry. On rentre.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Voilà, on quitte le journal de Draco pour revenir au présent. Je ne me suis pas trop attardée sur Ste-Mangouste, car cela aurait ralenti et plombé inutilement l'histoire. Mais j'ai laissé plein d'indices :) Notamment sur la maladie de Harry._

_Sinon... ne vous inquiétez pas, pas de triangle amoureux prévu au programme. Luka ne fait qu'une très brève apparition dans l'histoire. Dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Parce que je crois que c'est la meilleure façon, pour Draco, de guérir du passé. Sans qu'il reste une ombre à planer sur sa relation avec Harry. Mais je ne vous en dis pas trop non plus, hein. L'auteur qui spoile ses lecteurs, on aura tout vu :) C'était juste pour ne pas alarmer les anciens lecteurs de _Rédemption _: Luka n'est pas un Jude bis, j'ai retenu ma leçon... eh eh._

_Bon, j'avais dit qu'il restait quatre chapitres... il y a deux chapitres de cela. Et, ma foi, j'ai drôlement sous-estimé mes capacités de digression. Du coup, je crois qu'il en reste encore quatre... après celui-là :D _

_Je m'excuse mille fois car je suis complètement à la ramasse sur les réponses aux reviews. Mais je vous rassure : je les guette, les dévore et j'ai même, parfois, la larme à l'oeil en les lisant. Alors merci infiniment. J'espère que la meilleure façon de vous remercier... c'est d'écrire._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Sillia_


	22. Guernesey

**Chapitre 22**

**Guernesey **

Le ciel s'était encore assombri, enlaçant Guernesey dans un linceul de ténèbres explosives. Ils avaient quitté la plage spongieuse, mains enlacées, poussés dans le dos par les bras impérieux du vent.

Harry ne sentait plus la partie inférieure de son visage, comme détachée par le froid. Le grand air lui donnait des vertiges. Monde sans dessus-dessous. Terre et ciel inversés. Après sa chambre (trois grands pas du lit à la porte, pas plus) tout était trop grand, ici. Et l'horizon trop loin. Il s'était habitué à pouvoir toucher les limites de son univers en tendant les mains. A présent, il se sentait minuscule, écrasé, avalé tout cru par les immensités.

La nuit amorçait son plongeon au cœur des flots tumultueux et, de part et d'autre de la chaussée luisante, les réverbères s'étaient allumés, dessinant des auréoles tremblantes sur les pavés.

Blanc fantôme.

Comme leurs visages.

A côté de lui, Draco ne cessait de jurer, marmonner, maudire Guernesey. Les graviers agglomérés s'incrustaient dans la plante de ses pieds encore couverts de sable humide.

Une écorchure à chaque pas.

- _Saloperie_, grogna-t-il, levant le majeur vers la mer. Elles étaient neuves, ces chaussures, bordel. _Neuves_. Et tu te dis qu'être un sorcier, dans ces conditions, ça pourrait bien sauver la vie de tes pompes. Mais non. Que dalle. _Accio _de mes deux, ouais.

- Regarde, s'enthousiasma Harry en lui tirant la manche. Une boutique de plage. Ils vendent encore des sandales en plastique. A paillettes. Tu en veux une paire ?

Draco le fusilla du regard, bouche pincée.

- Je crois que je préfère encore marcher pieds nus.

- Je disais ça comme ça, se défendit aussitôt Harry, qui refoulait un éclat de rire. Histoire de t'éviter d'avoir de la viande hachée en guise de pieds.

- J'ai déjà de la viande hachée en guise de _dos_. J'assortis. De toute façon, on est presque arrivés... _bordel de merde_.

Draco s'était arrêté. Net.

Droit devant eux, immobilisé dans une posture de surprise, se tenait Luka, frigorifié dans son manteau kaki à capuche rabattue, fermeture-éclair remontée jusqu'au cou. Son écharpe s'enroulait autour de son visage tel d'énormes serpents de laine écrue.

Il dévisageait Draco, souffle suspendu. L'extrémité de sa cigarette rougeoyait dans la nuit tombante, allumant le noir de ses yeux d'une étrange lumière fauve, comme si l'on avait jeté une torche enflammée au fond d'un puits.

Il observait le pantalon grossièrement retroussé sous les genoux, les mollets blancs qui s'en échappaient, les pieds nus de Draco. Il ébauchait déjà un sourire estampillé retrouvailles_, _avec un peu de candeur hollywoodienne dans le regard - _ça doit forcément bien finir, tout ça..._

Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive ce petit quelque chose qui clochait dans le tableau : un défaut de fabrication, trois fois rien. Mais l'amoureux perdu n'aurait jamais dû serrer dans sa main celle du bon ami insupportable emmené en renforts, _juste au cas où_. N'est-ce pas ?

Il avait l'air un peu déboussolé de quelqu'un qui se demande sur quelle planète il a bien pu atterrir. Lui, l'extraterrestre en porcelaine d'un autre temps, né dans la mauvaise dimension, noyé dans les livres jusqu'au cœur, parce que toutes ces incroyables vies de papier, ça valait bien mieux que les banalités de la vrai.

Jamais vraiment à sa place nulle part, Luka, sauf, peut-être, pendant un temps, entre les bras de Draco. Mais le type ébouriffé à lunettes le lui avait volé, son Draco. Sous ses yeux et sans rien dire. Alors à quoi pouvait bien servir de tomber de la lune si on ne pouvait pas y garder la tête, même un peu ? La réalité avait un drôle d'arrière-goût.

Quelque chose s'affaissa dans sa posture. L'expression amusée avait disparu et il ne restait plus là que du triste barbouillé en couches épaisses. Un visage étroit peint en camaïeu de gris par un artiste trop mélancolique, pinceau trempé dans la cendre.

Harry eut presque honte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? siffla Draco entre ses dents.

- Oh... euh... il est venu avec moi, bredouilla Harry en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Tu l'as _emmené _?

- C'est plutôt lui qui m'a emmené...

Harry lâcha doucement la main de Draco.

- Va lui parler.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? s'insurgea Draco. Je n'ai rien à lui dire. _Rien_. Il m'a envoyé une lettre à la con, cet été, et je ne lui ai même pas répondu. N'importe quelle personne dotée d'un cerveau aurait compris le message, non ?

Il se tapota la joue à plusieurs reprises, mimant une intense réflexion.

- Mais je me suis toujours demandé s'il n'était pas un peu... attardé ? autiste ?

- Ne deviens pas méchant, Draco, le sermonna Harry. Il a fait le voyage depuis Durmstrang. Il a bien mérité quelques mots, tu ne crois pas ?

Draco regarda Harry d'un drôle d'air.

- C'est mon ex. Tu le _sais_.

- Et quoi ? répliqua Harry, sourcils haussés. N'importe quelle personne dotée d'un cerveau devrait avoir des pulsions de harpie possessive ? Je n'ai _pas _de cerveau, Draco.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le ciel tourmenté.

- Et toi, tu dois tourner la page, continua Harry, une main posée sur son avant-bras. Cette histoire, avec Luka, elle continue à te poursuivre. Elle fiche sans cesse un boxon monstrueux dans ta tête. Elle te pousse à la marche arrière chaque fois que tu tentes d'avancer. Alors tourne la cette page, Draco, bon sang. _Tourne la_. Il est temps pour toi et il est temps pour lui. Écoute ce qu'il a à te dire, au moins. Et... et fais ton choix...

- _Quel choix ? _s'indigna Draco. Il n'y a pas de choix à faire.

Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu étais sur notre plage...

- Évidemment, Harry, que j'étais sur _notre _plage ! Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ?

Draco soupira. Un petit nuage de vapeur blanche lui touchait le bout des lèvres.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, d'accord ?

- Je vais t'attendre, là, au café, acquiesça Harry.

Draco hocha la tête, un peu solennellement.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, malgré ses pieds nus qui glissaient, et Luka le regardait approcher sans trop savoir s'il devait lui sourire, ouvrir les bras, ou bien s'enfuir. Le conflit brouillait ses traits.

Harry sentait la harpie lui pousser sous la peau, ongles griffus serrés autour du cœur.

Il tourna les talons.

_Ne pas voir, ne pas savoir. _Cela pouvait devenir un nouveau mantra.

La porte vitrée du salon de thé _Chez Martha _tinta au-dessus de sa tête. Son cristallin et joyeux. Il reconnut l'endroit d'un seul coup d'œil. D'un seul frémissement des narines. La chaleur doucement suffocante, les couleurs pastelles de bonbonnière, les petites tables rondes, les banquettes en cuir usé et l'odeur réconfortante du café chaud. Bien sûr, les terrasses de l'été avaient disparu : parasols beige évaporés, rires et brouhaha des vacanciers comme des souvenirs fantômes. Il n'y avait personne. Pas d'autre âme que la sienne pour venir se réchauffer les mains contre la céramique d'une tasse brûlante. Harry rêvait de noyer la harpie émergente dans les arômes amères et le sucre.

Il s'installa contre la vitre et ôta son manteau humide, qu'il déploya sur la banquette. De là, il pouvait même observer la scène et devenir en catimini le spectateur d'un film muet. Grands gestes agités de Draco. Bras désabusés levés vers le ciel et index accusateur pointé. Immobilité stupéfaite de l'autre. Yeux noirs en soucoupes.

Draco tourna brusquement le dos, comme pour partir, mais sembla se raviser au dernier moment d'un demi-tour tempétueux et se mit à crier, sans son et sans éclats, juste avec son visage que Harry devinait emprunt de ces colères monstrueuses dont il avait le secret.

_On ne se met pas en colère comme ça quand on ne ressent plus rien, _pensa-t-il.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? lui demanda la petite sorcière replète en robe pêche qui s'était matérialisée au bout de sa table.

- Un café, soupira Harry en retirant son visage de ses paumes tièdes.

- Et un financier à la pistache, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry papillonna des yeux, perplexe.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un financier à la pistache, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Et je vous l'offre. Vous êtes mon seul client de l'après-midi.

- Certains diraient que c'est au contraire une excellente raison de ne pas l'offrir, dit Harry, sourcils haussés.

Elle balaya sa remarque d'un sourire acidulé et disparut derrière un rideau en filaments de perles. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, tasse fumante et assiette rose pâle ourlée d'argent flottant du côté droit de sa tête.

- Dites-m'en des nouvelles, jeune homme, s'exclama-t-elle en l'incitant à croquer dans la pâtisserie vert tendre.

Harry s'exécuta. Il mâcha, mâcha, mâcha, les joues saturées. Il leva le pouce, cachant son dégoût derrière un sourire piqueté de miettes. Des arômes fades et pâteux de parchemin, c'était tout ce qu'il sentait. Sous le voile opaque déposé sur sa langue par les potions, il tenta bien de retrouver les saveurs de la pistache et des framboises. En vain. Un gourmand au palais crevé, voilà ce qu'il était devenu.

Il reposa le gâteau, découragé.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas transplaner pour venir sur cette île ? questionna-t-il après une longue gorgée de café brûlant.

- L'île a été fermée pendant la guerre. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

- Nous avons caché de nombreux sorciers nés de parents moldus, ici. Les barrières de protection érigées tout autour de l'île permettaient qu'ils y soient le plus en sécurité possible. A la fin de la guerre, on a choisi de ne pas les lever. C'est notre maire qui a eu l'idée du train sous la mer. Il a affirmé : si les moldus peuvent le faire, nous aussi !

- Sauf que les moldus ont construit un tunnel, eux, avant, répliqua Harry, le coin de la bouche soulevé en un demi-sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

- Le voyage est un peu pittoresque, c'est vrai, consentit-elle. Un peu oppressant. Mais c'est une manière de se souvenir. La notre.

- Et il n'y a pas pire affront que l'oubli, murmura Harry en regardant ses mains. C'est comme si on tuait les morts une deuxième fois...

Elle hocha la tête, l'air soudain très triste.

- Mon mari est décédé pendant la guerre, dit-elle doucement. Il se sentait à l'étroit, ici, à faire des pâtisseries et du café toute la journée, sachant ce qui se passait sur le continent. Il répétait : _je me sens inutile_. Et un matin, il a fait sa valise, il a demandé une dérogation exceptionnelle pour quitter l'île _via _le réseau de cheminées de l'Ordre, et il est parti grossir les rangs. Le Ministère de la Magie nous a rendu son corps au début de l'été...

Ses mains dodues étaient crispées sur son tablier. Machinalement, elle tritura son alliance.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Harry.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il se sentait encore coupable d'avoir survécu. D'être _revenu_. Car ce n'était pas la même chose. A qui d'autre que lui avait-on donné ce choix ? Personne. Ni à Remus et Tonks, qui avaient pourtant Teddy à élever. Ni au mari de cette femme, qui souriait à présent dans un cadre en bois, sur le rebord d'une cheminée.

Il déglutit péniblement.

- Que peut bien venir faire Harry Potter sur notre petite île perdue en plein vent ? s'amusa-t-elle soudain.

- Je suis venu retrouver quelqu'un, répondit-il en regardant la petite marre brune au fond de sa tasse.

- C'est un bel endroit, pour tomber amoureux.

En réponse, la porte tinta et un coup de vent frais claqua dans le café. Draco s'engouffra à l'intérieur en soufflant sur ses mains gelées. Le visage de marbre, d'un blanc de lait, il se laissa tomber sur la banquette, à côté de Harry.

- Vous n'avez pas de chaussures, remarqua la serveuse.

- _Vraiment ? _grinça Draco. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il désigna le café de Harry.

- La même chose, s'il vous plaît.

Elle s'éloigna en lançant un dernier regard à ses pieds nus et incroyablement sales.

- Déjà ? souffla Harry en coulant un regard de biais vers Draco.

- Tu trouves que je n'ai pas été assez long ? Tu veux que j'y retourne ?

- Non... je... _non_... je crois que j'ai une harpie affreusement possessive qui me sommeille dans l'estomac...

Les yeux pétillants, Draco se pencha vivement vers lui, agitant dans son sillage des effluves de vent, de sel et de parfum masculin - musc ? santal ? Du bout de la langue, il effleura la commissure droite de la bouche de Harry, saisissant entre ses lèvres froides quelques miettes vertes échouées là.

Harry riposta d'un baiser lent, profond, un peu étourdissant, cherchant dans la bouche de Draco le goût des mots qu'il avait pu prononcer, juste là, dehors, à un autre que lui. L'acidité de la colère ? L'amertume douceâtre des regrets ? Il caressait sa langue avec la sienne en se demandant s'il n'y avait pas, tout de même, des petits restes de sentiments accrochés là comme des sangsues qu'il fallait mâcher, avaler, digérer. Pour qu'ils disparaissent vraiment. Des frissons lui courraient dans le dos et le ventre comme des milliers d'insectes : ça lui craquait la peau de toutes parts.

Draco le laissait faire, le souffle un peu court, les mains dans le cou de Harry. Une caresse du pouce, ça et là, comme pour dire : _je suis là, tu vois bien_.

Un raclement de gorge, juste à côté, leur arracha un sursaut et une morsure de surprise sur les lèvres. Ils l'avaient oublié, tiens, le café commandé. On se croit toujours tout seuls, au milieu d'un baiser. Une tasse fut posée devant Draco avec, sur le bord de l'assiette, un morceau de gâteau à la pistache. Une paire de chaussures noires tomba sur le sol.

- Elles étaient à mon mari, expliqua la sorcière, que leurs effusions ne semblaient pas avoir troublée. Prenez-les.

Draco avait la bouche encore brillante et d'un rose framboise. C'était la seule touche de couleur au milieu de tout le blanc de son visage. Si vif que ça jurait un peu. Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de la regarder, cette bouche, pressé, _si _pressé, d'y appuyer encore la sienne : il devait bien encore rester des mots à suçoter sur sa langue...

- Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Draco.

- Malheureusement, il ne les mettra plus.

Et sur ces paroles prononcées d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation, elle disparut à nouveau derrière le rideau de perles, les laissant un peu en chiens de faïence. Car il était bien fini, le temps des baisers capables d'engloutir un monde. Le monde était là qui frappait à leur porte. Il fallait parler. Parler de Luka et son visage en cendres.

- Est-ce que tu veux savoir ? l'interrogea Draco. Ce que je lui ai dit ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, non.

Harry récupéra avec son doigt le sucre à demi-fondu.

- C'est une conversation qui vous appartient. Je crois.

- C'est étrange, tu as l'air d'avoir de la peine pour Luka, s'étonna Draco, mordant à pleines dents dans la pistache moelleuse. Tu es vraiment un drôle de personnage.

- Je me dis juste qu'à sa place...

- Tu ne seras jamais à sa place, le coupa Draco. Tu m'aurais abandonné, toi, au beau milieu de ce cauchemar ? Tu aurais tourné les talons, pas regardé en arrière ? _Non_ ! Luka était persuadé que la guerre ferait de moi un monstre. Que j'y laisserais mon âme. Et que s'il devait me revoir, un jour, il ne me reconnaîtrait même pas. Il avait imaginé tout ça. Qu'il pourrait alors se dire qu'il avait eu raison, qu'il avait bien fait de foutre le camp, que je l'aurais même sali, avec mes paumes rouges de sang et dégueulasses. Mais cet été, il m'a vu avec toi, ici, sur _son _île, et il a réalisé qu'il s'était trompé. Mais c'est trop facile. De revenir la bouche en coeur, un an et demi après, lorsque tout est terminé.

Il fit une pause, sembla choisir ses mots.

**- **Mais tu avais raison, il _fallait _que je lui parle, qu'il comprenne qu'il y a des au revoir qui sont de vrais adieux.

Il soupira.

- Il voulait surtout que je lui pardonne, je crois. C'est fait. Il va pouvoir faire la paix avec lui-même, passer à autre chose, tourner la page, et moi... je n'ai plus cette rancœur qui me bouffe, cette peur, cette impression de gâchis. Le vrai gâchis, maintenant, ce serait... de bousiller ça...

Il fit un geste allant de lui vers Harry et de Harry vers lui. Le _ça, _c'était eux, debout sur la corde raide, toujours trop près du vide. Mais ensemble. Tout contre. Jambes pressées, du genoux à la hanche, bras effleurés.

- C'est à tomber ce truc, tu ne trouves pas ? s'exclama alors Draco, du coq à l'âne, reprenant une bouchée.

La joue posée sur sa main, Harry observa ses mâchoires en mouvement, son air concentré et content, le sucre glace qui saupoudrait ses lèvres redevenues plus pâles.

- Si, répondit-il finalement, souriant.

Mais il ne parlait pas vraiment du gâteau à la pistache...

**0°0°0**

C'était mieux que pieds nus, mieux que des sandales en plastique à paillettes, mais malgré tout, les chaussures noires étaient bien trop petites et trop serrées. Elles lui recourbaient le pouce, au bout, et comprimaient ses pieds, échauffant sa peau déjà malmenée. Alors, à peine la porte de la chambre d'hôtel refermée derrière eux, Draco envoya valser les chaussures, remuant les orteils sur la moquette comme pour les dégourdir.

- C'est _vraiment _bizarre, dit-il en s'étirant longuement. De mettre ses pieds dans les chaussures d'un mort.

Il ôta son blouson et le jeta négligemment sur le lit défait de la veille - draps froissés, oreiller droit creusé à l'intérieur. Ses chevilles étaient toujours pleines de griffures et de boue. Harry baissa les yeux sur son propre jean et réalisa qu'il ne valait guère mieux. Ses chaussettes étaient encore imbibées d'eau de mer et ses ourlets alourdis de sable en paquets. Il rêvait d'un bain chaud plein de mousse odorante. Et qu'il ne prendrait pas seul.

C'était la même chambre que cet été. Beige, beige, beige. Du sol aux tentures tirées devant les fenêtres. Mais pour de vrai, cette fois, loin de Poudlard et de sa Salle sur Demande illusoire au souvenir aiguisé.

Incapable de contenir davantage les tics qui lui poussaient dans le corps, Harry alla refermer ses bras sur Draco. Il le serra, nez enfoui dans la laine d'un bleu étonnamment vif de son pull. Il respira sa chaleur, lèvres posées juste au bord de l'encolure en V, sur le marbre de son cou, espérant s'y fondre.

Mais Draco se raidissait dans ses bras, statue frémissante aux dents serrées, et Harry se rappela brusquement les blessures incrustées sur son dos.

- Montre-moi, chuchota-t-il en s'écartant.

Draco se mordilla la lèvre, un peu hésitant. Puis, avec un petit bruit de langue claquée, comme pour dire : _après tout, quelle importance ? _il leva les bras et Harry l'aida à ôter son pull, avec une douceur qui l'étonna un peu lui-même. Les cheveux blonds de Draco réapparurent en épis aléatoires et Harry les remit en ordre du bout des doigts.

Au début, Harry ne vit que ce qu'il connaissait déjà : les lignes douces, les hanches étroites encore couvertes de jean, les pics saillants des clavicules, le petit creux circulaire du nombril - tout juste la bonne taille pour le bout de sa langue. Il s'y arracha un peu à regrets et fit pivoter Draco.

- _Merlin_...

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Plaques de sang séché, longues zébrures rouge foncé, chair à vif. C'était un grand n'importe quoi qui retournait le coeur.

- J'ai acheté une potion cicatrisante, ce matin, chez l'apothicaire du coin, mais je ne pouvais pas l'étaler tout seul, marmonna Draco.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il replia son bras contre sa nuque, montrant que sa main tendue ne pouvait effectivement pas atteindre grand chose, à part, peut-être, l'omoplate.

- Tu n'as même pas nettoyé.

- J'ai pris une douche, mais ça a tout fait ressaigner, se défendit Draco.

Harry lui enserra le poignet et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il remplit le lavabo à ras-bord, d'une eau claire et tiède, et y trempa doucement le coin d'une serviette de toilette.

- Serre les dents, ça va piquer...

- Je n'ai pas fait un seul bruit quand ils m'ont tailladé, Harry, alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'y mettre maintenant.

Une rage bouillonnante au ventre, Harry entreprit d'effacer les résidus de sang sur son dos tendu comme un arc. Et bientôt, sous les couches vermillon, il les vit, les lettres sauvages, le M, le A, le N... Il serra les paupières jusqu'à s'étourdir lui-même, souffla pour calmer la haine qui lui escaladait l'œsophage.

- Ils ont dit : _alors, on aime pas les moldus, Malfoy ? on va voir ce que tu penses de ça_ ! Et ils ont creusé les lettres au couteau. Je peux te le dire, ça faisait un mal de chien.

- Qui ? demanda Harry d'une voix sourde. Creevey ?

Draco fit un curieux petit bruit de gorge.

- Tu rigoles ? Que des mots, Creevey ! Que des regards qui tuent, des lettres anonymes qui se veulent flippantes... et rien derrière, à part du vent.

- Mais le lac... il m'a dit...

- Il faisait partie de la petite bande, je sais bien. Mais il était aussi celui qui piaillait : _vous le stupéfixez vous êtes sûr ? C'est mal, on devrait pas. Et s'il coulait, hein, et s'il coulait ? _

Draco avait pris une voix de fausset.

- Qui alors ? insista Harry.

- J'en sais rien... ils avaient des masques, comme d'habitude...

- Luka m'a dit qu'ils avaient été surpris et expulsés. Tu dois bien savoir de qui il s'agissait !

- Non.

- Draco, souffla Harry, pris d'un affreux doute. Est-ce que... est-ce que ce sont des gens que je connais ? Des amis à moi ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien me dire ? Et que Ron et Hermione ne m'en ont pas parlé, eux non plus ?

- Alors là, _n'importe quoi_, siffla Draco, mais Harry était sûr d'avoir raison.

Les prénoms défilèrent dans sa tête, alors qu'il appliquait délicatement la potion pâteuse et transparente sur la peau mutilée de Draco : Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ernie, Justin... qui d'autre ? Qui pouvait avoir assez de rancune et de colère pour en arriver à vouloir planter une lame d'acier dans sa chair ?

Avec un soupir d'épuisement, les mains collantes, Harry regarda l'étiquette.

- Il faut attendre une heure, maintenant.

- On commande une pizza ? s'enthousiasma Draco en tournant sur lui-même.

- On vient juste de manger, protesta faiblement Harry.

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'as avalé une bouchée de ton gâteau et tu m'as donné le reste.

Draco plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

- Tu es vraiment guéri, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme neuf, répliqua Harry en écartant les bras d'un geste théâtral.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé ? insista Draco, presque intimidant de sérieux.

- Oh, tu sais, Madame Pomfresh avait tout bon. Mon corps ne régule plus sa température, certainement à cause du sort, et il fallait juste... trouver un moyen de compenser.

- Compenser, répéta Draco, perplexe. Comment ?

- J'ai des potions. Je les prends tous les matins au petit-déjeuner et... _hop_, paré pour la journée.

Les doigts crispés sur le bord du lavabo, les jointure livides de fureur, Draco semblait prêt à imploser. Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez en inspirant profondément, avec l'air de ne pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'il entendait.

- En somme, tu n'es absolument pas guéri, éructa-t-il finalement.

- Pas _guéri_, admit Harry, de plus en plus nerveux. Mais j'ai un traitement qui marche, ce qui n'est pas si mal. Je peux sortir de l'hôpital, je peux avoir une vie normale...

- Et dans quelques années, au mieux, ton corps se sera immunisé tout seul comme un grand contre toutes tes foutues potions et alors... _quoi ? _

- Ils les ajusteront.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

Harry baissa les yeux, ce qui était un aveu bien suffisant.

- Je rêve, s'écria Draco en faisant les cent pas. Je _rêve_. Comme neuf, hein ? Tu t'es royalement foutu de ma gueule ! Tu me prends pour un grand naïf, c'est ça ? Parce que j'appelle pas ça comme neuf moi, Harry ! J'appelle ça... condamné ? atteint d'une maladie dont on sait absolument que dalle ? en sursis ? un pied dans la tombe ?

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Harry, qui commençait à voir des étoiles brillantes aux pointes acérées flotter autour des yeux furieux de Draco.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne manges rien ? continua-t-il, élevant de plus en plus la voix. C'est pour ça que tu es tellement maigre qu'on se demande comment tu as fait pour ne pas être cassé en deux pas le vent ? emmené au large ?

- ARRÊTE DE CRIER ! hurla Harry en pressant ses paumes contre ses paupières, pour apaiser le vertige et la nausée. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas idéal, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, _moi _? Je ne suis pas guérisseur ! J'ai vu des gosses là-bas, affublés de maladies atroces, de dégénérescence du cerveau et des organes, à cause de sorts lancés par les Mangemorts pendant la guerre ! Les poumons de mon voisin de chambre sont à deux doigts de le lâcher. _Deux doigts_. Ce que j'ai, moi, à côté, c'est RIEN ! Tu m'entends Draco ? Si je dois mourir dans quelques années parce que les potions seront devenues aussi efficaces que du pipi de chat, alors, au moins, j'aurais eu du rab. Et je peux déjà m'estimer heureux, parce que ça aurait pu être rien du tout ! ALORS ARRÊTE DE ME HURLER DESSUS D'ACCORD ?

Harry se tut, pantelant. Une vague de vertige lui coupa les jambes. Chancelant, il tendit les bras à l'aveugle et Draco le stabilisa aussitôt, mains plantées sous ses aisselles.

- Harry...

- C'est rien, ça va...

Il se laissa aller contre Draco, le front appuyé sur son épaule rendue moite par l'onguent épais.

- Je suis juste inquiet, chuchota ce dernier. Je ne voulais pas...

- Je sais, souffla Harry, les yeux serrés. Je sais. Mais ça a été une très longue journée. Le plus gros effort que j'ai fait en trois semaines, c'est marcher jusqu'au bout de mon couloir.

Il se laissa emmener jusque dans leur chambre. Le lit sur lequel il s'étendit de tout son long était si confortable, si tiède, qu'il aurait pu s'y endormir instantanément. Draco lui ôta ses lunettes, ses baskets humides, ses chaussettes, son jean, lui laissant juste son boxer et son pull.

- Comme le soir où j'étais bourré, murmura Harry.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Le soir du bal. Tu as fait exactement la même chose. M'enlever mes fringues, mes lunettes, me border. J'ai lu ton journal, tu sais...

Il avait les yeux toujours fermés et le souffle cafeiné de Draco sur ses lèvres. Il devait être _si _près. Mais il résista à la tentation de vérifier.

- Et maintenant, je sais _tout_, affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

- J'ai écrit des choses si compromettantes que ça ? répliqua Draco, qui jouait à enrouler le bout de ses mèches noires autour de ses doigts.

- Tu as écrit que tu m'aimais...

- Et c'est une surprise ?

Harry battit des paupières. Le nez de Draco touchait presque le sien. Il était allongé contre son flanc, les yeux comme des fenêtres ouvertes, ciel de neige en fond, le sourire creusé. Harry tendit la main, frôla le coin relevé de sa bouche puis la fossette qui pliait sa peau, juste sous son œil droit - c'était flou, brouillé tel un reflet dans une nappe d'eau. Fichue myopie.

Draco fit un petit bruit carnassier de mâchoire claquée sur le vide puis il franchit le peu de distance qui les séparait. Ses lèvres avalèrent celles de Harry sans plus de cérémonie, comme on se jetterait sur son plat préféré après des jours entiers de jeûne. Mais Harry n'aurait pas songé à s'en plaindre. Il était prêt à se nourrir _exclusivement _de Draco s'il le fallait.

Harry retomba contre les oreillers, emmenant Draco avec lui, les mains de part et d'autre de son visage, puis dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, et perdues quelque part dans le haut du dos. Partout où il le pouvait qui ne le blessait pas.

- Il est résolu, le problème des crises cardiaques post-coitum ? demanda Draco en relevant la tête.

Harry eut un rire essoufflé.

- Le guérisseur a dit que je pouvais m'en donner _à coeur joie_...

- Formule intéressante, commenta Draco, mains taquines faufilées sous le pull de Harry, qui referma immédiatement les doigts sur le drap.

- Il avait l'air très fier de son petit jeu de mots, dit-il avec un rire. _Merlin_.

Draco lui embrassait le ventre, à présent, dispersant des baisers du bord des lèvres autour de son nombril.

- A moins, poursuivit Harry, le souffle court. A moins... que ce soit à cause de mon air affreusement embarrassé... il gloussait... comme un abruti...

- Tais-toi, l'interrompit Draco d'un air très sérieux. Je compte tes côtes.

Il leva les yeux vers Harry, menton posé sur son estomac.

- Tu en as trop.

Harry roula des yeux.

Les caresses de Draco reprirent presque immédiatement, lentes et douces. Elles délassaient ses muscles fatigués, faisaient tant de miracles qu'il aurait pu en ronronner de plaisir, comme un gros chat étendu dans une flaque de soleil.

Harry ferma les yeux, se laissa envelopper.

Tout était si doux et cotonneux...

**0°0°0**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il faisait jour. Les rideaux épais étaient tirés de chaque côté de la baie vitrée, laissant entrer un soleil de novembre bien trop éclatant pour être de saison.

Draco était assis en tailleur, vêtu de son boxer noir. Il buvait son café en lisant la _Gazette_, sereinement adossé à une pile d'oreillers et de coussins ramenés du canapé. Un plateau où trônait une assiette pleine de viennoiseries et de fruits frais était posée, entre eux, sur les draps chiffonnés.

- Ah quand même, s'amusa-t-il en voyant Harry émerger des couvertures en se frottant les yeux comme un animal de dessin animé.

Harry laissa échapper un long bâillement.

- Est-ce que je me suis endormi au milieu de...

- Des préliminaires ? tenta Draco avec un sourire. _Oui_. J'étais sur le point de te faire une démonstration exhaustive de certains de mes talents et... _pouf_... plus personne. Affreusement vexant. D'ailleurs, je ne te parle plus.

Il leva le nez en l'air.

- Oh, grimaça Harry en se redressant. Désolé...

Draco haussa les épaules, le visage un brin boudeur. Mais il le gratifia vite d'une œillade espiègle de côté, du petit sourire de celui qui_ aimerait bien _ne pas céder mais qui ne _peut pas _et d'un vif baiser au goût de café, de chocolat et de mandarine. Harry laissa sa tête lourde de sommeil s'incliner contre son épaule nue. Et rester là.

- Des nouvelles intéressantes ?

Draco prit un air ultra-important de journaliste en mission.

- Harry Potter, sauveur du Monde Sorcier, héros aux multiples instincts suicidaires et impuissant à ses heures (Harry fit les gros yeux et lui pinça le bras) hospitalisé à Ste-Mangouste pour raisons inconnues a _disparu _de l'hôpital hier en début de matinée. Des sources complètement fumeuses que nous prendront donc pour la vérité exacte, absolue, indiscutable - je n'ai plus d'autres synonymes - nous ont informés qu'il aurait été kidnappé par un jeune homme blond d'une grande beauté (il se désigna du doigt d'un air interrogateur : moi ?) et promis à de sévères sévices corporels. Quelque chose à répondre, Monsieur Potter ?

- Je ne suis pas impuissant, répliqua Harry d'un air offusqué.

Draco haussa les sourcils, pensif.

- Permets-moi d'en douter. Je n'ai rien vu de la sorte, hier soir.

Et il mima un ronflement.

Harry lui arracha le journal des mains, chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table de chevet, les remit sur son nez et feuilleta rapidement la _Gazette._ Examen terminé, il la lui lança à la figure.

- Il n'y a _rien _sur moi, là-dedans.

- Ah bon ? répliqua Draco, feignant la surprise.

Il esquiva le coude lancé de Harry. Celui-ci remarqua alors que la peau de son dos était à nouveau lisse et immaculée. Juste une tâche de naissance grosse comme le pouce dans le pli des reins, à gauche, deux-trois grains de beauté couleur de caramel fondu dispersés ça et là et une cicatrice en forme de triangle près de la nuque, frôlé par la pointe pâle de ses cheveux. Les lettres accusatrices avaient disparu et Harry ne put s'empêcher de toucher le vide, caresser, comme pour effacer les derniers résidus, aussi invisibles soient-ils.

- Tu as vu ? fanfaronna Draco. _Moi _je suis comme neuf.

- Et je préfère comme ça, murmura Harry.

- A quelle heure tu dois retourner à Poudlard ?

- Je ne retourne pas à Poudlard, lâcha Harry après une très grande inspiration. Et ne fais pas cette tête, Draco. Je te jure qu'ils ne m'ont pas récuré le cerveau à la brosse à dent et que mes potions ne m'ont pas rendu complètement zinzin. C'est juste... que c'est la bonne décision et le bon moment pour la prendre. Merde alors, en parlant de potions...

Il sauta du lit avec un bruit sourd de pieds heurtant le sol, emmenant sans le vouloir le drap blanc crémeux avec lui, coincé dans l'élastique de son caleçon. Il alla farfouiller dans le sac resté sur le canapé et y délogea sa boite en bois cliquetante remplie de ses potions pour la semaine. Il retourna s'asseoir, les deux fioles coincées dans sa main. Draco n'avait pas bronché.

- Moi non plus, je n'y retourne pas, dit-il prudemment.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Mais en ce qui te concerne, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- Poudlard me sort par les yeux, expliqua Harry. Je ne m'y sens plus bien, plus à ma place. Ce n'est plus chez moi. Entre temps j'ai passé une année entière à courir le pays, chasser les Horcruxes, et on sait tous comment tout ça a fini. Depuis la rentrée, je m'emmerde en cours et mes notes frôlent dangereusement le plancher des vaches...

- Et ton grand rêve, alors ?

Harry eut un rire amer. Il déboucha les deux fioles, les leva comme pour porter un toast et en avala cul-sec le contenu tiédi à force d'être resté coincé dans sa paume fermée.

- Les grands rêves ne sont plus ce qu'ils sont, répondit-il avec une grimace, langue tirée de dégoût - _non, il ne s'y habituerait jamais_. Je ne veux pas devenir Auror. J'ai eu ma dose de magie noire. Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et il y a un moment où ça a du cesser d'être _mon _rêve pour devenir ce que les autres rêvaient pour moi. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à vivre les rêves des autres. Ce sont les miens qui comptent.

Harry baissa la tête et Draco lui dégagea doucement le front.

- Et quels sont tes rêves, Harry ?

- Avoir un endroit rien qu'à moi. Qui ne soit ni le Square Grimmaurd, ni le Terrier. Un petit appartement tout simple avec de très grandes fenêtres sur la ville. Y passer Noël, le mois prochain. Et que tu sois là. Partir loin, un jour, sac sur le dos, juste parce que j'en ai envie. Attraper un avion. J'ai toujours rêvé de prendre l'avion. Parce que les balais, c'est bien joli, mais on n'y est pas suffisamment haut pour voir au-delà des nuages. Et je voudrais qu'on revienne à Guernesey cet été, toi et moi. Sans la tente, promis juré.

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- J'aimerais être capable de chanter moins faux sous la douche, ne plus danser comme un hippopotame en tutu, ne plus être saoule au bout de seulement deux verres, avoir enfin l'extraordinaire audace de changer ces affreuses lunettes, fumer une cigarette, juste pour voir, ne plus _jamais _m'endormir au milieu des préliminaires. M'en donner à cœur joie.

Il sourit doucement.

- Et aller à Godric's Hollow avec toi. Parce qu'il faudra bien que je te présente mes parents, un jour, et qu'ils sont là-bas. J'aimerais passer plus de temps avec Teddy. Je t'ai dit que j'étais son parrain ? Et aider George à rouvrir le magasin. Pour qu'il arrête de se tuer à petit feu depuis la mort de Fred... il est d'accord, d'ailleurs, et tu vois, on commence dès demain. Et là, tout de suite, je voudrais vraiment prendre un bain.

Il inspira.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus de _grands rêves_. Mais quoi que j'imagine, tu es toujours là.

- Même dans l'avion ?

- Même dans l'avion.

- Même dans ton bain ?

- _Surtout_ dans mon bain.

**0°0°0**

L'eau était comme un feu liquide. Pleine de mousse et de bulles orangées qui s'évaporaient lentement vers le plafond carrelé, dispersant des odeurs épicées d'agrumes. Orange, mandarine, bergamote. Harry se disait : _ça sent Noël_. Il y trempait le menton, bouche presque entièrement immergée et ses doigts flottaient à la surface, tellement fripés que ça lui faisait des petites cloques d'humidité sur la peau. Ses genoux pliés formaient deux îles de peau dans le grand océan blanc. Il fredonnait avec bonne humeur. Faux, bien sûr.

- Je peux ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Draco enjamba le rebord et s'installa à l'autre extrémité de la baignoire, plongeant son corps nu dans les nuages de mousse épaisse et parfumée. Il frémit, peau instantanément rougie par l'étuve, prunelles renvoyant des reflets d'acier. Harry pensa que c'était bien plus brûlant que l'eau. D'anticipation, il se sentait secoué de décharges délicieuses. Sous la peau, dans le creux des reins.

- C'est un peu plus comme ça que j'imaginais les choses, murmura-t-il.

Le bout du pied de Draco lui caressa la jambe, avec une lenteur presque insupportable. Mollet. Extérieur de la cuisse, intérieur de la cuisse. Entrejambe.

- Je crois avoir découvert un étrange animal, ronronna Draco, continuant sa caresse. Mince alors, on dirait que c'est vivant.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? le provoqua Harry. Fait quelque chose.

Et Draco fit _quelque chose_.

Quelque chose qui impliquait des mains aventureuses et une exploration méthodique des fonds marins de Guernesey. Elles y trouvèrent une peau ramollie de trop de chaleur, des mollets couverts de poils bruns, des cuisses bien plus douces, et là, plus haut, enfin, un "animal" bien vivant qui lui palpitait sous les doigts.

- Je vois qu'on ne dort plus, susurra Draco. Qu'on est même très très éveillé.

Son corps se glissa plus près. Ses lèvres lui butinèrent le cou, mordirent derrière l'oreille, vinrent pêcher ses premiers soupirs jusque dans sa bouche, les avalant goulument avec la salive, l'arrière-goût des potions, qu'importe. Mais la posture était un peu inconfortable, comme ça, en équilibre au dessus de leurs genoux qui se touchaient. Et l'animal, déjà, voulait bien plus. Il savait qu'il avait un semblable, quelque part en dessous...

Harry se cramponna aux épaules glissantes de Draco et vint s'installer à califourchon sur ses jambes, avec un frisson qui lui fit l'effet d'une secousse sismique, car son semblable était bien là, il le sentait contre son ventre - aussi vivant, aussi éveillé, aussi douloureusement conscient de sa présence.

Harry lui embrassa les tempes, les paupières, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux rendus presque rigides par l'humidité, et une bulle d'émotion inattendue lui gonfla la gorge. Parce que cela faisait _trois semaines_. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été sûr de rien, même en murmurant les mots de son journal, tard le soir, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre d'hôpital. On peut les fabriquer, les mots. On peut mentir. On peut s'inventer, se maquiller, se réécrire. Il fallait se voir, pour être sûrs. Et ça pouvait tout gâcher. Il avait même pensé, parfois, qu'il l'avait déjà perdu, qu'il insistait pour rien, et qu'à la minute où Luka réapparaîtrait dans sa vie, tout serait bel et bien terminé pour lui. Mais Draco était là. Dans son bain. Expression perplexe levée vers lui, bras serrés autour de sa taille.

Harry ne put retenir un rire, un peu étranglé par toutes ces choses qui lui dévalaient le corps, de longues coulées de boue qui suintaient de sa peau, toutes ses peurs évacuées d'un coup.

- Tu es _vraiment _sûr que ton cerveau n'a pas subi de dommages collatéraux ? s'enquit Draco, sourcils en accents circonflexes, joues rougies par la chaleur de l'eau.

Harry l'embrassa pour qu'il se taise, les yeux ouverts en grand, pour ne rien manquer. Draco avait les prunelles obscurcies par le désir, le manque, le _besoin_. Harry saisit la main que Draco avait posé sur sa hanche et la fit glisser beaucoup plus bas dans son dos. Et Draco comprit, obéit, et Harry étouffa un gémissement dans son cou quand les doigts humides et chauds se glissèrent _en dedans_. Et c'était doux et brûlant et incroyable, ça le précipitait au bord de tout. Au bord du monde, au bord de lui-même. Mais ce n'était encore rien. Rien comparé à l'instant où Draco fut pleinement là, le moment où tout sembla retrouver la bonne place dans sa tête, dans son corps, enfin, parce qu'ils n'étaient plus deux, ils étaient l'un dans l'autre, le sang en ébullition, le plaisir en vagues grondantes, et c'était _tout_, c'était _exactement comme il fallait que ce soit_.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

**Note :** J'espère de tout cœur que ces vraies retrouvailles vous auront plu. Pour ceux qui se demandent où est passé Luka (il y en a peut-être^^) sachez qu'il réapparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre, pour une conversation avec Harry dans le train du retour ! Sinon, j'ai retroussé les manches et noté consciencieusement tous les éléments que je voulais encore mettre dans cette histoire avant qu'elle ne se termine et... _Mama Mia_... les p'tits loups, je crois qu'on a pas fini :) J'ai dit quatre chapitre, vraiment ? Euh... la digression étant mon amie, de même que les rallonges, les "et si je rajoutais ça" et les "et si je détaillais ça"... je vais tout simplement arrêter de vous donner un nombre de chapitre précis :) Bref, à vue de nez... on est pas encore tout à fait au bout de nos peines ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry et Draco ne retourneront donc pas à Poudlard et ça ouvre plein de perspectives d'écriture nouvelles !

Si jamais il vous venait l'envie de vous imprégner de mon ambiance de travail, allez vite vite écouter _Me and my horses _et _I might float, _de Syd Matters, qu'il faut _absolument _écouter jusqu'à la fin, car ces chansons sont d'incroyables voyages qui vous soulèvent et vous emportent par surprise là où vous n'auriez jamais imaginé aller. Et tant qu'à faire il y a aussi _Chemicals _de Mud Flow, _The Courage of others _de Midlake et _As I go see Janey_, de The Middle East. Toutes ces chansons m'ont bercé pendant l'écriture. Mais, je vous préviens quand même, mon amoureux affirme haut et fort que plus le chanteur semble dépressif, plus ça me plaît... so true... eh eh :D Bon, étant donné que j'écoute toujours les mêmes chansons pour écrire, pas d'inquiétude, je ne vous embêterai plus avec d'autres interludes musicaux, dans les prochains chapitres ;)

Je vous embrasse : trois bises... c'est comme ça, chez moi :)

Merci pour tout,

Sillia


	23. A l'ombre du Terrier

**Chapitre 23**

**A l'ombre du Terrier**

Guernesey leur faisait un cadeau de départ.

Soleil sur un plateau, mer comme un miroir. Une réminiscence de l'été passé, un avant-goût de celui qui viendrait - pas assez vite.

Il faisait pourtant un froid d'hiver rude et glacé, sur le quai de la gare : givre en étoiles blanches sur la verrière, températures en négatif, nez gelé, mains insensibles rentrées tout au fond des poches. Mais Harry se sentait vivant, ici, à Guernesey. Qu'importe les fioles de potions, dans son sac, qui lui rappelaient que _peut-être pas vraiment_.

Il respirait l'air matinal à grandes goulées et c'était frais, gavé d'embruns salés. Comme une empreinte piquante laissée à l'intérieur, une petite réserve d'oxygène pour plus tard. Car peut-être qu'il manquerait de souffle, les jours prochains, au milieu des ombres du Terrier.

- J'aurais voulu rester encore un peu, dit Harry en s'engouffrant dans le train.

- On reviendra, promit Draco dans son dos.

_Oui_, pensa Harry, _ils reviendraient_.

Manger des gâteaux à la pistache _Chez Martha_, paresser sous l'oblique des rayons, la peau rouge et fumante, les pores gorgés de soleil brûlant. Et faire l'amour dans une chambre beige, au cœur de draps crémeux. Ou dans le cocon d'une tente bien trop petite pour deux.

Cela aurait du le réconforter. Lui raccrocher le cœur à la bonne place. Mais des pensées givrantes le traversaient comme des courants d'air. Il lui fallait fermer la parenthèse, retrouver Londres, la réalité brute qu'il abandonnait chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied ici, sur cette île refuge, comme s'il sortait de son corps, devenait le fantôme de lui-même. En plus heureux.

L'idée du retour le prenait à la gorge et le serrait comme des mains prêtes à étrangler. Un bourdon gros comme le poing, un cafard rentré à l'intérieur qui lui escaladait les veines jusqu'au cœur, un blues express de fin de vacances.

_Une parenthèse._

Le problème, avec les parenthèses, c'est qu'elles vous suspendent au-dessus de votre vie. Et Harry n'avait pas envie de retrouver la sienne.

- Tu as avalé un Détraqueur ? l'interrogea Draco alors qu'ils s'installaient dans un compartiment proche de la porte du wagon, côte à côte sur la même banquette.

- Et j'ai du mal à le digérer, plaisanta Harry en se tâtant le ventre. C'est que ça reste sur l'estomac, ces bestioles-là.

- La nostalgie ne te va pas au teint, déclara gravement Draco. _Souris_.

Harry montra les dents. C'était forcé et vraiment pas très joli.

- Tu as encore quelques heures devant toi, profites-en pour t'entraîner, lui suggéra Draco d'un air dubitatif. Parce que là, honnêtement, je ne t'accorde même pas un six. _Sur vingt. _Personne ne croira une seconde que tu vas bien si tu souris comme ça au Clapier.

- Terrier, Draco, le corrigea Harry en lui écrasant le pied. Pas Clapier.

- Pourtant... les Weasley ne reproduisent-ils pas comme des...

- Par pitié, ne finis pas cette phrase, l'avertit Harry, le regard dangereux, mais Draco ne sembla pas impressionné pour une noise.

- Et toi, laisse ma godasse de mort tranquille, dit-il en tendant la jambe pour admirer son pied. J'ai passé une bonne demi-heure à ajuster leur taille et leur forme, ce n'est pas pour que tu les dégueulasses en me marchant dessus.

- Tu sais, Draco, cette espèce d'obsession que tu as pour les chaussures n'est pas normale.

- Si tu arrives à me dégoter quelque chose qui soit _normal_, dans ma vie, promis, je t'offre cette fellation tant espérée, Harry. Ici même. Alors ? Rien ? _Vraiment ?_ Tant pis. Dommage pour toi que tu aies raté ta chance hier soir.

Harry se cala contre son bras et ne put retenir un sourire. Il aimait l'anormalité de Draco, ses petites bizarreries de caractère, ses obsessions, son snobisme, son humour pincé.

- Mieux, susurra celui-ci en s'approchant. Beaucoup beaucoup mieux. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Je te donne un quatorze.

**0°0°0**

Luka se trouvait tout au fond du train. Dernier compartiment à droite.

La joue collée contre la vitre trouble, il observait les profondeurs sous-marines avec un air d'englouti. Un vert foncé venant de l'extérieur, couleur de fond de bouteille, se reflétait dans ses yeux miroirs.

Harry toqua doucement, avec le bout de sa phalange.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

Luka tourna la tête vers lui, lentement, à regrets, avec un air d'enfant trop rêveur que l'on tirerait par les pieds pour le forcer à retrouver le sol.

Il ne demanda pas à Harry ce qu'il voulait. S'il s'incrustait dans son compartiment pour le narguer, parader, lui mettre son triomphe sous le nez. Ça et cette odeur étrangère qui le suivait, lui imprégnait la peau depuis le matin, ce parfum un peu précieux et piquant que Luka avait du porter, lui aussi, pendant quelques temps. Essence de Draco. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Harry s'en était habillé comme d'un vêtement. Presque fièrement.

Mais désormais, en pénétrant dans le compartiment écrasé par l'obscurité verdâtre de la mer, les vitres effleurées par de gigantesques masses sombres, Harry eut l'impression de porter le cœur de Luka autour du cou. En collier. Exhibé, palpitant contre la laine de son pull. Comme un trophée qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé avoir emporté.

Le cœur de Luka contre son propre bonheur. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu ?

_Évidemment._

Il s'assit en face de lui, les mains moites et nerveuses.

- Tu aurais une cigarette ?

Luka plissa les yeux, perplexe.

- C'est sur ma liste, lui expliqua Harry.

- Tu as une liste ? s'étonna Luka en fouillant la poche de son manteau kaki, jeté à côté de lui sur la banquette.

Harry acquiesça et saisit entre ses doigts la cigarette que lui tendait Luka. Il la glissa au coin de ses lèvres, avec, dans le creux du ventre et sur le bout des doigts, l'excitation fébrile d'un adolescent désobéissant à ses parents.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as le droit de fumer, ici, l'avertit Luka et Harry haussa les épaules.

Il alluma la cigarette, inspira, toussa.

C'était âcre et c'était brûlant et c'était inutile. Il détesta immédiatement. Tout. Les petits picotements dans les conduits de ses narines et dans sa gorge, les saveurs amères et l'odeur écoeurante qui resterait immanquablement sur ses doigts.

- C'est dégueulasse, grimaça-t-il.

- C'est toujours ce qu'on dit la première fois, répondit Luka avec un sourire. Et puis on s'habitue. Parfois je me demande si je n'aime pas plus le geste que le goût. A moins que ce ne soit l'apaisement. Ce que ça réussit à calmer en moi. Comme si j'expulsais bien plus que toute cette fumée dégueulasse, comme tu dis. _Dégueulasse_. C'est un drôle de mot. Nous, en polonais, on dit brudny.

Il rit.

_- Quoi ?_

- C'est juste que je viens de penser à ce film moldu... _Brudny Harry _(1)

Harry leva le majeur dans sa direction et lui rendit la cigarette à peine consumée. Luka, qui riait toujours, y déposa ses lèvres pâles, aspira avec nettement plus d'élégance, souffla la fumée blanche entre eux. Les volutes s'installèrent en suspension dans le compartiment, sous le plafond bas, et ils se regardaient à présent au travers d'un fin voilage flottant, semblable à un grand rideau de brume.

- C'est quoi cette liste ?

- Toutes les choses que j'ai envie de faire. Tu sais, avant de mourir. C'est un peu stupide.

- Et mélodramatique.

- Peut-être, oui. Pas tant que ça.

- Mais tu peux rayer la cigarette, maintenant. Est-ce que ça valait le coup ?

- De l'avoir mis sur ma liste ? s'amusa Harry. Non. Définitivement. Mais au moins je pourrais remplacer ça par autre chose...

- Comme ?

- Comprendre pourquoi tu lui as menti.

Luka se mordit la lèvre, souffla un nouveau nuage dans l'habitacle.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne sais pas comment Draco a fait pour gober tes petites explications, mais moi j'y arrive pas. Pas moyen. Parce que j'ai détesté Draco. Je n'aurais pas parié une noise sur la personne qu'il était, ce qu'il y avait sous le masque. Pour te dire la vérité, je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien, sous ce putain de masque ou que j'avais déjà tout vu et que ça ne valait définitivement pas un kopeck. Et pourtant, à aucun moment je n'ai imaginé qu'il était en train de devenir "un monstre" ou qu'il prenait son pied au milieu de tout ce bordel. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Alors _toi_. Toi qui l'aimais. Comment tu aurais pu le laisser là-bas sans scrupules, tirer un trait sur votre histoire, penser que c'était bien fait pour sa gueule ? _Comment ?_

Luka le dévisageait sans rien dire.

- Pourquoi tu es parti ? Quelle était la _vraie _raison ?

Luka écrasa les restes de sa cigarette contre la paroi métallique de la poubelle, accrochée sous la fenêtre.

- Je pensais qu'il avait besoin de ça, dit-il, très doucement. Qu'on le _pousse_. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à faire le pas tout seul. Et j'ai pensé : si c'est _nous _qui sommes en jeu, il la prendra enfin, sa décision. Il fera le pas. Alors j'ai tourné les talons, avec ma joue qui brûlait (à cause de la gifle) et mes yeux qui brûlaient (parce que j'avais envie de chialer comme un môme) et j'étais sûr de moi. D'ici quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus, il serait là. Il frapperait à la porte de notre maison, à Varsovie, et tout irait bien.

Il eut un sourire triste.

_-_ Mais, comme tu le sais, il n'a jamais frappé à ma porte. Il n'avait pas compris que je n'avais jamais eu envie de le quitter, que je voulais juste qu'il _réagisse. _Bon sang ! Et entre temps, la Pologne a fermé toutes ses frontières. Tout transplanage vers l'Angleterre est devenu impossible et les Portoloins prohibés par notre Ministère. Alors je n'ai jamais pu aller le chercher. Voilà. Tu connais toute l'histoire.

- Pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas dit tout ça, hier ?

- Il m'a pardonné. C'était assez.

- Ouais, il t'a pardonné des intentions que tu n'avais jamais eues !

- Je ne suis pas innocent pour autant. J'ai misé gros, j'ai perdu, c'est comme ça. J'aurais pu lui écrire des dizaines de lettres, plus tard, pour tout lui expliquer, le soutenir, et je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai réellement cru que je ne retrouverais jamais la personne que j'avais aimé. Et d'une certaine manière, j'avais raison. Il est différent. Plus grave, plus dur, plus froid. Il n'y a que lorsqu'il est avec toi, qu'il y a quelque chose qui s'adoucit sur son visage.

Il haussa les épaules avec une fausse désinvolture.

- On ne peut pas changer l'histoire. Nous deux, c'est trop tard, c'est fini. Et ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que je le savais bien avant de venir ici.

Il sourit.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi triste, Harry ?

- J'aurais préféré que tu lui dises la vérité, que tu lui laisses le choix.

- Il t'a déjà choisi.

- Mais est-ce qu'il me choisirait encore, s'il savait ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Ne doute pas de ça.

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il. De ne rien t'avoir dit, à l'aller, pour Draco et moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

- Je sais.

Harry examina longuement le visage mince de Luka, se demandant pourquoi il ne le détestait pas, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà jeté hors de son compartiment à grands coups de pieds ou de sort ou de mépris, lui, le chapardeur de cœur. Il avait bien du le mériter, pourtant.

Il se souvint des mots que Draco avait couchés sur son carnet. D'un portail bleu, d'une voiture rouge aux fenêtres ouvertes sur le ciel de Guernesey, d'un bref baiser penché au-dessus d'une guitare, du son de quelques accords, flottant dans une chambre emplie de livres.

Et tout à coup, il relia vraiment les deux. Le garçon aux yeux noirs et insondables, assis en face de lui. Et le journal. _Clic_. C'était comme un emboitement. Et ce garçon-là aimait assez Draco pour ne pas chercher à souffler trop fort sur l'édifice encore fragile qu'il avait si péniblement réussi à construire avec Harry. Surtout maintenant qu'il commençait à se solidifier, maintenant que le sol devenait moins tremblant et le vide, en dessous, moins effrayant.

Le regard de Harry dévia sur le poignet découvert de Luka.

- Et le tatouage ?

Luka tira machinalement sur sa manche, recouvrant le dragon d'encre qui se déployait sur son avant-bras.

- C'était juste ma phase rebelle avec tatouage. Et guitare. Ou une manière de l'avoir dans la peau. Vraiment. C'est un peu stupide.

- Et mélodramatique.

Luka rit doucement.

- Tu sais, ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre mais je suis certain qu'on s'entendrait bien, toi et moi, dans d'autres circonstances. Mais peut-être qu'on se recroisera, un jour ou un été, à Guernesey, et que suffisamment d'eau aura coulé sous nos ponts pour qu'on puisse devenir amis...

Harry hocha la tête. C'était étrange mais il arrivait à y croire un peu, lui aussi. Il se leva, gagna la porte du compartiment.

- Comment est-ce qu'on dit bonne chance, en polonais ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Powodzenia.

- Powodzenia, répéta Harry, avec un accent de petit anglais appliqué qui amusa Luka, dessinant des fossettes, très légères, de chaque côté de son sourire.

**0°0°0**

Harry se sentait plus léger, même s'il ne savait pas quoi faire des réponses qu'il avait obtenues. Est-ce qu'il devait tout dire à Draco ? _Luka n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Votre histoire est juste un énorme gâchis dont je fais partie malgré moi._

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Je suis juste allé marcher, pisser...

- Parler à Luka, acheva Draco, sur le même ton. Bon sang, je te connais, Harry. Tout cet altruisme dégoulinant, toute cette empathie. Merlin, ça doit être vraiment épuisant d'être toi.

Harry s'allongea sur la banquette, les jambes repliées, la nuque en appui sur les genoux de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette jolie petite tête ? l'interrogea celui-ci en lui tapotant le front comme s'il toquait à une porte. Je peux t'entendre penser. Ça fait un bruit d'enfer.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de regrets ? De moments de doutes, après la lettre qu'il t'a envoyé, cet été ? Je me souviens très bien de ce que tu as écrit dans ton journal. Qu'avec Luka, c'était _une grande histoire facile_. Et je suis assez lucide pour reconnaître que toi et moi c'est à peu près tout _sauf _facile.

Draco poussa un soupir.

- Tu te souviens, toi, de ce que tu ressentais pour Ginny, au début ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Et pourtant tu l'aimais, même si ça me file la gerbe rien que d'y penser. Alors pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à croire que pour moi c'est pareil ? Que c'était là, effectivement, que ça prenait même toute la place, mais qu'aujourd'hui j'ai oublié, que ça me semble loin, que tout a changé...

Il se pencha, l'embrassa brièvement. Un baiser à l'envers, avec les nez qui se cognent.

- Je rêve ou tu as fumé ? grimaça Draco en se redressant très vite. Tu sens le tabac polonais. Tu as le _goût _du tabac polonais.

- Oui, Draco, j'ai fumé, et c'était très très _brudny_.

Draco éclata de rire et c'était un son infiniment clair et chaleureux. Cela remplissait le ventre de Harry comme une boisson chaude et sucrée. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Luka, un peu plus tôt : _il n'y a que lorsqu'il est avec toi qu'il y a quelque chose qui s'adoucit, sur son visage. _C'était vrai. Même comme ça, tête bêche, il le voyait. Il n'y avait pas de tension dans sa mâchoire, rien de rigide dans sa posture ou la ligne de sa bouche. Il était détendu, souriant, et ses longs doigts continuaient à se glisser dans ses cheveux, roulant et déroulant les mèches noires sur le bout de ses phalanges.

Harry ferma les yeux. Non, cela ne servait à rien de raviver le passé. Il était bien là où il était.

_Qu'il y reste._

- Et donc, entre deux cigarettes, il a eu le temps de te donner des cours de polonais ? Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

- Tu trouverais ça bizarre et malsain, Draco, si je te disais que je l'aime bien, Luka ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, soupira Draco. C'est juste tellement... _toi_.

**0°0°0**

Londres était grise. Londres était froide. Londres était bruyante.

Luka avait vite disparu côté moldu de la gare. Sans un signe, sans un regard, comme s'il était brusquement très pressé d'être loin d'eux. Durmstrang l'attendait désormais, quelque part à l'est, avec ses couloirs glacés, son monotone cortège des cours. Un avenir très loin du leur. C'était comme ça.

Harry et Draco se frayaient à présent un chemin dans les flux de voyageurs moldus qui les bousculaient : des familles, des adolescents chahutants, des hommes d'affaires pressés, téléphone portable greffé à l'oreille.

Après le silence engloutissant de Guernesey, le désert de sable et la mer jusqu'au bout des yeux, le brouhaha et la foule mouvante leur faisaient l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Une cacophonie épuisante, sonnante, un retour brutale à ce monde si trivial qui avait continué à tourner, grouiller, palpiter, loin, très loin de leur parenthèse. Non, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté partout. Seulement à Guernesey.

Les annonces de départ et d'arrivée des trains noyaient leurs débuts de conversations, bien vite avortés. Des odeurs de friture, de transpiration et d'urine remontaient du béton et des murs sales. Harry avait une nausée persistante, des vagues dans l'estomac, un mal de terre soudain.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la gare, sous les arcades de briques rouges.

- Bon, soupira Draco. Si tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi ce soir, c'est que ma mère m'a enterré au fond du jardin. Vivant.

- Et si tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi ce soir, c'est que Molly m'a gavé jusqu'à éclatement.

Le visage de Draco se teinta d'une expression tragique.

- Nous vivons dangereusement, Harry.

- Ce qui signifie que nous ne somme plus à un risque près, Draco.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, interrogatif.

- Il faut bien que tu m'embrasses avant de partir.

- Tu veux dire... ici ? En plein jour ?

- Il n'y a que des moldus ici. Personne ne nous connaît, personne ne nous regarde et, de toute façon, les gares sont faites pour ça. On s'y embrasse quand on se sépare, on s'y embrasse quand on se retrouve...

Draco le saisit par le col, le tira à lui, l'embrassa. Et leur baiser avec l'intensité d'un vrai baiser de quai de gare, un baiser pressé, urgent, un baiser d'au revoir et d'absence, un baiser qui voulait dire à l'autre _je t'aime _et _tu vas me manquer _et _une nuit entière ça va être drôlement long_.

Harry lâcha son sac, dont il tenait jusque là la bandoulière. Il glissa de son épaule puis le long de son bras et tomba finalement à ses pieds, sur le bitume gelé et humide. Les fioles s'entrechoquèrent à l'intérieur, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il était capable d'oublier un nombre ahurissant de choses lorsque Draco l'embrassait de cette manière. Et il avait désormais les mains libres pour le toucher, le serrer plus fort contre lui, les lèvres et le ventre embrasés, les bras noués sur sa nuque, le front balayé par les cheveux blonds de Draco. Le bout de son nez froid cognait doucement contre le sien.

- Maintenant, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, chuchota Draco, qui ne s'était reculé que de quelques centimètres. Et toi... refuse la troisième assiette de ragoût ou de je-ne-sais-quoi baignant dans des litres de sauce et tu devrais t'en sortir.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, un peu sonné, un pied sur terre, l'autre bien au-dessus.

- Et ne te teint pas en roux pendant mon absence. Ni les cheveux, ni quoi que ce soit.

Harry leva la main droite et posa l'autre sur son cœur.

- Et promets de ne rien porter que tu n'aies préalablement acheté, poursuivit Draco, sa bouche toujours beaucoup trop près de la sienne. Pas de pull tricoté main, rien qui soit rouge, orange, marron et qui comporte un "H" ou un vif d'or : ringard, infantilisant, pathétique.

- Promis, murmura Harry qui ne rêvait que de l'embrasser encore.

- Et si jamais tu n'en peux plus, s'ils te rendent fou, s'ils te rendent roux, s'ils te rendent obèse, envoie moi ce truc minuscule qui te sert de hibou. Je creuserai la terre à mains nues, je sortirai de ma tombe. Avec un peu de chance, ma mère n'aura pas scellé le couvercle.

- Mais... on est pas censés se voir demain ?

- Si. Pourquoi ?

- Une nuit c'est un peu court, non, pour devenir obèse ?

- Avec ces gens-là, on ne sait jamais.

Harry secoua la tête avec amusement, prit son visage à deux mains et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Bien trop court à son goût. Mais il devrait faire avec.

- Oh-oh, murmura sombrement Draco en regardant au-dessus de sa tête.

- Quoi oh-oh ? J'ai mauvaise haleine, c'est ça ? C'est à cause de la cigarette ?

Harry souffla frénétiquement dans le creux de sa main.

- Ne sois pas idiot, tu n'as pas mauvaise haleine, Harry. Mais s'il te plait, ne te retourne pas, d'accord ? _Jamais_. Quitte la gare à reculons.

Alors, _évidemment_, Harry se retourna.

Son estomac fit un bond, très haut et très violent, avant de sombrer très bas dans son corps. Quelque part au niveau des talons, peut-être. Car à tout juste quelques mètres de leur étreinte fougueuse de cinéma, se trouvaient Ron et Hermione, visiblement essoufflés, visiblement estomaqués. _Ron_. Ron qui ne savait rien. Ron qui avait les yeux exorbités, la bouche béante de surprise, d'horreur. Ron qui le dévisageait comme s'il n'était pas certain de le reconnaître. _Mais qui es-tu ? _hurlaient ses yeux bleus trop grands. _Qu'as-tu fait de mon meilleur ami ? Celui qui haïssait ce type avec toutes ses tripes, celui qui jamais, non jamais, n'aurait même songé à embrasser un autre garçon ?_

- Depuis combien de temps ils sont là, à ton avis ? souffla Harry, tétanisé, décomposé, incapable d'un geste.

- Assez longtemps pour avoir vu tout ce qu'il y avait de compromettant à voir, je suppose. Tu... tu veux que je reste ? Parce que je _peux _rester si tu as besoin. Vraiment. Tu es livide, Harry.

- Rentre, Draco. Ta mère t'attend. Ça va aller, je t'assure

- Ok, dit-il en lui pressant très fort la main. Mais n'oublie pas. Un hibou et je sors de terre.

**0°0°0**

Hermione se précipita vers Harry, lui enserra le cou, bloquant l'arrivée d'air dans sa trachée, manquant de l'étouffer. Son front disparaissait presque entièrement sous un bonnet de laine d'un bleu électrique assorti à son écharpe.

- On voulait te faire une surprise, bredouilla-t-elle, paniquée. Le professeur McGonagall nous a laissés manquer les cours de l'après-midi. Ce n'étaient pas des cours très importants. Bien sûr, _tous les cours _sont importants, mais il n'était pas _absolument capital_, pour Ron et moi, d'y assister. Tu sais, pour les ASPICS. On avait juste Histoire de la magie à 15h. Et de toute façon, Hannah me donnera ses notes demain matin et... bref, on a été autorisés à venir te chercher et à te ramener les affaires que tu avais laissées au château. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne reviennes pas. Mais on était en retard. Je l'ai dit à Ron. Qu'on était en retard, qu'on allait te rater. Alors on a couru et j'étais sûre qu'on te retrouverait jamais, surtout côté moldu... et...

- Et finalement il aurait été assez difficile de me manquer, la coupa gentiment Harry. Par pitié, Hermione, _respire_, je suis essoufflé rien que de t'écouter.

Elle se recula à regrets. Des larmes dégorgeait de ses yeux et lui noyaient les cils. Elle le tint à bout de bras, mains serrées à lui faire mal sur ses poignets, le suppliant du regard de lui dire ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse, là, maintenant, pour que leur amitié ne finisse pas en miettes, écrasée par la rancoeur de Ron, les non-dits de Harry, et dispersée par le vent. Mais Harry n'avait pas de réponse.

- Tu as l'air en forme, dit-elle d'une voix trop aiguë. Et les potions, tu les supportes ? Tu n'as pas trop d'effets secondaires ? Parce que j'ai fait des recherches, toute cette semaine, sur les composants dont tu m'as donné la liste, et elles sont drôlement complexes, ces potions, Harry. Et très fortement dosées. Mais tu les supportes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je les supporte, Hermione. Je vais bien.

- Tant mieux.

Pendant tout ce temps, Ron était resté silencieux, en retrait. Les poings enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson marron foncé, il donnait de petits coups rageurs dans la bordure du trottoir, avec le bout de ses baskets usées. Un pied. L'autre pied. Gauche. Droite.

- Ron, l'appela Hermione en tendant la main. Tu n'as pas dit bonjour à Harry.

Ron leva à peine les yeux.

- Désolé, j'ai du perdre l'usage de la parole. Tu sais, quelque part entre le moment où Harry roulait une pelle à Malfoy et celui où il roulait une pelle à Malfoy pour la deuxième fois. Mais moins longtemps. Et sans le tripotage et le...

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer, Ron, tenta Harry.

- Ma mère nous attend. Elle t'a préparé un grand dîner, Harry. Pour fêter ta guérison. Il y aura Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George. Et même Ginny. Tu sais, _ma sœur_. Avec laquelle tu es sorti. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? On devrait peut-être éviter de lui dire que tu l'as tellement aimée que ça t'a rendu pédé.

Et il tourna les talons, s'éloigna vers le parking de la gare et disparut derrière un pan de façade. Harry devina qu'il avait déjà transplané. Sans eux. Et sans lui laisser la moindre chance.

- Il n'aurait pas pu l'apprendre de pire façon, n'est-ce pas ? grimaça-t-il.

Hermione soupira, toujours au bord des larmes.

- Cette soirée va être un désastre, murmura Harry.

**0°0°0**

Il y eu d'abord quelques embrassades affectueuses et des étreintes à faire de la poudre fine de vos os. Et la chaleur du feu qui crépitait dans le salon, la lumière douce et tamisée du lustre, penché au-dessus de la grande table. Les conversations, entrecoupées de rires et de bruits d'assiettes entrechoquées. Les mastications bienheureuses. Des montagnes de nourriture odorante dont on ne voyait pas le bout. Les estomacs repus.

Harry attendait _le moment_, ventre noué d'angoisse, appétit coupé avec plus d'efficacité encore que ses potions vertes et bleues. Le moment du dérapage qui couvait dans le lourd silence de Ron. Il s'était installé le plus loin possible de lui, à l'autre extrémité de la table, entre Bill et Hermione, les yeux rivés à son assiette pleine.

Depuis son arrivée au Terrier, une heure plus tôt, Harry avait essayé de lui parler, encore et encore. Mais chaque fois qu'il tentait de le retenir ou cherchait à le prendre à part, Ron avait dégagé son bras sans jamais l'écouter et comme si le contact de la main de Harry l'avait brûlé. Avec une brusquerie proche de la répulsion.

- Tu as passé l'âge de jouer avec la nourriture, Ron, remarqua Arthur Weasley. _Mange_.

La conversation dériva bientôt sur leur projet de réouverture du magasin de farces et attrapes et Molly se désola une fois de plus de voir Harry quitter si brusquement Poudard.

- Laisse-le, maman, protesta George, qui mangeait avec appétit à côté de Harry. C'est sûrement la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise depuis longtemps et je ne dis pas seulement ça parce qu'elle me concerne. Les ASPICS, franchement, c'est surfait. Et devenir Auror... pfff, bonjour l'angoisse. Tu passerais toutes tes journées à t'en faire pour sa vie, sachant qu'il passerait les siennes à poursuivre des Mangemorts en fuite ou je ne sais qui...

- Mais il se pourrait que Harry ait déjà un Mangemort sous la main et que ça lui plaise, contra Ron, l'air de rien - mais personne ne releva.

- Oh, d'ailleurs, Harry, il faut que je te montre un truc.

Comme monté sur ressorts, George se précipita à l'étage pour aller chercher les esquisses et les plans du magasin qu'il avait réalisés pendant les trois semaines que Harry avait passées à l'hôpital.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, s'exclama Molly, éberluée. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu aussi excité depuis des mois. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est venu te voir à l'hôpital : plein d'énergie, bouillonnant d'idées, c'est miraculeux.

Ron ricana bruyamment et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Espérons simplement qu'il n'a pas fait à George ce qu'il fait avec Malfoy. Pas sûre que tu apprécierait qu'il devienne ton gendre de cette façon, maman.

_Et voilà_, pensa Harry. _Bingo_.

_Le moment _était là, palpable. La chute à pic, sans fin et sans freins. Un silence en plomb était brutalement tombé sur la salle à manger. Une chape de gêne et d'incompréhension. Le ton plus que les mots. Pour l'instant du moins. _Pourquoi parle-t-il comme ça de Harry_ ? semblait chuchoter Fleur à l'oreille de Bill, qui haussait les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à propos de Malfoy ? demanda Ginny, le teint très blanc, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

- Ron, s'il te plaît, tais-toi, souffla Hermione, les mains crispées sur ses couverts.

George revint pile à ce moment-là, des rouleaux de parchemins débordants de ses bras. Il resta debout derrière sa chaise, perplexe.

- J'ai manqué un truc ?

- On enterre la virilité de Harry : il nous faisait son coming-out, répliqua Ron en trempant tranquillement son pain dans son assiette de soupe.

Hermione gémit et enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Harry, lui, sentait tous les yeux braqués sur lui et ça le brûlait comme un coup de soleil. Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, George, Ginny. Le silence était si épais, si poisseux, si lourd que Harry priait pour que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_. Ses joues chauffaient. Pour la première fois, il se sentait brusquement différent, isolé, jugé. Pour la première fois il réalisait qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas censé aimer, _jamais_, et que personne, ici, ne trouverait ça _normal_. Que personne ne lui souhaiterait avec une gentille tape dans le dos tout le bonheur du monde et bla bla bla.

- On attend tes explications, poursuivit Ron, acide.

- Pourquoi, c'est un procès ? répliqua Harry, la voix tremblante de fureur. Et regarde-moi, bon sang, Ron, quand je te parle.

- Je préfère pas, je pourrais vomir mon diner.

Molly se leva brusquement, bousculant la table, et regarda son mari - qui tentait de retenir le vase - avec un peu de désespoir.

- Je vais chercher le dessert, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton exagérément enjoué en s'essuyant les mains dans son tablier. J'ai fait deux tartes. Car je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont donné à manger, à l'hôpital, Harry, mais tu n'as que la peau sur les os.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, la pressa, contournant la table pour gagner la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinuais, Ron, exactement ? demanda à nouveau Ginny, suspicieuse. Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Pourquoi personne ne veut rien m'expliquer ?

- Tu avais déjà du mal à accepter que Harry puisse être pote avec Malfoy, Gin ? Et bien, il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'il échange désormais de la salive avec la fouine. Espérons juste que ça s'arrête là.

- RON ! gronda Hermione.

Harry eut envie de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper. Peut-être même que s'il n'y avait pas eu ses parents et ses frères autour, il l'aurait fait. Il l'aurait frappé, frappé, frappé, jusqu'à avoir les phalanges en sang, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses mains ni la douleur qui le creusait.

Il avait envie de hurler, de vomir, de pleurer. Parce qu'il se sentait soudain extrêmement démuni. Et sali. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco et qui lui avait jusque là semblé unique, précieux, devenait dans la bouche de Ron, dans son regard plein de dégoût, si vulgaire et si obscène, qu'il avait presque honte.

Il se leva, vacillant, les jambes molles, comme frappé par un éclair de foudre.

- Je suis un peu fatigué... je vais...

Il monta les escaliers, sans finir sa phrase et sans se retourner.

**0°0°0**

Il fixait les poutres en bois foncé, les murs oranges, les posters des Canons. Il refoulait des larmes d'humiliation, hésitait à s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

Ron avait franchi la dernière ligne, celle qui n'admettait pas de retour. Il avait tout piétiné, brisé. Leur amitié en fragments éparpillés. Irréparable. Une longue fêlure palpitait dans la poitrine de Harry, un bout manquant lancinant, un vide avec des échos aiguës à n'en plus finir, là où avant, il y avait Ron. Presque dix ans d'amitié fraternelle, avec des hauts, des bas - mais des bas jamais _trop bas_. Ils s'étaient toujours ramassés l'un l'autre à temps : avant d'atteindre des fonds trop épineux, avant de trop écorcher leur mutuelle affection. Jusqu'à ce soir. Ce soir la déchirure était nette, le vide vertigineux, et ça le démangeait, à l'intérieur, comme le fantôme d'un membre amputé.

Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner ça ? D'avoir tenté de le rendre orphelin une deuxième fois ?

_Et s'il avait réussi ? Et s'ils me mettaient dehors et ne voulaient plus jamais me revoir ?_

Toc, toc. C'était léger et pourtant, les coups résonnaient dans sa tête comme un tambour de guerre, un grondement de tonnerre annonçant l'orage. Harry aurait volontiers fermé les yeux, feint le sommeil, mais la porte s'ouvrait déjà, avec un grincement d'ongle sur tableau qui picotait les tympans et faisait naître un peu de chair de poule sur la peau découverte.

Molly tenait son sac à deux mains. Elle déposa son fardeau au pied du lit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Je peux partir, si vous voulez, marmonna Harry.

- Pourquoi donc est-ce que je voudrais que tu partes ?

- Vous avez bien du entendre ce que Ron a dit, tout à l'heure. L'histoire du coming out, de la salive, tout ça. C'était très clair, très cru, et très vrai. _Tout_. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais c'est arrivé et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire en sorte que ça s'arrête. Alors je... je comprendrais que vous vouliez que je m'en aille.

Molly croisa les bras, sourcils froncés.

- Et quel genre de mère ferait ça, Harry ?

- C'est là que les choses se compliquent.

- Vraiment ? répliqua-t-elle, sceptique.

- Vous m'avez toujours accueilli comme un fils. Mais je ne suis pas votre fils. Et peut-être qu'il y a des choses qu'une mère accepterait et que vous ne pouvez pas accepter de moi. Comme ce qui vient de se passer. A cause de Ginny. Et parce que j'imagine bien que vous vous demandez ce qui est arrivé à mon cerveau pour que je...

Harry inspira.

- Mais je l'aime. Draco. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est... là... et...

- Et ce n'est pas facile.

- Non, ce n'est pas facile.

- Alors ne t'attend pas à ce que je te rende les choses plus difficiles encore, Harry.

Elle lui prit la main.

- J'imagine qu'il existe des tas de formules pour ce genre de situation. Des "ça ne change rien pour nous" et des "nous t'aimons quoi qu'il arrive" et je ne sais pas si ça te réconforterait que je te les dise. Mais sache au moins une chose. C'est qu'après toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées, avant et pendant la guerre, la seule chose que nous voulons désormais, Arthur et moi, c'est que tu sois heureux. Et si Draco te rend heureux, alors c'est assez.

- Mais sa famille a toujours été extrêmement injuste et irrespectueuse avec la votre et...

- Les gens changent. Et Draco n'est sûrement pas son père. Il ne l'a jamais été.

- Vous dites ça pour me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit.

- Au fond, je l'ai toujours plaint, ce garçon, Harry. Lucius l'a vraiment élevé d'une drôle de manière...

Elle lui tapota la main.

- Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai deux mots à dire à Ron. Car cette fois, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes. Et ce n'est pas comme ça que _moi _je l'ai élevé, par Merlin.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et, la gorge étriquée, douloureuse, comme mille fois tailladée par des brisures de verre, Harry fit un pas vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il le faisait trop rarement, il le savait. Une enfance entière dépourvue de gestes tendres pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet. Elle lui sembla petite. Mais il y avait dans cette étreinte toute la force maternelle et le réconfort dont il avait besoin à cet instant.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Elle se recula, lui embrassa les deux joues, et s'épongea les yeux dans son tablier.

- Maintenant repose-toi, mon chéri, d'accord ?

**0°0°0**

Molly avait à peine déserté la chambre qu'un coup fut frappé dans son dos. Harry sursauta, fronça les sourcils, s'avança prudemment vers la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux. Le visage blafard de Draco apparut derrière les voilages blancs et opaques. Harry ouvrit le battant, stupéfait.

- Tu as... _volé_, jusqu'ici ? s'exclama-t-il, lorgnant le balai qui maintenant Draco en altitude. Depuis le Manoir ?

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est ton truc, l'hypothermie, Harry, pas le mien. J'ai transplané jusqu'au village comme le ferait n'importe quelle personne sensée et j'ai volé _jusqu'à la fenêtre_. Je peux rentrer, maintenant, où tu attends que je crève de froid pour de bon ?

Harry fit un pas sur le côté et Draco atterrit souplement sur le plancher.

- Tu es vivant, constata Harry. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- La moins bonne nouvelle, par contre, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le Manoir. Pendant _une semaine_. Je ne suis même pas autorisé à mettre un pied dans le parc. Tu y crois, toi ? Quel âge ma mère pense que j'ai ? Dix ans ? Je sais bien qu'il était un peu irresponsable de ma part de m'enfuir de Poudlard sans rien dire à personne mais... Merlin, je crois que mes yeux saignent : je n'ai jamais vu des murs aussi oranges. Assortir sa chambre à la couleur de ses cheveux, c'est sûrement un signe de débilité profonde, non ?

Harry se frotta l'arrête du nez, perplexe.

- Mais... visiblement... tu _as _quitté le Manoir.

Draco lui décocha un sourire éblouissant.

- Je _sais_, s'exclama-t-il en ôtant son blouson.

Il s'était changé, portant un jean usé aux genoux et un pull noir un peu lâche qui découvrait la ligne de son cou.

- J'ai laissé un mot sur mon oreiller. Au cas où. Mais si ma mère décide de vérifier si je dors comme l'enfant sage que je ne suis pas, alors... je suis dans la merde jusqu'aux yeux...

- Mais... pourquoi tu es venu ?

Draco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et le tira jusqu'au lit, où ils s'affalèrent tous les deux, membres emmêlés. Harry s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre lui, dans le creux formé par son bras, et tout contre son épaule. Il posa sa joue sur la laine noire et douce de son pull et les pulsations de son cœur explosèrent dans son oreille, régulières, rassurantes. Draco embrassa doucement son front, ses tempes, puis ses paupières closes.

- Il s'est comporté comme un gros connard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mmh. Il a lâché le truc comme ça, en plein milieu du repas, entre passe-moi le pain et passe-moi le sel... "oh, au fait, vous savez quoi ? Harry est gay ! Il roulait même une pelle à la fouine."

- Il m'appelle toujours la fouine ? s'indigna Draco en se redressant sur un coude.

- Tu l'appelles toujours Weasmoche...

- C'est vrai, consentit Draco en laissant sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller.

- Tu sais... pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment réalisé. Que j'étais gay. Différent à leurs yeux. Et qu'il y avait un mot pour ça. Gay. Avant... je crois que j'étais tellement obnubilé par toi, nous, et cette agaçante manie qu'on avait de se déchirer, d'être ensemble mais pas vraiment et puis plus du tout et puis... bref. Je n'avais pas encore imaginé ce que ce serait, le regard des autres. Sur moi, sur notre histoire. Et comme ça pouvait tout rendre moche, tout dénaturer. Et ce soir... pendant une minute je me suis demandé si ça valait vraiment le coup.

Harry entendit Draco brutalement retenir sa respiration, et, pour le rassurer, il glissa une main sous son pull, posa sa paume contre la peau tiède de son estomac, qu'il caressa doucement, sentant sous ses doigts le renflement délicat de sa cicatrice.

- Et ? demanda Draco.

- Et... une fois cette fichue minute de doute passée, je me serais volontiers donné une bonne paire de gifle. Parce que oui ça vaut le coup. Et ça vaut les risques et les disputes. Et tant pis si ma vie devient incroyablement compliquée à partir d'aujourd'hui. J'en ai rien à foutre.

Draco le renversa sur le lit et se tint au-dessus de lui, maintenant fermement les bras de Harry.

- Je peux te baiser dans son lit ?

- Tu réalises que j'étais au milieu d'une grande déclaration, n'est-ce pas ? bouda Harry. Et non, tu ne peux pas me baiser dans son lit.

- Alors par terre ? Contre le mur ?

Harry secoua la tête en riant.

- Tu as raison, soupira Draco. Avec tous ces posters accrochés au mur, j'aurais l'impression de faire l'amour en public. Et, de toute façon, je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je voulais juste être sûr... que tu allais bien.

- Je le savais, rugit Harry, triomphant. Au fond, Draco, tu as un petit cœur tout mou plein de bonbons roses et de guimauve et de...

- Il se peut qu'à cet instant précis, je sois en train de regretter d'être venu, Harry, le coupa Draco. Alors tais-toi. Par pitié. Et ne prononce plus jamais le mot guimauve.

- Je t'aime aussi, répliqua Harry en souriant.

Draco se coucha à nouveau sur le dos, ferma les yeux, lèvres frémissantes.

- Ne me laisse surtout pas m'endormir, d'accord ?

- Si tu ne me laisses pas m'endormir, toi non plus, bailla Harry en retrouvant sa place dans le creux de son bras.

_**A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

(1) _Brudny Harry_ est le titre, en polonais, du film de Don Siegel, _Dirty Harry_ (ou _L'inspecteur Harry_, en français - diantre, on est toujours aussi forts pour les traductions) Pour l'anecdote, ma famille est en fait polonaise du côté de ma mère, j'y suis moi-même allée plusieurs fois... d'où Luka :)

* * *

_Mille fois désolée pour ma lenteur de tortue. J'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal à avancer sur ce chapitre, la période étant assez difficile, pour moi, en ce moment. Il y a eu un décès, récemment, dans ma famille, et je suis restée presque trois semaines sans pouvoir écrire un mot. Donc voilà, sans vouloir m'étaler sur ma vie (car on est pas là pour ça) disons que j'ai fait de mon mieux, en espérant que le chapitre ressemble quand même à quelque chose (pas sûr)_

_Je vous embrasse fort. Merci d'être là._

_Sillia._

_PS : ne tuez pas Ron tout de suite... oh et puis si... :)_


	24. Le Désert Blanc

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**Le Désert Blanc**

* * *

_Sept ans plus tard_

* * *

« J'en mets ma main au feu, personne ne me reconnaîtrait.

Ce ne sont pas les années - ni rides prématurées, ni calvitie précoce.

Non, c'est la brûlure impitoyable du désert sur ma peau. Mes lèvres craquelées, rêches et tiraillées comme en hiver. Mon visage tanné de trop de soleil. Le sable infiltré jusque sous mes ongles. Ma barbe d'une semaine. L'odeur du tabac qui ne quitte plus mes doigts.

A force de ne plus me ressembler, je me dis que je pourrais bien me perdre.

Ce serait facile, ici.

De disparaître dans la violence d'une tempête.»

**0°0°0**

Draco referme le carnet rouge.

Un geste sec, habituel.

Il sourit légèrement, à peine, réalise qu'il n'a de toute façon _que_ des carnets rouges qu'il accumule depuis des années. Lorsqu'ils ont emménagé deux ans plus tôt dans leur grand appartement londonien, Harry a soigneusement écrit CARNETS ROUGES sur le dessus du carton. Au pluriel. Gêné, Draco a tiqué, bougonné qu'il n'était pas encore _assez_ mortifié comme ça et que Harry devrait être encore _plus_ explicite, histoire de. « Tu préfères que j'écrive JOURNAUX INTIMES, alors ? » s'est gentiment moqué ce dernier, dégainant son marqueur, et Draco le lui a arraché des mains en roulant des yeux.

Un pincement, une crevasse au cœur, une crispation de l'estomac.

Draco refoule sa nausée.

Tout ça, c'était _avant_.

Leur insouciance passée lui manque. La vie qui coulait comme ça, douce et tranquille, et eux, au milieu, se laissant porter.

Ils avaient même presque réussi à _oublier_.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour être si stupides ?

Plus personne, ici, ne s'étonne du temps qu'il passe à écrire, le soir, une large couverture de laine déployée sur les épaules. Quand la fournaise du Désert Blanc s'apaise. Draco préfère mille fois la chaleur suffocante du jour qui lui calcine les poumons à chaque inspiration à ce froid nocturne qui lacère la peau.

- C'est ton rapport d'expédition que tu bosses aussi assidûment ? lui demande Max en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de lui, un peu à l'écart du feu de camp.

Max est le plus âgé de l'équipe. Il a quarante ans passés, un visage marqué tout en rides d'expressions - rire et sévérité alternées autour de la bouche et des yeux, et des pupilles très sombres qui ont vu tant de paysages qu'ils ne semblent plus s'étonner de rien.

Il lui tend un paquet de cigarettes moldues et Draco en accepte une volontiers. Il souffle un nuage par le nez, s'étonne de ses nouvelles manies de fumeur. Il pourrait en avoir d'autres, sûrement, s'il se laissait un peu aller. L'alcool aide aussi, après tout. Il ne faudrait pas trop le tenter. Sauf que Max est venu accompagné. Whisky pur feu vingt ans d'âge. _Damn it !_

- Pas vraiment, non, répond-il. Ce sont juste des pensées en vrac. Une habitude que j'ai.

- Tu as bien raison. On a vite fait d'oublier. Même les choses importantes.

Max débouche la bouteille et fait couler le liquide ambré dans un verre qu'il lui tend.

- Tu ne parles jamais de toi...

Pendant quelques longues minutes, Draco observe la ligne d'horizon sans rien dire. La courbe des dunes, les couleurs changeantes du ciel perché dessus. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'étoiles de sa vie. Londres a le ciel orange des réverbères qui ne s'éteignent jamais et de la pollution qui stagne partout en suspension. Il n'y a jamais de silence complet, jamais d'obscurité totale.

Harry aimerait cet endroit, Draco en est sûr. D'ailleurs, ils pourraient s'étendre là, à même le sable devenu frais, sa tête de corbeau ébouriffé déposée sur son bras. Harry tendrait la main vers les immensités noires, pailletées de nébuleuses lointaines et débusquerait dans le grand chaos des constellations des formes vagues et loufoques seulement connues de lui-même. Il ne peut jamais rester sérieux - et n'a jamais été très doué en Astronomie.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, souffle Draco en avalant une longue gorgée brûlante de Whisky qui le fait grimacer quelques secondes.

- Tu sais, ça fait quinze ans que je fais ça. Les voyages à l'autre bout du monde, les missions pour le Ministère. Et j'en ai côtoyé, des équipes de recherche et des potionnistes de talent, mais jamais _jamais_ je n'avais travaillé avec quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux et d'aussi... _acharné_. Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça, Draco, ce n'est pas une critique. C'est même plutôt prometteur pour ta carrière. Mais c'est ta première mission à l'étranger et tu ne profites de rien, tu passes à côté de tout.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour voir du pays ou pour m'amuser. J'ai un but, j'essaie de ne pas m'en détourner. C'est tout.

- Et c'est _quoi_, ce but, Draco ? Est-ce si important qu'il faut même que tu t'oublies ?

Draco hésite. Il pourrait s'en sortir avec une pirouette un peu habile. C'est ce qu'il fait, d'habitude. Parler de _professionnalisme, _de Sainte-Mangouste qui ne le paie certainement pas pour se dorer la pilule au soleil, des comptes qu'il devra rendre à son retour. Mais ce soir, il n'a pas l'énergie d'un mensonge.

- J'ai quelqu'un à guérir, murmure-t-il en observant fixement le fond de son verre. Et je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps il me reste pour ça.

- Je m'en doutais...

Max se gratte la joue, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre.

- Grave ?

- Et rare.

- Un sort ?

- Oui, pendant la guerre. Une saloperie.

Draco fume en silence quelques minutes. Ses doigts tremblent autour de la cigarette.

- Les potions prescrites par son guérisseur depuis sept ans sont devenues quasiment inefficaces et son état s'est assez salement dégradé ces derniers mois. On a ajusté son traitement, modifié la composition des potions, et bien sûr, en contrepartie, ça les a rendues plus agressivespour son système et son corps les supportent de plus en plus mal. Il vomit presque tout ce qu'il mange ces jours-ci. Il ne fait que dormir. Je sais qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça.

- Et tu fondes beaucoup d'espoir dans cette expédition...

- Oui. Trop. Je t'autorise à le dire.

- Ce n'est jamais _trop, _proteste Max. Et il est tout à fait normal d'y croire. On est tous là pour ça. Même si chacun à ses raisons. Cette expédition n'est pas ordinaire, même pour moi qui passe ma vie à ça...

- Et toi, quelques sont tes raisons ?

- La gloire ? répond Max avec un sourire en coin et Draco rit doucement, sachant qu'il n'obtiendra jamais la véritable réponse.

- Sauf qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer, dit-il, secouant sa cigarette pour faire tomber la cendre dans le sable. Ce n'est probablement qu'une légende. Un mythe auquel je me raccroche pour éviter de penser à ce qui se passera si on revient à Londres les mains vides. D'ailleurs, même si on trouve ce qu'on est venu chercher, rien ne me dit que ça ne fera pas que repousser l'échéance. _L'inévitable_, comme on dit, même si c'est à gerber.

Il fait une pause, amer.

- La vie m'a appris à ne pas croire aux miracles. Ils n'existent pas.

Ce n'est pas la vérité. Draco est juste un peu pessimiste, ce soir. Un peu mélancolique. A cause du désert immense et froid, de la nuit très noire et des étoiles que Harry ne voit pas, de l'alcool qui lui brûle l'estomac et qui aide mais pas tant que ça. Au fond, il fallait bien qu'il en existe, des miracles, pour qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un comme Harry dans son lit, dans sa vie, chaque matin depuis sept ans et qui ne se soit jamais lassé de lui.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je ne suis plus à une près, rétorque Draco avec un demi-sourire sarcastique. Fais-toi plaisir.

- Es-tu devenu potionniste par... choix ? Ou pour lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Les deux, sans doute. J'ai _choisi_ de devenir potionniste. Je ne me voyais pas faire autre chose. Et si c'est pour lui, quelle importance ?

Draco se lève doucement, étire ses jambes engourdies, puis ses bras, très haut au dessus de sa tête. Sa colonne vertébrale craque, les muscles de ses épaules hurlent un peu.

- Bonne nuit, Max. Et merci pour le verre.

- Bonne nuit.

Draco adresse un vague salut aux autres membres de l'équipe, réunis autour d'une partie de bataille explosive, puis il regagne sa tente, la main serrée autour du carnet rouge qu'il n'a jamais lâché. A l'intérieur, la fraîcheur se dissipe aussitôt. La tente est petite, le mobilier sommaire et ça lui va très bien. Une couchette, un bureau, une salle de bain. Il n'a pas besoin de plus. Il se laisse tomber de tout son long sur la lit, les bras en croix et ferme les yeux de longues minutes. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, ses doigts attrapent le carnet. Il n'en pas encore fini avec les souvenirs pour ce soir.

**0°0°0**

« Je me souviens précisément du moment où ma vie a changé.

Souvenir gravé de ce matin-là.

Il me reste les sensations. Cette caresse légère et tiède sur les yeux. Les éclats rouges sous mes paupières. Le soleil du bout des rayons.

Contre ma joue, l'oreiller manquait de moelleux. _Dur comme une épaule,_ j'ai pensé. J'ai essayé de me redresser mais une pression ferme portée sur ma taille, à même la peau, m'en a empêché : un drôle de geste possessif qui semblait signifier _reste-là_. Une main chaude glissée sous mon tee-shirt de la veille, celui que je portais juste en dessous de mon pull.

La veille.

_La veille !_

Bruits de pas étouffés, échos lointains de portes ouvertes puis refermées, grincements matinaux dans l'escalier. Le Terrier semblait gémir, étirer longuement ses membres engourdis, faire craquer ses os de bois et de pierre.

Réveillé pour de bon, j'ai compris que je n'étais jamais parti.

J'aurais du commencer à paniquer. Secouer Harry. Me cacher dans l'armoire ou sous le lit. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du prendre le temps. Regarder longuement. Et sourire.

Mais se réveiller à côté de quelqu'un est toujours un peu miraculeux. Oui, _miraculeux_. Et qu'importe les mauvais timings, les pannes d'oreiller, les endroits inappropriés...

Son visage était si proche que son souffle régulier venait balayer mon front, soulever mes cheveux en rythme. La fraîcheur matinale se dissipait dans la proximité tiède de son corps et ses bras qui me tenaient faisaient sur moi comme une couverture.

_Si quelqu'un vient tant pis. Il y a des spectacles qui ne se refusent pas._

Le soleil qui se fracassait contre les murs oranges, les reflets fauves dans ses cheveux de jais. J'ai caressé la petite boursouflure rose, sur son front, l'éclair qui avait bousillé sa vie.

- Merde ! j'ai soufflé, amusé. Contamination ultra-rapide, on dirait. Tu as l'air roux.

Il a ouvert les yeux. Et ce vert... _Merlin ! _Ce vert, je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment habitué, même avec les années.

- Tu sais que ton pote a vingt trois posters de ces incompétents notoires placardés sur ses murs, j'ai ri en désignant les Canons de Chudley. _Vingt-trois !_ Et tu as remarqué ? Il suffit qu'un seul de ces abrutis tente un looping pour qu'ils s'y mettent tous en même temps. Ça file la gerbe.

Il a souri contre mon épaule, encore ensommeillé. Entre les rideaux ouverts se dessinait un ciel limpide hors saison. Le soleil palpitait dans le bleu effiloché comme un énorme cœur. Des trombes de lumière vive se déversaient à flot dans la chambre.

- Merci d'être venu, hier soir.

- Pas de quoi, j'ai répondu avec un peu de raideur.

Je l'ai regardé longuement, bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je _voulais_ le lui dire. _Je t'aime. _Oui, voilà ce que je voulais lui dire, ce matin-là où ma vie a changé. Et c'était la première fois. Depuis Poudlard. Depuis son visage éteint entre mes mains et son corps mou dans mes bras au milieu du couloir et moi qui lui hurlais que je l'aimais comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de partir.

- Quoi ? a insisté Harry en se pelotonnant un peu plus sur le côté, la tête posée sur mon bras replié.

De la main, il a repoussé délicatement une mèche de cheveu qui me tombait dans l'œil. A cette époque, sa tendresse me déboussolait.

- Rien du tout, j'ai répliqué, sur la défensive.

- _Rien du tout_, a mimé Harry, l'air exagérément bougon. Si, tu allais dire quelque chose. Je veux savoir quoi.

- Je me faisais juste une réflexion stupide, c'est tout, j'ai avoué de mauvaise grâce. Je me disais que c'était... tu sais... pas vraiment... _désagréable_... ce genre de réveil... où tu es là... bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire... ça ne me... déplaît pas...

_N'importe quoi. _

Une légère rougeur avait envahi mes joues. A cause de la gêne que je ressentais de si petit et si ridicule aveu. _Pas vraiment désagréable. Ça ne me déplaît pas._ Bon sang ! Il y a de quoi en rire. Mais il a souri. Je crois que, au fond, il savait. Ce que je ne disais pas.

Et c'est précisément à ce moment-là que la porte s'est ouverte, faisant entrer un souffle d'air vif et frais, de délicieuses effluves de café chaud, de bacon grillé et de viennoiseries tout juste cuites.

Et Molly Weasley."

**0°0°0**

Draco se réveille tout habillé, le visage chiffonné de sommeil, les paupières gonflées.

Il se lève péniblement, soulève un pan de la toile, les yeux plissés. Le ciel, dehors, est très pâle et crayeux, le soleil voilé. Il doit être encore très tôt.

Le carnet et la plume reposent sur le couvre lit et sa bouteille d'encre s'est renversée dessus, déployant une auréole noire et brillante qui imbibe les draps. Il jure à voix basse, soupire.

Ses vêtements de la veille sentent la sueur, la cendre, le tabac froid. Il s'en débarrasse en vitesse avec une moue de dégoût, les roule en boule et les jette dans un coin de la tente.

Il reste longuement sous le jet brûlant de la douche, les yeux clos, puis sort emmitouflé dans une serviette propre qui sent... la maison - il n'y a pas d'autre mot - et enfile une chemise en coton beige et un pantalon de toile marron, le cœur bouffé par la nostalgie. Le mal du pays.

Il entend encore la voix de Harry résonner dans un coin de sa tête. Quand il a fait son sac six semaines plus tôt.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à t'appeler Indiana, a-t-il plaisanté, depuis le sofa où il était allongé, recouvert d'un plaid, leur chat gris perle couché en boule sur son ventre.

Draco se souvient comme Harry semblait usé, ce jour-là, et comme il est parti à regret, le ventre tordu d'angoisse.

- Il te manque juste un chapeau, a-t-il ajouté en le jaugeant d'un œil critique et Draco s'est accroupi près de lui, sourcils froncés.

- Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu racontes. Tu es sûr que ton cerveau est correctement irrigué ?

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille encore parfaire ton éducation moldue, a soupiré Harry, feignant d'être catastrophé. Tes lacunes sont sévères.

Et puis, doucement, il a effleuré les lèvres de Draco du bout des doigts, retraçant leur contour de son index, le geste tendre, les yeux pensifs.

- Reviens vite, d'accord ?

- Je n'aurais même pas le temps de te manquer, tu verras. Et je serais rentré pour ton anniversaire. Promis.

Draco lui a attrapé la main qui continuait à voyager sur visage. Pour respirer l'intérieur de sa paume, embrasser les lignes qui s'y creusaient, y retrouver son odeur pour l'emmener avec lui là-bas, dans le désert de Libye.

- Il y a une semaine de repas dans le frigo, d'accord ? Promets-moi de manger un peu. _Vraiment_. Et ne donne pas toutes tes assiettes à ce goinfre. Il en faudra plus que ça pour berner Hermione. Et ton chat est bien assez gros comme ça.

- Je n'y avais même pas pensé, s'est exclamé Harry. Mais merci pour l'idée. Je note.

De la main que Draco ne tenait pas, Harry lui a caressé la joue.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Je ne vais pas mourir pendant ton absence.

- Encore heureux.

Draco s'est penché pour l'embrasser, chérissant le goût médicamenteux de sa bouche et la vigueur de leur baiser.

Une douleur soudaine dans l'épaule l'a fait se reculer. Des traces de griffures lui zébrait la peau et le sang perlait le long des fines entailles. Le monstre gris, quant à lui, s'était déjà recouché tout contre le bras de Harry où il ronronnait doucement, l'air content de lui.

- Ton chat est jaloux et méchant, s'est offusqué Draco. Il ne supporte pas que tu m'aimes plus que lui.

- Je ne t'aime pas plus que lui. Juste différemment.

L'air outré de Draco lui a arraché un éclat de rire rauque.

- S'il dort sur mon oreiller, je te jure que je le jette par la fenêtre en rentrant.

Draco secoue la tête et se regarde brièvement dans le miroir. Que penserait quelqu'un qui l'a connu dix ans plus tôt, pâle et hautain, emmitouflé dans ses vêtements de grand prince et son mépris pour le monde ?

Sept ans passés avec Harry ont tout changé de lui.

Le silence est encore entier à l'extérieur.

Il a sûrement le temps d'écrire encore un peu.

**0°0°0**

« La panique. Débordante, totale.

J'ai bondi du lit, j'ai dit _j'allais partir _et j'ai bredouillé des morceaux de phrases sans queue ni tête. _Je m'étais endormi. J'étais venu pour. A cause de. J'ai dormi avec mes vêtements. Harry aussi. _J'aggravais mon cas. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le visage décomposé et suppliant de Harry. Laisse-moi régler ça et tais-toi donc hurlaient ses yeux. J'ai dérivé vers la fenêtre en faisant des pas de côté, prêt à l'enjamber au besoin. Sans avoir récupéré ma veste. Ni mon balai. Nettement plus problématique à cette hauteur.

Molly a dit : « tu as appris à voler pendant la nuit, Draco ? »

Et elle m'a invitée à prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Comme ça.

La porte refermée, je me suis tourné vers Harry, catastrophé.

- Fais quelque chose.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je m'en vais. Tu... imagines un truc. N'importe quoi. Je t'autorise même à m'inventer des problèmes intestinaux.

- Tu pourrais rester.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pendant la nuit ? Hein ? Tu as perdu toutes tes facultés mentales ?

- Draco...

- Harry ?

- Tu pourrais rester, il a répété.

- Prendre le petit-déjeuner avec les Weasley ? Mais bien sûr ! Avec maman Weasley que j'ai traité de grosse, papa Weasley que j'ai bien du qualifier de "traître à son sang" un nombre incalculable de fois, moitié de jumeau qui a jamais pu me sentir, fifille Weasley qui est aussi... qui ? Bingo ! Ton ex-petite-amie ! Sans compter... l'ami _Ronald_. Oui, tu vois, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Parce que ton pote Ronald... il serait capable de m'écarteler s'il me voyait dans sa maison. Or, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je n'avais pas envie de mourir. Donc _non_.

J'ai fait une pause pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Tu as l'air déçu.

Harry a haussé les épaules. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le cacher. Qu'il était déçu. Il a toujours eu le visage transparent.

- Je me disais que ça pourrait arranger les choses.

- Et sur quelle planète ?

- Tu as raison, il s'est rembruni. C'est une idée stupide. Seulement... sortir en douce par la fenêtre, Draco, c'est comme si tu lui claquais au nez la porte qu'elle a laissé entrouverte. Tu ne crois pas ?

Si. Bien sûr que si.

Je le croyais, je le _savais_.

Partir maintenant, c'était me condamner tout seul à ne jamais revenir. Et si à ce moment-là cela n'avait pas la plus petite importance à mes yeux, je savais aussi que je ne quitterai pas Harry. Ni ce jour-là, ni le suivant, ni jamais. Oui, j'avais cette sorte de certitude absolue. Que pour qu'on se sépare, désormais, après _tout ça,_ il faudrait que ce soit lui qui ne veuille plus de moi. Et cette maison que je haïssais sans connaître, cette famille qui nous attendait en bas, entrouvrant la porte de chez eux au fils d'un homme qui les méprisait, c'était la sienne.

Alors j'ai reposé le balai contre le mur et poussé un soupir à fendre une âme en deux.

- D'accord. Mais pas longtemps.

Le sourire dont il m'a gratifié à ce moment là, l'étreinte vive qui m'a écrasée les côtes, ce baiser claqué sur ma bouche et puis autour, ça compensait presque le calvaire de ce qui s'est passé après.

_Presque_.

**0°0°0**

Bien sûr, toutes les regards se sont tournés vers moi lorsque je suis entré dans la cuisine d'un pas de condamné à mort. Regards curieux, expressions incertaines, oscillant entre l'incrédulité, la colère, la méfiance et l'amusement. Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, George et Molly.

Cette dernière, bienveillante, s'est levée de table en nous apercevant pétrifiés sur le seuil, incapables ni l'un ni l'autre de faire un pas. Car malgré tout ce qu'il avait affirmé plus tôt, Harry n'en menait pas large, lui non plus. Il se tordait les mains et se grattait machinalement les poignets, ce qu'il fait toujours quand il est nerveux.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! Draco, qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

- Euh... comme... comme vous...

Sauf que Molly boit du thé à la violette, noyé dans le lait et le sucre. Et ça, bien sûr, je ne le savais pas.

- Il prendra un café, m'a corrigé Harry avec un sourire nerveux. Sans sucre.

- Et c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, j'ai ajouté en m'asseyant prudemment sur un coin de chaise, comme si je n'étais pas certain d'en avoir réellement le droit. Comme vous... si vous buvez du café sans sucre.

Je me suis éclairci la gorge dans le silence caverneux.

- Je... je ne bois que du café. Trop de café, même. Ma mère dit qu'à force, je dois être composé à 90% d'eau et à 10% de caféine soluble.

J'ai ri nerveusement en pianotant sur la table.

- C'est plus drôle quand c'est elle qui le dit, j'ai lâché platement. Parce que c'est à moitié une plaisanterie, à moitié une réprimande. Elle trouve que le café est très mauvais pour la santé. Et chaque fois je me dis que c'est elle qui a raison, que ce serait drôlement con d'avoir survécu à une guerre pour mourir quelques mois plus tard d'une crise cardiaque. Hein, Harry ?

J'ai ri trop fort. Et tout seul.

- Oui, vous avez raison. La crise cardiaque de Harry n'est pas encore un sujet de plaisanterie potentiel. _Beaucoup_ trop tôt.

J'étais assis juste en face de George qui m'observait en haussant les sourcils.

- Oh. Merlin, ça fait un bail, Gred. Forge. Fred.

- George.

- _George_. Bien sûr. Évidemment.

J'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux et j'ai regardé Harry en coin, le suppliant silencieusement de m'achever. Et tout de suite.

- Du pain ? m'a-t-il brusquement proposé en me mettant la corbeille sous le nez.

- Bonne idée. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait me faire taire.

Hermione se cachait derrière son bol de chocolat chaud, réprimant difficilement un fou rire et de mon côté j'ai attrapé la tasse de café pleine que Molly venait de poser devant moi.

- Attention, m'a-t-elle prévenu, c'est très...

Trop tard. J'avais déjà pris une longue gorgée.

- Chaud, a-t-elle achevé avec une grimace horrifiée.

- _Effectivement_, je me suis étranglé.

Je venais de me brûler la gorge, l'œsophage et l'estomac. Le tout en l'espace d'une toute petite et mortifiante seconde.

- Visiblement, ma langue est désormais une chose morte.

J'ai ri et donné un coup de coude à Harry.

- Tant pis pour toi.

Ron est devenu très blanc puis très rouge, mais juste au niveau des oreilles. Contrairement à Harry. Qui, lui, était écarlate. Dans son ensemble.

- Je crois que je vais reprendre du pain, j'ai marmonné et un hoquet s'est élevé au bout de la table. Un problème, Granger ?

Elle a secoué la tête et s'est essuyée les yeux dans sa serviette de table.

- Comment était Guernesey, Draco ?

- Venteux. Froid. Inattendu.

C'était sans doute la première chose relativement sensée que je disais depuis que nous nous étions attablés. Mais bien sûr, il a fallu que j'éternue. _Trois fois._ Et très bruyamment. Dispersant des miettes de pain sur la table.

- Je suis allergique aux plumes, je me suis excusé. Je crois qu'il y en avait dans l'oreiller.

- _Mon _oreiller ? s'est étranglé Ron.

Et _là_, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Oui, très confortable oreiller, d'ailleurs. Et merci infiniment de nous avoir prêté ta chambre. Tant de générosité et d'ouverture d'esprit et d'acceptation de ta part, j'en suis... _confondu_. Honnêtement, je dois bien le dire, j'avais quelques préjugés te concernant – légers, hein ! Et il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et cette chambre. Tout cet _orange. _Original, vraiment. Justement, à ce propos, je disais à Harry ce matin : une chambre comme ça, j'en verrais sûrement pas deux fois dans ma vie. _Classe_.

Voilà. Avec le recul, je me dis que c'est sans doute ce qu'on appelle de la provocation gratuite et que je faisais mon petit numéro et que j'aimais plutôt ça. Un peu plus tard, ce genre de comportement un brin perfide aura un nom, chez les Weasley, _faire son Malfoy. _Sacré George. Bref. Toujours est-il qu'à ce moment j'en profitais un peu parce que Molly était penchée au dessus du bacon en train de frire et crépiter et que ça faisait un boucan d'enfer et qu'elle ne nous entendait pas.

- Mais je me posais quand même une question, j'ai continué. A propos des Canons. Cela fait bien quarante ans, non, qu'ils n'ont pas gagné le championnat ?

- Trente-sept, a fulminé Ron.

- Excuse-moi. _Trente-sept _ans. Et tu continues à les supporter parce que... ?

- Harry aussi les supporte, s'est défendu Ron.

- Mais il me semble qu'il n'a pas vingt-trois posters placardés dans sa chambre. Je les ai compté. Pour m'endormir. Un poster des Canons, deux posters des Canons...

- Normal, a rugi Ron en me foudroyant du regard. Harry n'a pas de chambre. On est bien d'accord que le placard sous l'escalier, chez les Dursley, ça compte pas vraiment ?

- Ron ! s'est exclamé Molly qui venait d'arriver, la poêle à la main et prenait la conversation en route.

Et moi, abasourdi, je me suis tourné vers Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

- Le placard sous l'escalier ? j'ai répété, incrédule. Tu dormais... _dans un placard ?_

_- _Oh, ils ont bien fini par me donner une chambre, a protesté Harry, avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Quand j'ai eu douze ans. Ne fais pas cette tête, Draco. Imagine où toi tu aurais dormi si tu avais été élevé par ta tante.

J'ai grimacé.

- Tout dépend de quelle tante tu parles. Mais ne change pas de sujet, Harry. Et le sujet c'est un mini-toi dormant _dans un placard. _

J'ai posé mon menton dans ma main, pensif.

- Éclaire moi sur un point, pour que mon image mentale soit exhaustivement correcte... mini-toi avait déjà les mêmes lunettes ?

Ils ont tous éclaté de rire (sauf Ron, bien sûr) et Harry s'est renfrogné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes lunettes ?

- Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer, j'ai soupiré, sans doute avec un peu d'affection dans la voix.

Et à ce moment-là, j'ai bien senti que l'atmosphère changeait autour de la table, que la tension et la méfiance avaient commencé à disparaître et qu'ils n'attendaient pas de moi que je me confonde en excuses pour un passé qu'on ne pourrait jamais changer.

- On leur a fait exploser leur cheminée, a brusquement dit George, s'adressant pour la première fois à moi. Aux Dursley. Juste avant la coupe du monde. Et ton cousin, Harry... combien mesurait sa langue quand on est partis ?

- Je crois qu'elle avait dépassé les deux mètres...

J'ai émis un sifflement admiratif.

- Bon souvenir, a répliqué George, m'adressant un léger sourire.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, s'est soudain étonné Harry, tout haut. Les Dursley. Est-ce qu'ils sont retournés vivre à Little Whinging ? Je me ne m'étais même jamais posé la question...

- On pourra aller vérifier, si tu veux, j'ai dit en me frottant les mains d'anticipation. George, tu as bien un truc humiliant à tester sur son cousin avant commercialisation, non ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis...

Et oui, c'était étrange. George me parlant. Et moi parlant à George. Avec cette espèce de... connivence ? Harry lui-même avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux.

- Et donc, tous les deux, vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Comme dans... _ensemble_ ?

- Mmh.

- Je trouve ça _chou_, s'est extasiée Fleur en se tournant vers Bill, la main sur le cœur. Tu ne trouves pas ça chou, mon chéri ?

Bill ne s'est pas prononcé. Peut-être à cause de sa sœur qui devait être là-haut, mélodramatiquement enfermée dans sa chambre, le cœur rongé.

- C'est surtout la chose la plus _improbable _du monde, oui, a rectifié George en se renversant sur sa chaise. Je veux dire que sur une échelle de un à dix, les chances pour que ça arrive étaient facilement de... quoi ? _Un ? _Et je suis gentil. Allez, _deux _si on aime un peu trop les clichés... la frontière entre le haine et l'amour et bla bla bla...

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, j'ai répondu. Je me pince moi même tous les matins. Mais rien à faire, il est toujours là.

En réponse, Harry m'a pincé l'avant-bras en faisant les gros yeux et je l'ai désigné d'un air entendu : "vous voyez ? toujours là"

- _Comment _ça a pu arriver ? a poursuivi George.

Tous les regards ont convergé vers Harry. Celui de Ron était le plus perçant. Celui qui attendait le plus de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je... je n'ai pas de réponse. Je ne peux pas dire à quel moment précis les choses ont changé. Je sais que c'était plutôt... mal engagé. Et j'imagine que ça doit vous sembler sorti de nulle part et totalement incompréhensible. Mais je crois que ce sont les circonstances qui nous ont rapprochés. Et Guernesey...

- Alors juste un petit conseil en passant, je suis intervenu malicieusement en plaçant mon bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Harry. N'allez _jamais _à Guernesey avec quelqu'un que vous ne pouvez vraiment pas sentir, regardez un peu comment ça risque de finir...

George a éclaté de rire.

- Je plaisante, je me suis défendu en voyant l'air offusqué de Harry.

Et je me suis penché vers lui sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, ni où, ni devant qui. Parce que ça me semblait naturel et parce que j'en avais envie. Juste ça. Oui, je l'ai embrassé, là, dans la cuisine des Weasley, lors du premier petit-déjeuner que j'ai passé chez eux. Et quand je me suis reculé, ils avaient tous des yeux ronds comme des billes, Harry le premier.

- Ok, a dit George en secouant la tête. Je crois qu'il va falloir un petit temps d'adaptation. C'est... _bizarre_.

Ron s'est levé si brusquement de table que sa chaise a basculé. Il a jeté sa serviette et il est sorti par la porte de la cuisine. Harry s'est précipité derrière lui et, penaud, je me suis retrouvé seul avec les autres.

- J'imagine que ça, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû...

- Il s'habituera, a répondu Molly en me resservant du café.

- Vous aussi ?

- Harry est heureux, a-t-elle affirmé comme si ça résolvait tout – et sans doute que c'était aussi simple que ça, pour elle en tout cas. Au point même d'oublier qu'il n'épouserait jamais sa fille au cœur brisé.

Un peu plus tard, j'ai retrouvé Harry assis sur le perron, l'air bouleversé.

Je sais à peu près ce que Ron et lui se sont dit ce matin-là de novembre. Comme sa colère de la veille n'était pas une forme primaire d'homophobie toute dégueulasse mais une douleur bien plus profonde liée à toutes ces choses que Harry lui avait cachées ces derniers temps et qui s'étaient accumulées, accumulées, accumulées, jusqu'à déborder par tous les pores de sa peau. La blessure de voir qu'il avait gardé toutes ses confidences et ses secrets pour moi et n'avait plus rien laissé à Ron, abandonné sur le bord du chemin.

_Quand as-tu cessé d'être mon meilleur ami ?_ lui a crié Ron, des larmes pleins les yeux.

- Je suis une personne abjecte, m'a affirmé Harry.

Je me suis assis à côté de lui, clignant des paupières dans le soleil automnal.

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais. Abjecte. Horrible. Répugnante. _Je te hais._

Il a souri légèrement.

- Je ne me rendais pas compte. A quel point je m'étais éloigné de lui. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

- Je sais. Et je suis sûr que Weasley aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger.

Et ça s'est arrangé, même s'il a fallu un peu de temps.

- Fred est enterré au bout du jardin, m'a raconté Harry après un long moment de silence paisible. Là bas, sous le grand chêne. C'était une journée de printemps belle à pleurer, tu sais. Loin de tout ce qu'on peut imaginer pour un enterrement. On se dit que des événements pareils méritent un jour de pluie, gris et glacial, avec nos mains presque bleues accrochées au manche d'un parapluie et des nuages de buées autour de nos bouches crispées, et au pire, si on est un peu lâche et si quelqu'un nous surprend les joues mouillées, on pourra toujours dire que c'est à cause de la pluie. Mais il faisait incroyablement doux, ce jour là. Pourtant, j'avais déjà froid et j'avais les mains bleues et mes joues étaient sèches. Je m'étais mis un peu en retrait. Comme si je n'étais pas sûr d'être assez de leur famille pour leur tenir la main. Pourtant, ils _sont_ ma famille, Draco. La seule qui me reste. Et ils pourraient devenir la tienne, aussi. Avec le temps. Et si tu les laisses faire.

Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé."

**0°0°0**

Sous le ciel azuréen, le Désert Blanc est plein de promesses.

Rude, aride, partagés entre dunes, pierre érodée aux formes étranges et vastes étendues calcaires ressemblant à du sel.

La Montagne de Cristal se dresse à présent devant eux, majestueuse et scintillante.

La main en visière, Draco a presque envie de pleurer.

Cette fois, ils touchent au but.

_**A suivre...**_

Non, vous ne rêvez pas :-)

Comment vous expliquez...

Disons que j'ai vécu une année personnellement très difficile. Et que pour la première de ma vie, j'ai été _incapable_ d'écrire. Ni cette histoire, ni rien d'autre. L'écriture a pourtant toujours été vitale pour moi, naturelle, elle m'a toujours sauvée de tout. Mais cette fois, rien à faire, je n'avais plus de mots, comme si tout avait été anesthésié dans ma tête.

J'espère être arrivée au bout de ma série noire. Ça a l'air en tout cas bien parti pour.

Seulement, si j'avais dû reprendre cette fiction exactement là où je l'avais laissée, je sais que je n'aurais jamais pu continuer. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait ce bond dans le temps, changé de point de vue et de temps de narration. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déboussolés. J'espère aussi que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi de retrouver Harry et Draco.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont continué à me laisser des reviews malgré mon silence. Je les ai toujours lues. Et chacune d'entre elle me donnait un peu plus envie de retourner à mon clavier. Et regardez... on y est !

Alors merci.

A bientôt.

Je vous embrasse.

Sillia


	25. Fais un voeu

**Chapitre 25**

**Fais un vœu**

Le Terrier, planté dans la chaleur étouffante de juillet, semble _fumer_.

Pendant un instant, Draco pense à un mirage. Le désert invité au beau milieu de la campagne anglaise. Une réminiscence caniculaire qui le poursuit.

L'architecture abracadabrante de la maison s'élève à l'aléatoire dans le ciel estival, dressant ses cheminées biscornues vers le soleil, le perçant comme des flèches. Les rires et les voix dégringolent depuis le jardin, s'échappant à travers les haies et courant jusqu'à lui.

Draco ne peut retenir un sourire.

Il a toujours aimé les retours. Même lorsque Harry était là pour voyager avec lui.

Et il y en a eu, en sept ans, des départs précipités, des disputes sur ce qu'il aurait fallu emporter et qu'ils ont oublié dans l'urgence, des courses folles dans le hall d'un aéroport moldu bondé et le tout dernier appel pour Denpasar. L'avion suspendu au dessus des nuages en coton et le boucan d'enfer de la machinerie. Voir le monde de si haut que le balai, à côté, il faut bien le dire...

Draco inspire.

Les souvenirs sont partout, ici, les images du passé tenaces...

**0°0°0**

_Harry et lui sont vautrés dans le jardin du Terrier. _

_Allongé sur le ventre, Draco a étalé des tas de parchemins devant lui. Ses partiels commencent la semaine prochaine et Harry a promis de l'aider à réviser - Draco se demande bien comment. _

_- J'ai apporté des glaces, réplique Harry, comme si c'était là une contribution de poids. _

_Le chocolat amer, chauffé par le soleil, coule sur la gaufrette et sur les mains de Draco. Et la langue rose et sucrée de Harry vient soudainement lécher le coin de sa bouche. _

_Draco lève un sourcil et susurre : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_- Tu en avais partout, répond Harry, tout sourire, avec les yeux pleins de promesses._

_Et c'est pratique, les herbes trop hautes et trop sauvages. Quoiqu'il ait pu dire, au début, de l'aspect négligé du jardin et que jamais _jamais_ on ne verrait une chose pareille au Manoir._

_On se couche dedans, les herbes ploient, forment une alcôve, et on disparaît du monde._

_Personne ne les voit abandonner leurs révisions pour se pencher sur d'autres explorations plus intéressantes. _

_Et quand ils regagnent la maison, plus tard, ils croisent bien quelques expressions amusées mais sans en faire grand cas - ils ont les cheveux ébouriffés et des herbes pleins leurs vêtements froissés et alors ?_

_De toute façon, Draco sait bien qu'à ses partiels, il n'aura que des O. _

**0°0°0**

Tout juste débarqué depuis l'Égypte, Draco a fait un passage éclair dans l'appartement londonien silencieux pour y déposer ses bagages crasseux, se raser de près, frotter vivement sa peau au savon pour la débarrasser de toutes les odeurs poussiéreuses du désert qui l'imprègnent encore.

A présent, immobile devant la porte d'entrée entrebâillée, les cheveux soigneusement coiffés vers l'arrière, vêtu d'un pantalon gris et d'une chemise blanche légère dont il a retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes, on le dirait tout droit sorti de son ancienne vie.

C'est lui comme avant. Le bronzage en plus.

- _Draco !_ s'exclame Molly en ouvrant grand la porte.

Elle le serre dans ses bras, l'enveloppe dans une étreinte où se mêlent la violette sucrée de son parfum et le chocolat qui zèbre son tablier, puis elle fait un pas en arrière pour l'examiner, les yeux plissés.

- Tu es bien sûr que c'est toi ?

- Parce qu'on ne laisse _jamais_ entrer de gens louches dans cette maison, ajoute George, dont le visage hilare vient d'apparaître au dessus de l'épaule de Molly.

- Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les Lovegood sont dans mon jardin, marmonne-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond. N'écoute pas cet énergumène, Draco, tu as très bonne mine. Harry va être tellement heureux que tu sois rentré...

- … qu'il ne se rendra peut-être même pas compte que tu as l'air de t'être endormi sous une lampe à UV, achève George en hochant vigoureusement la tête pour approuver.

- Une _quoi ?_

- Figure-toi qu'on en a une dans le garage, lui confie George en le tirant par le bras pour le faire entrer. Papa l'a dégotée dans une déchetterie moldue. Il a l'intention d'en faire la pièce maîtresse de son musée de la bizarrerie. _Mais... _comme tu dois bien t'en douter, j'ai d'autres projets pour elle. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons... r_egarde !_

George lui montre ses avant-bras et Draco secoue la tête avec amusement.

- Comment va Harry ?

- C'est un bon jour, répond Molly après une seconde d'hésitation. Même s'il a passé son temps à loucher sur la porte d'entrée.

- Il y a donc eu des mauvais jours, constate-t-il sombrement. Beaucoup ?

- Hermione t'en parlera toute à l'heure.

_- _Non, _maintenant_, intervient Hermione d'un ton autoritaire en se matérialisant dans l'entrée à côté d'eux. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

Elle entraîne aussitôt Draco dans la cuisine, lui serrant le poignet un peu plus fort que nécessaire, et claque la porte derrière elle.

- Je t'écoute, soupire Draco.

Elle tire une chaise et lui fait signe de s'asseoir.

- Je préfère rester debout.

- Comme tu veux, réplique-t-elle sèchement, caressant son ventre désormais très rond d'une main absente. Draco, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça en te ménageant. De toute façon, depuis que je suis enceinte, je ne suis même plus _capable_ de ménager qui que ce soit – demande à Ron. Alors je vais te dire franchement ce que je pense, d'accord ?

Elle inspire profondément.

- Cette fois, Draco, il faut arrêter.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...

- Non je ne sais pas, s'entête-t-il en croisant les bras. Sois plus explicite.

- Un soir où je suis passée chez vous, j'ai trouvé Harry étalé de tout son long sur le carrelage votre la salle de bain. Il y avait du sang partout. Dans et autour de la cuvette des toilettes, dans le lavabo, sur son visage et sur ses mains... tu veux que je continue ? Si tu avais vu dans quel état il était ! Il m'a _suppliée_, Draco. Je sais que c'est dur mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on le laisse vivre les derniers mois qu'il lui reste tranquillement...

- Mais je l'ai _trouvée_, contre aussitôt Draco en serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Je l'ai trouvée et c'était exactement comme décrit dans le grimoire : l'ouverture dans la Montagne de Cristal, les galeries souterraines et...

- Bon sang, _arrête _! s'écrie-t-elle en tentant de se dégager. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout ça, c'est juste un ramassis de fumisteries digne, au mieux, de Trelawney ! Tu ne peux pas y croire sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ? Il _faut_ que tu sois plus intelligent que ça, Draco. Les remèdes miracles n'existent _que_ dans les livres. Et c'est exactement ce que tu as trouvé: un fichu grimoire datant de l'Antiquité avec une _fichue_ légende dedans ! Et _quoi _? Tu vas lui concocter une nouvelle potion et lui donner quelques mois de calvaire de plus à dormir et vomir et cracher du sang ? Jusqu'où est-ce que tu vas aller pour le garder en vie ?

Draco la toise avec les restes de ce bon vieux mépris malfoyien qui resurgit parfois.

- J'arrêterais quand tu arrêteras, la défie-t-il.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- J'ai dit : j'arrêterais quand tu arrêteras, répète froidement Draco et Hermione fait un pas en arrière.

- Est-ce que tu parles de mon père ?

- As-tu demandé à ses médecins d'arrêter de le maltraiter avec leurs méchants médicaments ?

- Mon père a un cancer !

- Et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s'est levé de table pour vomir son repas et il s'est endormi dans le canapé en plein après-midi.

- Et ça s'appelle une chimiothérapie, Draco. C'est un traitement extrêmement lourd.

- Celui de Harry l'est aussi.

- Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir. Harry n'a pas un _traitement_. Tout ce que tu lui fais avaler comme saloperies, ça ne le guérit pas, ça n'améliore même pas son état !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Tu es un égoïste, Draco.

- Un égoïste ? répète celui-ci, furieux. Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de tout ce que j'investis de mon temps et de ma personne et comme je suis _épuisé_...

- Mais tu ne le fais pas pour lui, le coupe Hermione, farouche. Tu le fais pour toi.

_- Quoi ?_

- Tu te sens tellement incapable de vivre sans lui que tu perds de vue ce qui est dans son intérêt et pas dans le tien.

- Être mort ? s'esclaffe Draco, qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles. C'est ce qui est dans son intérêt ? Le laisser aller grossir les rangs des macchabées de Godric's Hollow, c'est ça qu'il faut faire ? Le foutre en terre, continuer nos petites vies, parce qu'après tout il aura eu du rab et que ce n'est déjà pas si mal ? Et tu te prétends son amie, _sa sœur_ ?

- C'est ce qu'il m'a demandé, souffle Hermione en fixant ses pieds. Qu'on le laisse partir.

Draco a l'impression de tomber. Un puits noir qui l'avale dans une chute sans fin.

- Tu sais quoi ? rugit-il finalement d'une voix qui tremble. Vas te faire foutre, Hermione ! _Vas te faire foutre !_ Toi et tes petites leçons de morale et tes certitudes.

- Tu as le droit d'être en colère, répond-elle, stoïque, mais ses yeux dégoulinent.

- Oui, j'ai le droit, réplique Draco et il sait qu'il est deux doigts de fondre en larmes, lui aussi, et qu'il ne veut surtout pas le faire devant elle. Parce que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux mois. Et parce que, _putain_, ce sont ses vingt-cinq ans, aujourd'hui, et que cette conversation ne pourrait pas être plus déplacée et malvenue. En tout cas, le jour où je l'aurais guéri, Hermione, alors que toi tu baissais les bras et planifiais déjà son enterrement, j'espère que tu viendras ramper à mes pieds en me demandant pardon !

Draco fouille furieusement dans le grand sac en toile qu'il tient à la main et dans lequel il a entreposé tous les cadeaux et souvenirs qu'il a ramené de son voyage. Il lui jette un paquet rectangulaire tout enrubanné et à ce moment-là, il se fiche pas mal qu'elle pleure et que leur amitié soit toute cassée. En fait, il _veut_ qu'elle pleure. Et leur amitié peut aller au diable.

- C'était pour Rose, lâche-t-il en quittant la pièce.

En sortant, il manque de se cogner dans la grande silhouette efflanquée de Ron.

- Je lui avais dit d'attendre pour te parler de tout ça, grimace celui-ci, l'air un peu inquiet. Elle m'a répondu : _je suis enceinte de huit mois, je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher. _Ne le prend pas personnellement. C'est comme ça pour tout en ce moment. Et elle doit déjà s'en vouloir à mort.

- Ne me demande pas de compatir. Elle a bon dos la grossesse, si tu veux mon avis. Personnellement, je ne vois pas trop de différence.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ce sont les mois les plus longs de ma vie !

- Et à cet instant précis, je suis _tellement_ heureux d'être pédé, soupire Draco.

Ron sourit légèrement puis danse d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- Tu crois... tu crois que Harry la verra naître ? Rose ?

- Pitié, gémit Draco, pas toi aussi.

- Désolé.

- Je peux aller le voir maintenant ? s'impatiente-t-il. Ou est-ce qu'il y a encore un Weasley caché dans un coin pour me tenir la jambe et m'empêcher d'aller l'embrasser ?

**0°0°0**

Quand Draco s'aventure dans le jardin, il y a aussitôt comme un grand éclat de voix. Il n'a pas fait un pas sur l'herbe que des explosions de feux d'artifices se font entendre partout autour de lui. Les pétarades des fusées lui fracassent les tympans et Draco se jure de _tuer_ George.

Accroupi à côté de Teddy à l'autre bout du jardin, Harry se retourne brusquement, la main sur le cœur. Il cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises dans l'air chargé de fumée et d'étincelles dorées.

Son visage s'illumine.

- C'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ? s'enquiert Draco, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui et feignant la surprise.

Le visage mangé d'un sourire plus grand que lui, Harry s'est déjà élancé dans sa direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se jette à son cou, les bras tendus. Draco l'attrape au vol et ses mains s'agrippent à son tee-shirt blanc. Il enfouit son visage contre son cou, là où c'est si chaud, et où ça sent tout ce qui lui a manqué et qui faisait la solitude du Désert si grande. Et ce n'est même pas très grave, à cet instant, qu'il semble si osseux et si pâle. Harry ne l'embrasserait pas avec autant de force s'il était à ce point fragile et déterminé à mourir – oui, définitivement, qu'Hermione _aille au diable._

- Tu as vu comme je sais soigner mes entrées ? murmure Draco entre deux baisers.

- C'était... _fracassant_.

- Les feux d'artifices étaient-ils de trop ? s'interroge Draco, mimant l'inquiétude sincère. Dénoteraient-ils, peut-être, un certain manque de simplicité ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

Amusé, Harry recule d'un pas et l'observe tranquillement, le tenant à bout de bras, la tête inclinée et les pouces caressant ses poignets.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à « je ne bronze jamais c'est vulgaire ? »

- Je ne suis jamais vulgaire.

Harry rit doucement.

- Et encore, ajoute Draco, tu n'as pas vu mes démarcations de folie.

- Qui expliquent donc pourquoi tu portes une chemise par une chaleur pareille...

- J'ai un bronzage agricole, soupire Draco, la mort dans l'âme.

- Personnellement, je trouve que tu n'as jamais été aussi beau. Mais je manque clairement d'objectivité.

- Je ne sais pas quel anniversaire nous fêtons, s'exclame alors bruyamment Draco. Mais alors, franchement, j'ai bien fait de venir !

Tout le monde s'esclaffe à grand bruit.

Et ceux qui avaient les yeux qui coulaient un peu ravalent les larmes piquantes et reniflent discrètement en demandant à leur voisin : _dites, par hasard, vous n'auriez pas un mouchoir ? Incroyables, non, ces allergies d'été ?_

**0°0°0**

Draco a raté l'apéritif à l'hydromel, le repas pantagruélique, le gâteau de trois étages, et les bougies crépitantes qu'il a fallu rallumer trois fois pour Teddy et quatre pour Victoire – les enfants ne se lassent-ils jamais de rien ? Il a même raté la distribution des cadeaux. La table déborde de papiers défaits et de rubans brillants.

Harry déballe à présent celui de Draco avec un empressement d'enfant.

- Des épices, dit-il, en fronçant le nez, l'air sceptique et... déçu ?

Il tourne et retourne la boîte en fer, déboussolé, la secoue doucement contre son oreille, l'ouvre finalement pour en renifler le contenu.

- Oui, c'est ça, des épices..

- Et tu n'es même pas content ? s'offusque Draco, qui se tient à côté de lui, le menton posé dans sa main – il a du mal à se retenir de rire.

- Si. Très.

- Non, je vois bien que tu n'es pas content. Quelle ingratitude. Je pense à lui au beau milieu des souks du Caire et _Monsieur Potter_ fait la fine bouche. Je crois que je vais peut-être m'en aller, finalement.

Harry fronce les sourcils avec l'air de ne pas savoir si c'est du lard ou du cochon.

- Fais pas cette tête, réplique Draco en lui arrachant la boîte des mains. C'était pour Molly. Parce que Molly, _elle_, me fera du couscous. Hein, Molly ?

- Mais oui, mon chéri.

- N'empêche que je n'ai toujours pas eu mon cadeau, boude Harry alors que tout le monde s'extasie sur les parfums d'orient qui envahissent la table.

- Il est à la maison, tu l'auras tout à l'heure.

- Ce doit être incroyablement romantique, se moque Ron, qui n'en finit pas de piocher dans les bonbons des enfants.

- Et il a peur d'écorner son image en l'offrant devant nous, renchérit Bill, la petite Victoire pendue à son cou.

- A moins que ce ne soit plutôt... _embarrassant, _tente Ginny.

- Ou sexuel, conclut George, déclenchant immédiatement une vague de rires et de protestations mêlés.

- Et si on pariait plutôt sur un moyen complètement fumeux de donner à Harry de nouveaux faux espoirs de guérison ? lâche Hermione. Je brûle ?

Silence. Un grand silence très lourd où chacun se regarde en coin avec l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

- Perdu, mademoiselle rabat-joie, répond finalement Draco, les dents serrées. Tu n'as absolument rien gagné mais félicitations, George.

- Je _savais_ que j'avais raison. Avec eux, de toute façon, c'est _toujours_ sexuel.

- Maman, ça veut dire quoi sexuel ? demande Victoire et Fleur plaque aussitôt ses mains sur les oreilles de sa fille, horrifiée.

- Harry, tu viens danser ? lâche alors Draco d'un ton pressant, tout à coup très pressé de quitter la table et de _s'éloigner_.

Il prend la main de Harry et l'entraîne à l'écart avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, grimacer, jurer en levant la main droite qu'il _déteste_ danser et que de toute façon il a la grâce d'un hippopotame sans tutu. Il l'enlace étroitement sous le regard amusé des autres et les longs sifflements. La lumière orangée de fin d'après-midi est très douce et ils bougent à peine.

- Des épices aphrodisiaques ? tente Harry, en lui pinçant les côtes, pour le dérider.

Draco sourit mais à peine. Il le serre plus fort. _My body is a cage. _La chanson les enveloppe et lui donne des frissons. A moins que ce ne soit... autre chose.

- Tu as choisi cette chanson dans un but précis ? demande malicieusement Harry.

- Non, j'ai juste un sens inné de l'à-propos.

- Ça pourrait être l'hymne de nos vies, non ?

- Parle pour toi. Mon corps est exceptionnel.

- Merlin, tu m'as manqué.

Harry pose son front contre son épaule, les bras serrés dans son dos.

- Ils marchent tous sur des œufs, autour de moi, depuis que tu es parti. C'est pénible. Il n'y a plus que toi – et George - pour me considérer comme une personne normale. Et non comme un condamné à mort.

Harry lève la tête et se mord la lèvre.

- Elle avait raison ?

Draco ne répond pas. Il se trouve complètement ridicule, tout à coup. Il est arrivé fier, tout gonflé d'espoir et s'imaginant accueilli en héros. Il avait voulu son optimisme communicatif et n'a obtenu en retour que le mépris d'Hermione. A présent, il se sent piétiné. Et très lourd.

- C'est un beau cadeau, Draco.

- Mais tu n'y crois pas, toi non plus.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Harry lui saisit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

- On fera tout ce que tu voudras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, _toi _?

- Là, tout de suite, je veux juste rentrer à la maison, chuchote Harry, tout près, ses lèvres remuant contre son oreille. Et je veux t'enlever tes vêtements, voir tes démarcations de folie et faire l'amour avec toi. Et m'endormir en te sachant à côté. Le reste peut attendre demain. Tu as beau avoir le bronzage du siècle, je vois bien que tu es fatigué.

Draco est tellement submergé qu'il arrête de bouger.

- Hermione m'a dit...

- C'était un mauvais jour, contre Harry en cherchant son regard. Un _très_ mauvais jour. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait simultanément des milliers d'aiguilles dans l'estomac et j'avais la tête qui tournait tellement que je ne pouvais même plus me relever. A cet instant-là, effectivement, j'aurais donné _n'importe quoi_ pour que ça s'arrête. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait les choses de manière aussi littérale. Je ne veux _pas_ mourir, Draco. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco hoche la tête. C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à faire.

- Ton filleul a les cheveux drôlement jaunes quand même, grimace-t-il quand il a retrouvé sa voix.

- Je sais, soupire Harry. Ils sont comme ça depuis ton départ. Jaune banane. Impossible de le dissuader, il voulait les mêmes que toi.

Une expression horrifiée s'étale sur le visage de Draco.

- _Quoi ?_ s'étrangle-t-il. Mes cheveux ne sont pas _jaune banane,_ ils sont _blonds_. Un blond cendré très clair et très distingué. Rien à voir avec... _ça !_ Bon sang, il ressemble à un cupcake !

**0°0°0**

Il lui faut trois tentatives pour introduire la clé dans la serrure de l'appartement.

Sa main tremble. Il jure dans l'obscurité.

Harry se tient derrière lui, silencieux. Il ne dit rien mais ses mains parlent pour lui. La gauche sous sa chemise et l'autre restée dessus mais pas plus sage. Posée sur sa taille, elle lui dit _fais-vite._

La clé tourne enfin.

Draco claque la porte sur eux d'un mouvement brusque de son pied, sans même allumer le plafonnier à l'intérieur. Il pousse Harry contre la porte qu'il vient de fermer et l'embrasse enfin comme il en rêve depuis qu'il est arrivé au Terrier.

Il a tellement _besoin_ de le sentir qu'il en oublie de faire attention. Ses baisers sont-ils des baisers ou des morsures - il ne sait plus. Il saisit son visage à deux mains et embrasse voracement les lèvres tendues vers lui. Le baiser est profond. Étourdissant. Délicieux. Draco ne le lâche que pour aspirer la peau de son cou et il se fiche pas mal d'y laisser des marques et d'avoir l'air, à présent, d'avoir quinze ans.

Harry soupire de contentement et bascule sa tête vers l'arrière, dégageant sa gorge. Draco fond dessus comme un oiseau de proie. Il respire dedans, trace la courbe avec ses lèvres, caresse avec sa langue, mordille. Il y découvre soudain une odeur un peu acide. Une odeur de peau malade et de sueur fiévreuse.

Il recule aussitôt d'un pas, chancelant et nauséeux. Terrifié.

- Draco, s'inquiète Harry.

- Tu ne vas pas bien.

- Et tu as raison c'est un scoop.

- _Tu ne vas pas bien_, répète Draco, imperméable à toute tentative de dérision.

- Ne panique pas.

- Si. Si je panique. Et j'ai le _droit_ de paniquer. Tu pues la mort.

- Je sais, réplique Harry, pas offensé pour un sou. C'est mon nouveau parfum. Eau macabre de chez machin-truc Paris. Ça coûte une petite fortune mais personne ne le porte mieux que moi, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Tu as raison. Vraiment pas. Je m'attendais à une partie de jambes en l'air et nous voilà engager dans une conversation morbide.

- Tu ne sentais pas comme ça, toute à l'heure.

- J'en sais rien, Draco. Je dois bien sentir comme ça _tout le temps, _même s'il n'y a que toi pour t'en rendre compte. A moins que ce soir, je ne sois juste un peu trop... fatigué.

Harry pousse un long soupire.

- Mais c'est toujours moi...

Draco n'est pas sûr.

La panique est encore là, qui l'assaille et lui coupe le souffle.

_Et si j'avais gaspillé deux mois pour rien ? Et s'il ne lui restait même plus autant de temps désormais ? N'a-t-il pas eu besoin de moi ? Et j'étais où moi, j'étais où ? Occupé à courir les désert, obnubilé par des légendes fumeuses et des espoirs débiles. Et si j'avais perdu deux mois de sa vie ?_

- Lumos_,_ lâche Draco d'une voix sourde qu'il reconnaît à peine.

Dans la lumière qui nimbe désormais le vestibule de l'appartement, Harry n'a pas l'air différent du jeune homme qui dansait dans ses bras. Ni plus malade, ni moins vivant. Il a les cheveux en désordre et le regard flou - rien de nouveau. Sa peau est très pâle mais pas vraiment plus que d'habitude. Et puis, il a toujours été maigre, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours eu cette apparence d'animal fragile. Mais Draco, lui, a toujours vu la flamme et la force brûlante derrière son image chétive. Et Merlin, il les voit toujours. Ainsi que l'envie de vivre. Et le désir.

Harry n'a pas baissé les bras.

- C'est toujours toi, conclut Draco, hésitant, et Harry hoche la tête avec un sourire très doux avant de tendre sa main ouverte vers lui.

**0°0°0**

C'est comme si c'était la première fois.

Et Draco se dit, alarmé, que c'est bien la pire idée qui soit. La première fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour, Harry en est mort.

Et surtout, ça ne _peut_ _pas_ être vrai. Ils se connaissent par cœur, maintenant. Chaque centimètre de peau a son histoire dans leur histoire. Draco sait tout de lui. Ce qu'il aime et comment et où et à quel moment.

Pourtant, ce soir, une certaine maladresse s'invite entre eux.

_Bon sang, en deux mois, je n'ai quand même pas pu oublier comment m'y prendre ? _pense Draco, horrifié.

Il sait que Harry n'aime pas le sexe trop tendre et précautionneux et il essaie de s'empêcher d'être excessivement doux. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Il a _envie_ d'être tout ça. Tendre, précautionneux et doux. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprête à se glisser en lui, les doigts pressés contre ses hanches, il sait qu'il doit résister à la tentation de la lenteur et de la délicatesse. Il doit oublier que Harry est malade. Harry _détesterait_ qu'il ne le fasse pas.

De toute façon, Harry le connaît sur le bout des doigts, lui aussi. Il sait _exactement_ ce qui se passe dans sa tête. C'est lui qui a voulu qu'ils fassent l'amour comme ça, sans se regarder.

- Je n'y peux rien, chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur toi j'ai envie de rire, s'est gentiment moqué Harry – rapport aux démarcations de folie.

Mais Draco sait bien que ce n'est pas pour ça.

Il détache une main du bassin de Harry pour caresser le bas de son dos, le prévenir, et allongé sur le ventre, Harry étouffe un gémissement rauque dans l'oreiller lorsque, agenouillé derrière lui, Draco s'invite enfin à l'intérieur de son corps.

Draco s'immobilise, ferme les yeux. Il inspire très fort et bloque sa respiration.

Intérieurement, il sourit. Mieux, il jubile. Il se dit _putain qu'est-ce que c'est bon _et_ comme ça m'a manqué. _

Oui, c'est facile d'oublier et de se dire que seul le présent compte. Ils auront bien le temps de s'inquiéter du reste plus tard. Toute à l'heure, demain. Rien n'aura changé de place quand ils émergeront.

Alors pour l'instant...

Harry se redresse sur ses coudes afin de mieux venir à sa rencontre et Draco chavire. De là-haut la vue est belle. Sa nuque penchée, les muscles de ses épaules qui se contractent, les grains de beauté qui parsèment son dos humide et le bombement de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses cuisses viennent cogner et s'emboîter contre les siennes à chaque mouvement. Sa main cherche celle de Draco à tâtons, enlace leurs doigts très forts. Il se demande combien de temps Harry tiendra avant de tourner la tête. _Pas longtemps,_ pense-t-il avec un sourire. Harry est incapable de jouir sans le regarder. Ses orgasmes sont toujours incroyablement... _impudiques_. Pas besoin de mot salace ou de cris pornographiques et vulgaires, juste ce long regard direct qui semble dire : _regarde, regarde donc ce que tu me fais._

Draco sent comme ça enfle et ça gronde à l'intérieur de lui, comme c'est proche et comme sa respiration siffle. Les doigts de Harry se resserrent presque convulsivement autour des siens désormais. Il incline la tête vers lui, enfin, et une secousse victorieuse se fait dans l'estomac de Draco. Car son œil vert est très sombre.

N'y tenant plus, Draco se retire presque brusquement. Juste le temps de le faire basculer sans ménagement sur le dos, au milieu du lit défait, et il plonge à nouveau, et Harry noue ses jambes dans le bas de son dos, comme pour l'empêcher de repartir. A présent, Draco peut sentir sa poitrine qui se soulève contre la sienne. Il peut l'embrasser et il peut le mordre et voir son visage échevelé et ses joues roses et ses yeux brillants.

L'orgasme les frappe presque simultanément, les yeux grand ouverts.

Draco retombe alors lourdement contre lui et à bout de souffle, il restent un long moment ainsi, pantelants, la peau glissante de leurs sueurs qui se mêlent.

**0°0°0**

- J'espère que tu as un fait un vœu, dit Draco un peu plus tard, traçant des arabesques sur la peau de Harry qui ronronne comme un chat sous ses doigts.

- Tu veux dire lorsque Teddy et Victoire m'ont laissé soufflé _mes_ bougies ? rigole Harry en relevant à peine la tête. Je fais le même vœu depuis sept ans. Je crois qu'il marche bien.

Il perd un baiser sur son épaule et y repose sa joue.

- Encore, murmure-t-il, les paupières closes.

Draco obéit et reprend immédiatement ses caresses là où il les a abandonnées, à la base de ses cheveux ébouriffés.

A cet instant, il ferait bien un vœu, lui aussi.

_**A suivre...**_

QUOI !? Un an ne s'est pas encore écoulé ? Je m'améliore, on dirait... hé hé ;-)

Avant de poster le précédent chapitre, j'avais déjà en grande partie écrit celui-là, pour être sûre d'en être capable et de ne pas vous laisser une fois de plus en plan – cela aurait été très très vilain de ma part. Il ne me restait donc qu'à fignoler et ajouter des petites choses ici et là, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié ces petites retrouvailles. Dans le prochain chapitre, on s'attardera davantage sur ce que Draco a bien pu aller trafiquer dans le Désert et ce qu'il a ramené et tout ça tout ça. Bref, les choses sérieuses (re)commencent.

Un grand _grand_ merci pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont incroyablement émue et elles m'ont fait sourire on ne peut plus niaisement et elles m'ont fait beaucoup beaucoup de bien. Vraiment.

La chanson sur laquelle dansent nos tourtereaux, c'est _My body is a Cage_ d'Arcade Fire qui est, je crois, une de mes chansons préférées, une de celles que j'emmène partout et que je peux écouter quinze fois de suite dans le tramway en allant bosser. La présence de cette chanson dans la fic est un chouïa anachronique Mais bon, hein :-)

Pour écrire, j'ai aussi écouté tout ça, si ça vous dit d'y jeter une oreille, les deux, ou aucune (vous avez le droit aussi) :

_The Vanishing Mind _de Calexico

_The blue door,_ Angus Stone

_Black water,_ Timber Timbre

_Long nights,_ Eddie Vedder

_Wallabout Bay, _Diving with Andy

Des bisous !

Sillia


End file.
